Soy algo más
by Los feos fanfics de Luna
Summary: Un villano es un ser oscuro y malvado... por solo un rato, pero, ¿Qué hacen mientras no son esos malvados seres? centrémonos esta vez en la vida de Masquerade por ejemplo. ¿Qué hace el enmascarado al no ser visto por los peleadores ni nadie? Pasen y descubranlo. Espero disfruten este fanfic.
1. una noche hermosa

**Soy algo más, Capitulo 1.**

**Esta idea más que nada la tuve por una serie de fanfics que escribí, pero que jamás acabe ni publique en ningún lado, pero la idea siempre me revoloteo en la cabeza, así que mejor junto las ideas que tengo y hare este fanfic, ya que SON las ideas que más tuve y comenzaron todo, espero que les guste.**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Masquerade y Alice en este Fanfic no son la misma persona… finjamos que no lo son aquí, ¿ok?**

**Al fanfic**

* * *

Hydranoid observaba por la ventana la luna resplandeciente desde la mansión de su amo, mirando como suavemente las nubes la ocultaban con un bello velo gris y al quitarse, hacían parecer la luna aún más brillante que antes junto con algunas estrellas brillando y los arboles meciéndose suavemente, en Vestroia nunca hubiera podido ver ese espectáculo, ya que los mundos de cada atributo estaban separados y en cada mundo, él, desde que nació, conocía ese mundo así, el nunca vio Vestroia con los núcleos juntos, claro, su amo junto a Naga decían que él algún día tendría el núcleo infinito estando evolucionado, pero la verdad era que si lo tenía… ¿Naga no lo mataría para así obtener el poder de ambos núcleos? ¿Qué riesgos correría si lo obtuviera? No lo sabía… pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo deseaba estar tranquilo mientras observaba ese paisaje tan simple, pero tan relajante, sentía sentimientos, a pesar de lo que el Dragonoid de Dan Kuso lo negara y dijera que era un monstruo por mandar a sus semejantes a la dimensión de la perdición, ¿Acaso no era igual a cuando entre ellos peleaban en Vestroia y al alcanzar demasiado poder se auto-destruían? Por lo menos en la dimensión de la perdición encontraban la paz y sus almas descansaban, en comparación de verse morir de una manera tan atroz y destructiva… y él había tomado sus decisiones, pero obviamente el Dragonoid no entendería jamás lo que sentía, nadie entendía lo que sentía en ese nuevo lugar… Excepto…

Un resplandor en medio de la oscuridad en la mansión lo saco de sus ideas para voltear y ver aparecer en un brillo que se desvanecía a su maestro, él no le llamaba Masquerade más que para hablar de él con otros seres o Bakugans, para él no era otro de esos seres que llamaban humanos y que veía de manera inferior, era su maestro, su inspiración, su propósito por pelear… su…

Masquerade: Eh vuelto Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Cómo le fue con el amo Naga?

Masquerade: Agh, terrible *Estirando su mano hacia Hydranoid y este saltando del marco de la ventana hasta su palma* Naga quiere que mandemos a más Bakugans a la dimensión de la perdición, no ve el momento de tener todo el poder y el control de ambos mundos, quiere encontrar el núcleo de Infinidad cuanto antes… como si el poder del núcleo Silente no le bastara.

Hydranoid: Heh, que no le escuche el amo Naga o ese viejo de Hal-g, o estará en severos problemas.

Masquerade: Mientras no les digas, no tienen por qué saberlo *jugando entre sus dedos a su Bakugan para que ambos supieran que estaban bromeando el uno con el otro* En fin, es de noche y quiero relajarme, ¿me acompañas colega?

Hydranoid: A su lado hasta el final, Maestro.

Masquerade: Jeje, sabes que estando a solas puedes ser menos formal Hydranoid.

Ambos se dirigieron al baño junto al cuarto donde solía dormir y pasar la noche ambos, el lugar tenía una tina amplia, pero cómoda y Masquerade ponía en el lava manos a Hydranoid con cuidado y abría la llave de agua de la tina para llenarla de agua caliente.

Masquerade: ¿Hace cuánto tomamos un merecido descanso Hydranoid?

Hydranoid: No lo recuerdo, Maestro, hemos estado ocupados haciéndome evolucionar y obedeciendo las órdenes del amo Naga.

Masquerade: Exacto, hagamos de esta noche nuestra.

En eso, Masquerade comienza a desabotonar su gabardina y a quitársela elegantemente, haciendo que Hydranoid se volteara avergonzado y agradeciendo que el espejo comenzara a empañarse con el vapor tanto para no ver algo ¨inapropiado¨ y que su Maestro no viera su reacción avergonzada, aunque apenas entre el vapor veía a una silueta delgada moverse de un lado al otro y doblar la ropa conforme se la iba quitando, esa idea casi podía convertir a Hydranoid de Darkus a Pyrus por el color de vergüenza que estaba tomando, así que decidió volverse esfera para quitar cualquier pensamiento impuro o desagradable que pudiera decir, pero una suave mano lo saco de sus pensamientos al ser tomado por sorpresa.

Masquerade: Ven aquí, amigo.

El rubio lo colocaba en un plato y suavemente ponía a albos en el agua de la tina que ya estaba completamente llena, un suave oleaje obligo a Hydranoid a abrirse para mantener el equilibrio en el agua y en el plato mientras Masquerade terminaba de entrar a la tina con el agua llegándole hasta el cuello.

Masquerade: Ahhh… si, esto es lo que necesitaba.

Hydranoid dio ligeras vueltas arriba del plato mientras el vapor revelaba al joven rubio frente a él sin su máscara, con los ojos cerrados, mientras lentamente los abría y revelaba una hermosa mirada de ojos morados y que le sonreía amablemente a su Bakugan al verlo, Hydranoid sabía que su mirada y todo de él los humanos lo hubieran definido como un ángel… y no estaría en desacuerdo, era el único que había visto a Masquerade sin esa mascara, y aun así, no dejaba de sentirse fascinado y cautivado como la primera vez que lo miro a los ojos directamente.

Masquerade: ¿Qué me dices amigo, crees que necesitamos unas vacaciones?

Hydranoid: ehh…

El Bakugan estaba casi enmudecido, de no ser porque sentía que el plato comenzaba a llenarse de agua y a hundirse, soltó una exclamación, pero no se hundió, al contrario, termino en la mano de Masquerade sosteniéndolo y sacando el plato de vuelta a flote.

Masquerade: Tranquilo compañero, mientras estemos juntos, no dejare que nada te pase.

La voz del rubio normalmente era áspera, ruda altanera y soberbia, pero mientras estaba completamente a solas con su Bakugan y cómodo, su voz era suave, dulce incluso, Hydranoid podría escuchar esa voz toda su vida como una suave melodía, un ´´buenos días´´ con esa suave voz le daba toda la idea de que ese día sería maravilloso y soleado, aunque estuviera lloviendo una tormenta allá afuera, esa voz le transmitía paz y felicidad, pero claro, frente a los peleadores o al amo Naga debía ser fuerte y oscuro para no dar signos de debilidad o algo así, simple lógica, pero ahora…. Era solo paz.

Hydranoid: Ojala el amo Naga y el doctor Hal-G nos concediera ese descanso, pero mientras no sea el amo de este mundo, no lo concederá así.

Masquerade: Lo sé, otra razón para trabajar para el y obedecer sus órdenes, pero… eso no quita que de vez en cuando hagamos ´´´trampa´´ con ellos, Jeje.

Hydranoid sabía a qué se refería su maestro, era curioso, a veces podía actuar como un ser frio, brillante, independiente, pero esa misma inteligencia a veces la usaba para sus caprichos, como un niño saliendo de casa para jugar afuera, pero más que un capricho, para Hydranoid eso era increíble y a veces, hasta adorable.

Masquerade y Hydranoid se quedaron relajados un rato más en la tina mientras conversaban o el rubio lavaba su melena rubia junto con el resto de su cuerpo y el vapor llenaba los pulmones de ambos de calma y calor que podía llegar hasta el alma.

Una vez termino, se enjuago el resto de jabón y shampoo de su cuerpo, mientras entre las nubes de vapor, Hydranoid veía como las gotas de agua se deslizaban suavemente por la silueta masculina y delgada de su maestro de manera descarada, sintiendo cierto celo de la lascivia con las que las gotas recorrían ese cuerpo pálido y suave, una vez termino de limpiarse, Masquerade fue y abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando salir una espesa nube de vapor y de este salía el chico rubio con una toalla blanca aferrada a su cadera y otra en el cabello secándose mientras se dirigía al cuarto y también salía volando Hydranoid mientras en sus patas traseras cargaba la máscara de Masquerade y seguía a su amo hacia el cuarto.

Masquerade: sabes Hydranoid *mientras se dirigía al armario, lejos de la vista de Hydranoid* sé que el poder lo es todo, gracias a ello estamos en esta hermosa mansión y somos los numero uno, pero… no lo es todo para mí en este momento, lo tenemos todo, pero, no es lo que quiero… no me llena como tal.

Hydranoid aun volaba cargando la máscara y casi se le sale del agarre al ver a su maestro con el cabello alborotado y con unos pants holgados morados en su cintura… SOLO con los pants puestos, mientras se dirigía hacia él con el torso desnudo y dejando ver ligeros rasgos de ejercicio, pero no del todo marcados.

Masquerade: Heh, gracias compañero *tomando la máscara y poniéndola en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado de la cama*

Era una hermosa cama tamaño matrimonial con las cobijas moradas y almohadas que no eran solo grandes, eran sumamente suaves y frescas en los días de verano.

Masquerade se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y completamente relajado y a punto de caer dormido.

Masquerade: A veces… siento que la vida es más que solo peleas y poder… quiero más amigo, y no me refiero a más peleas, sino a… *titubeo un momento, pero luego recordó que podía confiar plenamente en Hydranoid* vivir… quiero vivir, quiero sentirme vivo… en paz.

Hydranoid vio como suavemente su maestro volteo la cabeza para darle una última mirada hacia él, sonriéndole y susurrando un ¨gracias por escucharme¨ antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Dormido y ante la luz de la luna que entraba con suaves rayos por la ventana, más que un humano, Masquerade parecía una deidad sagrada, un ser inofensivo, pero de suma belleza, incluso a Hydranoid le costaba verlo a él como el principal rival de los Peleadores, pero eso lo hacía ver *de cierta forma morbosa* como a un dios destructivo y poderoso, pero hermoso y sin igual, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño, el vapor ya había terminado de salir, solo dejando detrás de si los restos de un espejo aun mojado y deslizándose algunas gotas hacia abajo al igual que las paredes blancas del lugar.

Casi como pudo, arrastro la ropa de su maestro apenas a la entrada del cuarto (los zapatos son lo que más le costó trabajo) y volviendo hacia la mesa de noche, junto a la máscara, casi le pareció sucio de su parte ver a la cara a su maestro, con una expresión tan tranquila y pura que lo hizo sonrojarse, notando que de su rostro, su mirada se había desviado hacia su cuerpo semi-desnudo, con lo que le quedaba de cordura, Hydranoid tomo la cobija y cubrió con ella a su maestro, no quería que tomara un resfriado y eso detuviera sus planes o que por un resfriado absurdo no pudiera ir a pelear y recibiera un regaño.

Una vez cubierto, estaba sobre su pecho, por encima de la cobija, contemplándolo y sintiendo sus suaves suspiros subir y bajar su pecho.

Hydranoid: maestro (susurrando para solo ser escuchado por él mismo) no sé lo que nos espere a futuro, pero hasta donde sea, yo estaré a su lado, como su compañero, su mascota… su fiel sirviente, solo permítame estar junto a usted.

Con la suavidad más inusual y pura, Hydranoid se acercó y le planto un suave beso al labio inferior de su maestro, sin despertarlo ni molestarlo en sus sueños, voló hacia su mano aun extendida con los dedos ligeramente encorvados y se dejó caer ahí, volviéndose esfera y durmiendo profundamente, mientras los suaves rayos de la luna los protegía con su suave luz.

Hydranoid: Algún día *susurraba entre sueños* algún día, maestro…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les gustara, dejen reviews si así lo desean, cuídense, feliz año nuevo.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	2. mis propios planes

**Soy algo más Cap. 2**

**Bueno, espero les vaya gustando esta historia, de todas formas lo hago tanto por falta de ideas en sus historias originales como que el escribirlo me hace mucho ilusión en sí, así que lo hago más por ilusión y amor a la escritura.**

**Al fic.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol golpeaban ferozmente el rostro del joven rubio que yacía en la cama, tendido y abriendo difícilmente los ojos, intento cubrirse con su brazo izquierdo, pero era en vano, era como si el sol estuviera envidioso del brillo de su cabello y de su belleza para, al menos, vengarse arrancándolo de su sueño.

Sentía los parpados pesados y ligeramente hinchados, había dormido profundamente y descansado bien, una de esas pocas noches que en verdad descansaba, había noches que solo había llegado, completamente agotado a su cuarto a dejarse caer dormido, exhausto, sin tan siquiera haberse quitado la máscara de lo cansado que estaba, comía muy poco, aunque lo suficiente para rendir (si con suficiente es hacer 2 comidas al día… y no muy abundantes) pero el descanso era a veces lo que menos tenia, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, el sol en verdad era cruel levantándolo.

Alcanzo con su mano izquierda, desde la mesa de noche, su máscara y se la coloco, por lo menos aliviaba un poco la agonía mientras sus ojos iban acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana, se irguió sobre su codo derecho y conforme su vista mejoraba, vio en el suelo su ropa de la noche anterior, él no la había dejado ahí, pero apenas iba a apoyarse en su mano derecha para sentarse bien en la cama, sintió algo duro en su puño semi-cerrado, al voltear a ver, noto que era Hydranoid, y sonrió a lo bajo.

En más de una ocasión, Hydranoid le había ayudado en esos mismos días, donde su cabeza no reaccionaba ni siquiera para quitarse los zapatos, y en efecto, noto que tenía la cobija de la cama puesta en su regazo arrugada por sentarse en la cama, cubriéndolo por la noche.

Masquerade: Gracias viejo amigo (sujetando frente a él al Bakugan)

Hydranoid: hmmhmhhm (completamente adormilado)

Masquerade: Jeje, tranquilo, descansa colega.

El enmascarado acerco su mano y le dio un rápido y gentil beso a la esfera antes de dejarla de vuelta en la mesa de noche, últimamente, cuando solía despertar a veces hacia lo mismo, le lada un gentil beso, no sabía porque exactamente, ¿quizás afecto? No lo sabía y no se había detenido a pensarlo, sin mencionar que mientras Hydranoid no lo supiera ni hiciera preguntas al respecto, no tenía la menor importancia darle sentido, disfrutaba de hacerlo y eso era toda la explicación y razón que necesitaba.

Se levantó, estirándose y sintiendo el calor del sol entrar por la ventana, la cual su luz se sentía más cálida y gentil en su piel, quería sentir aunque fuera un rato más esa cálida caricia, pero sabía que si no se apresuraba, estaría seguramente en problemas, apenas termino de estirarse, tomo su ropa, sus zapatos y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, deshaciéndose de su pants que usaba para dormir y cambiarlo por el pantalón más ajustado y colocarse su camiseta de tirantes azul antes de ajustarla por debajo del pantalón y sus tres cinturones, la falta de comer si era notorio en su cintura, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que hacer ejercicio no afectara también, pero una regla clara en el ejercicio era el comer bien también para equilibrar, y al no hacer una bien, tal vez… estaba un poco en problemas en aspectos de salud.

La razón por la cual fue a vestirse al baño en vez de vestirse en su cuarto con total tranquilidad, era porque sin duda su peto de metal estaba en el baño justo donde lo dejo, hablando de estar algo débil de salud por su constante andar de peleas, era el hecho de ser atacado, sería muy vulnerable, se lo coloco, esperando un día no necesitarlo más… aunque de una buena bala se agradecía la protección o de un intento de ser apuñalado, cosas que el estar ejercitado, para ser honestos, no detenían.

Terminando de abrocharse a los costados y poniendo sus zapatos, solo fue cuestión de segundos ponerse su gabardina, Heh, le gustaba a pesar de parecer la bata de un laboratorio, era delgada, fresca, suave y sin duda alguna, lo hacía ver más atractivo ante el espejo.

Salió del baño y fue caminando hacia la cocina, pasando por el pasillo (véase el capítulo donde Runo y Marucho despertaron en la casa de Masquerade) viendo por las ventanas el sol paseando por las hojas de los arboles cálidamente, ese día había amanecido especialmente soleado y agradable, y el color que brillaba en las hojas era sin duda agradable y hermosa, lo hacia sonreír y sentirse feliz, no como normalmente se sentía al ganar una batalla… sino de verdad, era en verdad feliz por mas ridículo o insignificante fuera solo ver ese paisaje en el bosque, a través del sol e incluso escuchar ligeros murmullos de aves, llego a las escaleras y noto lo tranquila y solitaria que se sentía esa enorme casa… pero con las luces completamente apagadas y con el sol iluminando en su lugar, era como un auténtico hogar, vaya que era hermoso, sin duda su mente y su cuerpo agradecían días así y los deseaba más a menudo, era una sensación gloriosa y dulce, casi placentera, su sonrisa no se había borrado, solo al bajar todas las escaleras dejo soltar un ligero suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina a la izquierda de sus pasos.

La cocina no era exageradamente grande, aunque una pequeña mesa si había ahí y algunos estantes vacíos y un modesto refrigerador, como de esos hogares de catálogo que quieren venderte la idea de tenerla… supuestamente.

En algún momento llenaría esos muebles con cosas, algo dentro de él le daban ganas de hacerlo de inmediato, y no solo por decoración precisamente, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora toda su atención estaba en la última reliquia que había conseguido andando por ahí… una cafetera.

La simple idea era absurda, pero solo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de probar el café y una vez supo lo que era y como conseguirlo, busco la forma de encontrar ese aparato y leídas a detalle las instrucciones (se preguntaba qué pensarían los peleadores de ver al jugador Bakugan No. 1 experto en el juego, dominador absoluto de las reglas y estrategias, leyendo un instructivo buscando el idioma que él pudiera entender, incluso a él la idea le parecía ligeramente graciosa), se puso en marcha con los ingredientes necesarios y desde entonces no podía empezar una mañana sin una buena taza de café, mientras veía el café hacerse, se preguntaba como sabría esa bebida llamada té y le tenía el ojo puesto como si fuera su siguiente objetivo, en especial porqué tenía más sabores que el café en sí, aunque de momento el café simple y negro le agradaba, eso sí: bien cargado, no quería agua caliente color marrón.

Abrió uno de los estantes de arriba y saco la única taza qué había en toda la casa (de momento) y una vez la cafetera había terminado, se sirvió y se dispuso a disfrutar de su café, al bajar la taza, mientras sentía la cálida bebida bajar por su garganta, noto por el rabillo del ojo como iba entrando Hydranoid a la cocina volando.

Masquerade: Buenos días colega.

Hydranoid: Buenos días maestro, ¿descanso bien?

Masquerade: Hacia mucho tiempo qué no dormía así de profundo (dándole otro sorbo a su café) el baño en verdad me relajo.

Hydranoid: me alegro mucho maestro, es una pena que no pueda disfrutar así más seguido.

Masquerade: Es verdad, pero (mirando lo que le restaba de café y bebiéndolo en un último sorbo profundo y soltando un suspiro apenas bajo la taza de sus labios) hoy será un muy buen día.

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué lo dice maestro?, ¿Acaso tiene una idea de donde está el núcleo de Infinidad?

Masquerade: No (llevando la taza al lava trastes y dejándolo para después) pero tengo un plan.

Hydranoid: ¿De qué plan se trata?

Masquerade: (acercándose a su amigo y tomándolo en su palma para mirarlo frente a frente) El maestro Naga quiere que le demos más poder llevando a Bakugans a la dimensión de la perdición, ¿no es así? Quiere tener todo el poder posible.

Hydranoid: En efecto, maestro.

Masquerade: Pero JAMAS dijo que debíamos de ser nosotros quien los lleváramos directamente… ¿Verdad?

Hydranoid ya deducía que quería decir su amo, no en vano, había hecho ciertos experimentos antes, con los primeros seguidores que Masquerade había puesto en práctica con las cartas de más que le había pedido a Hal-G de la Carta de la perdición, sus experimentos habían sido un éxito, el problema era que al ser derrotados, estos dejaban la Carta de la perdición tirada o algunos osados las tiraban por el drenaje o las rompían, acabando siendo derrotados por Daniel Kuso u otros de sus amigos, era frustrante, solo una vez uno de sus seguidores había ganado (cuando Dan no tuvo al Dragonoid una vez, nunca supo el porqué) y el efecto había durado junto con que Reaper le había echado una mano esa vez, pero debía hacer el efecto duradero, de seguir queriendo derrotar a los peleadores y mandar Bakugans a su propia perdición, así perdieran la batalla, era la energía oscura del núcleo Silente la que ayudaría, pero contaminar de esa energía las cartas podría ser arriesgado, no, su plan era esta vez dar esa energía a seres vivos, sabía que por lo menos eso sería menos… arriesgado.

Los invitados estaban a punto de llegar, la trampa la había planeado hacia unas semanas una vez vio resultados de sus experimentos, y había convencido a Naga por medio de que al hacerlo, saldría beneficiado… en realidad, el beneficiado sería otro, sin que este lo supiera.

Su plan estaba centrado en 5 de los mejores puestos de los primeros 10, ¿y la decoración de la casa?, la ´´invitación´´ decía una fiesta, pero una verdadera fiesta no estaba en los planes de Masquerade, socializar con las demás personas no era lo suyo y no empezaría ahora, sus planes eran incluso ajenos a lo que Naga y Hal-G querían, y el único que lo sabía era Hydranoid.

Masquerade: Vamos amigo, debo ponerte en un lugar seguro, el espectáculo está por comenzar.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y los individuos comenzaron a llegar, y al llegar todos, cual cabezas de pollo, lo único que podían pensar era en una batalla grupal, tal como Masquerade lo había imaginado, la tentación de demostrar quién era mejor entre ellos y subir de puestos era una idea demasiado tentadora como para resistirla, y una vez estaban en el campo de batalla junto a sus Bakugans, era la hora, la conexión entre Vestroia, Naga y sus nuevos peones estaba hecha, fue tan fácil que Masquerade no podía evitar tomarlo como una broma.

Una vez Naga les ´´contamino´´ con la energía negativa, el simplemente darles la orden de derrotar a Dan y a sus amigos fue algo ridículamente fácil, eran manipulables, y su plan había salido incluso mejor de lo que él esperaba, una vez salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a su misión, escucho desde lo más alto de las escaleras el automóvil irse a lo lejos y no pudo contener una risa… irónicamente, no era malvada, era de auténtico jubilo cual niño recibiendo el juguete que quería en navidad, incluso salto victorioso en las escaleras, subiendo el resto de estas y dirigiéndose a su sala de comando donde la computadora estaba junto a Hydranoid poniéndolo a salvo, si su Bakugan se veía afectado por la energía del núcleo silente,enloquecido y maniático de encontrar pura pelea, así como ahora estaban los Bakugans de sus nuevos aliados, no se lo podría haber perdonar hasta que este volviera a la normalidad… pero como era algo que ni él había probado, no sabía si serían los efectos temporales… o permanentes, pero de momento, todo había salido a pedir de boca que olvido incluso que podía usar la TD Card (La carta tele transportadora) para llegar más pronto y fácilmente con Hydranoid, una vez llego al sótano a pie, su Bakugan lo esperaba, incrédulo por ver a su maestro incluso tan lleno de alegría.

Masquerade: Ah funcionado, en verdad ha funcionado mi plan, Hydranoid (sentándose frente a la computadora con una amplia sonrisa, que con la máscara puesta parecía sicótica y aterradora).

Hydranoid: ¿De qué está hablando, maestro?

Masquerade: Míralo tú mismo (Abriendo el gran globo terráqueo computacional que tenía donde podía ver la localización de los Bakugans, peleadores y demás información) allá van, hambrientos de poder y de pelea, derrotando a todo aquel a su paso, junto con obedecer mis órdenes, y todos tienen la carta de la perdición y no dudaran en usarla… es perfecto.

Hydranoid: Pero… maestro, ¿que está planeando?

Masquerade: Dime algo, Hydranoid (sacando lentamente su máscara de su rostro y revelándole a Hydranoid una mirada no solo llena de confianza, sino incluso traviesa) hoy… ¿dónde quieres ir?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente más travesuras y aventuras de este travieso joven enmascarado**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	3. Día en la feria, la rueda de la fortuna

**Soy algo más Cap. 3**

**Al fic**

* * *

Una chica de cabello castaño y lentes estaba en medio de una feria, pidiendo un helado de vainilla al señor que atendía, pero al momento de pagar, el billete se escapó de sus dedos, cayendo al piso, agachándose,pero antes de recogerlo, una mano con guantes negros cortos toma primero el dinero y ambos se enderezan, mostrando que la persona a su lado era ligeramente más alta que ella.

-Se te cayó esto-

La chica toma el billete, agradeciendo, pero es lo único que dice al ver a un chico de brillante cabellera rubia, alborotada, lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos, una cálida sonrisa y una chaqueta de cuero negro con una camiseta morada de fondo, la chica se queda atónita y completamente sonrojada con el billete estúpidamente sujetado.

-Para mí uno de choco-chips, por favor- volteando a ver al señor que atendía.

Vendedor: Por supuesto joven.

La chica agacha la mirada completamente avergonzada y sin tener ni una sola idea en la cabeza, ni siquiera podía calmar la voz cuando el señor le dio su helado y que él mismo le había quitado el billete… quedándose seguramente con el cambio, ella ni lo notaria, aún seguía agachada, avergonzada con el helado ahora en la mano en vez del billete.

-Muchas gracias- (pagando lo justo al vendedor) –...señorita- La chica volteo hacia arriba ligeramente, topándose con los lentes oscuros.

El muchacho bajo los lentes ligeramente para verla y mostrar sus ojos violetas –tenga más cuidado la próxima vez… señorita- sonríe coquetamente, dándole un guiño a la chica y alejándose tranquilamente, eso fue todo, a la chica ni le importo que su helado se cayera directo al piso, sus ovarios habían explotado con eso mientras lo veía alejarse.

Hydranoid: Maestro, no creo que sea correcto que interactúe con otros humanos, podrían meterlo en problemas.

Masquerade: Oh vamos Hydra, relájate, pensé que por ser nuestro día libre podíamos hacer lo que sea (sonriendo traviesamente)

Hydranoid murmuraba molesto y algo celoso dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero negro, lo suficiente para asomarse y ver alrededor mientras Masquerade disfrutaba del helado, aunque llamando de vez en cuando la atención de una que otra chica… probablemente por los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos que le quedaban tan bien.

Masquerade: Ahora, ¿hacia dónde colega?

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban ambos gritando (Masquerade emocionado, Hydranoid… algo aterrado) arriba de la montaña rusa a toda velocidad en la bajada, ambos sujetándose, Masquerade de la barra de seguridad y Hydranoid rezando al núcleo Silente porque el bolsillo no se desabotonara.

La atracción que subía y bajaba de golpe (drop tower ride), fue la más graciosa, Masquerade distrajo un segundo a Hydranoid con la vista, estando hasta arriba y apenas bajo de golpe, el grito del Bakugan no se hizo esperar, destornillando de risa a Masquerade apenas estaban en el piso mientras el Bakugan le intentaba golpear la cabeza repetidamente, avergonzado y molesto por la broma.

Cerca de una cafetería, en las mesas del exterior, Masquerade compro una bebida diferente al café, llamada ¨Cerveza de Mantequilla¨ (que de cerveza solo tenía el nombre, no tenía nada de alcohol), que al probarla, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y felicidad, era deliciosa con Canela y sabor como a un dulce helado, haciendo una expresión que hizo reír de ternura a Hydranoid, ante sus ojos, era simplemente adorable esa reacción tan sincera.

El día iba pasando, y entre comida, juegos y lugares curiosos como la casa de los espejos, la alegría se notaba en el ambiente y una paz profunda.

Masquerade: Vamos a esa atracción, Hydra (señalando con la mano la rueda de la fortuna)

Hydranoid: Se ve demasiado alta, ¿no sería peligroso?

Masquerade: Claro que no, que podría tener…

Por un momento, Masquerade se calló, pero en un segundo, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol y jalando con su mano a Hydranoid, que estaba flotando fuera de su bolsillo desde hace un rato.

Hydranoid: ¿Que sucede, maestro?

Masquerade: Kuso Danma*****, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?

El Bakugan se asomó ligeramente al igual que su maestro, viendo como Dan y su amiga Runo salían de la misma atracción a la que ellos planeaban subir, para suerte de ambos, ninguno de los 2 se había percatado de su presencia, estaban demasiado ocupados, platicando… o más bien, discutiendo entre ellos.

Dan: Agghh (se quejaba), no puedo creer que me hayas hecho subir a una atracción tan aburrida.

Runo: Hey, me lo debías, la vez pasada no nos decidimos a subir ni a la montaña rusa ni a la rueda de la fortuna, y apenas llegamos nos subimos tres veces seguidas a la montaña rusa, casi vomitas en la tercera vuelta.

Dan: La vez pasada nos hubiéramos subido a todos de no ser por culpa de ese tonto enmascarado.

Tigrera: Daniel, no puedes culpar esta vez a Masquerade de sus peleas, en el campo de batalla, el tiempo se detiene, odio defenderlo, pero esa batalla no tuvo nada que ver.

Runo: ¿Ves? Hasta Tora-chan puede ver que tú eres el idiota e inmaduro.

Dan: Agghh (Pasando junto al árbol donde Masquerade y Hydranoid se escondían), es la última vez que salimos a este lugar juntos.

De pronto, Drago voltea y ve una silueta esconderse tras el árbol, sin ver bien que fue o quien era.

Drago: Daniel.

Dan: ¿Qué? ¿Tú también te pondrás de su lado? (aun alterado por la discusión)

Drago: No Daniel, es qué… (Mirando hacia el árbol junto a los arbustos)

Dan: Ehh… ¿Sucede algo? (Deteniendo un momento su discusión)

Drago: Creo… creo que no, debió ser solo mi imaginación.

Runo: Imaginario es el cerebro de Dan (sacándole la lengua a Dan)

Dan: ¡Hey! No te pases conmigo, la sin cerebro eres tú.

Runo: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

Siguieron su camino discutiendo, y conforme se alejaban y se perdían de vista, el alma le regresaba al cuerpo a Masquerade y a Hydranoid junto con la calma.

Hydranoid: Eso estuvo cerca.

Masquerade: Si, ¿quién diría que Daniel le gusta salir en citas tan seguido? Sabía que él y esa chica tenían algo entre ellos, pero...

Hydranoid: Maestro, me refiero a que pudieron habernos descubierto, eso hubiera sido fatal para usted.

Masquerade: se perfectamente a lo que te refieres, Hydra, tranquilo, (volteando a ver a su Bakugan) pero no paso, tuvimos suerte… vamos.

Hydranoid por un segundo creyó que se irían de vuelta a casa, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaban formados en la fila, la cual para suerte y calma de ambos, era corta, pero Hydranoid no podía evitar tener los nervios de punta, eso había sido un riesgo demasiado grande, por suerte les toco ser los últimos de la fila y por lo tanto, subieron a una canastilla para ellos solos, incluso arriba, Masquerade no pudo evitar dar un ligero vistazo hacia el lugar donde Dan y Runo se habían ido, por simple precaución conforme subían.

Una vez estando a un tercio del camino, ambos se relajaron y disfrutaron de la vista, pero Masquerade rompió el silencio y el ambiente, ya más tranquilo.

Masquerade: … Lamento hacerte esto, Hydranoid.

El Bakugan, que estaba viendo la vista, volteo a ver a su maestro, el cual se quitaba los lentes oscuros y miraba el atardecer en el horizonte, con una expresión de vergüenza.

Hydranoid: ¿A qué se refiere, maestro?

La voz de Hydranoid no sonaba molesta, lo cual, hizo sentir a Masquerade la confianza necesaria para seguir hablando.

Masquerade: Me refiero a todo esto, a ponernos en riesgo, (soltando un suspiro pesado) me comporto como un niño mimado con estas salidas, te pongo en riesgo y seguramente a ti te parece absurdo estas estúpidas escapadas conmigo, de verdad… lo siento mucho.

Hydranoid vio una mirada de culpa en su maestro, pero él no estaba en lo más mínimo molesto, sentía que el corazón se le apretaba, mientras el sol del atardecer iluminaba sus siluetas, acariciando cálidamente a ambos en ese lugar.

Hydranoid: Maestro… está equivocado.

Masquerade: ¿Hmm? (reacciono confundido)

Hydranoid: En las peleas, no podría estar más honrado de pelear a su lado, maestro, y en días como estos, es un honor y una gran alegría para mi compartir la alegría que usted siente, en verdad, usted me ha enseñado que la vida es más que una guerra o una búsqueda de poder… maestro (volteando directamente a ver a los ojos a Masquerade), es un honor estar junto a usted, por favor… siga así, yo… en verdad agradezco su compañía.

Masquerade se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras la rueda de la fortuna los comenzaba a bajar suavemente, en ello, Masquerade sonríe y mira con una dulce mirada a su compañero, si algo podía caracterizar a Masquerade sin su máscara, era que sus emociones eran muy sinceras y claras en su rostro, sin mencionar que en verdad, era hermoso.

Masquerade: Gracias, compañero… en verdad lo aprecio.

Se colocó sus lentes de vuelta a su lugar, mientras la rueda iba abandonando la luz del atardecer y siendo cubierta por los árboles.

Ambos bajaron de la rueda una vez llego al suelo, avanzaron y después de unos cuantos pasos, se desvanecieron en la luz de la TD, El día libre había terminado, no podían arriesgarse a qué Dan y sus amigos estuvieran por allí y los descubrieran, pero al menos, el día había valido toda la pena, y esperaban ambos con ansias el próximo, para ellos solos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el Fic del día, espero les gustara.**

**Aquí una escena borrada que se me ocurrió, pero no la incluí, espero les guste.**

**Extra:** Masquerade y Hydranoid ya habían subido a la canastilla de la rueda, cuando la puerta se cerró al lado suyo.

Trabajador: Bien, creo que son todos, al fin la fila acabo.

-¡Esperen!- Se escuchó gritar desde lejos, mientras una joven morena de cabello blanco y un joven más bajito y rubio corrían hasta el principio de la fila.

Julie: Esperen, ¿aún podemos subir?

Trabajador: Ehh… (Algo nervioso) claro, suban a la siguiente.

Marucho: Ahh, gracias (le faltaba el aliento por haber corrido), Julie, no tenías que ser tan precipitada.

Julie: Marucho, ya casi cierran la feria, debemos subirnos a todos.

Marucho, lo entiendo, pero… ¡espera!

Julie ya estaba subiendo a la siguiente canastilla, mientras la rueda aún se movía y Marucho la alcanzaba, apenas la puerta de seguridad se cerraba detrás de ellos, Marucho se sentó, sintiendo la tranquilidad de poder respirar.

Julie: Uff, apenas alcanzamos a subir, jeje.

Marucho: Julie, no puedes ser tan enérgica, no puedo alcanzarte tan fácilmente. (Riendo nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca)

Julie: Eso es porque debes hacer más ejercicio para que crezcas, Ahhh, hablando de ejercicio, eso me recuerda a mi amado Danny, me pregunto dónde estará ahora mismo.

Marucho: Que cruel Julie (haciendo puchero porqué lo despreciaban)

La rueda iba subiendo poco a poco.

Julie: Ahhh, dicen que la vista de Wadington es hermosa desde aquí, gracias por haberme traído Marucho, eres todo un caballero (haciendo un guiño con el ojo a Marucho, sonrojando a este)

Marucho: Bueno, no fue nada, la vista se ve mejor desde el avión de mi familia, seguramente.

Julie: Ah Marucho, debes saber aceptar los halagos de las señoritas.

Conforme la canastilla subía a lo más alto, Julie veía el atardecer a lo lejos, iba a decirle un comentario a Marucho, pero al ver al frente, se fijó desde la ventana del frente una mata de cabello rubio alborotado frente a ella.

Julie: ¿Hmm? Que extraño.

Marucho: ¿Qué sucede Julie?

Julie: Ese cabello, me parece familiar, lo eh visto antes.

Marucho: (semi volteando sin darle importancia) no debe tener importancia, debe ser algún conocido.

De pronto mientras bajan lentamente, se ve como el muchacho tiene una esfera Bakugan morada en su palma, hablándole sin escucharse que dicen por los vidrios y la canastilla, pero esa pose le hizo gritar a Julie.

Julie: ¿¡MASQUERADE!?

Marucho: ¿Qué? (del susto, sus Bakugans salieron a corroborar lo que Julie les decía)

Este volteo ahora sorprendido y la canastilla frente a ellos bajaba, sin dejarles ver quien estaba ahí, dándoles la espalda.

Marucho: Julie, ¿estas segura? Es muy poco probable algo así.

Julie: Juro qué vi a ese malvado enmascarado ahí abajo.

Gorem: Es imposible que alguien como él este en una atracción como esta

Ambos se dieron la vuelta hacia el otro vidrio semi-agachados, buscando ver quién era el que estaba en la otra canastilla.

Conforme la vista era revelada, el parecido con el rubio enmascarado era sorprendente, solo que tenía lentes oscuros y una ropa diferente a la usual.

Preyas: Mis ojitos pizpiretos lo ven y no lo creen, sin duda es él.

Julie: Lo ven, se los dije.

Marucho: Pero cómo es posible, ¿Alguien como él disfruta de estos lugares?

Masquerade no se dio cuenta de su presencia y junto a Hydranoid se bajaba de la rueda, apenas estuvieron cerca del suelo.

Julie: ¿A quién le importa eso? Lo tenemos indefenso aquí y ahora, podemos emboscarlo y revelar por fin su identidad, está atrapado.

Marucho: Julie, ¿de que estas hablando?

Julie: Ahora mismo que nos dejen bajar, lo atrapare y revelaremos a ese malvado, es todo mío.

Marucho: ¡Julie, detente!

Julie: Abran paso.

La puerta la iba a abrir el trabajador en ese momento, pero Julie se estrelló contra la puerta y el vidrio de la emoción y del impulso de salir, quedando atascada, Julie intento abrirla, pero era inútil.

Julie: ¡Que sucede, ábrame, sáqueme de aquí!

Trabajador: No puedo señorita, esta atorada.

Julie: ¿Qué?

Marucho: Julie, mira.

La canastilla seguía avanzando, y Masquerade también, viendo como poco a poco sacaba algo de su bolsillo, mientras se alejaba más y más.

Trabajador: Tendrán que dar otra vuelta, una vez estén de nuevo abajo, detendremos la rueda y los sacaremos de ahí.

Julie: No, no, nononononono, por favor no, esperen, ¡ESPEREN!

Julie golpeaba el vidrio, negando y viendo como en un brillo, Masquerade desaparecía ante sus ojos, mientras Julie tenía las manos pegadas al vidrio.

Julie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO… tan cerca (llorando pateticamente).

Marucho: Bueno, a dar otra vuelta (intentando hacer un chiste en vano para calmar la ahora depresión de Julie).

Gorem: Si les contamos esto a los chicos, no nos creerán.

Preyas: Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo tengo pánico a las alturas y a los lugares cerrados, ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!.

Julie y Marucho: YA CALLATE.

Julie: ***llorando***

**(Fin del extra)**

**Bueno, espero les haya divertido aunque sea un poco esa escena extra.**

**Masquerade: No pudiste evitar la tentación de salir en el Fic, ¿Verdad?**

**Luna: Solo fue una escenita pequeña al principio, Perdón TTwTT, Por cierto:**

***: Es un chiste que se suele usar en la versión Japonesa del Anime, ya que ¨Kuso¨ en japonés significa ¨mierda¨, y ellos usan también el inglés y ¨Danm¨ se puede traducir como ¨ maldito¨, por lo cual, Masquerade quiso decir:¨Kuso Danma¨ como ¨Maldito mierda¨, haciendo un juego de palabras. (Aprendiendo cosas nuevas con Luna :v)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, actualizo cada tercer día, cuídense mucho.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	4. Hermosa es tu compañía

**Soy algo más Cap. 4**

* * *

El pequeño Bakugan veía desde la ventana como el cielo azul se iba oscureciendo, dándole lugar a la noche y el final a un día agradable junto a su maestro.

Hydranoid agradecía poder ser el único que conocía de verdad a Masquerade, mirando la ventana y el atardecer, desde que se encontraron en aquel bosque, estar a su lado fue su total felicidad, pero… también recordaba y volvía a su memoria con cierta amargura y rencor a Reaper, el antiguo compañero de su maestro, ese Bakugan era poderoso, sí, pero a los ojos de Hydranoid, era un imbécil. Claro, respetaba y adoraba como él (casi) a su maestro, pero como si fuera una deidad, adoraba aún **más** a Naga, lo escuchaba como si fuera un predicador del futuro y estaba en verdad obsesionado con el poder, quería ser uno de los destructores del mundo, recordaba un día, de hecho, en que ambos Bakugans estaban en el hombro de su maestro, estaban uno a cada lado y Masquerade estaba en un museo, era un evento privado, por lo cual, Masquerade no se molestó ni siquiera en estar disfrazado de una persona normal, llevaba su gabardina e incluso su máscara puesta como siempre, miraban cuadros y objetos de gran valor y belleza, Hydranoid estaba casi perdido, viendo las reliquias humanas y algunos objetos le parecían tan brillantes y bellos, como algunas pinturas alrededor.

Esa vez, recuerda que su maestro susurro ¨_hermoso_¨ frente a una pintura, estaba igual de embelesado y fascinado como Hydranoid en ese lugar, a lo cual, Hydranoid asintió con un susurro igual de gentil y suave, pero… Reaper estaba completamente callado, no parecía fijarse en los objetos, estaba más interesado en los pasillos de ese lugar y en la gente que pasaba alrededor.

Una vez salieron, Masquerade se sentía relajado y exclamo ¨un hermoso lugar sin duda, ¿no creen?¨ Hydranoid asintió, comentando que era un lugar interesante, pero Reaper exclamo con toda la sinceridad ''Pero no estaba ningún peleador ahí, creí que veníamos por ese idiota ricachón de Maruchan, Marucho o como se llame, pero el idiota no vino, que frustrante'', esa vez, tanto Hydranoid como Masquerade se quedaron callados ante el comentario de Reaper, aunque Masquerade cambio su semblante a uno especialmente... disgustado por lo dicho.

Al volver a la mansión, Reaper no dejaba de decir sobre el escritorio de Masquerade, que la próxima vez que viera a ese Dragonoid o a cualquiera de los peleadores, les mandaría a la dimensión de la perdición, y esa era, básicamente: Toda la conversación que uno podía obtener con Reaper en cualquier día.

Esos días, Hydranoid noto que el rubio se mantenía especialmente callado, serio… completamente en su mundo, y notaba que con los experimentos, Reaper era dado por los peleadores, dándole gusto a Reaper de pelear y volverse fuerte, una vez Reaper se mantenía lejos de la presencia de Masquerade o Hydranoid, era como si Masquerade pudiera respirar de nuevo, como si las ganas de sonreír volvieran a él, pero no esa sonrisa que Masquerade dejaba ver en batalla, si no una más... amable.

Una noche, el Bakugan despertó en medio de la oscuridad, y al aclarársele sus ojos rojizos, noto que la cama de su maestro estaba vacía, Reaper dormía al lado de él, pero decidió investigar el solo y recorrer la casa, bajando al primer piso (recuerden que la casa de Masquerade es de dos pisos, y tanto él como sus Bakugans duermen en el piso de arriba), volando, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, asomo su cuerpo entero y noto que su maestro estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque, en completo silencio.

Hydranoid: Maestro…

Masquerade se volteó, mirando como desde el suelo, el pequeño Bakugan se acercaba con cautela hasta donde estaba sentado.

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien?... ¿ocurre algo?

Masquerade sonrió tranquilo, mirando a su compañero de peleas.

Masquerade: No Hydranoid, estoy bien… solo quise salir a respirar.

Hydranoid en ese tiempo, no se ganaba aun del todo la confianza de su maestro, aun no veia por primera vez los verdaderos ojos de su Masquerade, pero sin duda si tenía más de la que Reaper poseía en ese momento, por lo cual, salto con cierto cuidado al hombro de su maestro, mirando en la misma dirección que él, en silencio.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos, para darse cuenta de qué en medio del bosque, allá donde su maestro miraba, estaban volando cientos de luces parpadeantes, amarillas y se movían suavemente.

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Qué son esas cosas?, ¿Son Bakugans Haos?

Masquerade sonrió a lo bajo por la idea, pero no por burlarse de su compañero, sino porque la idea parecía incluso posible.

Masquerade: No, se llaman ´´luciérnagas´´, leí de ellos en un libro hace poco… solo se encuentran en la noche en las partes más boscosas… creí que habría algunas por acá, parece qué tengo suerte.

Hydranoid: Increíble… podemos…

Hydranoid titubeo un momento, pensando que diría algo inapropiado, pero la curiosidad de Masquerade hizo que este volteara a verlo para saber qué era lo que su Bakugan quería.

Hydranoid: ¿Podemos… acercarnos a verlas más?

A Masquerade se le ilumino la cara en una sonrisa agradable, no necesito de contestar, este se levantó cauteloso con el Bakugan aun en su hombro derecho y con paso firme, pero lento y suave, fueron acercándose hasta estar prácticamente ambos entre los arbustos y el césped, de los árboles se encendían y apagaban algunas de sus pequeñas luces, mientras algunas se mantenían volando alrededor de ellos, en búsqueda de roció del césped en la frescura de la hermosa noche que se desplegaba ante ellos.

Masquerade se acercó a uno de los árboles y acerco sus dedos al árbol, una de las luciérnagas se subió a sus dedos, dejando ver al pequeño insecto más de cerca, con su suave luz parpadeante y acercándose ligeramente hacia el Bakugan, dejando que este lo observara también.

Hydranoid: _Hermoso_ (susurro con suavidad).

El pequeño insecto voló con suavidad hacia otro árbol, dejando que Masquerade bajara su mano y observaran las luces revoloteando y de entre las hojas, entrara la luz de la luna.

Hydranoid volteo ligeramente a ver a Masquerade, mirando que este sonreía con total tranquilidad y pureza, El pequeño Bakugan veía la luna reflejada en su máscara y parte de las luces en ella… era como si parte del cosmos y las estrellas se le revelaran ahí mismo, solo para él, llamo a su maestro en voz baja de manera involuntaria, solo quería decir ´´maestro´´ para sus propios adentros, pero este volteo a verlo, avergonzando al pequeño Bakugan ligeramente.

Hydranoid: Emm… maestro… ¿podría pedirle un favor?

Masquerade: ¿Qué es lo que deseas? (Pregunto con voz serena, pero a Hydranoid se le pusieron los nervios de punta)

Hydranoid: ¿Podría… emm… p-podría después, si usted quisiera, mostrarme ese libro donde c-conoció a… estos seres brillantes?... c-creo que podría ser… interesante. (El hecho de verse reflejado en la máscara y a la vez sentir a su maestro tan de cerca, lo ponía más avergonzado en ese entonces)

Masquerade se quedó un momento mudo, como sorprendido, pero después este sonrió a lo bajo y con su mano izquierda, tomo al Bakugan en su palma para verlo directamente a la cara.

Masquerade: Contéstame algo antes Hydranoid… dime… ¿Yo te agrado?

El Bakugan se quedó un momento enmudecido, una pregunta como esa no la hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, pero la respuesta tampoco estaba lejos de su alcance.

Hydranoid: Por supuesto que si maestro, estoy a su total y absoluto servicio.

Masquerade: Sabes que no me refiero a eso (la voz de Masquerade se oscureció ligeramente, poniendo más de nervios a Hydranoid,), pregunte si YO te agrado, no el pelear para mi… el ir a todos lados… el deseo de conocer el mundo, el ser que soy en mi totalidad, el monstruo que soy al acabar a los mismos de TU especie y estar dispuesto a acabar también con MI especie en el proceso…

Hydranoid: No es un monstruo, maestro.

Masquerade se detuvo, prestando toda la atención al pequeño en su palma.

Hydranoid: Yo… jamás podría verlo como un monstruo mi señor, usted sabe lo que hace y quien es… y yo decidí por cuenta propia estar con usted… si usted es un monstruo por pelear por sus motivos… por favor (mirando directamente a donde creía estaban los ojos de Masquerade) déjeme ser también un monstruo para usted… quiero vivir por y para usted… por favor, déjeme acompañarlo en la vida… Maestro.

Masquerade se quedó enmudecido ante lo declarado por su compañero, pero más que por incomodidad… estaba conmovido, había sido plenamente sincero su compañero, y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, y en su mente quedo plenamente claro: Hydranoid era totalmente diferente a Reaper, Hydranoid era… más como él, era su compañero, su mascota, pero no como su inferior, sino que en algún lugar escucho que cada mascota se parece a su dueño, así era como veía a Hydranoid… su igual.

Unos días después, fue que ocurrió la batalla contra Dan y Shun, ahí, cuando fue oficialmente presentado y ¨El tercer juicio¨ fue activado en la batalla, Hydranoid no dudo en atravesar el pecho de su ¨compañero¨ (véase el capítulo 13 en japonés, sin la censura) y mandarlo casi muerto a la dimensión de la perdición, podía sentir lo mismo que su amo, Reaper no le agradaba, jamás le agrado quien era y a él tampoco, y un sentimiento nuevo nació en su pecho, algo que a la vez le aterro, pero le hizo notar el alma oscura que poseía: No quería compartir a su maestro, No quería que nadie más lo tocara, lo hiriera o lo tuviera, y sabia que su maestro sentía lo mismo.

A Reaper lo prestaba y lo dejaba en manos de otros peleadores, como si fuera una herramienta, un objeto… algo sin valor, pero a Hydranoid jamás lo dio prestado a nadie, su poder, su servicio, su lealtad, era solo para el rubio enmascarado, nadie más podría tener a su mascota más que él mismo… estaban conectados.

Hydranoid veía la luna con esperanza, lleno de sueños de seguir y servir a su amo, deseando estar a su lado por siempre.

Masquerade: _Hermosa_, ¿no lo crees?

Hydranoid volteo a ver a su maestro, sin el disfraz de la feria puesto, usaba su camiseta azul puesta, sin su peto de metal y con sus pantalones morados de siempre, pero lo más increíble de todo, aun no se molestaba en ponerse su máscara.

Hydranoid: Si, es _hermosa_.

Masquerade: Hydranoid (bajando su mirada hacia su compañero), ¿extrañas Vestroia?, ¿echas de menos tu antiguo hogar?

Hydranoid: A veces, pero… (Titubeando un poco) junto a usted me siento en mi hogar, así que, soy feliz, Maestro.

Masquerade: Gracias, Hydra… también soy feliz junto a ti.

El joven rubio le tendió la mano a su compañero, y este se subió con total gusto y sintiéndose honrado.

Masquerade: Descansemos por esta noche, compañero, mañana será otro día.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto a descansar y dejar que los sueños los hicieran navegar en su mundo de paz.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, espero en verdad lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago haciéndolo, que tengan un hermoso día.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	5. Memorias del pasado (parte 1)

**Soy algo más Cap. 5**

**Memorias del pasado, Parte 1**

* * *

La mañana había pasado, casi nublada, y después de una rápida revisión, sus peones seguían peleando, a pesar de tener una muy posible derrota, pero seguían peleando en una área de E.E.U.U. en un lugar llamado ´´Valle Bakugan´´, Incluso el efecto de envenenamiento del núcleo Silente funcionaba así tuviera que enfrentarse con conocidos, si esa era la orden (capítulo 15, Véase a Billy vs Julie) todo iba perfectamente, así que, en efecto: El día era todo suyo.

Hubo madrugadas en las qué no podía dormir y el sol no tardaría en salir, y antes de las peleas y encuentros con los peleadores, iba a la derecha de las escaleras, a lo que era una biblioteca moderadamente grande, y ahí mismo se encontraba ahora nuestro rubio enmascarado.

La máscara estaba elegantemente puesta sobre una mesa circular, brillando gentilmente con la luz del foco que desplegaba rayos color naranja desde el techo, y no estaba sola, una tetera caliente con una serie de hierbas dentro estaban tomando color lentamente y una taza de té vacía, esperando a ser llenada en cualquier momento estaban junto suyo, y en un sofá cercano, estaba sentado el rubio, leyendo con cientos de repisas y libros rodeándole, una escena digna de una pintura.

Masquerade, aunque estaba claramente sentado en ese sofá, su mente no estaba en ese lugar, desde que llego al puesto uno de la lista de peleadores (lista que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pues su objetivo no era ser el mejor, era darle poder a Naga y punto), Hal-G le concedió un capricho y aunque este lo concedió de mala gana, ya que creía que el joven Rubio pediría el poder del núcleo o algo así, este pidió una biblioteca para él solo, cosa que al ya anciano doctor le parecía una tontería, pero él había cumplido con su trabajo con Naga y a él le tocaba cumplir su premio ahora.

Solamente unas veces había entrado a una biblioteca, fascinándose con que había miles de temas y miles de historias que los humanos guardaban y escribían en sí, se había enamorado del concepto, pero a pesar de comportarse en un lugar como las bibliotecas públicas y estar sentado y callado como un buen chico (cosa que del enmascarado nunca se hubiera esperado), no faltaba el idiota de turno en reconocerlo y retarlo a una batalla, obviamente él quería volver a su lectura lo más pronto posible, y si podía cumplir mientras, con un poco de su trabajo para estar en paz, sería mejor para él, pero los chicos que lo encontraban, no lo dejaban en paz, sin mencionar que el rumor se transmitía como pólvora encendida y lo acosaban sin dejarlo leer más de dos párrafos seguidos, y el escándalo de los chicos, queriendo volverse los nuevos número uno de la lista era insoportable, sacándolos a ellos del lugar, esto no hubiera sido malo… de no ser porque a él también lo sacaban a patadas de la biblioteca, pues era él la razón por la cual una biblioteca parecía una plaza en un par de segundos, aunque él se mantuviera en total silencio y educación.

No importaba a cual biblioteca fuera, casi tenía el tiempo medido de poder estar en su lectura una media hora aproximadamente, apenas sentía una mirada sobre él y bajaba para descansar un poco su lectura, el idiota de turno estaba esperando a mirarlo, justo frente a él, en la misma mesa (ni siquiera tenían la discreción de guardas distancia o esconderse bien), solo para confirmar que era él, aun no sabía ni decidía si era correcto disfrazarse en ese entonces, y los murmullos de duda cuando iban en pareja o en grupo de jóvenes dentro de la biblioteca, era casi tan audible como si gritaran desde lejos, advirtiendo de su presencia por la calle, otra de las razones por la que en primer lugar había comprado una cafetera propia.

Una vez lo empujaron al suelo estando en una fila de una cafetería sin meterse con nadie, esto le molesto mucho, el peto le había protegido de algunos golpes durante la pelea física que tuvo esa vez, pero algunos moretones y la mala actitud e ira guardada era algo de lo que no se había salvado al verse negado de su único pedido, un maldito café, y un idiota creyéndose la gran cosa, estaba de mal humor una vez de vuelta en casa.

A Masquerade le gustaban varias cosas de los humanos, pero **LOS HUMANOS** en sí, **NO**, eran su ira de cada día, la música era agradable, los libros eran increíbles, la comida era deliciosa y los modales eran algo que quería aprender incluso a detalle… pero los idiotas nunca faltaban, hmm, una razón muy válida para que Naga tuviera el poder sobre todos, él solo se dedicaría a disfrutar de los restos después de la caída de la humanidad sin duda.

Normalmente leía poesía y devoraba libros enteros por horas, aunque esta vez se había desafiado a si mismo con un libro de 1500 páginas, era de un supuesto escritor llamado ´´**Stephen King**´´, la obra se llamaba **IT**, se había enterado hace poco que sacaron 2 películas del libro, pero no quería ir a un cine donde MUY probablemente también lo reconocieran y no le dejaran ni siquiera ver la película en paz, así que el libro era una opción más cómoda, y más completa por lo que había escuchado por ahí, de que el libro era mejor que cualquier película, así que decidió probarlo por sí mismo.

La lectura de dicha novela le parecía interesante y en ciertos puntos, increíble y un reto memorizarse los lugares de los eventos y el regresar de un flashback al presente y viceversa… pero en ciertos puntos de la historia, era inevitable hacer una expresión de asco en algunas escenas sexuales o bizarras como la de la pelirroja siendo golpeada y violada por su esposo gordo y asqueroso, o la escena del leproso queriendo dar una mamada **(**busco el significado de la palabra ¨mamada¨ en internet… no le pareció divertido ni agradable en lo más mínimo los resultados**)**, le hacía obligar a tomar un descanso de la lectura, intentando mentalizar algo mejor y después retomar su lectura.

Se quedó pausado en la página 427, al principio del capítulo 8 **(leía la versión en español)**, dándole un descanso a sus ideas, respirando y volviendo a la realidad… pero pensando en la idea de los flashback y de los recuerdos de cada uno… no pudo evitar pensar en los suyos propios.

Recordaba el suelo frio, el dolor de cabeza, el frio entrando de algún lugar, pasando por su piel y sintiendo la dureza del suelo y levantándose completamente confundido y adolorido, con la vista semi nublada, mirando a su alrededor, viendo el lugar que después sabría que era un laboratorio, pero completamente confundido, mirando alrededor, acomodándose, sintió algo cálido que toco con su mano, volteo para ver que era también una mano, subía, mirando un brazo, una prenda amarilla, una melena pelirroja, de pronto, notar que era una chica que estaba exactamente igual de acostada a como él lo estaba hace un par de segundos, pero dándole la espalda, inconsciente, pero… ¿que no ella, era él? Podía comenzar a recordarlo, toda su vida, su historia, pero… sentía diferente todo, sus emociones, su forma de ser… todo lo contrario a lo que ella había vivido y sido; odio, orgullo, soberbia, todas las emociones malas y una seguridad absoluta sentía en el cuerpo… **su** cuerpo ahora, comenzaba a hacer memoria, recordaba una explosión, una cantidad inmensa de energía había llegado del portal frente a ellos, pero una inusual carga llego directa a ella, los había primero diferenciado, definiéndolo a él como su contrario de la energía negativa, y después… separado.

Un hombre mayor a él estaba levantándose, conforme se reía y era más extraño de lo que él creía que era al verlo, su piel era color verdoso, la del rubio era igual de pálida que la de la chica, sabía que era el abuelo de la joven, pero al parecer, el doctor no había corrido con la suerte que él si había tenido, hablaba hacia la cámara, grabando, hablando sobre un tal Naga, sobre la energía que se acababa de desatar y proclamándose como el que traería el final a este mundo, él se quedó callado detrás de él, pero porque no entendía que demonios estaba pasando ahora, todo era… nuevo.

Apenas termino la grabación y todo lo dicho, el viejo se volteó hacia el rubio, dispuesto a darle órdenes.

Hal-G: Vamos muchacho, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Masquerade: ¿Qué hay de ella?

Masquerade estaba confundido y tenía muchas preguntas, pero eso no quitaba que recordaba ciertas cosas y que dejar a la que se supone era la nieta de ese doctor ahí, tirada en el piso, no era precisamente lo correcto, o la mejor idea.

Hal-G: Aghh, es débil, no nos servirá de nada, déjala ahí.

Masquerade: Podría morir de frio.

Hal-G se comenzó a molestar, pero algo dentro de él le impidió obligar al muchacho a dejarla y que le siguiera como el nuevo sirviente que él consideraba, era muy fuerte manejando el control de ese cuerpo… pero en ese momento, era nuevo, y no era tan fácil dominarlo aun.

Hal-G: Maldición, está bien, ve a dejarla por allá, después, vuelve de inmediato.

Masquerade vio como el doctor se alejaba hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a él y a la joven desmayada.

Masquerade: Alice…

El rubio conocía su nombre, y le dio algo de lastima, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la dirección por la cual ella había llegado en primer lugar antes de la explosión de energía, la cargo y esta se quejó levemente, estaba tan adolorida como seguramente él lo estaba, paso por el laboratorio hasta la cabaña, dejándola recostada en la cama, cubriéndola con la manta, asegurándose de que por lo menos, no muriera de frio.

La observo un momento, pensando en que solo hace unos minutos él era ella, una versión escondida de sus emociones guardadas para ser la chica dulce y gentil que todos sus amigos amaban, ahora él era libre… era él, y ahora ella también era libre de esas emociones negativas que siempre había escondido por su abuelo y su amor platónico, que era Shun…

Masquerade: Cuídate… Alice.

Acaricio gentilmente su frente, como una dulce despedida y después, se dirigió directo al laboratorio, de vuelta con el ahora proclamado Hal-G, hacia donde fuera que lo guiara ahora.

Hal-G: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, mocoso?

Masquerade: Tranquilo, el fin del mundo puede esperar un poco más, aunque tú no sé si llegues (se burló suavemente del anciano).

Hal-G: Cuida tus palabras, mocoso, soy más fuerte que tú (señalándolo con su bastón, ofendido), ahora, hay que presentarnos frente al amo Naga.

Un portal se abrió frente a ellos, dándoles la salida de ese lugar, Hal-G entro primero, mientras Masquerade le daba un último vistazo al lugar, solo fueron un par de segundos de incertidumbre, para después entrar y desaparecer el portal detrás de él, hasta ahí llegaba de momento su recuerdo del pasado, decidió que no quería pensar en eso de momento, pensar en ella cada vez que leía al personaje de ese libro, preguntarse amargamente si ella escogería a un patán igual que el cretino ebrio del libro que la golpeara, si él no soportaba ser golpeado por nadie, ni mucho menos por un desconocido, el simple hecho de imaginar que alguien le pondría una mano encima sin permiso lo hacía enfurecer, pero a ella…

Hydranoid: Maestro.

El Bakugan entraba por la puerta, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven rubio, al fin dejándole espacio a respirar tranquilo y a servirse el té que seguramente tenía ya listo y planeado probar.

Hydranoid: Disculpe la interrupción maestro, pensé que había salido o algo así, me sorprendió verlo.

Masquerade: No te preocupes Hydranoid, está bien (terminando de servir el té de manzanilla en la taza).

El rubio podía sentir los nervios y la ira contenida en su cuerpo, las ideas lo habían dejado así, y el hecho de que Hydranoid entrara, lo regresaba a la realidad y le daba la oportunidad de retomar la calma, a veces, le molestaba pensar en algo ó alguien que no fuera él y alterarse por ello mismo, pero… ella era él... ella era parte de él y viceversa, aunque ella no lo supiera jamas...

Hydranoid: Ese líquido, ¿Es el que quería probar desde hace un tiempo?

Masquerade: Así es, veamos que tal esta (tomando la taza con su respectivo plato, tomando un trago y frenando un segundo después, con los ojos de par en par)

Hydranoid: ¿Y?… ¿Cómo está?...

Masquerade: (separando la taza de sus labios)… Esta frio… (Pensando un segundo, mirando la taza, levantando una ceja, con una expresión divertida) y le falta azúcar.

Ambos rieron ligeramente, acercándose el Bakugan a su amo, cambiando el ambiente tenso de hace unos segundos a un ambiente cálido y más gentil entre ambos seres en la biblioteca, pensando en las oportunidades y buenos momentos que ambos tenían a su disposición de ahora en más... o eso creian.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**El siguiente capítulo se pondrá muy bueno.**

**Masquerade: lo dices porque ya lo tienes escrito.**

**Luna: callate x/x**

**hasta pronto **

**LunaDarkus.**


	6. la idiotez es para todos

**Soy algo más Cap. 6**

* * *

Hydranoid: Maestro… (Susurro en el hombro de su maestro lo más bajo que pudo)

Masquerade estaba caminando por el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos, se notaba su ira creciente, mientras rechinaba los dientes e iba de camino a la sala de computadora principal.

Hace unos momentos…

Klaus Von Herzen… El segundo jugador más hábil y fuerte en todos los tiempos, uno pensaría que tiene algo de cerebro para variar… pero para mala sorpresa de Masquerade, el muy imbécil, se aparece en plena mansión de Masquerade, con dos de sus rivales de los peleadores, inconscientes y pidiendo alojo para ambos.

Ese idiota, Masquerade creyó que si había alguien prudente y digno entre sus 5 peones, para usar la DT con responsabilidad, ese era Klaus, pero ahora estaba pensando: Si alguno de los 2 despertaba de la nada y escapaba, apenas cruzaran el bosque y supieran donde estaban y volvían a casa, estaría su base en riesgo, Klaus fue demasiado descuidado, ante su pena, Masquerade descubrió que la idiotez humana no distingue posición social ni género, los humanos…Eran todos idiotas.

Klaus: Ambos me siguieron y pareciera qué no soportaron el viaje (lo decía con su molesta voz de supuesto ¨caballero¨ inteligente… imbécil), por favor, ayúdame con esto (sonriendo con supuesto encanto, Masquerade no sabía si dejar caer su mandíbula al suelo de su hipocresía, o golpearlo en la cara hasta matarle)

Masquerade no tenía muchas opciones, devolverlos con sus compañeros hasta Alemania, en el castillo de Klaus, sin duda era una idea tentadora, pero ya no podía confiar en este tarado.

Masquerade: Bien, los pondré en una habitación, ayúdame cargando a Runo, yo me hare cargo de Marucho.

Klaus: Heh, y dicen que los caballeros se están acabando en el mundo.

Cada palabra que Klaus decía, hacía que la ira de Masquerade creciera cada vez más hacia él.

Klaus: Por cierto… espero no te moleste que trajera a un amigo, me ayudo en el camino… los demás están por llegar…

Masquerade: ¿A qué te refieres?

Julio: Heh, no creerías que me perdería de la diversión, ¿no es así?

Julio Santana, Peleador Haos Numero 4 en la lista de peleadores más fuertes, de Origen español, mucho musculo y poco cerebro, genial, lo que Masquerade necesitaba para sus malditos nervios e ira (sarcasmo).

Masquerade dejo primero a Marucho en la cama, recostado, y al terminar, Runo fue depositada con suavidad en la cama por Klaus.

Masquerade: Sabes que serán un riesgo si ellos despiertan, ¿o no?

Klaus: Tranquilo, al pequeño le quite su Bakugan, será ahora parte de mi colección.

Lo que faltaba, una orden, una simple orden de mandar a TODOS los Bakugan a la Dimensión de la perdición, y este imbécil no la pudo cumplir por caprichos propios, pero ¿qué todo el trabajo debía hacerlo él mismo para que saliera bien? Se preguntaba el rubio, a punto de explotar.

Julio: Eso quiere decir que la chica es el único problema (Acercándose a la cama, al lado de Masquerade) solo hay que registrarla y quitarle sus cosas, Heh, esto será divertido.

Julio se acercaba, con intención de pasar sus manos por la peli-azul, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Julio recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder, su mejilla le ardía, pero más grande fue la sorpresa al ver que no era Klaus quien lo había golpeado, sino Masquerade, en su expresión (la poca que se notaba con su máscara) se notaba que estaba furioso.

Julio: ¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

Masquerade: Mi casa, mis reglas (diciendo con una gran rabia en su voz) mientras estén bajo mis dominios, están bajo mi cuidado, y no les harás daño ni tú, ni nadie.

Julio estaba más molesto por el golpe qué por no dejarle manosear a Runo conscientemente, iba a saltarle encima a Masquerade para lastimarlo, pero Klaus le sostuvo el brazo, deteniéndolo.

Klaus: Como caballero que soy, debo darle la razón a Masquerade, no estaría bien si dejara que tocaras a una pobre señorita indefensa e inconsciente… ya la derrotaras en batalla.

Julio se soltó del agarre de Klaus, era más fuerte que cualquiera de los dos, sí, pero se hallaba en desventaja numérica y había perdido la batalla moral, solo gruño, enojado y salió de la habitación.

Julio: Como sea, la hare trizas en batalla (saliendo de la vista de ambos).

Masquerade: (Con los brazos cruzados, voltea a ver a Klaus) Asegúrate de que no rompa nada mientras van a la sala digital, acompáñale.

Klaus: Correcto (Dirigiéndose detrás de él, hacia la puerta) Por cierto… (Deteniéndose un momento, mirando a Masquerade) Gracias por eso último, fuiste un verdadero caballero (perdiéndose de vista, tras Julio)

Masquerade volteo a ver a ambos peleadores inconscientes en la cama, en especial a Runo, él no sentía lo mismo que los humanos llamaban atracción sexual que leyó en algún libro, y además eran sus enemigos, quitarles el Bakugan y encerrarlos, dejándolos quizás morir no era una idea del todo absurda… pero no era su estilo, y sin mencionar que al ver así a Runo... le recordaba a Alice, y el ver que un abusivo la tocara, era tan imperdonable como dejar que tocaran así a Runo, o que quisieran hacerle lo mismo a él, le daba asco solo pensarlo, ahora estaban a salvo.

Masquerade se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado y sin encerrarlos, una de las ventajas de tener ciertas alarmas en casa, es qué puso una cámara en el pasillo que le dejaría ver en qué momento se levantarían y saldrían, no tendrían nada bloqueado, excepto la salida (por seguridad propia)y obviamente las ventanas, y en algún momento, se encontrarían en la sala digital para un enfrentamiento, pero por más que intentaba pensar en las ventajas, mientras iba por el pasillo, no podía evitar sentir una enorme ira y frustración, preocupando así a su compañero Bakugan.

Volviendo al presente…

La mañana había pasado, los otros tres integrantes de sus peones habían llegado, Chan Lee, komba O 'Charlie, y Billy. Como la entrada estaba cerrada, Klaus los ayudo a entrar con su DT, esperando a que comenzara el espectáculo, y después de un rato, Runo y Marucho salen de la habitación, cautelosos como animales asustados.

Julio: ¿Cómo sabía que te seguirían? (Mirando hacia Klaus, con una pregunta que rompió el silencio de pronto)

Klaus solo alzo sus hombros, en señal de ignorancia, sonriendo hipócritamente.

Masquerade: No interrumpas, Julio. **(Guion dicho en la versión de España, no en la latinoamericana)**

Julio estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo es qué alguien se atrevía a hablarle así? Pero no hizo nada, la voz de Masquerade, molesto, podía bajarle la valentía a cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo, por lo tanto, los demás tampoco dijeron nada para defender al peleador Haos.

Masquerade: Si quieres hacer algo de utilidad (Continuo Masquerade, con voz severa), derrótalos en Batalla una vez lleguen aquí, así, por lo menos corregirás tu error allá en el cuarto.

Los otros tres integrantes no sabían de qué estaba hablando Masquerade, volteando a ver confundidos hacia Julio, este se puso nervioso, ser exhibido de esa manera y a la edad de 18 años (según San Wikipedia) sin duda lo pondría en peligro.

Julio: E-está bien. (Se limitó a decir, buscando evitar la mirada acusatoria de Klaus y la interrogativa de los demás)

Masquerade: Klaus, sácalos a todos de aquí y trae aquí a Julio cuando sea el momento, yo vigilare de que vengan hacia acá.

Klaus: Por supuesto.

Klaus activo el portal, a un lugar donde una cámara los ayudara a ver el momento indicado, el que Klaus no dejara de usar el DT para todo ya le estaba sacando de quicio a Masquerade y lo hacía arrepentirse de su error, pero lo arreglaría más tarde.

Conforme los dos peleadores avanzaron y llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras del calabozo, Masquerade uso su propia DT para desaparecer y dejo activado el ¨modo de voz¨ de la computadora para qué al escuchar una voz, la sala digital se revelara ante los peleadores. Estos no podían hacer nada con los datos que esta tenia, así que no le daba el menor reparo darles un pequeño susto con la sala abriéndose como un globo terráqueo.

Y en efecto, lo único que descubrieron era que Hydranoid era el más cercano a la evolución del Máximo Bakugan, interrumpiéndoles después para tener su atención de la computadora hacia él.

A Masquerade le agradaba poder usar con mayor habilidad la DT que Klaus para poder flotar y hacer ilusiones mejores de las que él jamás podría manejar, pero apenas llego Julio, era momento de irse para él.

Masquerade: _¿Era necesaria esa entrada en caída libre tan estúpida?_ **(**Pensaba Masquerade para el mismo al ver como Julio había entrado al combate, se preguntaba en que había pensado al tenerlo de peón, era un imbécil y ya no lo aguantaba**)**

Por una vez, deseaba que su Peón perdiera para qué por lo menos le bajaran esa arrogancia y estupidez, ni siquiera se metió en medio de la dimensión entre el campo de batalla para ver la pelea él mismo, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, así que dejo que la batalla pasara como con todos a la velocidad de un parpadeo (Razón por la cual en el capítulo 18 de la serie, aunque Masquerade estaba en escena, no entro en la pelea para ayudar a Julio), La luz se apagó, y de pronto… ninguno de los peleadores estaba, junto con que Julio estaba en el suelo, golpeando el piso enojado, diciendo que como había sido posible que perdiera, dándole muchas interrogantes en la cabeza al rubio, su deseo se había cumplido, Julio había perdido, pero eso no aclaraba donde demonios estaban Runo y Marucho.

Masquerade: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Habla ahora Julio. (Bajando de su levitación hacia donde Julio estaba)

Masquerade devolvía a la normalidad del globo terráqueo al calabozo a solo ser un pequeño cuarto, mientras un portal se abría y devolvían a Klaus y a los demás junto a ellos.

Julio: Esos mocosos, me las pagaran caro (golpeando con su puño el piso).

Masquerade: Habla claro, deja de comportarte como un llorón.

Julio se levantó, con el ego aun en el suelo, intentando hablar con la rabia atorándole la garganta.

Julio: Ese tonto peleador Pyrus, se metió en la batalla entre esa chiquilla y yo, fue un dos contra uno, yo iba ganando y luego… esos malditos me hicieron trampa, se supone que los dejaría cegados con la habilidad de Tentaclear y los mandaría a la dimensión de la perdición, después, el campo de batalla se comenzó a desaparecer y ese niñito se los llevo con ellos de alguna manera.

El único peleador Pyrus con esa descripción de tonto peleador que él conocía y que se preocuparía por donde estuvieran ellos dos, sin duda era Dan Kuso, ¿Pero cómo se pudo haber colado en una batalla desde Alemania hasta de regreso a Japón? Era imposible que Dan tuviera alguna habilidad conectada con Vestroia, debió abrir el campo al mismo tiempo que Julio y Runo lo hacían, ¿pero eso era posible?, después lo averiguaría, de momento, le alegraban dos cosas; 1: Que Runo no se quedara sola, bajo el cuidado de Marucho. Porque Julio lo hubiera derribado fácilmente y podría haber abusado de Runo fácilmente, otra vez, Julio estaba en desventaja numérica y en fuerza si sumábamos a Dan a la ecuación **(**por un momento se sintió culpable de no prever eso antes, de ser así, sin duda habría entrado a la batalla solo para vigilar y contener a Julio de ser necesario**)** y 2: Que Dan se los llevara a salvo y lejos de su casa, porqué de quedarse, quien sabe qué clase de cosas, situaciones y problemas hubieran sucedido, comenzando con que Julio era un pésimo perdedor y lo demostraba ahora, mientras golpeaba con ira el escritorio de Masquerade.

Julio: Esos mocosos no saben con quien se acaban de meter, la próxima vez voy a acabarlos.

Masquerade: **¡**TRANQUILIZATE DE UNA VEZ**!**

Masquerade le grito a Julio, cosa qué hizo que el mayor se detuviera y volteara a verlo, mientras los demás estaban helados ante tal escena.

Masquerade: Por lo menos conserva algo de la dignidad que te queda y asume tu derrota como un buen perdedor, Julio, Ya tendrás tu revancha... por ahora (volteando a ver a los demás, haciendo que retrocedieran del asombro, incluyendo a Klaus) la fiesta se terminó, vuelvan al trabajo.

Billy: Pero… ¿Hacia dónde fueron? (Preguntaba, ligeramente nervioso).

Masquerade: Si es verdad que Dan se los llevo de vuelta al castillo de Klaus, lo lógico es pensar qué saldrán de ahí y buscaran aterrizar cerca, aun en Alemania, haciendo una nueva base temporal, y ahí será tu oportunidad de acabar de una vez con ellos (Dirigiéndose directamente a Billy al hablar, cosa que lo puso más nervioso), vayan y esta vez… (Poniendo una voz muy profunda y llena de ira) NO PIERDAN.

Los 5 peleadores se les puso los nervios de punta, incluyendo a Julio, que su ira ya había descendido, todos se dirigían a la salida principal de la mansión, la cual ya había sido desbloqueada, pero antes de que todos salieran, Masquerade hablo.

Masquerade: ¿A dónde crees que vas, Klaus?

El mencionado volteo, topándose con el enmascarado de brazos cruzados y de no ser por su máscara, muy probablemente una mirada que podría asustar a cualquiera, pero este se acercó a Masquerade con una sonrisa plena como siempre, volteando a ver por un segundo a ver a Chan Lee para indicarles qué volvería en un momento con ellos.

Klaus: ¿Qué sucede, Masquerade?

El rubio solo se limitó a estirar su mano en dirección al chico peli-blanco.

Masquerade: Entrégamelo.

Klaus: ¿Eh?... Lo siento, Masquerade, el Bakugan de Marucho esta en mi castillo, no lo tengo conmigo (sonriendo, mientras levantaba las manos como si dijera ´´estoy limpio, hombre´´... aunque, la verdad, eso era mentira).

Masquerade: No me refiero al Bakugan.

Klaus miro incrédulo al rubio, Masquerade no quitaba esa voz áspera y llena de ira contenida.

Masquerade: La carta negra que te di… Dámela.

Klaus: Oh, te refieres a la DT (sacándola de su bolsillo), vamos hombre, solo fue un accidente, nada por lo que debieras de estar…

Masquerade: **DAMELA.**

Klaus fue interrumpido de su discurso, el rubio no estaba para bromas de ningún tipo.

Klaus:… Claro, ¿por qué no?... Aunque, comenzaba a gustarme el ir a todas las partes del mundo sin tener un pasaporte obligatorio (Poniéndola con gentileza en la mano de Masquerade, mientras este la arrancaba del agarre del joven caballero con ira).

Masquerade: Fuera de aquí.

Klaus: Como digas (alzando los brazos después como si esa ira del rubio no tuviera la menor importancia, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta) Que rudeza, señor enmascarado (dijo en tono burlón antes de cerrar la puerta e irse con los demás hacia su siguiente misión).

Apenas la limusina se fue alejando, Masquerade se quitó la máscara con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se frotaba el rostro, apretando los dientes, enfadado por lo qué había pasado ese día entero con los que para él ahora eran ´´un montón de imbéciles´´.

Hydranoid: Por favor, maestro (subiendo al hombro de Masquerade), tranquilícese, ya paso todo.

Masquerade: No Hydranoid (bajando la mano y también calmando su voz un poco más, mirando a su Bakugan), esto aún no ha pasado, ahora no puedo confiar en esos imbéciles manipulables por qué no hacen nada bien… tendré que vigilarles de ahora en más.

Masquerade se dirigió escaleras arriba, harto del día qué había tenido, ahora en lo único que podía pensar, era en un buen baño caliente para relajarlo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, fiu, fue uno bastante largo, espero les gustara, hasta la próxima.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	7. Memorias de pasado (parte 2)

**Soy algo más, Cap. 7**

**Memorias del pasado, parte 2**

* * *

Ya era de noche, y Hydranoid estaba entrando al baño que estaba lleno de vapor por una pequeña abertura en la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia el borde de la tina, al cual salto con extremo cuidado de no resbalar y encontró a su maestro, con un brazo apoyado en el borde de la tina y con la palma sosteniendo su cabeza y una toalla húmeda en el cabello, con la mirada perdida en la nada y con su mente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hydranoid: No este molesto, maestro, era obvio que esos peones no iban a estar a su altura ni tendrían su fuerza en batalla, por favor, deje de pensar en ellos.

El joven rubio suspiro, cerrando pesadamente sus parpados e inhalando suavemente aire antes de dejarse hundir con suavidad en el agua de la tina, para poco después, re-subir con los mechones de su cabello todos mojados y dirigiéndose hacia debajo de su cabeza y con algunos mechones ligeramente pegados en la parte de enfrente de su rostro, dándole un aspecto seductor y erotico, pero con una expresión de inconformidad y pesadez en su alma.

Masquerade: No son ellos lo que me preocupa, Hydranoid (Quitándose la toalla de la cabeza, que ahora estaba completamente mojada, exprimiéndola fuertemente para después colocarla fuera de la tina), lo que me tiene así es… (Suspirando) que si Naga o Hal-G se enteran…

Hydranoid. Maestro… (Miraba atentamente a su maestro con cierta preocupación)

Masquerade se quedó mudo, de nuevo en sus pensamientos, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su compañero Hydranoid, pero… la verdad era... que odiaba a Naga con toda su alma.

No tenías que convivir demasiado con Naga para saber que era un obsesivo y un ser arrogante, pero sobre todo, alguien que no sabía perder y no tenía control sobre sus emociones, y eso le recordaba a la primera vez que lo conoció.

Estaba flotando entre dimensiones con el portal del doctor Hal-G, en dirección directa al núcleo Silente, acababa de pasar la explosión de energía en el laboratorio y lo de Alice... pero eso había quedado atrás, recién llegaron al centro de Vestroia, el ambiente y la energía, era tan revitalizante para el enmascarado… pero la vista era todo lo contrario.

Había un dragón en medio de la nada absoluta, rodeado de un campo de energía inmenso, era todo lo que podía abarcar la vista, en su mirada se podía ver toda la maldad, toda la avaricia que un ser viviente podría poseer... era el mal encarnado en un solo ser.

Hal-G: Amo Naga (Haciendo una reverencia) aquí estamos a su total servicio.

El rubio solo se había quedado observando la escena, no le habían explicado nada, todo eso era absolutamente nuevo para él, pero sin duda, sentía que algo andaba mal, entonces, el dragón volteo a verlo directamente al rubio.

Naga: Muchacho, de la energía oscura has nacido, soy tu creador y tu futuro gobernante, y ante tus superiores debes reverenciarte…

El muchacho no había dicho nada, pero incluso debajo de la máscara, una expresión de confusión se podía notar…

Naga: Así que… **¡REVERENCIAME!**

Sus ojos rojos, resplandecieron, y de la nada, un dolor sumamente punzante y agudo cruzo todo el cuerpo de Masquerade, obligándolo a doblarse del dolor, haciendo una reverencia perfecta, incluso con los brazos perfectamente estirados, pero no era por respeto, el dolor impedía mover sus brazos hacia su estómago, donde el dolor lo obligaba a doblarse de agonía, sentía que lo estaban partiendo en pedazos.

Naga: Así está mejor, recuérdalo siempre, muchacho.

Masquerade fue liberado de su agonía, dejándolo enderezarse de nuevo, pero por dentro, estaba haciendo _un esfuerzo inmenso_ por no caer de rodillas o jadear de agonía, sin duda, ese dolor no quería que volviera a pasar nunca más, la voz de Hal-G resonó en la nada.

Hal-G: Amo Naga, ¿Cuáles son sus deseos?

Naga: Escúchenme bien, El muchacho se encargara de recolectar energía para mí, mandando a los Bakugans a su destino inminente con la carta de la perdición, y usted profesor, buscara a detalle donde está el núcleo Infinito, pronto, podre manejar mi nuevo cuerpo con el núcleo Silente y reinar en ambos mundos: Vestroia y el mundo humano.

Hal-G: Como usted desee, Amo.

Hal-G hizo una nueva reverencia, y antes de que a Masquerade le dieran otra punzada de agonía pura, este hizo otra mansa y dócil reverencia, abriéndose un portal nuevo detrás de ellos, permitiéndoles salir de ahí.

Apenas cruzaron el portal, a Masquerade le dio un alivio dejar eso atrás, eso no quería decir, que no se sentía aun tenso, confundido… y hasta temeroso.

Llegando del otro lado del portal, no estaban donde habían comenzado, en el laboratorio, sino en un claro en medio del bosque, era de noche y el viento soplaba alrededor.

Hal-G: Primero, necesitaras una base para ocultarte, no puedes andar al descubierto.

El doctor, alzo su bastón por encima de su cabeza, la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de ambos y un enorme brillo violeta se alzaba delante de ellos, una cantidad de tierra y otros objetos del alrededor comenzaban a ser absorbidos por ese brillo, sin dejar de moverse violentamente el suelo.

El brillo apenas dejo de resplandecer y la tierra dejo de temblar, para dejar ver a los ojos de ambos una casa enorme, de la cual serviría como futuro hogar de Masquerade, el doctor bajo su bastón y comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa, siendo seguido por el rubio.

Hal-G: Aquí podrás encontrar todo lo que necesitas (abriendo la puerta y entrando al lugar) es un área casi vacía alrededor, será muy difícil que alguien te encuentre por su propia cuenta.

Masquerade veía alrededor con gran asombro, era un lugar alto, espacioso y solo tenía ventanas al frente, estaba aún más vacía de cosas alrededor que el laboratorio (si es que eso era posible), pero más cálida sin duda alguna (Recuerden que Alice vive en Rusia, Moscu en la serie).

Hal-G: puedes recorrerlo a tu gusto, después de todo, es tuyo, será tu mayor herramienta para cumplir los deseos del amo Naga.

Apenas volvió a escuchar ese nombre, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al joven rubio, tuvo suerte de que Hal-G no lo notara.

Hal-G: Toma.

Este estiro un paquete de cartas frente a él, sobresaltándolo ligeramente, aunque su rostro seguía estoico, tomo las cartas y dos más se las dio por separado.

Hal-G: Encontraras que estas son las más interesantes de todas.

Una era completamente negra, después sabría que era la DT que lo ayudaría a moverse a un lugar a otro sin problema, y la otra era la carta de la Perdición.

Hal-G: Haz tu trabajo lo más pronto posible (dirigiéndose hacia la salida) ah, casi lo olvido.

El viejo lanzo una esfera hacia el joven, la cual atrapo sin dificultad en el aire.

Hal-G: Lo necesitaras para tu trabajo, esfuérzate muchacho… (Mirando a Masquerade, con malicia tras la puerta) si no quieres sentir ese dolor de nuevo (el doctor cerró la puerta tras de sí, con una risa fría y maligna en todo sentido, desapareciendo tras un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, tras la puerta).

Masquerade no había tenido ni la oportunidad de preguntar nada ni de pronunciar una palabra más allá del laboratorio de ese viejo loco, la esfera de pronto se abrió en su mano, haciendo que sus ojos se dirigieran de la puerta hacia la esfera, era Reaper.

Reaper: Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?... Masquerade-sama (Si, fue Reaper quien le dio su nombre al llamarlo así por primera vez).

Al joven le tomo media hora aproximada leer todas las cartas que tenía a su disposición, con sus descripciones y habilidades… y solo un par de batallas para demostrar ante su Bakugan y ante el mundo que era todo un prodigio en las peleas, era increíblemente hábil, solo tenía a ese Bakugan para pelear y ni una sola vez había perdido, en cada pelea salía invicto (_véase el capítulo 2 de la serie, cuando Dan y Masquerade pelean, solo tiene a Reaper al principio de sus batallas_), moverse por todo el mundo a velocidad increíble y retando a todo peleador desconocido en su camino no era ningún problema con ambas cosas en su favor, una habilidad y talento desde el comienzo y la Carta Tele transportadora (La DT, por si no quedo claro) de su lado.

Había pasado solo un día desde que comenzó a pelear, y ese mismo día se posiciono como el campeón del juego sin que él mismo lo supiera.

Algo que Masquerade vio en sus enfrentamientos del día era que todos creían que Bakugan era solo un juego, una serie de esferas programadas para el entretenimiento de todos ellos, era como si solo él supiera que detrás de todo esto, había un dragón con un enorme poder que lo atrapaba y que el fin de todo lo que conocían o que creían conocer, estaba a punto de desmoronarse y caer en un caos absoluto.

Masquerade poco a poco, volvía en sí, encontrándose de vuelta dentro de la tina cálida y la espuma del jabón casi acabándose, solo dejando ver el agua semi-blanca en la que estaba sumergido.

Odiaba a Naga, claro qué sí, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción en la vida… y eso le deprimía severamente, si actuaba en contra de sus deseos o cometía traición… él moriría, la energía del núcleo Silente era lo que le daba vida, y si su amo Naga no le daba parte de esa energía para seguir vivo cada cierto tiempo… el dolor, ¡por Vestroia! Como recordaba ese dolor en su cuerpo, no quería repetir esa sensación tan espantosa.

La sensación del calor del agua en su piel desnuda, la suavidad de la almohada en su cabeza al dejarla caer suavemente, el sabor y calor de la taza de café cada mañana (cabe decir que en el capítulo pasado –exactamente ESA mañana-, Klaus interrumpió al peleador antes de que este fuera a tomar su taza de café, la cual, últimamente le gustaba el café con leche sin razón alguna, sabia bien), las caricias de los rayos del sol al despertar, esas sensaciones las adoraba en su vida… pero ser torturado por Naga era algo que sin duda alguna, **NO** quería repetir para recordar que era Naga el que mandaba sobre él.

Masquerade: (Suspira) Supongo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de deshacerme de esta carga.

El rubio se levantó, dispuesto a quitar el tapón de la tina que retenía el agua que lo cubría y enderezándose completamente para quitarse el resto de jabón que tenía en su cuerpo… dejando a un Bakugan abajo con los ojos como platos, ya que el vapor se había casi ido por completo, dejando ver todo… y cuando digo todo, es ver **TODO** de su maestro mientras una lluvia de agua caliente caía alrededor del rubio desde la regadera, dándole un ligero consuelo de calma a la mente del joven… pero del Bakugan al lado y de su cuerpo vuelto completamente color rojo, no precisamente.

El rubio cerró la llave del agua y salió de la tina, fue directo al espejo aun empañado y con la mano limpio una parte para ver su rostro.

A través del reflejo, le devolvía la mirada su reflejo, fijándose específicamente en sus ojos, eran color violeta también, pero, a través del espejo, podía ver la energía del núcleo Silente pasando a través de ellos, él nació de la energía negativa, de la oscuridad de un mundo en el que no estaba ni siquiera viviendo, el joven suspiro, por un lado… lamentándose, definitivamente no tenía forma de escapar de esto.

Masquerade: ¿Acaso no soy algo más que solo un sirviente?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, tranquilos, no pondré nada DEMASIADO grafico en la historia, así que pueden estar tranquilos de que los ojos no les sangraran seguramente por culpa mía… sino de su cochina imaginación por imaginar muy probables detalles (risa malvada).**

**Por cierto, les daré otra escena que no incluí:**

**Extra:** Había peleado en todo el día, fueron casi más de 20 horas continuas dando vueltas por todo el mundo, de nuevo el cielo estaba oscuro en la base que le habían dado, entro pesadamente por la puerta principal, sus ojos se sentían pesados, las fuerzas le fallaban, tambaleo a uno de los cuartos de arriba, y conforme abría puertas, se sentía cada vez más cansado y frustrado de no encontrar una cama como en la que había recostado a Alice como mínimo, por fin llego al último cuarto y encontró una cama casi el doble de grande que la de esa cabaña en Moscú, Rusia… Pero no tenía almohadas, y apenas había una sábana blanca que cubría el colchón, pero era por fin un lugar donde poder descansar de ese día, por fin.

Se deshizo del cinturón donde tenía las cartas y a Reaper, dejándolas en la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama, del cinturón salió Reaper y se abrió, solo para ver cómo se dejaba caer boca abajo en el colchón el rubio, en un suspiro de pesadez, pero por fin tranquilo, con la máscara pegándose a la piel de su rostro.

Reaper: ¿Ya estás cansado? No puede ser, los humanos son seres tan débiles y patéticos.

Masquerade volteaba a ver a Reaper aun acostado y con la máscara puesta, dedicándole una mirada de fastidio y amargura al Bakugan en la mesa.

Reaper: Yo me siento lleno de energía, deberían aprender de nosotros, dispuestos a la batalla, dispuestos a los enfrentamientos, alertas en cualquier momento en el que ZZZZZZzzzzzz…

Apenas Reaper se quedó quieto y solo hablando sin moverse, este de golpe se quedó dormido más rápido de lo que seguramente Masquerade se hubiera dormido de no ser por el sermón que daba el Bakugan.

Masquerade: ¿Y se supone que yo soy el patético? (mirando con sarcasmo a la esfera que estaba roncando sobre la mesa)

El rubio se acomodó, a pesar de aun tener puestos los zapatos y la máscara puesta, el cansancio podía más contra su delgado y exhausto cuerpo que el poco sentido de hacer algo más ese día, aunque fuera para mantenerlo cómodo.

Masquerade: Mañana consigo unas almohadas, sí, eso hare mañana (se decía a si mismo antes de caer poco a poco dormido, al igual que su Bakugan Reaper)

**(Fin del extra)**

**Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente, cuídense y disfruten del día, tarde o noche.**

**Pregunta random: ¿Ustedes que opinan del color de ojos de Masquerade?**

**Eh leído un sin fin de Fanfics y veo que nadie se pone de acuerdo en general, muchos dicen que los tiene azules (por el típico dibujo de ser rubio ojiazul), otros que los tiene color ámbar (como Shun), y otras personas que los tiene marrones como Alice, pero incluso en la serie, a Alice en el capítulo 40 le cambian a rojos por un momento… cosa que no sé por qué fue eso.**

**Yo apoyo la idea de que son morados al igual que la artista en Deviant Art Inesidora (vayan a verla, dibuja muy bien, aunque escribe en inglés) por la energía negativa del Núcleo Silente, como habrán podido ver, pero, ¿Ustedes qué opinan?, pueden contestar esta pregunta en el momento que quieran, gracias.**

**Que sean felices.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	8. y todo va de mal en peor

**Soy algo más, Cap. 8**

* * *

Los días de descanso parecían haber terminado, recordaba qué después de su primera pelea con Dan, hace mucho tiempo, pasaron unos 3 días aproximadamente después, donde a sus lacayos (todos eran peones en realidad) les encargo acabar con Dan y sus amigos, mientras él iba a otras partes del mundo a recolectar la mayor cantidad de Bakugans posibles, solo una vez aposto a sus Bakugans en vez de usar la carta de la Perdición para obtener más cuando se enfrentó con un rival Darkus, y otros los encontró en cartas qué encontró de suerte por el Bosque, cartas que nadie había visto y que de ellas surgieron el resto de sus Bakugans Darkus.

Pero esos eran recuerdos que ya no tenían importancia, y lo que acababa de pasar en la Batalla de Billy Vs Julie era lo más reciente y frustrante para él.

Billy tenía talento, de eso no había duda, tenía buenas estrategias, y peleaba dándolo todo en el campo, si hubiera seguido así, no tardaría en posicionarse entre los primeros 5 lugares, sin duda era más talentoso que Komba y casi derrotaba a Gorem en Batalla, pero esa chiquilla…, esa estúpida niña de voz irritante, tenía que desafiarlo y acabar con lo que se había esforzado para enloquecerlo con la energía Silente, sus niñerías le ablandaron el corazón, retirando la Carta de la Perdición en el último segundo.

Solo dos derrotas habían soportado, y probablemente era lo mismo con los demás, no importo que le prometiera subirlo en el Ranking, no importaba que se llenara en gloria, ahora solo era un humano más, al lado de esos molestos Peleadores.

Mientras tanto, Dan acusaba a Masquerade de no mover ni un dedo para pelear contra ellos, probablemente por eso Masquerade recordaba los días en que se quedó casi sin comer ni dormir, peleando, buscando la supremacía de sus Bakugan y del poder de Naga, pero… que iba a saber Dan y sus amigos de su vida personal, ¿Qué iban a saber ellos de lo que para él estaba en juego? Nada en realidad, así que no le importara que parlotearan todo lo que quisieran… eran sus asuntos, era su vida… y los iba a derrotar.

Bueno, su siguiente peón debía entrar en juego ahora, no era lo mejor, de hecho, sabía que era uno de los más débiles de sus piezas… pero Hydranoid dijo con precisión antes que ninguno de ellos se compararía a sus habilidades, así que… ¿Por qué no usarlos mientras tenía la oportunidad? No eran de él en realidad, solo eran piezas desechables, así que en sí: Masquerade no tenía nada que perder, y Komba era el siguiente en la lista.

Mientras lo guiaba a las siguientes coordenadas de su batalla (al parecer, iban de vuelta al ´´Valle Bakugan´´), Billy (ya recuperado de la energía negativa del Núcleo Silente) seguramente les estaba contando todo lo que sabía, realmente no era mucho, pero más allá de Dan, si los Peleadores escuchaban su historia y sumaban dos más dos para obtener cuatro, llegarían a adivinar los planes de Naga probablemente, o peor… adivinar sus propios planes.

Con suerte, no lo pensarían lo suficiente.

Llego la noche y con suerte, lograros perseguir con un pequeño rastreo técnico a Shun, perfecto, el rival de Komba estaba solo y sin duda seria fa… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ALICE AHI?

Al parecer, Shun no estaba solo, y Komba tampoco, Masquerade se quedaría a vigilar así como con la Batalla de Billy, cuando vio que este se detuvo de atacar a Julie.

Masquerade: No te preocupes por ella, él es tu objetivo, recuérdalo, él es el que te humillo, él es el que no te dejo demostrar que eres el mejor.

Le decía Masquerade al chico Komba para lavarle el cerebro, si todo iba bien, no haría falta que el efecto de la energía del núcleo Silente siguiera haciendo efecto.

Apenas se presentó Komba para pelear contra Shun, la verdad… a Masquerade le salía una gota tipo anime de la cabeza de la pena ajena que estaba haciendo Komba, en verdad estaba haciendo un papelón frente a Shun al buscar ´´provocarlo´´, según Komba. (Papelón: Dícese de la persona que aparenta y actúa más de lo que es en realidad).

Masquerade: Pensé que estábamos con Komba, no con el idiota de Julio. (Se le notaba la pena ajena en la voz)

Hydranoid: Tal vez sus habilidades hagan más que esa gran boca qué tiene.

Masquerade: Hydranoid… no me ilusiones.

Por un momento, Alice quería detener la pelea, pero en un momento fue empujada por Komba, ni siquiera se notara que fuera un gran empujón, pero por alguna extraña razón cayo débil en los brazos de Shun… literalmente.

Masquerade: Hay, por favor Naga, Dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza los mato. (Decía el enmascarado tras una columna, cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza, pero no sabía si sentía más asco por Komba, o si sentir vergüenza por Alice)

No odiaba a Alice en lo más mínimo… ¿Pero porque era tan débil? Maldita sea, solo fue un empujoncito de nada, hasta él se había levantado cuando lo empujaron en la cafetería.

Apenas dijeron ¡Capo Abierto! Al unísono, Masquerade saco su DT para poder ver la pelea sin ser visto y sin necesidad de entrar a la Batalla a la vez.

Un rato después.

Masquerade: No puedo creer que la Batalla de Billy era más interesante.

Decía Masquerade, sentado en el suelo con una bolsa de palomitas (no me pregunten de donde las saco), mirando la pelea aburrido y con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla y recargándose en su rodilla, con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Hydranoid: ¿Entonces la culpa de que en la batalla de equipo contra Julie y Shun fue de Komba o de Billy?

Masquerade: Para serte honesto, creo que fue mas de Komba, pero su ego es tan ruidosa como su boca, así que olvidate de que lo admita alguna vez. (Tomando otra palomita y masticándola, fastidiado)

Komba no había ganado ninguno de los 2 rounds que ya llevaba la pelea, sin duda Shun era más competente que Komba en la Batalla, pero Masquerade tenía la esperanza de que aunque fuera un Bakugan mandara a la dimensión de la perdición, aunque en el fondo… sabía que no iba a ser posible.

Masquerade: ¿Quieres? (ofreciéndole palomitas a Hydranoid)

Hydranoid: No consumo alimentos humanos, maestro, literalmente no los necesito.

Masquerade: Bueno, tú te lo pierdes… y hablando de perder (mirando hacia la batalla).

Observaba como hasta el Bakugan de Komba era humillado y también tenía una gran bocaza, si algo pedía Masquerade, era poder salir de ahí a voluntad, esto daba más pena ajena de la que él podía soportar, por suerte, la batalla había terminado, con los dos más patéticos contrincantes que jamás haya tenido bajo su mando, perdiendo.

El tiempo regreso a la normalidad, y ahora estaba sentada de nuevo ahí, detrás de la estatua, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo que su gabardina blanca había tomado del piso.

En el piso seguía Komba, haciendo un berrinche casi tan parecido al de Julio, lo que ya colmaba la paciencia de Masquerade.

Masquerade: Vámonos de aquí Hydranoid, esto ya es demasiado para mí. (Dejando lo poco que quedaba de las palomitas ahí)

Un suave brillo salió de atrás de la estatua, solo Alice lo noto con el rabillo del ojo, pero pensó que era alguna farola o que el reflejo de algún auto pudo haberlo hecho, así que no menciono nada al respecto.

Llego a casa, frustrado, bajando hacia su mazmorra, donde su computadora aguardaba por su presencia.

Masquerade: Genial, otro peón acabado.

Entrando en sus datos personales, abrió la única parte donde ni los peleadores ni a nadie se le ocurrió entrar a ver algo de importancia: El blog de notas de la PC, por lo menos ahí no se le ocurriría a nadie buscar a detalle alguna información importante o algo así.

Elimino en nombre de Komba, quedándole solo para jugar con Julio, Klaus y Chan Lee, era curioso, pero pareciera qué solo con Chan Lee no había tenido problemas, era muy hábil y no le daba problemas personales, de todos, ella actuaba con más prudencia, pero igual había perdido contra Dan, y eso no era del todo bueno, pero… pensándolo a detalle, Chan tenia cerebro, Klaus las habilidades, y Julio tenía la fuerza, sin mencionar que sus atributos hacían el triángulo elemental si se juntaban en Batalla, Acuos, Haos y Pyrus… ¿Por qué no mandar a los tres contra los peleadores a la vez?, eso pensaba, pero una voz llamo por su espalda, haciendo eco el nombre del visitante en el lugar.

Masquerade: Miren quien está aquí, ¿A qué se debe su visita, Doctor Hal-G? (sin voltear a ver la cara espantosa que salía de la pared a sus espaldas)

Hal-G: (Riendo como el maniaco que era) Mocoso arrogante como siempre, pero qué importa, no eres mi problema y nunca lo fuiste.

Masquerade: ¿Entonces no viene por ninguna razón en específico?

Hal-G: Yo jamás dije eso, pequeño niño, vengo a darte información.

Masquerade: Y… ¿Qué clase de información podría ser esa?

Hal-G: Una pequeña invitación, el amo Naga… requiere tu presencia mañana.

Masquerade se quedó un momento helado, bajo su máscara, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas se dilataron, hacía tiempo que no se presentaba ante Naga más allá de conexiones a Vestroia para recibir la energía del núcleo Silente y seguir vivo cada día, desde la primera vez que lo vio, Naga no había necesitado ni pedido la presencia de él en Vestroia más que una sola vez (capítulo 1 de este Fanfic).

Hal-G: Oh, ¿Qué te sucede, muchachito?, ¿Las palabras de este viejo te asustaron? (riendo a carcajadas del enmascarado) Parece que alguien va a recibir un buen regaño, ¿No es así? Bueno, solo era eso de momento, espero no haberte arruinado la noche (burlándose por completo, Masquerade solo rechino los dientes de ira, lo había preocupado a propósito, mientras desaparecía de la pared hacia quien sabe dónde).

Masquerade se levantó, mirando que Hal-G se fuera de su hogar por completo hasta que la pared se volviera totalmente solida de nuevo, no le importaba hacia donde iba ese anciano cada vez que no estaba en su presencia, así como para Hal-G, Masquerade no era su asunto y sus cosas, para Masquerade, Hal-G no era tampoco su responsabilidad, el viejo pudo haberse muerto desde hace días y el seguiría con su vida como si nada, lo único que los conectaba era el trabajar ambos para Naga y… Alice.

Masquerade: Ese maldito viejo loco.

Hydranoid: Maestro (estando en el escritorio de Masquerade), usted cree estar en… ¿problemas?

Masquerade: Imposible (dándole la espalda a Hydranoid) a menos que Hal-G se dedicara a ponerme un ojo encima todo el tiempo, es imposible que sepan las travesuras que hemos estado haciendo, además, de ser así, Naga nos hubiera convocado desde el día de la feria, y eso no sucedió.

Hydranoid: ¿Y si le dio oportunidades para corregirse sin saberlo?

Masquerade: No lo creo, Hydranoid (volteando a ver a su Bakugan) si de algo carece Naga, es de paciencia, él no es un ser misericordioso.

Hydranoid: Buen punto, entonces… ¿qué es lo que hará?

Masquerade: Bueno… (Dirigiéndose hacia su computadora) supongo que mis planes tendrán que adelantarse.

Masquerade tecleo en su computadora, citando a sus tres peones restantes a venir el día de mañana a su casa, obviamente los vería después de la reunión con Naga… si es que salía vivo de esa reunión.

* * *

**Sé que es un capitulo cortito el del día de hoy, lo siento, pero procurare esforzarme más en el próximo capítulo, y créanme, cosas buenas se vienen a continuación, espero tengan un buen día, cuídense mucho.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	9. Día de estrés (Parte 1)

**Soy algo más, Cap. 9**

* * *

Hydranoid veía a través de la ventana del cuarto de su Maestro, podía verlo salir caminando hacia donde ese viejo loco de Hal-G lo esperaba, apenas cruzaron un par de palabras (aparentemente) y ambos sacaron una carta qué los hizo desaparecer a ambos en un destello, Hydranoid estaba nervioso.

_-Flashback-_

Hydranoid apenas se comenzó a despertar, abriéndose para poder recibir la luz del día del sol… pero lo primero que recibieron sus ojos fue a su maestro, ya completamente vestido (incluyendo su máscara) y caminando de un lado al otro, completamente nervioso, sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados y sin entender hacia donde ir… parecía un tigre enjaulado, nervioso por no encontrar una salida.

Hydranoid: Maestro, usted acaso… ¿no durmió?

Masquerade: No pude dormir en toda la maldita noche. (Su voz estaba llena de nervios, su voz sonaba grave, como molesta)

Hydranoid: Hal-G puede ser alguien de cuidado, pero esta vez llego demasiado lejos, incluso con sus aliados.

Masquerade: ¡Lo sé! Pero ese no es el problema.

Hydranoid: Maestro: Por favor, tranquilícese… (Masquerade volteo, con una expresión que decía ´´para ti es fácil decirlo´´ molesto) es muy poco probable que el Amo Naga sepa sobre nuestras salidas y demás, usted ha hecho bien su trabajo, en todo caso, Hal-G es el que no ha dado señales de vida hasta donde sabemos.

Masquerade: Tú lo has dicho Hydra, ¿Cómo sabemos qué no nos ha seguido todo este tiempo? La DT da la habilidad a su portador NO solo de entrar a una batalla sin ser visto ni escuchado a menos que uno quiera, pero ¿Cuántas habilidades más tiene? Hal-G es su creador, él invento esta carta (señalándola en su mano), si alguien sabe usarla mucho mejor que yo, ¡Es ese chiflado cara de aguacate!

Masquerade estaba fuera de sí, le había casi gritado a Hydranoid en esa conversación, así que, este tuvo que tomar medidas para calmar al joven.

Hydranoid: Maestro, si continúa con esa actitud, el Amo Naga no solo creerá qué usted le está gritando, sino que también sabrá que usted oculta algo, por favor… relájese…

Masquerade: (Pensándolo un segundo y respirando por un momento) Tienes razón... (bajando más su voz) está bien, debo calmarme, tan solo debo…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, alterando de nuevo los nervios del joven, el Bakugan se asomó a la ventana antes de que un nuevo ataque de nervios le diera a su maestro.

Hydranoid: Tranquilícese maestro, son solo sus 3 peones.

Masquerade: ¿QUÉ?

Masquerade se asomó a la misma ventana, viendo desde arriba que, en efecto, eran Klaus, Chan Lee y Julio, Klaus subió la mirada y vio a Masquerade, saludándolo con la mano desde lejos con su típica sonrisa, Masquerade retrocedió.

Masquerade: Esos tontos, se supone que llegarían hasta dentro de una hora.

Masquerade fue directamente corriendo hacia la entrada, siendo perseguido por su Bakugan, apenas llego a la puerta, tomo a Hydranoid, que volaba a su lado y lo guardo por un momento en su bolsillo, abriendo la puerta lo más calmado posible.

Masquerade: Llegan temprano (dijo de manera seca, no era como si fueran sus amigos para decir un ´´ ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están? Cuanto me alegra verlos´´ o algo así)

Klaus: Odio llegar a mis compromisos tarde, no es digno de un caballero, espero no te cause molestias.

Cada palabra y acción que hacia ese ´´principito´´ hacia enojar más al rubio conforme lo conocía más.

Masquerade: Pasen adelante (Dándoles espacio para que entraran a su casa)

Chan paso primero (obviamente Klaus le dio el paso), después paso Julio y por ultimo Klaus, mientras Masquerade cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Klaus: Lamento el molestarte tan temprano, querido amigo, hubiera entrado yo mismo y ayudado a los demás, pero (volteando a ver a Masquerade, sonriendo) Parece que aún me tienes ´´castigado´´ desde la última vez que vinimos a tu casa (haciendo un guiño humorístico).

Masquerade recordaba aun la mala pasada que había hecho Klaus la última vez con los peleadores en su casa, gracias a la máscara, no se pudo notar la vena que le sobresalía de la frente de la ira, solo sonreía por cierta amabilidad (la poca que le quedaba), pero más que una sonrisa, parecía una mueca.

Masquerade: Por aquí, por favor.

El enmascarado los guio por el pasillo derecho, pasaron una puerta y la siguiente iba a abrirla, más por el rabillo del ojo, noto que Klaus estaba ya tocando el pomo de la primera puerta, iba a abrirla.

Masquerade: ¡Klaus!

El joven caballero volteo, se le notaba la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

Masquerade: No es de buena educación husmear en la casa de tu anfitrión. (le decia desde la puerta abierta del segundo cuarto, con los otros dos peleadores ya dentro)

El joven soltó el pomo, volviendo a sonreír por el comentario del rubio.

Klaus: Mis disculpas, es cierto (acercándose lentamente al rubio), es solo que el día que nos invitaste a venir la primera vez, no pasee por el lugar ni nos has dado un tour por tu hogar, fue… un desliz. (Dijo mientras entraba al cuarto que Masquerade abrió)

El cuarto que Klaus iba a abrir era la biblioteca, Masquerade no quería ni imaginar que es lo que diría el joven caballero (si a eso se le llamaba un caballero) si veía ese cuarto en la casa de Masquerade, tal vez se burlaría al imaginar a Masquerade como alguien ´´culto´´ o un lector fanático, quizás presumiría que él tenía una colección más grande que el enmascarado, tal vez estaría tocando sus libros sin permiso y no pararía de hablar, haciendo comentarios de aquí a allá (no soportaba de por sí que a Dan tampoco le paraba la boca) y seguramente presumiendo que él sabía más sobre historia y literatura y blá blá blá, seguramente si Klaus hacia eso, pasarían dos cosas; 1: O bien Masquerade lo interrumpe y lo manda a callar, o 2: Masquerade caería dormido de aburrimiento por la noche en vela y eso SI lo metería en problemas con Naga y Hal-G en ese momento.

El cuarto que Masquerade abrió era amplio y precioso con una chimenea en uno de los extremos, había también una mesa alargada y se podía ver desde la ventana una preciosa vista del exterior (para más detalles, capítulo 21 de la serie :v).

Masquerade: Bien, como llegaron antes de lo planeado, temo que tendré que pedirles que esperen aquí.

Julio: Tiene que ser una broma.

Chan: Pero… si por eso vinimos antes, Klaus creyó que así tendrías el resto del día y así nosotros también acabaríamos con los peleadores lo antes posible.

La paciencia de Masquerade hacia Klaus se estaba acabando más y más.

Masquerade: Por desgracia, Chan, temo que debo reunirme primero con Naga, seguramente está pidiendo un informe de nuestros avances (se dirigía amablemente hablando hacia Chan, el hecho de que ya tenía la paciencia hasta el límite por culpa de Klaus, que más encima ya se había sentado cómodamente frente la mesa, no quería decir que tenía que ponerse tan salvaje como Julio solía hacerlo), de regreso, planearemos el fin de los peleadores.

Julio: ¿Y se supone que nos quedemos aquí mientras tú vas a bailar con tu mascota? Olvídalo, me largo de aquí.

Klaus: Espera, Julio.

El caballero detuvo a Julio, antes de que Masquerade pudiera decir algo.

Klaus: No debe de tardar mucho esa reunión seguramente, no te exaltes amigo mío, además (Mirando a Masquerade) somos invitados en esta casa, seguramente nuestro anfitrión nos atenderá bien antes de retirarse y volver enseguida… no es así, ¿anfitrión? (sonriéndole un poco maliciosamente)

Dentro de la cabeza de Masquerade, una bomba hacia explosión y acababa con todo a su paso en su mente, pero... por lo menos sus nervios de antes se habían esfumado gracias a eso, así que, por esta vez, no mataría a Klaus personalmente, ya le daría los restos de su cuerpo de comer a Hydranoid en otra ocasión.

Masquerade: Por supuesto… ¿Qué se… les ofrece? (con la vena saltándole de ira en la frente y otra vez la mueca de ´´sonrisa´´ en los labios)

Klaus: Yo quiero un delicioso té alemán, o si no tienes, té de limón está bien con miel (sonriendo victorioso, como siempre… según él).

Masquerade: ¿Deseas algo, Chan? (volteando a ver a la joven)

Chan: ¿De pura casualidad tendrás té Chai?

Masquerade. Temo que no, querida.

_(Notas de la escritora: Lo de ´´querida´´, Masquerade se lo dice con amabilidad como el caballero real que era en la serie, por lo menos en la versión Latina, no porque tenga un Crush con ella._

_Masquerade: ¿Celosa? 7w7_

_Luna: Cállate *sonrojada y volteando la mirada*)_

Chan: Entonces no, gracias. (tomando su lima para las uñas y jugando con ellas)

Masquerade: ¿Y tú Julio?

Julio: No, dudo que tengas una bebida energetizante, no quiero nada de ti. (Sentándose a la mala frente a la mesa)

Masquerade salía del cuarto, mientras de camino a la cocina, se aseguraba de cerrar con llave la biblioteca para que Klaus no lo tomara con la guardia baja, en la cocina, Hydranoid por fin salía del bolsillo de su maestro, viendo como la taza de té que se supone era la única que usaba Masquerade para esa bebida, era llenada con ese líquido que era raro para Hydranoid... otra vez.

Masquerade: Hydranoid, hazme un favor.

Hydranoid. Que… desea, maestro (miraba ligeramente tímido hacia arriba, mientras Masquerade acababa de servir el té).

Masquerade: Si no vuelvo con vida de la reunión con el Amo Naga (poniendo la cuchara en la taza, mezclando la miel), por favor… asegúrate de destruir esta taza por mí, si vuelvo, la romperé yo mismo... probablemente en la cara de Klaus.

Sin duda, la tentación de envenenar a Klaus era grande, pero como pieza era más útil de lo que él mismo hubiera querido, era muy bueno en batalla, pero nada que Klaus usara, Masquerade quería usarlo de vuelta… excepto la silla en la que seguramente estaba sentado en ese cuarto… lo consideraría después.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Después de eso, Hydranoid fue enviado de vuelta al cuarto donde su maestro y él dormían, así que no supo más después, salvo que seguramente el té llego a manos de Klaus, y que unos minutos después, Hal-G era quien esperaba afuera a Masquerade, el cual llego de inmediato.

Suponía que Masquerade puso bajo llave a los 3 chicos, solo para asegurarse qué no fueran tan curiosos como Runo y Marucho lo habían sido al estar ahí, pero eso era lo de menos, Hydranoid recordaba más como Masquerade decía dudar volver tan siquiera de la reunión de Naga, eso era lo que lo tenía tenso, más porque de ser un regaño y probablemente un castigo físico para su maestro, no le dejo ir con él para tan siquiera defenderlo o tener el castigo juntos.

Masquerade: Mucha suerte… maestro.

Mientras tanto…

(A partir de aquí, es lo que se ve en el capítulo 21, en la versión latina)

En Vestroia, un Bakugan muy molesto gruñía, aun atrapado en el núcleo Silente, mientras dos siluetas aparecían a través de una carta, apenas llegando, haciendo una reverencia.

Naga: Hal-G, ¿Dónde estás? (su tono era molesto)

Hal-G: Siento la tardanza, Maestro Naga.

Naga: **¡NO ES ACEPTABLE!** (Rugió con toda su fuerza, lanzando una ráfaga de viento, haciendo casi salir volando a Masquerade y a Hal-G, junto con una descarga de dolor ligera hacia ambos, pero sin duda más hacia Hal-G)

Naga: ¡Eh esperado mucho tiempo, dijeron que destruirían al Dragonoid y me traerían el Núcleo de Infinidad! (la ráfaga de aire y descarga cesaron de pronto, dejando volver a su postura normal a ambos) Pero no han hecho nada, y el Dragonoid se hace más fuerte entre más contacto tiene con los humanos, Masquerade, (volteando a ver al mencionado) es momento de que tu pelees contra él.

Masquerade: Lo hare, maestro, cuando sea el momento.

(Fin de lo que en la serie se deja ver)

Naga: ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?, ¿Acaso te atreves a desafiarme? (Voz iracunda)

Masquerade: Nunca lo haría, maestro Naga (Masquerade debía escoger bien sus palabras, o de lo contrario, no llegaría ni siquiera a contar todo su plan, Naga no era para nada alguien paciente), el Dragonoid aún no es del todo poderoso, si lo derroto ahora, con su caída, usted no tendría suficiente energía para volverse más fuerte, y tener su llegada a nuestro mundo.

Naga: ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? (entrecerrando los ojos, mirando al enmascarado)

Masquerade: Maestro, mi meta en la vida es servirle, hacer todo en mi poder para su gran llegada, la cual ansió incansablemente, si derroto ahora al Dragonoid, usted no recibirá los dones que por derecho le pertenecen y le negaron cruelmente al nacer (Sin duda alguna, Masquerade se estaba luciendo en su discurso, la lectura había dado sus frutos), Por favor, maestro, deme más tiempo, le aseguro que le acabare en el momento preciso, y la gloria lo colmara en su búsqueda de poder infinito.

Naga se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que su sirviente acababa de decir, incluso Hal-G se quedó pasmado por las palabras del joven aprendiz, fuera de ser un muchacho con bromas ofensivas hacia el viejo, era alguien con cerebro… aunque Masquerade, bajo la máscara, estaba sudando en realidad, esperando la reacción de su Amo Naga.

Naga: Muy bien, Masquerade, tienes mi permiso (la respuesta sorprendió a ambos) has sido de mucha utilidad, me has traído Bakugans de manera incansable a pesar de ser de fuerza menor, confiare en que estás haciendo lo correcto… Pero si me fallas…

Masquerade: Jamás lo hare, maestro. (Aseguro Masquerade, antes de que la amenaza fuera terminada de decir).

Naga: Y tú, Hal-G (Volteando a ver al mencionado) ¿Has encontrado el núcleo de infinidad?

Hal-G: Temo que aún no, maestro Naga. (La voz del anciano no sonaba igual a la que Masquerade escuchaba cuando este se mofaba de él, eso hizo sonreír a lo bajo al rubio, sin duda, era el karma por haberlo dejado en vela anoche)

Naga: **¿¡PUES QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!?** (Gritándole al anciano, casi sacándolo volando), Largo de mi vista, vayan a hacer su trabajo, ¡AHORA!

Masquerade/Hal-G: Si, maestro. (Hal-G tenía la voz más temblorosa qué el joven).

Hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar enseguida, a Masquerade la calma lo inundo, no sabían nada de sus ´´días libres´´ ni de qué la mayoría de Bakugans mandados a la Dimensión de la Perdición eran mandados por simples seguidores y aprendices de Masquerade, en realidad si era un informe sobre lo acontecido en el último tiempo, nunca tuvieron nada contra él.

Llegaron de vuelta, entre los arboles de la casa de Masquerade, y apenas sintieron ambos la tierra en sus pies, Hal-G soltó un suspiro de pesadez y Masquerade se tuvo que tapar la boca para no soltar la risa que tenía guardada.

Hal-G: ¿DE QUE TE ESTAS RIENDO, IRRESPETUOSO? (se quejó Hal-G, viendo como Masquerade en serio hacia un esfuerzo por qué no viera su risa)

Masquerade: De nada (volteando a ver a Hal-G, solo con una sonrisa en su rostro) solo es gracioso ver como el regaño era para ti y no para mí, ¿Acaso acosas a viejitas todo el día en vez de hacer tu trabajo? (Riendo entre dientes enfrente de Hal-G)

Hal-G: Eres un maldito irrespetuoso (Con una vena saltándole en la cabeza de la ira), solo tuviste suerte ahora por esa boca de oro que portaste frente al Amo Naga, pero si pierdes frente al Dragonoid, no tendrás tanta suerte, muchacho… y tus gritos de agonía serán mi venganza.

Menciono el anciano, antes de desaparecer en un brillo entre el bosque, sin embargo, esas palabras habían bastado para qué la sonrisa de Masquerade se borrara, volviendo a su semblante normal y oscuro, volteando a ver su casa.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa…

(Otra vez, esto es lo que en la serie se deja ver, en el mismo capítulo en la versión Latina)

Julio: ¿Por quién nos toma Masquerade?, ¿Un par de bobos? (Dando de vueltas en el cuarto mientras Klaus bajaba su taza de té)

Klaus: Tranquilízate Julio, ya llegara.

Julio: ¿No estas molesto? (Volteando a ver a Klaus), Primero Billy y ahora Komba nos traiciona, y seguimos esperando a qué Masquerade aparezca.

Chan: No necesitamos a Billy y a Komba con nosotros (Aun limándose las uñas), lo hecho, hecho esta, supéralo.

Julio: Aghh, voy a enloquecer si Masquerade no aparece pronto.

Klaus: Debes aprender a controlar tu carácter, relájate, Jajá, ya apareció nuestro amigo, miren.

Klaus señalo como frente a ellos, comenzaba a aparecer el portal del cual salía Masquerade.

Masquerade: Naga… Dice no estar feliz con nuestro proceder. (Avanzando hacia los chicos)

Julio: ¿QUÉ? Pues yo tengo algo que decirle…

Chan: Calma (Pedía la chica, también de pie ahora), lo que Julio quiere decir es que debemos cambiar de estrategia.

_(En esta escena de la serie, jamas me habia percatado de que tan alto se ve Julio junto a Masquerade, lo hace ver demasiado bajito al rubio xD)_

Klaus: Creo tener un plan que funcionara. (Poniéndose de pie)

(Fin de lo del capítulo de la serie, lo demás ya es locura mía en la cabeza)

Masquerade: ¿A qué te refieres, Klaus? (Mirando como los otros 2 asentían, sin saber de qué hablaban)

Klaus: Mientras no estuviste, lo medite un poco, y es que necesitamos enfrentarlos juntos (señalando con sus manos extendidas a Julio y a Chan) los tres tenemos diferentes atributos, pero somos de poder Luz.

Julio: ¿Hah?, ¿A qué te refieres con poder Luz?

Masquerade: _Lo que faltaba, primero se roba mi taza, y ahora se roba mi plan._ (Pensaba el rubio para sí mismo, ni modo, tenía que morderse la lengua esta vez)

Klaus: Piénsalo, amigo, además del Darkus de Masquerade, Tenemos los atributos Pyrus, Haos y Acuos reunidos aquí mismo, y juntos forman un triángulo elemental.

Chan: ¿Qué es… un triángulo elemental?

Masquerade: son los atributos alineados (Interrumpió Masquerade, no dejaría que Klaus lo hiciera ver como el tonto del grupo), Darkus está alineado con Pyrus, Subterra con Haos, y Ventus con Acuos, si los alineas con el elemento de un aliado, pueden sumar sus puntos a 100 Gs.

Klaus: Correcto, pero hay otro tipo de alineación (Interrumpiendo a Masquerade, con una sonrisa), y ese es el ataque triple nudo.

Los 2 chicos veían atónito a Klaus, mientras Masquerade solo apretaba los dientes de la impotencia de decirle sus verdades a Klaus.

Klaus: Verán, un ataque triple nudo se puede hacer de 2 formas, o juntas los atributos de Pyrus, Acuos y Haos, como ahora, O juntas a Ventus, Subterra y Darkus, y cuando sucede eso, los niveles de poder de los tres Bakugan, aumentan 200 Gs por igual.

Julio: Ya veo, pero entonces… ¿Qué sucede al juntar los 6 elementos en batalla?

Masquerade: Nadie lo sabe, Julio (El mayor volteo a ver al enmascarado) Una batalla así jamás ha existido en una alianza, incluso cuando ustedes querían hacer una batalla de exhibición en esta misma casa, todos ustedes eran un versus entre todos, una batalla aliada entre seis jamás se ha visto hasta donde sé.

Klaus: Es cierto, tampoco hay mucha información al respecto sobre ese tema, supongo que jamás se ha intentado, la alianza más cercana, y la que está a nuestra disposición ahora, es la triple nudo.

Chan: Ya veo, si trabajamos como equipo, funcionara, esto será perfecto.

Julio: Una batalla de tres vs tres, yo me apunto a esa fiesta.

Masquerade sonrió para sí mismo, los más fuertes de sus peones enviarían al Dragonoid y a sus amigos a la Dimensión de la Perdición, Naga estaría satisfecho sin duda, este volteo y abrió un portal hacia el destino siguiente.

Masquerade: Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos, señores? Vamos a divertirnos.

Julio, que ya estaba harto de estar encerrado, fue el primero que se dirigió corriendo hacia el portal, Chan fue la siguiente, y Klaus entro caminando como siempre, no sin que él y Masquerade se dedicaran una fría mirada por apenas dos segundos… había muchas asperezas entre ambos peleadores, y sin duda… los 2 querían ser más fuerte que el otro, Klaus por vanidad, Masquerade por su ego.

El portal se cerró tras Klaus, Masquerade no entro, y obviamente, porque alguien de su equipo faltaba…

Hydranoid estaba aún en la mesa de noche de Masquerade, mirando hacia afuera, se había quedado dormido hacia apenas un rato, la preocupación lo había hecho cansarse, pero apenas sintió una luz detrás de su espalda, volteo a ver que sucedía.

Hydranoid: ¡Maestro! (Exclamo en alegría al verlo de pronto, tal vez no le diría que se alegraba de verlo bien, pero en verdad sentía alegría por eso)

Masquerade: Mi pequeña mascota (Tomando en su palma a Hydranoid), ¿Qué te parece ir a una fiesta conmigo?

Hydranoid: ¿A qué se refiere, maestro?

Masquerade: Para serte honesto, no tengo la fuerza ni los ánimos para una batalla hoy, pero eso no evita que veamos una batalla encarnizada juntos, veremos la caída del Dragonoid… ¿Vienes conmigo?

Hydranoid: No podría estar más feliz por la idea, por supuesto.

Apenas pronuncio esas palabras, ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz, dejando la casa atrás, para ser los espectadores de una Batalla triple.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este episodio, espero les guste, cada vez siento que me esfuerzo un poco más en cada capítulo, de corazón espero les agrade o les divierta a veces.**

**Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo aunque sea una vez, muchas gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	10. Día de estrés (Parte 2)

**Soy algo más, Cap. 10**

**Aviso: La gran mayoría de lo narrado aquí es sacado del Cap. 21 y 22 de la serie, pero visto desde el punto de vista de Masquerade y Hydranoid, espero que aun así les guste.**

**Bueno, al Fic.**

* * *

El portal de los 3 chicos se cerró apenas pasaron los tres hasta su destino, viendo a su alrededor un campo casi como un bosque, pero más amplio, unos minutos después, Masquerade apareció en su luz típica de su DT.

Julio: Ya era hora, ¿Dónde estabas?, o mejor aún, ¿En dónde se supone que estamos?

Masquerade: Estamos en Kenia.

Chan: Pero, ¿por qué en Kenia?

Masquerade: Es el hogar de Komba O 'Charlie, cuando Billy nos dejó, los peleadores lo llevaron de Alemania al Valle Bakugan, en América, una vez estuvo en casa, los peleadores seguían ahí después de la información que Billy les dio y en un parqué cercano, Komba y Shun se enfrentaron.

Klaus: Ya veo, así que lo lógico era qué traerían de vuelta a Komba a su casa.

Chan: Hey, miren (señalando hacia arriba)

En efecto, un avión gigantesco estaba comenzando a aterrizar bastante cerca de donde estaban, descendían sin percatarse de la presencia de los 4 peleadores ya presentes.

Klaus: Masquerade, hagamos una apuesta, si derrotamos al Dragonoid, me devolverás la Carta DT que me prestaste, pero esta vez… tendrás que regalármela, será un lindo regalo de victoria (sonriendo algo egocéntrico).

Chan: ¿Qué?, ¿De qué están hablando?

Julio: Más les vale no excluirnos, ¿De qué carta están hablando? (Exigió el mayor a los dos)

Klaus: ¿Pero dónde deje mis modales esta mañana?, mejor aún, le darás una carta DT a los tres, digo, como el equipo que somos, creo que merecemos ese emblema todos.

A Masquerade casi se le borra la sonrisa del rostro, imaginar a Klaus con una DT… no, peor aún, a Julio aprendiendo a manejar una DT y que entrara en el cuarto de cuantas chicas quisiera y hacerles cosas horribles, escapando sin pagar el precio nunca… esa, si era una verdadera pesadilla.

Chan: ¿Es una carta costosa, Klaus?

Klaus: Mejor aún, es la carta con la cual, nuestro buen amigo, Masquerade, usa para tele transportarse a todos lados con total libertad, y una vez me presto una, pero… me porte un poco mal una vez.

Julio: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Klaus: Si, y estoy seguro de qué tiene más replicas, suficientes para que los cuatro andemos libres como el viento.

Chan: Con una de esas, llegaría siempre a tiempo a mis clases de Kempo y Thai Chi, y tendría todo el tiempo libre del mundo, ¡yo quiero una!

Julio: Ir a todos los restaurantes que quiera, ir al gimnasio y a la escuela a la vez sin dar un paso en vano, sin importar la distancia… los vestidores de chiiiicas (Babeaba ilusionado, lo que Masquerade tanto temía, era cierto, dándole asco en toda su expresión), la quiero, ¡la quiero!

Klaus: Ir a todos los países en un día, desayunar en Italia y cenar en el edificio más prestigioso de Japón el mismo día, lugares de cultura y entrar a teatros costosos a precios de cero… entrar en tu casa y a todos tus lugares secretos sin reservas…

Esa última frase, puso de los nervios a Masquerade.

Klaus: Ese cuarto, Masquerade, me intereso mucho más después de qué fuiste por mi Té, cuando saliste, fui y al intentar abrirla, note que estaba cerrada con llave, cuando la había tocado primero, gire el pomo fácilmente, no estaba bloqueada cuando comenzó el día ¿Qué escondes tras la puerta, Masquerade, algún sucio secreto?

El rubio estaba perdiendo los estribos cada vez más, la que menos le preocupaba con una DT era Chan, pero los otros dos, Klaus y Julio con una DT en su poder... eran un peligro y una molestia qué debía de evitarse.

Los otros dos se interesaron en las palabras de Klaus, si alguien podía ser tan manipulador y peligroso como el Rubio, era Klaus, y lo estaba demostrando ahora… estaba jugando sucio.

Klaus: ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué me dices, Masquerade?, sería una buena motivación para pelear aún más en equipo.

Masquerade: Les daré una DT a cada uno si ganan, (Decía el enmascarado con tono suave, pero serio) Pero recuerden, el Dragonoid es el objetivo, si ganan, obtendrán su recompensa.

Los tres tenían una sonrisa de determinación en sus rostros, pero Klaus tenía una mirada especialmente perversa en sus ojos, literalmente le decía con la mirada a Masquerade ´´_Voy a descubrir también que hay debajo de esa bonita máscara_´´, Masquerade aceptaba el reto.

Masquerade: Les deseo suerte, cumplan su misión. (Dijo, desapareciendo tras su brillo de carta, los tres voltearon hacia donde estaba el avión, estaban dispuestos a ganarlo todo)

Masquerade apareció, no tan lejos de ahí, en una zona donde sabía que pronto se encontrarían los seis peleadores contra sus aliados, pero Hydranoid no soporto más y salió hacia el hombro de Masquerade.

Hydranoid: Maestro, no debió apostar esas cartas, en ellos es peligroso, y se meterá en problemas si Hal-G lo descubre.

Masquerade: Tranquilízate, amigo, necesitaban una motivación para pelear, y si eso los impulsa a pelear, entonces será el fin de Dan Kuso y su Bakugan.

Hydranoid: Pero entonces… ¿cumplirá su apuesta si ganan?

Masquerade: Te prometí una pelea emocionante, Hydranoid, así que sí, si ganan, les daré las DT Card.

Por supuesto, Masquerade ya había prometido deseos en el pasado de ser los ganadores en una batalla, y cumplía si ellos cumplían su trato, la prueba era el compañero de clases de Dan, Ryo, Que tras derrotar a Dan, sus compañeros creían que era fabuloso, tenía más confianza en sí mismo y en sus estrategias, y Masquerade no hubiera sentido pena en dejarle a Reaper, en ese entonces, ya había encontrado a su compañero definitivo, Hydranoid.

Pero esta apuesta… esta apuesta era interesante, era un ganar-perder, pero era perfecto para la ocasión, apenas vio brillantes cartas alzarse al cielo en sus manos, su DT era su boleto a observar esta batalla, sin duda, esto sería emocionante.

Sin embargo, Hydranoid estaba temblando por dentro y por fuera, por una vez, por el bien de su maestro, pedía que los peleadores… y que Drago, fueran más fuertes que Klaus y los otros…

**.-.-.-.**

La batalla comenzó, y en el primer enfrentamiento, Klaus derroto al primer Bakugan de los 9 que el equipo de Dan y sus amigos tenían, dejando 8 a vencer, sin mencionar que en esa batalla, Klaus se le veía especialmente perverso, sacaba adrede a Preyas, él lo hacía con la intención de hacer sufrir mentalmente a Marucho... y ahora lo recordaba.

Antes de ir en batalla, después de confesarle a Masquerade que se había quedado con el Bakugan de Marucho, Klaus le pidió que hiciera obediente y dócil a Preyas, pues apenas vio que no estaba en la dimensión de la Perdición, más de una vez había intentado escapar de las garras de Klaus, por suerte o mala suerte, siendo detenido por Sirenoid, el Bakugan leal a Klaus.

El único modo en que Masquerade conocía que Preyas fuera obediente a Klaus, era exponerlo a la energía negativa, más sin embargo, Klaus se negaba a soltarlo, decía no querer perder de vista a un Bakugan tan único, cambiante de atributos **(Notas de la escritora: todos saben que conforme avanzaron las temporadas, eso dejo de ser único, pero en la temporada 1, si era único sin contar a Preyas Diablo y Ángelo, la evolución de Preyas… … aunque siempre me perturbo que su evolución era el de él embarazado… jejeje, anfibios).**

Entonces, Masquerade llevo en secreto absoluto a Klaus de nuevo con Naga y con Preyas en su poder, para Masquerade no fue nada, era su alimento principal estar expuesto a la energía negativa, pero… después de todo lo visto, apenas noto que Klaus si había sido afectado por dicha energía, y la locura lo estaba consumiendo sin que se diera cuenta, volviendo loco a Preyas y a Klaus por igual, eso explicaba estaba ese día tan especialmente fastidioso.

Se preguntaba si el efecto sería duradero si por casualidad Klaus perdía la pelea… esta batalla era cada vez más interesante.

En el siguiente enfrentamiento, Julio acabo con dos Bakugans al mismo tiempo en compañía de Klaus, ahora eran 6 Bakugans menos por mandar a la Dimensión de la perdición, Hydranoid sentía los nervios en cada parte de su cuerpo, el equipo de Masquerade aún no perdía ni un Bakugan.

Masquerade: Ojala en esta batalla si hubiera traído las palomitas.

Hydranoid: ¡MAESTRO, SEA SERIO!

Masquerade: Jeje, solo estaba bromeando, sé que estás más preocupado por mí que emocionado por la pelea, creí que la broma te haría reír.

Pero Hydranoid estaba demasiado tenso, y más al ver que a Dan ahora habían derrotado su Bakugan, usando a Preyas otra vez, Quedaban 5 Bakugans contra 9 aun intactos.

Y de la nada, con un brillo del Bakugan de Julio, otro Bakugan fue derrotado, parecía una cuenta regresiva, solo 4 más y estaban perdidos.

Los Bakugans llevados daban más y más energía al amo Naga, eso era bueno… pero Masquerade, si pagaba esa apuesta… eso sería terrible.

Salió Drago a la pelea, y era un Dos vs. Uno, pero apenas Hydranoid sentía el alma abandonar su cuerpo, Tigrera, el Bakugan de Runo, se unió a la pelea, dándole así la victoria al equipo de Dan al fin y dejando un 7 vs. 4, y aun así, sentía que aún no era suficiente.

Hydranoid: Maestro, por favor, no lo haga, no soportaría que un niño como Klaus le molestara en casa.

Masquerade: Querrás decir, que ´´nos´´ moleste en casa, Hydra, o acaso… ¿Estarías dispuesto a sufrir por mí?

El Bakugan no pudo evitar quedarse por un momento enmudecido con eso dicho, acababa de descubrirse a sí mismo por accidente, sonrojándose por el error.

Hydranoid: F-Fue solo un error de habla, Maestro, la verdad, yo tampoco soporto a ese engreído, tenerlo en casa sería un verdadero infierno como si el Doctor Hal-G viviera con nosotros, solo un milagro nos salvaría de eso.

Masquerade: Pues hablando de milagros, mira eso.

Hydranoid volteo, solo para ver como la chica de pelo azul, llamada Runo, tomaba con una de las cartas de poder a Preyas de su equipo, para poderlo usar en batalla ahora ellos, haciendo que en vez de tener 4, ahora tenían un 5 vs 7 a su favor.

Hydranoid: No sabía de la existencia de esa carta.

Masquerade: Es una habilidad única de los Haos, y al usar la Carta de la Perdición, es una carta qué no es muy utilizada al perder por siempre sus Bakugans aliados, sin mencionar que al casi no perder un Bakugan en batalla, jamás vi que esa carta la usaran en contra mía.

Eso explicaba porque la carta ´´Luz pura´´ (así se llama en Latino), no había sido nunca utilizada en ninguna batalla donde Hydranoid estuviera presente, pero sin duda, fue el milagro que su alma rezaba, enfrentarse a Drago o a cualquiera de sus amigos alguna vez por cuenta propia… comenzaba a sonar en la cabeza de Hydranoid como una idea interesante, una Batalla en verdad emocionante y con desafíos, pero la Batalla aun no terminaba, y no podría darse el lujo de soñar con rivales que podrían ser acabados en ese momento.

Tigrera no tardo en derribar al Bakugan de Julio con ayuda de su carta portal, quedaban 5 vs 6, y aunque ahora estaban acercándose a ser números iguales, la tensión en el ambiente no paraba ni un segundo.

Chan derroto al que se supondría, era el último Bakugan de Marucho sin contar a Preyas ahora, volvían a tener 4 nuevamente, y no tardo mucho para que el Bakugan leal de Klaus acabara con el siguiente Bakugan de Dan, 3 vs 6, a los Peleadores solo les quedaba un Bakugan a cada uno, y ese era Drago, Preyas y Tigrera… Pyrus, Acuos y Haos, el triple nudo, ellos también podían hacer la habilidad triple nudo, pero… ¿serían capaces de hacerla?, tenían todo en su contra, para Hydranoid, el resultado ya estaba escrito.

Pero era todo una ilusión, al igual que la habilidad que Preyas uso para derrotar al Fear Reaper de Julio, al parecer, Preyas tenía más habilidades de las que Klaus había usado en la batalla, Klaus solo usaba a Preyas solo para meterlo en Batallas de dos o tres contra uno o dos Bakugans, jamás uso ninguna de sus habilidades especiales, Klaus solo alardeaba, con razón había subido al puesto dos con esas tácticas y las habilidades de Sirenoid, ese supuesto caballero… cada vez le daba más asco a ambos espectadores, ahora quedaba un 5 vs 3.

Después, fue el turno de Chan, pro la batalla había acabado demasiado rápido para saber qué había pasado, pero… Drago, algo andaba mal… y Masquerade también lo había visto, el escáner de su máscara había comenzado a funcionar sin que el rubio lo activara, mostraba el aumento de poder del Dragonoid de vuelta… ahora todo era diferente, el hecho de que sus secuaces ganaran o perdieran, era algo que resolvería después, pero que el Bakugan de Dan aumentara así su poder… y Dan y sus compañeros, a la vez que el propio Dragonoid, decía que la evolución estaba comenzando… no, eso era imposible, Hydranoid era el más alto en poder de Gs., su Bakugan , ¡su compañero era el mejor!

El Dragonoid volvió a las manos de Dan, dejando en suspenso a sus dos espectadores en la Batalla, quedaba 4 vs 3, era todo tan parejo y desigual a la vez.

La batalla siguió, y dos de los tres atributos que faltaban para hacer el triple nudo estaban disponibles en el campo.

Masquerade: ¡Sí!, ¡por fin!, solo falta Chan, ¡HAZLO CHAN! (Exclamaba Masquerade en voz alta, la verdad no importaba, el efecto de la DT ayudaba a qué no fueran vistos ni en Batalla ni escuchados a menos que ellos quisieran con ayuda de la misma carta, pero… Hydranoid vio que su emoción y nervios no eran exclusivos de él, su maestro también estaba al borde de la emoción).

Pero todo era una trampa de Klaus, la carta era una mina fantasma, estaba dispuesto a acabar con Preyas esta vez, aunque fuera con su Bakugan… pero no había funcionado, Marucho había usado la misma carta que el Bakugan aliado de Klaus, es decir, Sirenoid, había usado, que era ´´Espejismo de agua´´, el idiota se deshizo de su propio Bakugan en vano, ahora era un 3 vs 3.

Masquerade: Klaus, su arrogancia es su condena, junto con toda su idiotez, tuvo suerte de tener una DT por una vez, no volverá a tocarla.

Hydranoid se alegraba de escuchar esas palabras, ¿pero eran acaso predicción del resultado de la Batalla, o una promesa de qué a pesar de ser el ganador, Masquerade no cumpliría su promesa?

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba muy molesto por dentro, el triple nudo que habian planeado los cuatro fue una treta, Klaus había hecho un plan con Chan y Julio sin mencionarle al enmascarado, ese maldito de Klaus ya lo tenia furioso, lo odiaba por completo.

De pronto, Chan hizo un movimiento increíble en su turno, activo la carta, Batalla de cuatro, pero de una manera brillante y arriesgada, pero letal, literalmente, solo quedaban dos Bakugan libres por ser escogidos en esa Batalla sin estar en una carta portal, y esos eran Sirenoid y Drago, Chan hizo un tres vs uno, al parecer, ella SI había escuchado (Por fin, alguien que escuchaba) que la prioridad era vencer a Drago, y ahora lo tenían acorralado, la sonrisa en Masquerade era demencial, sin duda, disfrutaría no solo ver derrotado a su enemigo jurado, sino humillado y pisoteado más encima.

Masquerade: La pelea es toda suya, acabaran con el maldito Dragonoid, si, ¡SÍ!

**(Luna: hablando de orgasmos intensos**

**Masquerade: Cállate tú también 7-7 *sonrojado*)**

Klaus activaba una carta de poder para Sirenoid, mientras Marucho activaba primero el triple nudo, algo que Hydranoid comenzaba a dudar que pudieran usar, pero aun así, no era suficiente para el Dragonoid.

Después fue Julio quien dio más poder a Tentaclear, su nivel combinado era ya de 1310 Gs. Era imposible perder.

Chan: Bueno, ¿Van a pelear, pequeños mocosos, o no?

Julio: Tal vez están muy verdes (Guion de la versión Latina)

Klaus: Hay que darles un minuto o dos, antes de destruir su Bakugan, después de todo, es un deporte.

Masquerade: ¿Pero de que IDIOTEZ están hablando?, no le den oportunidad al rival de planear algo, ¡DEN LA ORDEN DE ATACAR!, ¡O SERA MUY TARDE! (Exclamaba el rubio, sentado, pero ahora sacado de quicio por las locuras que decía su equipo)

Sin embargo, Runo activo la habilidad qué le quedaba, su última carta, ´´Interrupción asesina´´, una carta que básicamente era una carta kamikaze, dar todo el poder de dos Bakugans a uno solo para apostar todo a su victoria, fue arriesgada, pero dio fuerza suficiente para que Drago superara en un movimiento de habilidad a los tres Bakugans en su contra, si no actuaban pronto, los Bakugans de sus peones estarían acabados.

Masquerade: ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA, IDIOTA!, ¡ACTIVA EL TRIPLE NUDO CHAN!, ¡ACTIVALO! (Masquerade se puso de pie, gritando alarmado, del salto casi hacia caer al suelo a Hydranoid, se habría dado un buen golpe de no ser porqué este podía volar y se sostuvo de vuelta al hombro de su maestro)

Después de un rato, atónitos, pareciera que Chan había reaccionado, y como si escuchara el grito de Masquerade, activo el triple nudo de poder, pero el Dragonoid, de pronto estaba aumentando por si solo sus números en el marcador,… ese meteorito en el que se había encerrado de pronto, algo andaba mal, algo andaba muy mal.

Masquerade: ¡SOLO ATAQUEN!, ¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS!, ¡NO SE QUEDEN CALLADOS!, ¡DEN LA ORDEN!, **¡ATAQUEN!, ¡ATAQUEN!**

Hydranoid podría haberse preocupado por las cuerdas vocales de su maestro, pero la verdad era que él estaba en lo mismo, también gritaba que dieran la orden de ataque… pero fue en vano… y fue demasiado tarde, ¡Del enorme meteorito, exploto de pronto la nueva forma del Dragonoid! ¡Drago había evolucionado!

El contador de Masquerade decía que ahora tenía 550 Gs. En estado normal, más la mezcla del nivel de sus amigos y su combo ´´triple nudo´´, su ataque era de 1830 Gs. De poder vs los 1910 Gs. de sus aliados, pero Masquerade sabía algo que los idiotas que ahora estaban riendo no, así como al conseguir un nuevo Bakugan, consigues cartas nuevas de sus habilidades, al evolucionar, no había duda que tenías nuevas habilidades también… y Dan acababa de activarla, lo cual por fin borro la estúpida sonrisa de Klaus.

De 1830 Gs. Aumento a 2030 Gs. y lo que sus estúpidos y arrogantes aliados no hicieron, Dan si lo hizo y de inmediato: Dio la orden de atacar.

Masquerade: **¡NOOO!, ¡Imbéciles!, ¡IMBÉCILES!**

El ataque no tuvo piedad, e incluso Klaus admitió que estaban derrotados, la explosión de fuego lanzo lejos a sus aliados, junto con sus esperanzas de la victoria, regresando el tiempo a la normalidad.

Masquerade estaba aún a una distancia segura, y la Carta DT había parado su efecto de invisibilidad, pero ya no era necesaria… Viendo a lo lejos la derrota de sus peones, se dejó caer de la nada, sentado, y segundos después, se recostó por completo en el césped con los brazos extendidos, decepcionado y exhausto de ese maldito día: Molestias desde temprano de Klaus y sus aliados, Amenazas de regaño y castigo físico de Naga, Planes y discusiones mentales con Klaus, una apuesta digna de pesadilla, y al final, con los nervios hechos trizas… todo para nada, incluso Hydranoid se dejó recostar al lado de su maestro, entre su hombro y su oído derecho, intentando calmarse, y recuperar algo de la energía gastada en vano.

Masquerade: Al final de todo, debí imaginarlo (con la voz profunda y cansada después de todo), en verdad creí que lo vencerían.

Hydranoid: Creo que la expresión en México dice: _´´Jugaron como nunca, pero perdieron como siempre´´_

Masquerade: Jejeje, sin duda es cierta.

Masquerade se rio con cierta ironía, mirando el cielo aun relajado, el cuerpo entero le temblaba por la aun guardada Adrenalina en su cuerpo, y a pesar de ser resistente al pasar a veces días sin dormir, el de ese día le cobraría caro sin duda alguna.

Se sentó de vuelta, mirando cómo incluso Klaus hablaba muy amistosamente con los peleadores.

Masquerade: Vámonos de aquí, Hydranoid, ya no tenemos nada que hacer.

Hydranoid volvió a subir al hombro de Masquerade, antes de desaparecer en un resplandor en medio del campo verde que se desplegaba ante ellos.

**.-.-.-.**

La noche estaba cerca, y con ayuda de su escáner y la información de la evolución de Drago, Masquerade sabía que no necesitaba una invitación… para saber que el amo Naga demandaba para **¡YA!** La presencia del enmascarado.

(Guion sacado de los últimos minutos del capítulo 22)

Naga: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¡Permitiste que drago evolucionara!

Del rostro de Hal-G, se podía ver una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sin duda, el hombre estaba disfrutando de su temprana y dulce venganza.

Masquerade: No hay de qué preocuparse, todo va de acuerdo al plan, Naga.

La duda se podía notar en los ojos fríos de Naga, pero el enmascarado no dejo de hablar.

Masquerade: Veras, si podemos vencer al Dragonoid evolucionado, nuestro Hydranoid estará más cercano a ser el Bakugan Máximo (sonriendo con su confianza en mente en todo momento), Por favor, cree en mí y… Ganaremos.

(Fin del guion dicho en el capítulo)

Naga: Más vale que sea cierto, muchacho, porqué… (Iluminando sus ojos rojizos) sabes lo que sucederá de no ser cierto.

De pronto, un dolor comenzó a trepar lentamente la pierna de Masquerade, subiendo hasta su rodilla, sus dientes apretaban tanto como su voz buscaba salir violentamente de la agonía que lo empezaba a atravesar.

Masquerade. Se… se lo aseguro, maestro… todo esta… planeado.

Era como un calambre, pero 10 veces más doloroso y le comenzaba a costar el permanecer derecho.

Naga: Cumple tu palabra, (Liberando el dolor de su pierna, haciendo que volviera a la normalidad) y no me llames tan familiarmente, soy tu Amo, y siempre lo seré.

Masquerade: Mis disculpas, amo Naga. (Reponiéndose del dolor, viendo que más que por la evolución del Dragonoid, lo había herido por no tratarlo con respeto de nuevo, como la primera vez…)

Una suave reverencia más y el joven rubio desapareció en un suave brillo, mirando por último la sonrisa en el rostro de Hal-G, se había vengado en un día el maldito viejo loco.

Apenas volvió a casa, Masquerade se recostó en su cama, exhausto, y quitándose su máscara suavemente con la mano derecha, las bolsas de sueño en sus ojos eran especialmente notorias en ese momento.

Hydranoid: Maestro… por poco creí que no volvería después de lo del Dragonoid, que alivio que este bien.

Masquerade: Bueno… (Sentándose en la cama) me salve… por muy poco en realidad.

El rubio arremango el pantalón de su pierna, mostrando que de hecho, el dolor que Naga causaba no era psicológico ni imaginario, su pierna tenia líneas negras, como los de un rayo que lo quemo y su piel roja e irritada, sus venas sobresaltaban, queriendo casi explotar hacia afuera del cuerpo del rubio, sin duda, el dolor que podía causar Naga era devastador, y recordaba ver esas mismas marcas el día que lo hizo doblarse del dolor alrededor de su estómago y sus brazos, Naga… era alguien en verdad infame.

Hydranoid: Maestro, lo lamento tanto (Mirando con preocupación las heridas de su maestro)

Masquerade: No te preocupes por nada, Hydranoid, desaparecerá en un par de días… siempre lo hace (bajando a la normalidad su pantalón)

Masquerade en verdad sufría esas heridas, claro que curaban y parecía no haber pasado nada, pero… en ese momento, recostado y dándole la espalda a su Bakugan, en verdad estaba preocupado, se podía ver en su rostro, y no quería que Hydranoid lo viera, si Hydranoid no derrotaba al Dragonoid… cerro sus ojos, cansado, esperando encontrar la solución a tiempo…

No quería morir…

* * *

**Luna: ¡MI ESPALDA! Demonios, me apasiono tanto a veces escribiendo estos capítulos que la espalda me avisa del dolor hasta el final de mi escritura, ya cuando la adrenalina se me bajo y los dientes me duelen de apretarlos x.x**

**Masquerade: Si así le dieras empeño a tu imagen personal…**

**Luna: Ya sé que soy fea, lo sé, por eso uso una máscara en mi foto de perfil para no hacer sangrar los ojos a los demás, no tienes que recordármelo T.T en fin, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, espero lo disfruten de corazón aunque para algunos podría ser algo aburrido, lo siento por eso (haciendo una reverencia)**

**(Escena extra)**

**Extra:** Masquerade ya estaba casi cayendo dormido, cuando de pronto, se endereza en la cama, sobresaltado, despertando incluso a Hydranoid.

Masquerade: Demonios, casi lo olvido

Bajo de la cama, aun con su ropa puesta, pero descalzo, el Bakugan le había logrado quitar los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo, pero el ver pasar corriendo a su maestro, si era raro.

Escucho desde arriba un sonido muy familiar, el que hacían las llaves al chocar entre ellas al ser tomadas, una puerta siendo abierta… probablemente su maestro tenía ganas de leer, recordaba que había cerrado con llave la biblioteca, pero después de un par de minutos, Masquerade volvió, pero no precisamente con un libro en manos… si no con una taza de Té con un plato sosteniéndolo, acercándose a la ventana del cuarto.

Masquerade: Ese maldito… ni siquiera se terminó de beber lo que le serví.

Desde afuera de la mansión, podía verse como una ventana era abierta, y como de ella, cual teniendo alas, salía volando una taza con algo de líquido saliendo de su interior, y un plato también, alcanzando más distancia antes de sonar estrepitosamente contra la tierra, quebrándose.

Hydranoid vio desde la ventana como volaba, y al volver la mirada, veía a su maestro quitándose su gabardina y recostándose de vuelta en la cama.

Masquerade: Listo, ya estoy mejor… que pena, esa taza me gustaba en serio.

Al Bakugan se le salió una gota estilo anime de la cabeza, viendo como su maestro volvía a retomar su sueño… había días así, había días raros y anécdotas que Hydranoid podía contar de vez en cuando, una pena que no estuviera nadie para contarle esas ocasiones.

**(Fin del extra)**

**Bueno, al igual que en el fic, aquí estoy escribiendo también ya de noche, así que me iré a dormir antes de caer sobre el escritorio inconsciente , nos vemos en la próxima.**

**(Viendo de nuevo la serie, note que en estos dos capítulos a veces se sacan cada carta rara de la serie que nunca había sido sacada solo para sacar una habilidad sin sentido x´D hasta donde se esto no era Yu-Gi-Oh! x´D)**

**LunaDarkus.**


	11. lluvia del corazón

**Soy algo más, Cap. 11**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hydranoid prácticamente obligo a Masquerade a curar su pierna con un medicamento que fueron a comprar a una farmacia cercana de la ciudad (usando su usual disfraz del día de la feria) y también comprar una venda para cubrir su pierna, cabe mencionar que el joven rubio se negó a usar un short incluso estando dentro de su casa, no le gustaba como le quedaba ese tipo de ropa, se sentía… expuesto en cierto modo, así que uso su pantalón holgado de la piyama, pero con la manga de una de las piernas doblada para que la venda no se moviera de su lugar, después de eso, el rubio no pudo escapar de Hydranoid, a pesar de la orden de Naga de derrotar de inmediato al Dragonoid, Hydranoid fue más fuerte para el enmascarado y este tuvo que quedarse en casa todo el día, no se quejó mucho, pues por alguna razón, a pesar de que todo el día anterior había estado soleado, hoy había una lluvia desatándose ferozmente en la ciudad.

El joven rubio miraba la tormenta que se desataba afuera de su casa, en la seguridad del techo y las paredes, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban y se deslizaban suavemente por el cristal, ligeramente empañado por el calor del aliento del joven, Estaba sentado en el suelo, levantando la rodilla de su pierna herida y la otra totalmente extendida en el suelo, recargándose en la pared y lo que era parte del marco de la ventana, su Bakugan estaba sobre la rodilla, en un alta voz se escuchaba música tranquila de piano entre la lluvia ( /uFoC3x-xUY4 -escuchen la música mientras leen este capítulo, vale la pena-), Hydranoid pensaba en el ligero frio que entraba a través del cristal, a pesar de estar cerrado, pensaba que el día estaba muy gris y oscuro, pero la música, mezclado con ese ambiente, era de paz, pero a la vez… como una pequeña aura deprimente.

Hydranoid pensaba qué ese escenario era perfecto para tener una taza de café entre las manos y una cobija cubriéndolos del frio, ya que en ocasiones anteriores, así había sido y había visto a su maestro, pero hoy… estaba muy callado, solo se quedaba viendo a la ventana, respirando y suspirando en repetidas veces, el pequeño se quedó callado, sin querer molestar o empezar a interrogar a su maestro… pero todo eso cambio cuando vio una suave gota de agua descender por su mejilla, por debajo de su máscara, ¿acaso su maestro estaba llorando?

Hydranoid: Maestro… ¿Está bien?, ¿se siente mal?.. Su herida… ¿Duele tanto?

Masquerade al volver ligeramente a la realidad, tomo su máscara y se la quitó para poderse limpiar los ojos, pero a Hydranoid se le apretó el corazón al ver que sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero que esa gota era la que había ganado en descender en contra de los deseos del rubio.

Masquerade: Lo siento Hydranoid, no quería que lo notaras.

Su voz sonaba quebrada y ligeramente ronca, se notaba que había hecho un inmenso esfuerzo en no emitir ruido alguno en llorar o que se notara que estaba sufriendo, su ego y orgullo, aunque no era necesario en ese momento, se lo prohibía totalmente, pero la verdad era que el joven, estaba sufriendo… pero no por la herida en su pierna.

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Qué sucede?, por favor, dígamelo.

El rubio, apenas se limpió las lágrimas con parte de sus guantes, se colocó la máscara para notarse más sereno, pero frente a su Bakugan, ya no era un secreto sus emociones en ese momento… ni en ninguno, seguramente.

Masquerade: No es nada, es solo que… me hundí en mis pensamientos.

Hydranoid. ¿En qué pensaba, maestro?

El Bakugan hacia todo su esfuerzo para sonar sincero, pero dócil y comprensivo, no le gustaba ver a su maestro sufrir, y nunca lo había visto llorar en su vida, no lo alarmaba como tal… pero si sentía cada parte de su cuerpo sufrir al ver así a su maestro.

Masquerade: Solo estaba pensando… en una trivialidad sin importancia.

El joven rubio no quería revelar sus emociones reales, no quería que su compañero viera que era débil, que hacia un mar de historias o ideas en su cabeza que no lo dejaban dormir a veces, pero su mente y su voz lo traicionaron, haciéndolo decir lo que pensaba.

Masquerade: Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar… en toda esa gente allá afuera… todos nacidos de padres desde jóvenes, todos con una meta en la vida… buscando ser alguien en días a futuro, y… bueno… yo no soy como ellos.

Hydranoid escuchaba atentamente a su maestro, sabía que si lo interrumpía o hacia un comentario que pudiera ser hiriente, bien podría perder la confianza de su maestro, pero lo que decía, con esa voz tan quebrada y triste, le hacía desear reconfortarlo o tan siquiera abrazarlo, pero no podía, y prefirió quedarse quieto, escuchando.

Masquerade: Yo no tengo una forma física como tal, este cuerpo… esto que soy (mirando su mano derecha frente a él), se alimenta del núcleo Silente del maestro Naga, gracias a esta energía estoy vivo, pero… (Apretando el puño, y bajándolo, impotente de hacer algo al respecto para sí mismo)

Su voz termino cediendo a un ligero ahogo de gemido de dolor, dando a entender que estaba a nada de romper a llorar.

Masquerade: Lejos de las peleas, yo… no tengo una razón para estar vivo frente a los demás, yo solo llegue de la nada, para ellos soy un estorbo, un enemigo, un intruso en sus vidas y si no estuviera… la vida seguiría adelante sin mí, no les importaría que desapareciera para siempre, no sería más que un recuerdo más en sus mentes, borrándose lentamente hasta no quedar nada, yo… yo…

Las lágrimas cayeron devastadoramente a sus mejillas, los dientes del rubio apretaban fuertemente, en un intento vano por controlarse a sí mismo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y en un desespero por limpiarlas, se volvió a quitar la máscara, pero no volvió a ponérsela, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y sus mejillas, sonrojadas por la presión y el intento de calmarse, logro obtener algo de serenidad, para intentar hablar más tranquilamente, mirando hacia la ventana, aun con lluvia allá afuera, no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para ver a su Bakugan directamente, su orgullo había sido herido por sus emociones... y su expresión era completamente de dolor... de tristeza.

Masquerade: No quiero morir Hydranoid… no quiero morir… es patético y absurdo, pero… me encanta esto, ver el sol irradiar por las ventanas, o ver la lluvia caer en el bosque, la luna brillante y las estrellas en medio de la noche… me enamore de la literatura, del sabor de esas bebidas y comidas que saboreo cada día, el calor del agua al ducharme, la suavidad de la cama al caer dormido… _amo vivir_, no me importa que los demás me odien o si me quedo solo por siempre… soy feliz dentro y fuera de las peleas, disfruto de existir… conforme la fuerza de Naga aumenta, sé que viviré, pero…

Se detuvo, mirando la oscuridad de las nubes y la lluvia, cambiando de dirección con el viento, haciendo que solo se escuchara la música y las gotas caer en la tierra de afuera.

Masquerade: Si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… si no soy lo suficientemente hábil, si no lo logro… si Naga no se vuelve el rey absoluto de los dos mundos… esto que soy… a nadie le importara qué se vaya.

Hydranoid: _A mí me importa._

Masquerade volteo los ojos para ver a Hydranoid, escuchando su voz profunda, pero que ahora mismo, buscaba sonar lo más sincera posible.

Hydranoid: Maestro… usted no está solo, y entiendo perfectamente que para usted, esto no es un juego… es una pelea por sobrevivir, por seguir vivo, y le prometo que daré todo lo que tengo para qué la voluntad del maestro Naga se haga realidad… Vestroia estaba separada y rota desde que yo nací, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, y que colisione ahora no me preocupa ni me importa, ni siquiera siento el deseo de volver… solo quiero…

Miraba a su maestro, avergonzado, sus lágrimas habían parado de caer, pero su mirada, su expresión era solemne, tranquila, pero atenta.

Hydranoid: Solo quiero… quiero…

El pequeño Bakugan se resignó a mentir, podía decir muchas cosas, pero sentía que si decía lo que en verdad sentía… podría perderlo todo en cuestión de segundos.

Hydranoid: Solo quiero que usted esté bien… en el nuevo mundo, yo seguiré siendo su mascota, su fiel sirviente, y podrá vivir plenamente, con ayuda de ambos núcleos en el control del amo Naga, maestro… yo estaré junto a usted, pase lo que pase, peleare por usted.

Masquerade miraba con cierta ilusión a su compañero de peleas, suspiro, sintiendo un peso irse de sus hombros, debían pelear, y lo harían.

Masquerade: Gracias… Hydra.

En la mente de Hydranoid, un plan se estaba formando, el conseguir el núcleo Infinito eran deseos de Naga y de su maestro, pero… el robaría algún día el núcleo Silente.

El núcleo silente fue lo que le dio vida a su maestro, y Naga no podía controlarlo por no ser un Bakugan evolucionado, si el evolucionaba a su máxima capacidad, podría arrancarlo del cuerpo de Naga y el manejaría mejor ese poder, Naga y Hal-G serian historia si ese plan salía bien, el viejo doctor no le importaba, y la necedad y soberbia de Naga era lo que lo hacía tan débil, si él tenía el núcleo Silente, le daría a su maestro todo el poder que necesitara y formar un cuerpo estable y perfecto, tal vez incluso, un cuerpo inmortal para que jamás tuviera miedo de morir de nuevo, él también se alimentaba de los Bakugans caídos, el controlar el núcleo silente sin dejar de ser él mismo, no debería de representar problemas, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Pero ese plan no funcionaría si no evolucionaba más, debía ser más fuerte que Naga, tenía que ser más fuerte que cualquier Bakugan visto antes, era su deseo, por él… por ambos.

Hydranoid: Maestro.

El rubio volteo a verle.

Hydranoid: Por favor, ayúdeme a evolucionar también, no quiero que los peleadores sean un pesar para usted otra vez, por favor… ayúdeme a ser el Bakugan máximo, así el maestro Naga conseguirá sus planes. (_Mintió al final_)

Masquerade lo vio con una expresión agradable, como si lo retaran a un desafío que sabía que podía ganar, la lluvia se convertía en ligeras gotas cayendo del cielo, y el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las nubes, dando a su paso el calor y la luz que la lluvia había arrebatado, iluminando a ambos en un suave rayo de esperanza a través de la ventana, Hydranoid estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse y derrotar a quien fuera, no retrocedería, su determinación estaba al máximo punto… haría lo que fuera… con tal de ver sonreír a su maestro.

* * *

**Este capítulo es cortito, pero tengan en cuenta que los otros eran más largos y aparte… hoy es mi cumpleaños No. 23, sip, el 31 de Enero, así que también quería celebrar escribiendo y publicando algo tierno como regalo para mí, pero lo que se viene va a ser bueno, créanme, la pelea por la supervivencia de Masquerade está por comenzar, así que, espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por dar su tiempo a leer esta historia a pesar de todo, gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	12. Medidas desesperadas

**Soy algo más Cap. 12**

* * *

La mañana había sido un desastre desde el vamos, ya era medio día, y Masquerade ya tenía cierta ira retenida en su cuerpo.

Desde la mañana, había ido a buscar a algunos de los peleadores más fuertes no solo en el ranking, sino auto proclamados en los foros de chat de la página oficial donde siempre buscaban pelea (los que muchas veces solo jugaban un Papelón), pero…

Masquerade: ¿Qué?, ¿No decías que querías una batalla Bakugan?, Aquí estoy, podrías tener la oportunidad de volverte el nuevo número Uno. (le decia a un chico en una esquina de alguna calle a pleno día)

Chico: No, no quiero pelear contra ti.

Masquerade: Tan siquiera dame una buena razón.

Masquerade apretaba los dientes de ira contenido, esto no tenía ningún sentido.

De pronto, a lo lejos alguien llamaba al chico de vuelta, volteando a buscar de donde había venido la voz, apenas el chico volteo, el enmascarado había desaparecido, dejándolo solo.

Y así había pasado toda la mañana, desde chicos que le contestaban ´´_No, quiero ser el mejor, pero no perderé a mis Bakugan, piérdete tú_´´ hasta chicos que se habían juntado en montón y estaban dispuestos a atacar físicamente al enmascarado, con la pierna herida, obviamente no estaba en situación de poder pelear físicamente, así que desaparecía antes de tan siquiera ser tocado, pero que le gritaran cobarde, ladrón y que le dijeran que se perdiera para siempre, le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca y con ganas de en verdad derrotarles, pero si se negaban... no podía obligarlos, sin que ellos mismos activaran su carta portal, era imposible, entraría en la arena de pelea él solo, era una pérdida de tiempo y una obvia tontería.

Intento colarse en una Batalla con ayuda de su DT, pero apenas él aparecía y ofrecía una pelea, los chicos cerraban de manera manual el campo y salían huyendo, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Intento su vieja táctica confiable, ofrecer deseos cumplidos a sus rivales, pero a pesar de que algunos se sentían tentados, llegaban sus amigos y los detenían a tiempo, casi señalándolo como pedófilo en algunas ocasiones ´´ofreciendo dulces´´ para engañarlos, y otros lo señalaban de enfermo, con esto, era normal que el enmascarado tuviera una actitud de querer golpear en la cara al primero en su camino, era humillante, y decidió mejor irse de vuelta, a pesar de los deseos de Naga, no tenía por qué soportar esta humillación.

Masquerade volvió lleno de ira a su casa, necesitaba distraerse un momento, se dirigió a su sala de mando apenas pudo, necesitaba distraerse, y en los casos que su mente no deseaba leer nada, se la pasaba escuchando música de manera aleatoria, quitando la que no le gustaban y escuchando las que le llamaran la atención... Internet era bueno a su manera para él... a veces.

Apenas llego hasta el final de la mazmorra, Hydranoid se puso en el escritorio y Masquerade se sentó frente al ordenador.

Masquerade: Estoy harto, no puedo entender nada de esto, antes no podía pasar un día en la calle sin sentirme amenazado o perseguido por ellos, y ahora resulta que el enfermo acosador soy yo.

Hydranoid: Eso podría ser positivo si no fuera porqué necesitamos pelear ahora, y sería mejor si no le intentaran aventar piedras.

Masquerade: Ni me lo digas (con una vena saltándole en la frente, pues justo detrás de su cabeza, un niño le había aventado una piedra que si le dolió y que se podía ver sobre su cabello el chipote que ligeramente le habían dejado), _**suspirando**_ necesito relajarme.

Encendió la computadora, pero resulta que tenía un mensaje directo para él.

Masquerade: ¿Un mensaje?, vaya, si es alguien aceptando un desafío, nos vendrá bien.

Hydranoid: Todos los mensajes que le llegan son de desafíos, Maestro, son buenas noticias.

Masquerade: Para variar (Dijo, mientras sobaba el piedrazo, adolorido)

Era un mensaje de Joe, el dueño de la página oficial de Bakugan, parecía que se los había enviado a todos los peleadores que estuvieran arriba de los 20 puestos, siendo el número uno, no podía faltar él, era un video.

Joe: _Aquí Joe, y si alguna vez conocen a un tal Masquerade, y los reta a pelear, por favor, digan que no, solo quiere enviar a sus Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición._ (Guion en versión Latina)

Joe Brown, también conocido como el Web Master de la página principal de Bakugan, a Masquerade no le gustaba mucho la internet a pesar de todo (No después de… cierta información que encontró tras leer en un libro el significado de cierta palabra y su significado… y Google imágenes) sin embargo, se veía obligado a entrar en más de una ocasión por los constantes retos a su persona y las conversaciones de Dan en línea y cosas así, gracias a la página de Joe, había un registro sobre los Bakugan más fuerte, sus evoluciones, estrategias y cosas por el estilo con el tema principal, información que a él le era muy útil… pero esta vez, Joe llego demasiado lejos para los planes del enmascarado, enviar un video sobre negarle Batallas, así como si dijera un ´´**dí NO a las drogas**´´ ya era demasiado, Masquerade jamás había visto a Joe hasta ahora que veía el video, no le había tomado importancia, era un programador más para Masquerade, Joe no se metía con él, y por lo tanto, Masquerade no tenía nada en contra de Joe… hasta ahora.

El video fue enviado pocos minutos después de que el saliera de casa a buscar peleas por su cuenta, razón por la cual no lo había visto antes, pero el video se había hecho viral por los otros 19 peleadores en la red, que lo hicieron público y dijeron que lo compartieran con la mayor cantidad de gente posible y no solo a los más poderosos del ranking Bakugan, al parecer, algunos de los primeros 20 puestos tenían hermanitos y sobrinos y hasta hermanos mayores que también jugaban Bakugan, pero que aún no eran muy hábiles o fuertes, y no querían que Masquerade les hiciera pasar un mal rato… el del mal rato por culpa de este video, era en realidad el enmascarado.

Masquerade: Ese maldito… eso explica por qué nadie acepta una batalla contra mi… si esto sigue adelante… la evolución de Hydranoid será imposible.

Y ya ni tan siquiera hablar de nuevos aliados como sus anteriores compañeros, con este video, negarían todo lo que viniera directamente de él, esta vez, Masquerade en verdad estaba solo contra el mundo.

Masquerade: Mis planes… mis deseos… mi… mi vida… (Apretaba los puños sobre el escritorio, levantándose para golpear la pared lleno de rabia, algo de escombro cayo a través de la pared, en verdad esto era el colmo)

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿puedo sugerir una idea?

Masquerade volteo hacia su mascota, ahora mismo, una buena idea sería de mucha ayuda en esa situación.

Hydranoid: Necesito enfrentarme a los más fuertes que estén dispuestos a pelear contra nosotros, ¿no es así?

Masquerade: En efecto, tu evolución inmediata es más que necesaria.

Hydranoid: ¿Recuerda cuando derrote a Reaper, maestro?

Masquerade: Ni lo menciones, aquí entre nos, fue un alivio deshacerme de ese pesado Bakugan. (Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, para Masquerade, no era secreto que Hydranoid también le caía mal Reaper)

Hydranoid: ¿No le importaría volver a hacerlo?... ¿Acabar con nuestros aliados?

Masquerade: No me estarás sugiriendo que empiece a deshacerme de los pocos Bakugan que me quedan como último recurso, eso sería una locura, Hydranoid, no te ofendas, pero la idea de ´´ una batalla´´ conmigo mismo no es algo que me anime... ademas de ser patético. (con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza)

Hydranoid: Tal vez no me exprese bien, me refiero a que derrotemos… a antiguos ´´aliados´´.

Masquerade por fin había entendido el mensaje, se refería a sus cinco seguidores de los que tuvo bajo su mando.

Masquerade: ¿Y… si se niegan como los demás?

Hydranoid: Provóquelos, usted convivio con ellos lo suficiente, sabe perfectamente que los provocaría en ira para pelear con usted.

Masquerade se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, dándole la espalda a Hydranoid, ¿En verdad derrotaría a sus aliados con tal de volverse más fuerte? Chan no le causaba problemas, era una chiquilla… que pudo haber dado la orden de atacar en esa batalla de tres contra uno y no lo hizo por escuchar a Klaus en vez de a él, Billy lo había retado, desobedeciéndolo en el último maldito segundo de la batalla, Komba era un inútil con la boca del mismo tamaño que Dan la tenía, un boca floja que le hacía desear que se callara, Julio simplemente lo sacaba de quicio con su carácter y su forma de ser, y Klaus… ah, desde antes de volver a la normalidad, ya tenía ganas y deseos de aplastar a Klaus el mismo, su apuesta aún no había acabado ni siquiera, ya que si ganaban ellos la batalla, Masquerade les daría la DT, pero… ¿Cuándo hablaron de lo que él recibiría si perdían?, Masquerade comenzó a reír a lo bajo, pero su tono comenzó a ser más audible poco a poco, hasta llegar a los oídos de Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: ¿Ma… maestro?

Masquerade: (Parando de reír) ¿Sabes Hydranoid?

Volteando a ver a su Bakugan, con una sonrisa de lado al lado y una expresión maniata y digna de un psicópata.

Masquerade: Cada día me agradas un poco más, mi fiel mascota… esa idea… es brillante.

Hydranoid no le hubiera importado en ningún momento aplastar incluso a sus aliados en batalla, los Bakugan de Masquerade, esa idea le daba escalofríos por un lado, pero el otro lado no sabía si eran escalofríos de nervio o de excitación, no le importaba… todo era por su maestro y por el mismo, Masquerade levanto con su mano hacia arriba a Hydranoid, como si fuera la respuesta a todo.

Masquerade: Pronto, mi fiel mascota… todos estarán arrodillados ante nosotros... muy pronto...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, lo sé, está algo cortito, pero iré mejorando y escribiendo más ideas, porfis, sean pacientes.**

**Nos vemos a la próxima.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	13. lección de modales

**Soy algo más, Cap. 13**

* * *

La luz del amanecer iluminaba el hermoso cielo de España, una plaza bastante concurrida se veía desde lo alto, moviéndose de un lado a otro, un par de señoritas con falda andaban conversando felizmente, acababan de ir de compras aparentemente, cuando una mano de pronto alza por poco la falda de una de ellas, pero no lo suficiente, pero si toco su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar y voltear asustada.

Señorita: Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué molestas a mi amiga? (Abrazando a su amiga a la que tocaron)

Julio: Oh, vamos (alzando los brazos, como si no fuera nada), no le hice nada a tu amiga, solo quería que supiera que se ve increíble, Jeje.

La chica solo se acurrucaba más cerca de su amiga, asustada y tímida, sin poder decir palabras, Julio era demasiado grande para poder enfrentarlo ellas dos.

Señorita: Aghh, vámonos, es un idiota (tomando a su amiga por los brazos y jalándola lejos).

Julio: Sus faldas les quedan muy bien (alzando su mano hacia ellas en tono burlón, despidiéndose de ellas)

_-Hay Julio, ¿cuándo aprenderás?-_

Julio escucho una voz familiar detrás de él, al voltear, noto en la esquina del edificio de la iglesia a Masquerade, recargado en este con la pierna apoyada en la pared, dándole de lado el sol, iluminando solo la mitad de su máscara junto con su cuerpo.

Julio: Heh, miren quien está aquí, una pequeña rubia prostituta, Jeje, ya no te obedezco a ti, Masquerade, soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera. (Señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar de su mano, lleno de confianza)

Masquerade: Sabes Julio, cuando estabas bajo mi control… (Enderezándose de su postura y acercándose a Julio ligeramente) creía que tu mal comportamiento era solo por el poder del núcleo Silente, pero ahora me doy cuenta… (Deteniéndose a unos 4 metros de distancia del chico mayor) de que no era eso, eras solamente tu enorme estupidez. (Sonriéndole burlonamente al mayor)

Julio: Aghh (_Estaba molesto_), sí que tienes mucho valor para venir aquí solo a enfrentarme, ¿Es que acaso quieres pelea, enclenque?

Masquerade: ¡JA!, Parece que me equivoque (sonriendo aun con burla), parece que no eres tan estúpido después de todo, por lo menos, sabes a lo que vengo. (Mostrando una carta de Bakugan enfrente de su máscara)

Julio: Jeje, te hare trizas, delgaducho. (Sacando también una carta Bakugan)

La campana de la iglesia cercana comenzó a tocar, indicando la hora para todo aquel que la escuchara.

Masquerade/Julio: Campo Abierto.

El brillo en sus cartas comenzó, con su respectivo atributo, el tiempo y la gente comenzaba a detenerse alrededor suyo, ninguna persona dándole importancia a ninguno de los dos sujetos desde el principio, el símbolo de la arena Bakugan se reflejaba en el suelo y para ambos, el escenario de España, cambio al campo de batalla Bakugan.

_**(Notas de la escritora: Quiero aclarar que voy a narrar la batalla que en la serie no se nos dejó sin ver en el capítulo 26, al principio de la misma, así que… si no quieres verla o no te interesa el juego con las antiguas reglas de la primera temporada y te aburre esto, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, porque esta batalla seguramente abarcara lo que queda del capítulo de hoy, si aun así lo quieres ver, disfrútenlo)**_

El campo los puso a la distancia que debía estar para enfrentarse.

Masquerade: Carta de la perdición, lista. (Soltándola, dejando que esta se deslizara en el suelo hasta dejar sus ondas por todo el campo)

Masquerade/Julio: Carta Portal, Lista.

Ambas cartas se ampliaron respectivamente.

Julio: ¡Bakugan, Pelea! Gryffon Haos, ¡Surge!

El imponente León Haos se manifestó y rugió justo enfrente del enmascarado.

Gryffon Haos se une a la batalla con 290Gs. (Anunciaba el BakuPod que Masquerade tenía en la lente de su Máscara)

Julio: Ha, Te hare pagar por el golpe que me diste hace tiempo, Masquerade, no me debiste detener con esa chica inconsciente.

Masquerade se preguntó por un momento si Julio tenía una manía con Runo, o solo se sentía frustrado de no haberla podido tocar, deseando lo que jamás tuvo.

Masquerade: Je, Tranquilo, no lo eh olvidado. (Sonriendo a su contrincante, poniendo su Bakugan en el lanzador), ¡Bakugan, Pelea!, Hydranoid, ¡Surge!

Hydranoid aparece justo enfrente de Gryffon, dispuesto a la batalla.

Calculando niveles de poder, Hydranoid se une a la batalla con 450 Gs.

Julio: ¿Lanzando primero a un preciado Hydranoid? ¡Ha!, se nota que quieres morir este día, ¡Carta portal, Abierta!

La carta portal se abre, revelando una carta de Atributo, la cual aumentaba en 100Gs a Gryffon (390 Gs.) y restaba 100 Gs. A Hydranoid. (350 Gs.)

Julio: Ataca Gryffon.

El hermoso Bakugan Haos salta para poder atacar a Hydranoid.

Masquerade: Me aburres, Julio, ¡Poder activado! Cuarta dimensión, Activada.

La carta es lanzada al suelo de ambos Bakugan y la carta de Julio se deshabilita, regresando a los poderes de antes, dándole la ventaja de nuevo a Hydranoid.

Hydranoid da un rápido giro, dándole con su cola con espinas un latigazo mortal a Gryffon, mandándolo de golpe a la Dimensión de la perdición, antes de que tan siquiera Julio pudiera reaccionar, solo pudo voltear a ver irse a su Gryffon.

Masquerade: ¿Qué sucede, Julio? (Haciendo que el mayor voltee, enojado, mientras este recuperaba a su Bakugan) Pensé que _´´me harías trizas´´_ (se burlaba, sonriendo triunfal ante la humillación del mayor).

Julio: Grrr, solo tuviste suerte, niñito.

Masquerade: ¿Tú crees? (Dijo con tono irónico, estaba desafiándolo, sacándolo de quicio a propósito)

Julio: Te borrare esa sonrisa del rostro, (Lanzando otra carta al campo de batalla) ¡Bakugan, Pelea! Fear Reaper, ¡Surge!

Fear Reaper Haos con 330 Gs en la carta portal de Masquerade, el rubio vuelve a lanzar a Hydranoid con 450 Gs.

Julio: ¡Poder Activado! Slash Zero _(Notas de la escritora: Sé qué es una habilidad que solo el atributo Darkus de este Bakugan puede usar, pero BakuganPedia no me está ayudando mucho con las cartas poder qué puede usar este personaje, por favor, perdónenme)._

El poder de Fear Reaper aumenta en 80 Gs. (De 330 Gs. Aumenta a 410 Gs., Hydranoid se mantiene en 450 Gs.)

Hydranoid: Buen intento, pero no te basto.

Hydranoid muerde por el hombro a Fear Reaper, agitándolo violentamente y lanzándolo hacia arriba, derrotándolo y mandándolo a su perdición en el portal qué se cerraba apenas voló rendido por los aires.

Masquerade: Esto es todo lo que puedes darme, ¿Julio? (Reía entre dientes Masquerade, tomando en su palma a Hydranoid) Para ser el puesto número 4 de los mejores, me estas decepcionando mucho, ni siquiera necesite de mi carta portal, Daniel Kuso me daría más diversión.

Julio: Me estas fastidiando demasiado Masquerade (todo su buen humor se había drenado), ¡Bakugan, pelea!, Vamos Tentaclear, acabemos con ellos.

Tentaclear Haos con 370 Gs. Surgía de la última carta en el escenario.

Masquerade: Sabes Julio, (Mirando al Tentaclear en el campo de batalla) Siempre me pregunte porqué usabas un Bakugan tan extraño, pero ahora me doy cuenta que son tal para cual, ambos son unos mirones que tocan lo que no deberían (refiriéndose a los tentáculos del Bakugan de su rival y de qué Julio era un pervertido sin modales).

Julio: Grrr, Cállate, ¡Entra en la batalla de una vez! Te arreglare la cara a puñetazos apenas termine la Batalla.

Masquerade: ¿Estás listo, Hydranoid? Es un Bakugan muy difícil. (Se dirigía a su Bakugan en la mano, ignorando por completo la amenaza de su rival)

Hydranoid: Por supuesto, Maestro, mostrémosle quien está por encima de él.

Masquerade: Perfecto (Poniéndolo dentro de su lanzador), Bakugan Pelea.

Batalla de Hydranoid contra Tentaclear comienza.

Julio: ¡Ha!, Caíste, Poder Activado, Rey Solar.

Rey solar aumenta en 300 Gs. a Tentaclear (670 Gs.), mientras que también le permite activar su Brillo de ojo para enceguecer a Hydranoid.

Julio: Y aun no acabo, ¡Carta portal Abierta! Carta de personaje.

La carta portal (También conocida como Carta de personaje o Carta de su respectivo Bakugan) duplica x2 el nivel qué tenía el Bakugan al principio de la Batalla, Tentaclear de 670 Gs. Aumenta a1040 Gs. Hydranoid sigue en 450 Gs.

Julio: Jajajaja, Eres mío, Masquerade, tu final llego.

Tentaclear comenzaba a desplegar sus tentáculos hacia Hydranoid, pero la sonrisa de Masquerade no desaparecía. (Hay que mencionar que su máscara lo protegía de la luz)

Masquerade: No lo creo Julio, No eh usado mi Carta de poder aun.

Julio: Imposible que me ganes con una sola Carta.

Masquerade: ¡Pues observa! Poder Activado, ¡Escudo protector! (lanzando dicha carta hacia Tentaclear)

De pronto, el brillo de Tentaclear se apaga, siendo cubierto por una línea purpura que cubría su cuerpo y regresaba Hacia Hydranoid.

Julio: ¡Imposible! ¿Qué es eso? (Preguntaba atónito el mayor).

Masquerade: Oh, olvide decírtelo, tu no lees las cartas en absoluto, mi escudo protector me permite robar todos los puntos que ganaste en Batalla.

Tentaclear en 1040 Gs, Hydranoid ahora en 750 Gs., Mas los 370 Gs. De la Carta de personaje, lo aumentan en 1120 Gs.

Julio: Im… Imposible (titubeo, temblando de miedo).

Hydranoid: ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, sucio enfermo!

Rugió una esfera morada de fuego, que dio directo en el ojo del Bakugan, este al caer derrotado, se veía que tenía una cicatriz de quemadura grave que humeaba justo en su pupila, observando una horrible grieta negra que cruzaba su pupila, mientras del suelo se abría el portal hacia la dimensión de la perdición, absorbiéndolo para siempre.

Julio: ¡NOOOO! TENTACLEAR… (Observando como el suelo se tragaba a su Bakugan, cerrándose) Maldito…

Hydranoid: ¡AUN NO ACABO CONTIGO!

Julio: ¿Qué?

Julio alzo la vista, mirando que Hydranoid aún estaba frente a él, con una esfera de fuego nueva en su boca, apuntando hacia el mayor, este palideció, retrocediendo del miedo.

Masquerade: Hydranoid… (Juntando sus dedos de la mano derecha, a punto de hacer un chasquido, mientras con la otra, hacia una pose dramática en su máscara) Enseñémosle a éste cretino buenos modales con las señoritas. (Chasqueando los dedos).

_(Notas de la escritora: La pose a la que me refiero es la del Capítulo 27, cuando Masquerade chasqueo los dedos en el enfrentamiento final)_

Hydranoid: Sera un placer.

El Bakugan lanzo su bola de fuego junto con un feroz rugido, dando en el blanco hacia Julio, este comenzó a gritar de dolor, vacío sus pulmones en ese grito de agonía real por ser quemado vivo, sentía que estaba siendo devorado por las llamas, el dolor, **NO SOPORTABA EL DOLOR.**

Mientras, Hydranoid volvía a manos de su maestro y el tiempo volvía a regresar, finalizando la batalla.

La campana volvía a sonar en lo alto, y el sol volvía a iluminar ambas siluetas, el mayor estaba totalmente quieto, el fuego se había apagado... pero las heridas y el dolor, le hicieron desmayarse en medio de la plaza, haciendo que las personas alrededor se preocuparan, gritando, sin saber que había pasado y porqué estaba tan mal herido.

Masquerade se vio la vuelta, satisfecho por su victoria y su castigo dado al mayor, su sonrisa no se había borrado ni un solo segundo.

Masquerade: Hasta luego, Julio.

Dijo, antes de desaparecer en un resplandor brillante, dejando al peleador inconsciente a su suerte… tal vez así le harían más daño del que ya tenía, como él quiso hacerle daño a Runo cuando ella estaba inconsciente, por una vez… Masquerade deseo que así sucediera.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, rayos, no saben lo difícil que fue para mí hacer esta pelea, tuve que ver el capítulo 18 y 26 de la serie varias veces por estos peleadores, sin mencionar que consulte todo lo que pude en BakuganPedia, pero valió la pena… pero se agradecería que me dejaran unos Reviews para saber qué aunque sea mi historia les gusta o qué estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, no importa que estén en Inglés, San Google Traductor me ayuda, porfis (llorando).**

**Masquerade:** Eres patética, mira que mendigar unos simples comentarios, deberías estar satisfecha por tu propio esfuerzo.

**Luna:** Lo sé, lo siento (agachando la cabeza, avergonzada).

**En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	14. Del malo AL PEOR

**Soy algo más, Cap. 14**

**(Les recomiendo haber visto antes el Cap. 26 del anime antes de leer esto)**

* * *

La mañana había empezado, y con ella, también el enmascarado en su misión junto a Hydranoid.

El primero fue Julio, pero no por eso iba a ser el único que cayera ante el rubio maligno en su misión, ahora, después del video de Joe Web Master, era él solo contra el mundo, y la piedad… era un lujo que no podía darse.

Chan era la siguiente, de todos sus seguidores, era la que menos lo molesto alguna vez, pero eso no quitaba que había perdido contra Dan, que había obedecido más a Klaus que a él, sin duda no veía al enmascarado ni como un líder ni mucho menos con respeto, y eso… no era algo que Masquerade perdonara fácilmente.

**(Encuentro y Batalla en el capítulo, Ganador: Masquerade)**

**.-.-.-.**

Komba: Nos vemos amigos.

Komba estaba saliendo de la escuela, despidiéndose de sus amigos, caminaba por el parque a pleno día, el sol brillaba y el futuro parecía brillante… de momento.

Algo paso enfrente de Komba a una velocidad increíble.

Komba. ¿Q-que rayos fue eso?

De pronto, volvió a pasar detrás de él, el chico sabía que podía ser un animal salvaje, pero… estaban en medio de la ciudad de Kenia, era imposible que hubiera algo carnívoro y peligroso por ahí… ¿o sí?

Los nervios de Komba de pronto estaban arriba, lo que fuera que estuviera alrededor, parecía estarlo cazando… y mirando al rededor, de pronto, lo vio directamente, un par de ojos rojizos se asomaron entre la maleza, haciendo correr a Komba lo más lejos que podía de esa cosa.

La cosa que lo estaba persiguiendo se acercaba más, y lo peor... se estaba burlando de él, pasaba rápido detrás de él cada vez más y más cerca, Komba quería llorar, dejo de voltear hacia atrás y solo seguir su agitada respiración hacia el frente, para correr directo, pero lo iba a alcanzar, lo sabia bien, y eso solo alteraba más y más sus nervios, podía sentirlo, estaba cerca... POR DIOS, ESTABA CERCA.

Masquerade: ¡BOO!

Komba: ¡AAAAHH!

El chico cayó de espaldas contra el pavimento, Masquerade estaba justo frente a él, pero de cabeza sobre una rama de árbol, él había sido quien lo persiguió y lo había asustado enserio, haciendo que de pronto las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Masquerade: Jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara ahora, en verdad es patética.

Komba aún estaba de los nervios, pero su expresión cambio a una de rabia, aun recordaba también cuando se le apareció en su cuarto, como un personaje de una película de terror saliendo de una pared luminiscente, como un fantasma atravesando una pared el día que fue a enfrentar a Shun.

Komba: Maldito, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Masquerade?

Masquerade: (Bajando del árbol, cayendo de pie) Solo vine a verte, Komba, y… quise venir a molestarte un rato, ¿No le molestara a una persona TAN molesta como a ti, o sí?

Komba: El molesto eres tú, estaba tranquilo antes de que aparecieras.

Masquerade: Oh vamos, Komba, no me dirás que por ese susto casi te orinas los pantalones.

Komba: ¡ES SUFICIENTE! (Grito Komba, molesto de que el mayor no dejara de humillarlo y fastidiarlo) ¿Es pelea lo que quieres? ¡Pues YA la tienes! (Sacando su carta portal)

_Si, cayó en la trampa, Pensaba para sus adentros el rubio, sacando su propia carta portal._

Masquerade: Gáname, si puedes, ¡Campo Abierto!

**(Batalla en el capítulo, Ganador: Masquerade)**

Después de un resplandor en pleno parque, una señora que pasaba hacia la tienda, grito al ver a Komba en el piso, con algunas heridas, inconsciente a la distancia en el parque.

El tercer derrotado fue Komba O´ Charlie.

**.-.-.-.**

Una bola se veía cruzando el cielo, antes de caer y rodar levemente en el suelo lleno de tierra, y un chico con un guante de Béisbol la tomaba y rápidamente la lanzaba hacia un chico cerca y tocaba con ella a un niño que venía corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad.

Tom: Te toque, no salvaste la carrera.

Lucas: Oh, maldición, pero ya casi vamos a ganar, Billy, haz un home run, tu puedes.

Billy: Entendido jefe.

Billy se levantaba de la silla donde estaban los otros jugadores en una pequeña banca de madera a la sombra, el niño que pasaba junto a él (Lucas) recibió una dulce caricia en la cabeza, alborotando su melena castaña, al parecer, todos los que jugaban eran niños más pequeños que Billy, sin duda, sus admiradores y fans de Bakugan, Billy no podía evitar sentir cariño hacia todos ellos, le daban la motivación para seguir.

Billy: Bien chico, dame todo lo que tienes (dirigiéndose hacia el lanzador, pero con tono juguetón, en posición para batear)

El muchacho, que quería darle strike a Billy para impresionarlo, lanzo su pelota de manera curva, pero Billy aun así logro golpearla y lanzarla alto, haciendo un Home Run.

Tom: Wow, sin duda eres el mejor Billy.

El joven rubio sonreía mientras pasaba por las bases, haciendo carrera y haciendo que su equipo ganara.

Todos los niños, que por lo menos eran 12, se juntaron alrededor de Billy, todos lo admiraban y casi siempre le preguntaban si les enseñaría a ser tan grandes y fuertes como él.

Lucas: Hay no.

Billy: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa, jefe?

Lucas era el vecino de enfrente de Billy, él era prácticamente su hermano menor, lo conoció desde que apenas había cumplido un año, Billy sentía un especial cariño hacia ese niño.

Lucas: No veo hacia donde fue la pelota, mamá me castigara si no vuelvo con ella (con cara de preocupación)

Billy: tranquilo, iré a buscarla, y si no la encuentro, yo te comprare una nueva, mientras vigílalos Jefe.

Billy pasó con cuidado del círculo de admiradores que tenía frente a él y fue directo a donde había bateado la pelota.

Entre las rocas y la sombra que daban los árboles del lugar, buscaba la pelota en el piso, hacia donde quizás hubiera podido rodar, de pronto, la encontró en el césped, cerca de un arbol algo lejano.

Sin embargo, al momento de recogerla, algo se desprendía de debajo de la misma carta, entre el césped y el polvo, era una Carta de la Perdición cayendo al suelo, haciendo que la sonrisa del chico desapareciera.

Masquerade: Es bueno verte de nuevo, Billy.

El mencionado se sobresaltó, en ningún momento sintió cuando el enmascarado se puso detrás de él, haciéndolo girar, asustado.

Billy: Masquerade ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Masquerade: Que grosero eres al saludar a un viejo amigo.

Billy: Lárgate de aquí, tú no eres mi amigo (Ignorando al mencionado, pasando al lado de él)

Masquerade: Yo no, pero parece que esos niños sí.

Billy se quedó helado en su lugar, no se atrevería... ¿o si?

Masquerade: Me pregunto, si lastimara e hiciera llorar a todos esos niños, el llanto en sus ojos podría hacer brotar algo para variar en esta tierra tan marchita y árida en la que viven... ese niño castaño, el que se parece a Dan... le tienes cariño, ¿No? me pregunto... ¿cuanto tiempo tardara en desmayarse si lo mantengo de cabeza al borde de un barranco? (sonriendo sadicamente, imaginando la escena) quien sabe... si lo asusto lo suficiente a él y a los niños, este ¨Valle Bakugan¨ en verdad se vuelva un valle y no solo sea un chiste de mal gusto.

Billy volteo, molesto y tapándole el paso a Masquerade con el brazo hacia donde estaban los niños, el rubio si se había atrevido a amenazarlo con dañar a inocentes.

Billy: Ni creas que dejare que les pongas una mano encima a ninguno de ellos.

Masquerade: (riendo entre dientes) ¿Y quién me detendrá de ello, tú y cuantos más?

Cycloid: El jefe y yo no te lo permitiremos (Saliendo del bolsillo de Billy, dispuesto a pelear)

Billy: Es verdad, Cycloid y yo no te lo permitiremos (sacando una carta portal)

Masquerade: (riendo de manera cruel) A ver si muy hombre, Billy, ya lo veremos.

Billy/Masquerade: ¡Campo Abierto!

**(Batalla en el capítulo, Ganador: Masquerade)**

Lucas: ¿Billy?

El pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño buscaba a su hermano mayor (según ambos) por todas partes, el chico se había tardado.

Lucas: Billy, no juegues, me estas asustando…

El niño buscaba, hasta que con la mirada, y el rostro lleno de terror, lo encontró por fin, pero en el piso, acostado boca abajo y frente a él, de pie, estaba Masquerade, mirándolo en el suelo.

Lucas: ¿Bi-Billy?

Masquerade volteo hacia donde estaba el niño, este se petrifico de miedo ante el enmascarado, pero Masquerade simplemente sonrió el chico comenzo a temblar al ver al rubio subir su mano, pero solo fue para llevarse un dedo a los labios, en símbolo de silencio...

Apenas termino esto, el enmascarado desapareció en un resplandor, dejando al Billy aun inconsciente ahí donde estaba, el pequeño, apenas reacciono, se dirigió corriendo hacia su hermano.

Lucas: ¿Billy? (sacudiéndolo), Billy, despierta, por favor despierta (comenzando a salir lágrimas de sus ojitos) Billy, por favor, no me dejes hermano, despierta… por favor.

La única cosa que era testigo de esta escena, era la pelota de béisbol abandonada al lado de los 2 chicos.

El cuarto acabado fue Billy.

**.-.-.-.**

Masquerade: Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes, Hydranoid?

Hydranoid: Solo uno más, maestro, puedo sentirlo, solo déjeme derrotar a uno más, y el poder será todo nuestro.

Masquerade: Perfecto, amigo mío, ya estamos cerca, y claro… que te daré uno más.

Y Masquerade… estaba dejando lo mejor para el final… su revancha contra Klaus, ¡seria gloriosa!

**.-.-.-.**

Un joven de brillantes ojos azules como el mar y cabellera blanca como la espuma, estaba disfrutando de una taza de Té sentado en un jardín hermoso y con un lago brillante y bellamente adornado cerca de donde el joven estaba sentado, en la mesa, había un precioso arreglo floral y una sombrilla que cubría al caballero del sol abrazador.

Sirenoid: Es una precisa tarde, no crees, Klaus.

Klaus: (Bebiendo gentilmente de su taza) Sin duda, mi querida Sirenoid… es una deliciosa tarde.

De pronto, una brisa ligeramente fuerte se hizo presente, alborotando el cabello ligeramente del joven caballero, y apenas paro la brisa, un par de pasos se escucharon a la distancia, acercándose conforme golpeaban la piedra del suelo.

Sirenoid: Klaus… tenemos compañía.

El joven caballero no se inmuto de su calmada tarde, pues ese tipo de presencia, la reconocía perfectamente.

Klaus. Ah, mi querido amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?... es un gusto volver a saber de ti… Masquerade.

El joven no se había ni volteado a ver al rubio, el seguía sosteniendo su taza tan pacíficamente como hace unos momentos, pero sabia que no se había equivocado al saber quien era la visita.

Masquerade: Klaus… vine a saldar una cuenta pendiente.

Klaus: Ah, como detesto hablar de negocios sin previa cita o aviso, pero… hasta donde sé, yo no te debo nada (Diciendo con su tono sarcástico, se estaba tomando con humor todo como de costumbre)

Masquerade: Jeje, claro que si me debes algo, Klaus… si no mal recuerdo, antes de que se fueran tú y los otros **traidores** (haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra), tú y yo teníamos una apuesta hecha… pero perdiste… y jamás me dijiste que me darías de ser tú el perdedor en esa batalla.

Klaus: Eso es porqué jamás me pediste algo, fue error de contrato… **TU** error. (Marcando esa palabra, antes de darle el último sorbo a su té, para devolverle la acusación de ¨_Traidor¨_ que le dijo el rubio)

Masquerade: Lo se, y por eso eh venido a arreglarlo, (acercándose poco a poco a la mesa de Klaus)… sabes, para serte completamente honesto, siempre me has parecido... Insoportable, arrogante, un patán, un engreído, mal educado, sinvergüenza y repugnante ser que jamás haya tenido la desgracia de conocer (Marcando un espacio en cada palabra, para que el peli-blanco escuchara cada insulto, haciendo énfasis en cada una con voz llena de la ira que contuvo cada día que Klaus lo hizo enojar) y por eso… mi precio, será tu Bakugan.

Sirenoid se quedó helada ante todo lo dicho, volteando a ver preocupada a su maestro, y ante esto, Klaus bajo suavemente la taza de vuelta a la mesa, con semblante tranquilo… pero la sonrisa de siempre ya no estaba.

Klaus: Eres todo un atrevido, Masquerade (con voz calma, pero seria) Vienes a mi casa sin invitación, me acusas de deberte algo, me insultas en mis propios aposentos, y como si eso fuera poco… exiges lo que es más apreciado para mí (levantándose y volteando a ver directamente a Masquerade), Eso, señor mío, es una declaración directa a un duelo.

La expresión de enfado de Klaus hizo más amplia la sonrisa de Masquerade, por fin lo había sacado de su estúpida sonrisa y su maldito buen humor de todo el tiempo.

Klaus: No me gusta que me insulten en mi propia casa, así qué, apenas le derrote, señor, tendrá que darme a su Bakugan como disculpa por su osadía.

El caballero sacaba una tarjeta portal, mientras la Bakugan de Klaus saltaba hacia su hombro, Masquerade saco otra, mientras podía sentir como su Bakugan también subía a su hombro, estaban dispuestos a hacer una masacre y un drama amoroso digno de Romeo y Julieta.

Masquerade: Voy a disfrutar tanto aplastándote, Klaus…

Klaus: Eso ya lo veremos.

Las cartas de ambos rivales comenzaron a brillar, la batalla estaba por comenzar… y el fin estaba próximo.

**(Batalla en el capítulo, Ganador: Masquerade)**

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, el atardecer acariciaba suavemente las nubes, a punto de acabar el día, Hydranoid salió no solo victorioso de la Batalla, si no también, evolucionado, el deseo de ser más fuerte por su maestro, por fin se había concedido, y ambos miraban a Klaus en el suelo, inconsciente y con lágrimas derramadas bajando suavemente de sus blancas mejillas… su Bakugan… su amor prohibido… acababa de morir y no pudo detenerlo.

Masquerade: Espero que esta lección, te baje tus humos de grandeza.

Masquerade se acercó a la mesa y la tiro, haciendo que tanto el florero como la taza se rompieran en miles de pedazos, tan rotos como el alma y el corazón lo tenía Klaus en ese momento.

Masquerade: Ojo por ojo… viejo amigo.

En un destello de luz, desapareció el enmascarado, dejando como escena los fragmentos del florero, y las rosas, deshojándose suavemente por el viento de tan trágico día, queriendo abandonar una escena... tan deprimente.

**.-.-.-.**

El enmascarado había ido a la costa de la ciudad de Wadington, el atardecer se veía precioso, la sal del agua limpiaba los pulmones del rubio de su rabia y maldad anterior usada, y el mar iluminaba con un brillo espectacular y glorioso, Hydranoid se preguntó si el brillo del núcleo Infinito seria así, esa vista era casi como ver el futuro, que estaba cada vez más al alcance de ambos peleadores.

Hydranoid: Quiero que sea aquí, maestro, quiero que aquí sea el último día de vida del Dragonoid, deseo ver esta misma vista cuando la victoria sea nuestra.

Masquerade. Y así será, mi fiel mascota… así será.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dejando una línea de luz en el mar, ambos seres sonrieron, viendo sus sueños tan cerca… tan increíblemente cerca… que no se rendirían hasta tenerlo en sus manos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, me pareció buena idea que antes y después de algunas batallas, se pusiera el asunto un poco sádico, aunque para ser honesta, no se me ocurrió nada con la parte final de Chan Lee, imaginen que despertó bien, después de estar en el callejón enfrentando a Masquerade, pero claro, sin su Bakugan junto a ella.**

**El siguiente capítulo no será tan sádico, aun no será el enfrentamiento contra Dan, aun así, espero que lo lean y que les guste también, de todo corazón, gracias por dedicarse a leer esto aunque sea una vez, nos vemos.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	15. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Soy algo más, Cap. 15**

* * *

El pequeño dragón poco a poco sintió las luz del sol iluminarlo, haciéndolo despertar y abrirse mientras comenzaba a bostezar, pero antes de terminar, una explosión se hizo escuchar y muchos papeles de colores comenzaron a salir frente a él, aunque el pequeño Bakugan se asustó, estando totalmente alterado.

Masquerade: ¡Felicidades!

Hydranoid: ¿EH? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

Al parecer, el rubio había hecho sonar un juguete de fiestas que al estirarla, lanza confeti y papeles de colores, mientras el rubio tenía un gorro de fiestas y un espanta suegras haciéndolo sonar, apenas Hydranoid comenzó a reaccionar.

Masquerade: El día de ayer por fin evolucionaste, y el maestro Naga está muy complacido de tu avance, y como olvide felicitarte el día de ayer, quería que lo celebráramos hoy, así que… felicidades, Hydra.

El rubio sonreía como antes otra vez, sin mencionar que era un lindo detalle de parte del rubio hacer algo así, lo cual, puso sonrojado a Hydranoid y ligeramente feliz.

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Acaso estuvo esperando a que despertara para hacer esto?, ¿Exactamente cuánto espero?

Masquerade: N-no te fijes en eso, no fue tanto.

Ahora eran las mejillas del rubio las que estaban rojas, no quería que notara cuanto le importaba su compañero, desviando la mirada y con una pequeña gota anime en su cabeza, la emoción por su amigo había hecho que olvidara su lado… ´´sádico´´, haciéndolo sonrojar de la vergüenza.

Masquerade: Ese no es el punto, el punto es que nuestro deber es celebrar este logro, así que, eh preparado una sorpresa para nosotros el día de hoy.

Hydranoid: Maestro, no es necesario tanta molestia.

Masquerade: Oye, ¿Cuántos Bakugan crees que evolucionan a diario? Ninguno que la computadora haya registrado más allá del Dragonoid y de ti, y no se llega a la evolución todos los días, (Empujando con gentileza al Bakugan con su dedo, en modo de regaño) este es un gran logro, y como logro, hay que celebrarlo.

Hydranoid no pudo dar protesta ante esas palabras de su maestro, el joven rubio estaba sonriendo y habia estado de mal humor en varios días desde que Klaus había traído a los peleadores, ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, ese tono de voz dulce otra vez, y sobre todo, este detalle gentil y juguetón de parte del enmascarado, era algo que le subía el ánimo a Hydranoid, después de todo, era él quien había hecho volver esa sonrisa, claro que estaba de ánimos de un buen día.

Hydranoid: Esta bien, maestro, celebremos un poco. (Dijo en voz algo baja, le avergonzaba el estar tan feliz)

Masquerade: Bien, iré a beber algo de café en la cocina, tu termina de despertar y prepárate, hoy… es nuestro día.

El rubio se quitaba el gorro de fiesta antes de olvidar tan siquiera que lo tenía puesto y lo dejaba a un lado de Hydranoid, tomando su máscara esta vez y saliendo del cuarto, con una sonrisa inocente y juguetona en su rostro, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Hydranoid: _´´nuestro día´´_ (Repitió en voz baja el pequeño Bakugan para sí mismo, esas palabras… lo hacían feliz)

**.-.-.-.**

Shun estaba meditando en su casa, parecía intentar concentrarse lo mejor posible, ya que esa noche… no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos.

(Flashback)

Al joven ninja en entrenamiento le había llegado un mensaje en la noche en su computadora, un video de su auto-proclamado ´´primer discípulo´´, era Komba.

Komba: ´´Me venció, maestro Shun, te ruego, que vengue a Harpus´´

Al parecer, Masquerade había enviado al Bakugan de Komba a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Skyress: Harpus… pobrecita.

Era lógico pensar que no fue al único Bakugan de sus aliados que había mandado a la Dimensión de la Perdición, después del video de Joe, ´´El Web Master´´, los números de puntuación de Batalla de Masquerade habían quedado quietos, ya no subían, hasta esa noche que reviso y noto que habían subido de manera estrepitosa en un solo día, debía de ser… era la única forma en que Masquerade siguiera peleando, provocando a sus antiguos aliados, parecía… una venganza.

Shun: La pagaras, Masquerade.

Después, esa misma noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño, ese niño tal vez era molesto… pero le podría pasar lo mismo a cualquiera de sus amigos.

(Fin del Flashback)

La mente del oji-ambar estaba aún muy tensa, no podía dejar de pensar en todo el dolor que el enmascarado había causado, no sabía cuándo lo podría volver a enfrentar, pero… necesitaba salir, le aviso a su abuelo a que iría por cosas a la ciudad, siendo pedido por el hombre mayor un par de cosas para comprar, Shun acepto con gusto, al menos así despejaría su mente pensando en otra cosa.

**.-.-.-.**

Shun caminaba por una calle algo estrecha, pero muy concurrida, más que una calle, parecía un pasillo grande lleno de gente y puestos de comida, ya había comprado las cosas que su abuelo había pedido y quería caminar solo un rato más alrededor de los locales antes de volver a casa, el bullicio y la vida de la ciudad y las personas despejaba su mente del enmascarado y sus pecados, pero… justo frente a él, apenas a unos 7 metros de distancia, se quedó helado con lo que veía.

Skyress: Shun, ¿Por qué te detienes? (pregunto, desde el bolsillo del peli-negro)

Shun: Es él…

En efecto, desde un edificio, en un local de crepas, abriéndose la puerta salía el rubio con un cono de crepa en la mano, estaba tal y como los peleadores lo veían siempre, con todo y su máscara.

Masquerade: Lamento esa parada, de verdad necesitaba el baño (le hablaba a su Bakugan en su hombro derecho)

Hydranoid: Jamás entenderé el cuerpo de los humanos, son ustedes tan extraños, además, tuviste que comprarle algo a ese vendedor para que te permitiera usarlo.

Masquerade: Jeje, bueno, ya no hay más interrupciones, sigamos. (Dándole un mordisco a su crepa de crema batida con fresas y jarabe de chocolate)

Hydranoid: ¿Hacia dónde vamos exactamente?

Masquerade: Es una sorpresa. (murmuro con el bocado aun saboreándolo, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha, caminando)

El rubio no se había percatado que a su izquierda, Shun estaba mirándolo atónito, obviamente no escucho lo que decía por la distancia y el hablar de la audiencia, pero este cambio su expresión a una molesta.

Skyress: Shun…

Shun: Voy a seguirlo, no sé lo que planea, pero voy a averiguarlo y acabar con él.

Skyress: Cuenta conmigo, Shun.

El joven de cabello negro comenzó a seguirlo y a esconderse detrás de algún callejón de vez en cuando, mirando que se detenía de vez en cuando en algunas vitrinas, temía que por el reflejo del cristal, el rubio ya lo hubiera visto y lo guiara a una trampa, pero la realidad era que el rubio no había notado la presencia del ninja.

Masquerade: Hmm… ¿ahora hacia dónde? (revisando en el BakuPod de su máscara)

Shun se detuvo también, tras un callejón, mirando que el enmascarado se había detenido de pronto.

¿?: ¡Mami, mira! ¿Sera él de verdad? –Soltándose del agarre de su madre-

Madre: Max, ¡espera! (viendo hacia donde corrió el pequeño)

Hydranoid: No me diga que se ha perdido, maestro.

Masquerade: Claro que no, solo me deje llevar por los locales.

De pronto, Masquerade sintió un ligero tirón en su gabardina, volteando, era un pequeño niño de cabello rubio mal peinado, corto, y ojos color grises que cargaba una mochila pequeña de escuela.

Max: Señor… ¿en verdad es usted?

Masquerade estaba confundido, pero sonrió y se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño, pero aun así Masquerade se veía notoriamente más alto.

Masquerade: Hola pequeño, ¿tú quién eres?

Max: No puedo creerlo (con los ojos llenos de ilusión) en verdad es usted, el jugador Bakugan número uno, wow.

La señora que era su madre se acercó a una distancia prudente, sin interrumpir a ambos, sonriendo gentilmente.

Masquerade: Je, no deberías de escapar así al agarre de tu madre, pequeño.

Hydranoid: ¿Acaso nos conoces pequeño?

Max: Por favor que alguien me pellizque, incluso esta Hydranoid, mis dos héroes justo frente a mi (su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas, estaba muy emocionado).

Hydranoid estaba confundido, ¿Alguien los admiraba?

Masquerade/Hydranoid: ¿Nos admiras?

Al parecer, el Bakugan no era el único sorprendido por lo dicho por el pequeño, mientras el niño sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba al mayor, lleno de entusiasmo.

Max: Yo también soy atributo Darkus (mostrando dos esferas Bakugan negras con detalles morados), mis compañeros de la escuela me molestan porque dicen que es el elemento de los malos (mirando un poco triste sus Bakugans) Pero… ellos me molestaban y me hacían Bullying antes de que el juego existiera, ellos eran malos conmigo… (Agachando la cabeza) no soy muy fuerte… no estoy en los Rankings altos, pero…

El pequeño iba a derramar unas lágrimas, pero sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza, al levantar el rostro, vio que era la mano de su héroe, que le dedicaba una sonrisa y no había quitado su mano.

Masquerade: Escúchame pequeño (moviendo su mano hacia el hombro del niño) a mi todo el mundo me odia, pero alcance la cima de los puntajes y también alcance la felicidad, no importa que el mundo esté en tu contra… debes ser fuerte, yo sé que serás grandioso. (Sonriéndole al pequeño gentilmente)

Max: Eh… ¿en serio?

De pronto, a Masquerade se le ocurrió una idea.

Masquerade: ¿Me prestarías un cuaderno y una pluma?

El pequeño, confundido, saco un cuaderno y un plumón negro de su mochila, la madre ya intuía lo que el joven rubio hacía apenas abrió el cuaderno y destapo el plumón, haciéndola sonreír, el rubio termino y de su cinturón, saco una Doom Card (Ósea, una carta de la Perdición) y la puso debajo de la hoja donde había escrito (Más que nada, para que la madre no la viera y creyera que se trataba de algo Satánico o algo así), sabía que el pequeño no usaría esa carta, era demasiado joven para entender todo el asunto, pero esa carta caracterizaba al enmascarado, solo sus peones y él la usaban, ni Naga ni Hal-G las usaron alguna vez, además… últimamente las que tenia de sobra ya no le servían para nada.

Masquerade: Aquí tienes pequeño, espero lo disfrutes. (Devolviéndole el cuaderno al niño)

Max vio el cuaderno, y además de ver la Doom Card casi translucida a través de la hoja, se leía en el cuaderno escrito.

_-Jamás te des por vencido, tu puedes!-_

_-Masquerade, No. 1-_

Era un autógrafo y un regalo de su héroe, subió la mirada, ilusionado, mirando a Masquerade que aún estaba agachado a su altura.

Masquerade: Nunca te des por vencido (Sonriéndole)

Max: ¡Gracias!.

El niño dio un salto, y abrazo de sorpresa a Masquerade, esto lo sorprendió de golpe, pero después rio a lo bajo por el acto de inocencia del pequeño, mientras se soltaba y se dirigía a darle la mano de nuevo a su madre, haciendo que se levantara de nuevo, normal.

Madre: Muchas gracias joven (limpiándose una lagrima que había escapado hasta su mejilla), a mi niño lo molestan en la escuela y había regresado triste de la escuela, lo traje aquí para intentar animarlo, de verdad, muchas gracias. (Haciendo una suave reverencia, mientras el pequeño guardaba su cuaderno dentro de su mochila)

Masquerade: Fue un placer. (haciendo también una suave reverencia de respeto)

Madre: Bien, es hora de irnos, despídete del caballero, Max.

Max: ¡Adiós! (era jalado por su madre mientras caminaban) ¡Gracias! (se despedía, estirando su manita y agitándola para despedirse)

Masquerade también se despedía con la mano con un gesto más gentil y una sonrisa que no se le había borrado, mientras que veía como el niño volteaba para caminar junto a su madre.

Hydranoid: Mis ojos lo vieron y sigo sin creerlo, tenemos un admirador.

Masquerade: Je, lo sé, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo.

Hydranoid: Más increíble aun, por un segundo parecías uno de los peleadores Bakugan con sus fanáticos, Masquerade siendo amable con un niño, ¿Quién lo creería?

Masquerade: Mejor cállate (Sonrojándose y siguiendo su camino hacia el otro lado… pero aun sonriendo a lo bajo, con el rubor en sus mejillas)

Aunque era verdad, Masquerade pocas veces había sido amable con alguien, y mucho menos con un niño, solo recordaba que lo fue con Takashi y Kosuke en el aeropuerto cuando querían ayudar a su amiga Miu (véase el capítulo 9 de la serie)

Mientras…

Max: No puedo creerlo, mi héroe me dio su autógrafo, es el mejor día de mi vida.

Madre: Jeje, me alegra que estés feliz, amor, fue un joven muy amable.

Max: Es el mejor del mundo.

Shun escuchaba a la madre y al niño hablar mientras se alejaban por la calle, el peli-negro no podía creerlo, la mandíbula se le había caído al piso, su expresión era digna de ser comparada con una de las caras raras que solía hacer Dan, agito su cabeza, para asegurarse de que no fue una ilusión nada más, o si todo ese tiempo no había seguido al sujeto equivocado, alguien que se había hecho el gracioso y se había disfrazado de su peor rival, pero… no era posible, un Bakugan parlante estaba en su hombro, estaba seguro de que era Hydranoid, y le había dado una carta de la perdición, eso confirmaba que era Masquerade, pero… su mente seguía sin asimilarlo.

Recordaba que al ver al niño agachando la cabeza con expresión triste, creía que le había dicho el enmascarado algo cruel, y cuando dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza, pensó que le haría daño, estaba dispuesto a rescatar al pequeño de las garras de ese monstruo, se acercaría corriendo, pero lo que vio fue una caricia de parte del rubio y que incluso después, el pequeño lo había abrazado de un salto, eso había tirado su mandíbula al suelo junto con ver como Masquerade se despedía con la mano con una expresión incluso amable, definitivamente su mente estaba siendo mallugada en ese momento.

Skyress: Shun, despierta, se está alejando.

Shun: ¿Eh?, Ah… claro.

Shun siguió avanzando, sintiendo una nube y un millar de preguntas revoloteándose en su cabeza, seguía de cerca al rubio, pero menos alarmado que antes, lo vio entrar en un local, que era una librería y al poco tiempo, salir con una bolsa amarilla en mano, parece ser que había comprado un libro, eso solo le daba más preguntas en la cabeza al peleador Ventus.

Siguieron por un rato más caminando, hasta que los 4 llegaron a un parque público, sin duda iría a enfrentarse a cuantos rivales encontrara Masquerade en ese parque, o por lo menos eso creía Shun.

Shun: Ese maldito…

Masquerade avanzo dentro del parque y se perdió de vista por un momento, Shun comenzó a subir a los árboles y a buscarlo a la velocidad que sus habilidades le permitían, después lo encontró de vuelta… pero no era lo que esperaba.

Lo encontró de pie, dándole la espalda al ninja, mirando hacia arriba... un montón de árboles de cerezo lo rodeaban a él y a su Bakugan sentándose en el césped y mientras el viento soplaba suavemente, algunos pétalos y flores caían alrededor y en el cabello del rubio.

Saco el libro del bolso amarillo de la librería y lo abrió, leyendo un poco y buscando algo dentro de él, Shun se acercó lo suficiente como para escucharle y verle, pero se detuvo de pronto en una hoja del libro y miro alrededor, como buscando a alguien.

Shun: ¿Qué estará planeando? No hará un tipo de rito satánico, ¿o sí?

Pero tuvo que contener una exclamación en sus labios al ver como el rubio se quitaba frente a él la máscara, aun lo tenía de espaldas, no podía verle el rostro aun, pero la sorpresa era mayúscula para Shun, de pronto, escucho como el rubio comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

**Nuestros destinos**

**Siempre vivos**

**En el corazón del cerezo.**

A Shun se le apretó el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, eran un poema Haiku hacia los arboles de cerezo, recordaba como su madre se lo había leído como si fuera un cuento cuando era pequeño, el rubio prosiguió.

**Paseándose por los**

**Jardines de un Templo Japonés,**

**Se encamina una delicada y tierna adolescente**

**A ofrendar su pureza y toda la belleza**

**De su dulce corazón, a un rito ya prescrito desde la antigüedad.**

**Su alma pura y limpia no llena de maldad,**

**Se siente atraída por la belleza del lugar.**

**Observa en la distancia un color muy singular,**

**Que resalta por su belleza y un aroma peculiar,**

**Los árboles de los Cerezos...**

**¡Los Cerezos del Templo Imperial!**

**Cuenta la historia que sus frutos no han nacido**

**Pues la tradición impera...**

**Sólo la más dulce y angelical doncella...**

**Otorgará su corazón limpio y puro**

**El cuál será la semilla del amor.**

**Los cerezos brindarán a todos**

**Sus fragancias y capullos del Amor**

**Limpio y puro y serán ofrecidos al mundo**

**Como un delicado y tierno regalo de amor.**

**Recuérdame un día...**

**Cuando veas a los " Cerezos en flor"**

**El día que ellos florezcan...sabrás...**

**¡Cuánto te ama mi corazón!**

**¡Recuérdame siempre!**

**¡Como tú más exquisita flor!**

A Shun se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas, recordarle a su difunta madre era un golpe bajo para el joven ninja, y más porque ese Haiku se lo había leído su madre para hacerlo dormir, haciendo que la recordara al ver los arboles florecer, recordando el amor de ella antes de que partiera para siempre.

Hydranoid: Que hermoso poema, maestro.

Masquerade: Lo sé, por eso quería este libro, está llena de literatura poética de ese estilo… es hermoso.

Dijo el joven, mirando con ojos de alegría a su Bakugan, permitiendo que ya parte del atardecer brillara en sus ojos violetas y calentara su piel suavemente, lo había dicho con tal tono sincera, que Shun se relajó y se sentó en la rama, solo a observarlos.

Leyeron un par más de poemas, teniendo a Shun como principal espectador, escuchando la literatura recargado en el tronco del árbol donde estaba subido, de pronto, Masquerade se detuvo y comenzó a reír por alguna extraña razón, haciendo que el ninja abriera los ojos y volteara a ver que sucedía.

Masquerade: Deberías verte Hydranoid, mira, tienes justo encima una flor de cerezo.

En efecto, parecía que al Bakugan lo había escogido una flor para reposar sobre él, haciéndolo sonrojar de vergüenza.

Hydranoid: No se burle maestro, usted tiene un montón de esos pétalos rosados en el cabello.

Masquerade: ¿En serio?, eso es perfecto, Espera, quédate quieto, ni se te ocurra moverte.

De uno de los costados de su gabardina, Masquerade saco una cámara digital, apuntándose a él mismo y a su Bakugan.

Tomo una foto, con una mano haciendo la señal de paz junto a su Bakugan, y volteando la cámara para ver cómo había quedado la toma.

Masquerade: Salió perfecta, la imprimiré luego y la voy a enmarcar.

Hydranoid: Por favor, no maestro, es vergonzoso, no me humille así. (Moviéndose para que la flor dejara de montarlo cual caballo)

Masquerade: Jeje, tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá jamás.

Lo irónico era que eso no era verdad, pero Shun estaba algo sorprendido, fotos, libros de poesía, amabilidad con niños y comiendo crepas por la ciudad, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Ese no era el estilo de Masquerade en lo más mínimo… aun recordaba el mensaje grabado que le había enviado Komba, había sido vencido por Masquerade, enviando a Harpus a la Dimensión de la Perdición, también había derrotado a los otros seguidores que Masquerade tenía, Julio, Chan Lee, Billy, Incluso a Klaus, pero… este joven, este chico que tenía tan cerca de él no era el Masquerade que conocía todo el mundo, ¿Acaso por un día había dejado de ser ese monstruo terrible y asesino de Bakugans?, incluso entre sus pensamientos, a Shun le costaba pensar eso y hacerse a la idea, lo veía ahí mismo, incluso con la máscara en el césped… no le hubiera costado nada robarla a Shun y así tal vez deshacerse de su rival… pero… si ese día el rubio había decidido parar…

Shun dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, tomando una decisión, si el joven se iba antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, dándole final al día, no haría nada en contra del enmascarado, era ridícula, incluso tonta de su parte, pero… algo en su corazón lo hacía sentir que… no era necesario, no por ese día al menos.

Se quedaron mirando el atardecer a través de la ciudad de Wadington una hora más aproximadamente sin decirse nada más, el día estaba por terminar, la luz iluminaba los edificios de un color anaranjado y las nubes estaban teñidas en rosa y blanquecino.

Masquerade: Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, Hydranoid, la verdad ya tengo hambre. (Levantándose de su lugar y estirando los brazos)

Se agachaba para recoger su libro y guardarlo en la bolsa de vuelta, mientras tomaba su máscara y se la ponía de vuelta.

Masquerade: Se me antojan unos Takoyaki de pulpo, pero son difíciles de preparar, mejor hare unas calabazas cocidas con jitomate y cebolla. (_Calabacitas a la Mexicana_), algo de queso y crema encima les vendrá perfecto.

Hydranoid: No suena como una mala idea, maestro.

Masquerade sonrió y tomo a su Bakugan en la palma, sonriéndole mientras ambos eran iluminados por lo que quedaba de sol.

Masquerade: Gracias por acompañarme, Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: Es un placer, maestro.

Apenas termino de decir esto, ambos desaparecieron en un resplandor, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Shun y Skyress seguían arriba del árbol, pero bajaron de un salto sin dificultad alguna, Shun veía como lentamente el sol se terminó de ocultar en el horizonte, sonrió a lo bajo, por un lado, le alegro que Masquerade se fuera a tiempo, la verdad… no tenía ganas de pelear ese día.

Skyress: Shun… ¿Estas bien?

Shun: Si… (Con un ligero brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos) vamos Skyress… vamos a casa.

Shun saco unos auriculares de su bolsillo y se los coloco antes de darse la vuelta hacia su casa, puso la canción ´´Ojos color sol´´ de Calle 13 y se dirigió con saltos por la ciudad, pensando en lo irónico que la canción le parecía ahora, como si en verdad el mundo fuera al revés… y todo brillara alrededor…

Llegando a su casa, Shun le pidió el favor a Skyress que no le dijera ni una sola palabra ni a los Peleadores ni a sus Bakugans, Skyress accedió con cierta duda, pero sabía que Shun era de confianza y sabía lo que hacía y decía, y Shun a la vez sabía que podía confiar en Skyress plenamente.

Esa noche, Shun toco en el techo de su casa una canción con una hoja de los árboles de cerezo que había tomado, sus labios tocaban con suavidad la hoja y al ver la luna, veía feliz el reflejo de su madre, devolviéndole la sonrisa… esa canción que tocaba, se la dedicaba a ella, esperando que la escuchara... donde quiera que ella estuviera.

**.-.-.-.**

Masquerade: Espero disfrutaras el día Hydranoid, las flores de cerezo florecen solo una vez al año a principios de la primavera, así que, es un espectáculo que quería que vieras.

Hydranoid ya estaba en la mesa de noche de su maestro, ya había acabado de cenar y habían subido a la recamara de Masquerade.

Hydranoid: Le agradezco el detalle, maestro. (Aun avergonzado por lo sucedido con la flor arriba de él)

Masquerade: Bien (sacudiendo los pétalos que quedaban en su cabello, dejando tonalidades rosas en el suelo), ahora la parte dos de tu sorpresa.

Hydranoid: Pero, maestro, ya es de noche (mirando fuera de la ventana).

Masquerade: Ese es el punto (de pronto, saco una invitación, como la que alguna vez les dio a sus antiguos aliados)

Hydranoid: Es una invitación, pero… es para mañana, en el atardecer.

Masquerade: Es para Dan… mañana, acabaremos con él.

Hydranoid: Lo… ¿lo dice enserio?

Masquerade: Si (Guardando la carta en su bolsillo de la gabardina), se la daré hoy personalmente, la habilidad ´´The dream walking´´ será perfecta para esta ocasión. (En Inglés sería algo así como ´´sonámbulo´´)

Hydranoid: Pero… maestro, esa habilidad pocas veces la ha usado.

Masquerade: Lo sé, pero estoy harto de que Hal-G sea el único que cree que puede usar todas las habilidades de la DT, y no fue totalmente malo, recuerda que hice una pequeña práctica antes con Runo.

En efecto, el rubio había solo practicado una vez esa habilidad con Runo solo por saber cómo usarla, era una noche en que ella y Alice dormían en el mismo lugar… y obviamente, no lo aplicaría en Alice, fue solo un pequeño susto, haciéndola imaginar que su Bakugan iba a la Dimensión de la Perdición, junto con el hecho de que él podía moverse a voluntad en el sueño.

Hydranoid: Pero… ¿Está usted seguro?

Masquerade: Es completamente seguro, ¿Qué podría salir mal? **_(Para más información, vean el fic ´´Just a Dream´´, escrito por JetravenEx, es algo así como un ´´que pasaría si…´´, espero les guste, créditos a ella)_**, además, se todo lo que conlleva hacer esta habilidad, los que están bajo el efecto del ´´The dream walker´´, suelen levantarse de golpe, cual pesadilla, estresarlo antes de la pelea, podría salirnos bien.

Hydranoid: (pensándolo, no del todo seguro)… si usted cree que es buena idea, confió en usted, maestro, sin embargo, tenga cuidado.

Masquerade: Lo tendré, amigo, nos vemos.

Apenas sus últimas dos palabras sonaron como eco a la distancia, cuando el joven ya había desaparecido en el hermoso brillo de la DT, esa habilidad era un poco molesta y tardada, ya que la velocidad en los sueños y en la realidad, no son lo mismo, pero sabía que su maestro estaría bien… pedía que así fuera…

Además, Masquerade quería hacerlo enojar y provocarlo, así como lo había hecho con sus otros cuatro peones (excepto a Chan), era personal, ya que Joe Brown, de nuevo, ese Web Master, había puesto en un post que Dan y los otros no se rendirían en su Batalla contra el enmascarado, retándolo a salir de su escondite… ese tal Joe ya lo empezaba a molestar en serio, ya arreglaría asuntos con él.

**.-.-.-.**

Paso una hora y media después, y el cansancio del día había hecho rendirse al Bakugan en sus sueños en la mesa de noche, un brillo en el pasillo llego, con Masquerade caminando hacia el cuarto, la habilidad había funcionado, el plan había salido perfecto.

El rubio decidió cambiarse de ropa a su usual piyama, y una vez se sentó en la cama, miro a la pequeña esfera, durmiendo en silencio junto a la cama, haciéndolo sonreír antes de quitarse la máscara y ponerla al lado suyo, pero antes de quitar su mano, como siempre, cambio la máscara en su mano por su Bakugan mientras se recostaba boca arriba, mirando la esfera negra con rasgos violetas entre sus dedos.

Masquerade: ¿Qué haría sin ti, viejo amigo?

El rubio acerco la esfera y le dio un gentil beso, sosteniéndola en su mano ¿hace cuánto que no hacia eso?, ahora que lo pensaba, era cuando la felicidad y la calma inundaban su corazón, y la gran mayoría de veces, eran gracias a esa pequeña esfera en su mano, relacionándolo casi directamente, eso lo hizo sonreír a lo bajo y agradecer el tener un amigo tan leal y apegado a él.

El rubio se recostó de lado y dejo aun la esfera en su palma, durmiendo así en más de una ocasión, aunque esta vez estaba consciente de eso antes de caer dormido por completo, fue un día agradable, y el día siguiente… ambos lo darían todo de su alma.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo (lo comienzo a dudar, casi ya no tengo lecturas ni fantasmas de los lectores que no dicen nada :´v), en fin, aquí tienen de regalo una pequeña escena extra para los que aún están aquí leyéndome.**

**Extra:**

Ya era de noche, y los cabellos rubios de un pequeño niño volaban, mientras saltaba arriba de su cama, emocionado.

Max: Muajajaja, mírenme, soy el peleador número uno, nadie podrá vencerme, y acabo con los niños malos de la escuela, tengan, piu, piu.

Decía el niño, con una toalla blanca amarrada a su cintura que volaba con cada salto y apuntaba con su mano en forma de pistolita imaginaria hacia sus peluches, en este caso, un pequeño oso, el niño bajaba rápidamente de la cama y tomaba al oso.

Max: Agghhh, me has dado (fingiendo la voz del peluche), eh sido vencido por el gran peleador enmascarado, waaaa (fingiendo que se desmayaba el osito, y volviendo su voz normal), ¡sí!, seremos los mejores (riendo a carcajadas y saltando en la cama con un cuaderno en la mano)

Mama: Max, cariño, ven aquí, es hora de tu baño.

Max: ¡Mama! (con tono lento) No quiero bañarme, los mejores no tienen tiempo para los baños.

Mama: ¿Cómo qué no? Todo el mundo se baña (cargando a su pequeño niño en brazos), además, ese jovencito tenía el cabello demasiado limpio como para no bañarse, y tú quieres ser igual que él, ¿no es así?

Max: ¡Siii!, seremos los mejores.

Mamá: No puedes ser el mejor, y andar oliendo a cochinito (esto último, lo dijo pellizcando con dulzura la nariz del pequeño, haciéndolo reír), ahora vamos, un baño y después a tu camita.

Max: Pero no tengo sueño.

Se veía como la madre caminaba por un pasillo hacia una puerta blanca con el pequeño en sus brazos, platicando, y en el cuarto, sobre un gran mueble, una fotografía de la mujer y el pequeño en sus brazos, ambos sonriendo felices hacia la cámara, aparentemente en su primer día de escuela, y dentro del marco, justo enfrente de la foto, la carta de la perdición, enmarcada también para que esta no se maltratara, escuchándose risas lejanas del niño y algunas de la madre también.

**(Fin del extra)**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, me pareció muy tierno cuando lo imagine un día a lo random, espero les guste, nos vemos.**

**El siguiente capítulo si es contra Dan.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	16. La pelea por el todo

**Soy algo más, Cap. 16**

* * *

Ya era medio día, y el rubio no dejaba de ver por la ventana, de pie en el pasillo con las manos cruzadas, estaba cerca la hora de enfrentarse al Dragonoid y a Dan como rivales una vez más... desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

No sentía miedo, de hecho, tenía una buena estrategia entre manos, sabía que podía ganar y por fin acabar con el empate que había entre ambos desde hace tiempo, pero… algo lo molestaba.

_¿Qué pasaría después?..._

Intentaba hacerse una idea general.

Si perdía, un inmenso dolor, tortura y quizás… hasta la muerte por parte de su amo y señor Naga estaba garantizada, eso sería lo mejor al final, tal vez, es decir; si Naga estaba demasiado enojado, tal vez podría matarlo rápidamente y sin dolor, ya que, de sobrevivir a la tortura… no sería una buena vida que digamos… y su pierna aún no estaba totalmente curada, cosa que le obligaba a usar la DT más seguido de lo que él mismo quería, ya que, aunque podía caminar perfectamente… el bajar las escaleras le hacía sentir punzadas, y sin que lo viera su compañero, en más de una ocasión tuvo que sostenerse del pasa manos de las escaleras, adolorido… exhausto…

Pero si ganaba… ¿Qué podría pasar?, a diferencia de Klaus, Él no se quedaría con el Dragonoid ni buscaría al Bakugan en la Dimensión de la Perdición, dicho lugar… ni siquiera él mismo había explorado, imaginaba algo así como un lugar eterno… y oscuro, realmente no tenía ganas ni siquiera de saberlo, solo sabía que eso le beneficiaba a Naga y eso era todo, no quería saber más del asunto.

Probablemente Dan exigiría a su Bakugan de vuelta, no sabía tan siquiera si Dan y Drago tenían algún tipo de lazo como él y Hydranoid lo tenían… no le interesaba, para Dan esto fue **siempre** solo un juego, así que dudaba que tuviera un lazo con el Dragonoid.

_Cuatro horas más, eso decía el reloj antes de ser las 6:00, hora del enfrentamiento… solo faltaban cuatro horas más..._

Más allá de Naga y el hecho de que necesitaba de vez en cuando la energía del Núcleo Silente, el rubio se preguntó… _¿Por qué hacía esto?..._

Le gustaba la sensación de la victoria en las batallas…

Le gustaba la sensación que daba de ser temido y respetado…

Le gustaba esa seguridad que inundaba su cuerpo…

Le gustaba ser fuerte…

…

Pero…

…

Fuera de las batallas, ¿Quién era él?...

Esa era su duda, ¿Quien más era él?... y esa pregunta, no tenía nada que ver con Alice.

Ya había avanzado en el libro que había leído de **IT**, obviamente, no iba ni a una tercera parte del libro… aun, pero veía como los personajes, avanzados sus años en la vida, y tampoco habían contestado esa misma pregunta que tenia él.

Claro, tenían trabajos, parejas, vidas propias y cosas propias en su vida, pero… más allá de asustarse del payaso asesino, ¿No temían más a quienes eran ellos mismos?, no literalmente, si no, que temían al rumbo que habían seguido sus vidas, decisiones erróneas, emociones confusas… no saber si lo que tenían era su felicidad, o solo un camino que escogieron para distraerse de sus pesadillas…

Él no quería eso, el disfrutaba de vivir, quería vivir y seguir vivo.

Más de una vez lo imagino, y sin duda, pensaba que si había alguien digno de derrotar a Naga, ese sería **él**, solo era cuestión de…

...

No...

...

Sonrió a lo bajo, mirando por la ventana, ¿En qué locura estaba pensando? No podría hacer algo así, y no precisamente por lealtad, si no por Hydranoid, era su amigo, sí, pero él jamás cedería a traicionar a Naga, y Masquerade no estaba dispuesto a pedírselo.

Además, ser el rey absoluto de ambos mundos, un muchacho de 14 años… ¿eso no era pensar igual a como Naga lo hacía?, la manera estúpida de Naga de pensar, no, él era mucho más inteligente que eso, no quería ser dueño de todo... pero si quería disfrutar la vida.

Además, ¿Qué le garantizaba que, una vez los mundos no se fusionaran en un caos, Naga con un simple ademan de su poder, no destruiría todo? Y eso incluía los libros, la música, los museos, los teatros que tanto había querido ir a ver el rubio… todo.

Claro que soñaba con quedarse con las sobras del mundo, de la humanidad, de todo aquello que, dentro y fuera de su mundo, jamás había gozado por capricho propio… pero Naga… el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco del fastidio que le causaba la mentalidad del enorme dragon blanco, intentando entender a Naga y seguramente, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Naga sin duda, siendo después dueño del Núcleo Infinito y del Núcleo Silente, buscaría más, no le bastaría destruirlo todo y ganar, sin duda, ese pedazo de lagartija cubierta de harina buscaría otros mundos, otros universos, otras vidas, y todo, absolutamente todo lo acabaría…

Masquerade tenía y debía de respetar a Naga, e incluso entendía porqué se sentía así, por haber nacido sin atributos ni habilidades… pero para ser una criatura que logro lo que nadie había hecho, que era romper el poco equilibrio que había en Vestroia, honestamente... no era el ser más brillante ante los ojos de Masquerade.

Claro, él había nacido gracias a la energía negativa de ese incidente, gracias a esa rebelión de Naga ante el universo que lo vio nacer, gracias a que jamás se rindió de tener el poder absoluto, él estaba ahí, en una preciosa casa, con un verdadero amigo, información y placeres a su alcance, y sin tener que preocuparse por… esa chica peli-naranja que tantas veces fue tan fastidiosamente débil.

pero...

_Una hora más para las 6:00..._

Como odiaba pensar en ella constantemente en los últimos días, se juro a si mismo que si ganaba esta Batalla, no volvería a pensar en esa chiquilla, ella ya tenía una vida, irónicamente, con sus rivales; con Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie y su amor secreto, Shun.

Ella tenía su futuro, habia formado su vida… y era hora de hacer la suya, ver hacia el futuro, y no dudar nunca más…

Masquerade: Hydranoid, Vámonos.

Hydranoid: Pero, maestro (apareciendo de la cama hacia la mesa de noche del cuarto), aún falta tiempo para que sea la hora de la cita.

Masquerade: Lo sé, pero odiaría llegar tarde a nuestra victoria. (sonriendo a lo bajo por su propio comentario)

El joven tomo en su palma a su Bakugan y en un resplandor, desaparecieron.

**.-.-.-.**

El viento de la costa soplando en su cabellera rubia y en la gabardina con suavidad, las gaviotas volando hacia su destino, cantaban, dejando su voz a la distancia, el agua y su movimiento bajo el muelle, podía sentir su suave oleaje meciéndose… bajo sus pies; oh si, ese lugar había visto más de una vez una despedida.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta, y el olor se mezclaba entre la sal del mar y máquinas de carga que se habían apagado de su hora de trabajo, y el sol detrás de él comenzaba a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo a su espalda.

Hydranoid, que estaba en su hombro, veía el sol de nuevo comenzar a pintar el cielo poco a poco y sintiendo que la hora… estaba cerca.

Volteo a ver a su maestro, y una sonrisa suave cruzaba su rostro, y entonces… se dio permiso a si mismo de recordar… el día que se habían conocido…

_(Flashback)_

Había terminado en la dimensión de los humanos, al igual que muchos otros Bakugans como él, pero estar en un universo o en este, honestamente... le daba lo mismo.

En su mundo, había sido un ser solitario, un ser independiente y escondido en las sombras como muchos otros, y aquí… por lo menos sentía más espacio alrededor, y más irónicamente con tremendo tamaño pequeño que tenía ahora… era ridículo pensarlo demasiado, así que prefería ignorar de momento ese detalle.

Más de un niño lo había intentado atrapar, pensando que sería su juguete personal o algo así, y en más de una ocasión había escapado, hasta llegar al bosque.

Era tranquilo… silencioso, tal vez demasiado iluminado con el sol, pero no era la gran cosa, no era molesto.

No le molestaba estar solo, odiaba la compañía en general, jamás se había sentido a gusto con nadie… y nadie había estado a gusto junto a él, había aprendido a ser fuerte por cuenta propia, ya se las arreglaría en este mundo también, y no sería el juguetito de nadie.

Le daba asco que muchos de los niños que intentaron tomarlo, tenían las manos incluso pegajosas, llenas de quien sabe qué cosas que despedian aromas dulces por lo que había detectado (mucho tiempo después, sabría que eran llamados ¨chocolates¨ y otros dulces, mezclado con la saliva de los infantes).

Hydranoid: No soy su juguete.

Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, en medio de la nada.

_-¿Quieres ser más que ´´su´´ juguete?-_

Una voz profunda, oscura, pero clara hablo como eco alrededor del bosque.

Hydranoid: ¿Quién dijo eso?

_-Todos ellos creen que solo son bestias manejables… juguetes… un montón de seres que salieron para entretenerlos, no los culpes… es todo lo que sus mentes les deja pensar…-_

Unas pisadas, salidas de la nada, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco al Bakugan, y cuando este encontró de donde venían esas pisadas, entre las sombras y la oscuridad de los árboles, algo… era extraño…

Más allá de la máscara tan extraña que tenía puesta, el pequeño Bakugan… podía verlo.

Era un aura oscura alrededor del ser frente a él, podía sentirla, era… impresionante.

Los Bakugan se alimentan no solo de las batallas que tienen, sino también de las emociones… de la energía de los seres que los rodean, de los que están apegados a ellos, y podía sentir, un enorme poder y seguridad viniendo de ese humano… era increíble.

-Nadie de ellos sabe de Vestroia-

Hydranoid: Tú, ¿Cómo es qué…?

-¿Lo sé?, Jeje… digamos que… conozco al responsable de que estés aquí ahora-

Ese humano, era diferente, tal vez demasiado diferente al resto, una energía dentro de él lo hacía… sentirse familiar, una energía conocida, mezclada con ese poder personal.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_-Te hare una mejor pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que **TU** quieres?-_

Ese humano… ¿tan siquiera era uno?, sabia tan poco de este mundo, pero… esa forma de hablar, no parecía mentir o intentar engañar al pequeño Bakugan, no parecía inundado en sus cosas como los más altos que los que eran niños, y encima, sabia lo de Vestroia… ¿Quién rayos era él?

-¿Deseas liberarte?, ¿Quieres volver a tu forma original?, o acaso… deseas poder-

El Bakugan lo escuchaba atentamente desde el césped, el chico tampoco lo perdía de vista, como si intentaran ver a través del alma del otro.

-Este mundo, tu mundo y todos los que faltan por conocer, pronto llegaran a su fin, dejando oscuridad y la nada detrás… eres fuerte, seguramente sobrevivirás… por un tiempo-

Encima de no conocerlo, decía que perecería con el tiempo, ¡BA!, menudo mal chiste.

-Sin embargo… yo te eh estado buscando-

Hydranoid: ¿Qué?

Pero, si apenas acababan de conocerse, que locuras estaba diciendo el humano… y aun así, esa aura… no había desaparecido, haciendo que la sonrisa de ese humano, se viera más oscura.

-Te quiero proponer algo- (estirando la mano hacia el Bakugan) –Te ofrezco no solo sobrevivir, sino también, el poder absoluto… ven conmigo, se MI mascota, MI arma… MI compañero-

No sabía el significado de la palabra ´´mascota´´, pero el resto, si lo había entendido, esa propuesta, esa forma de hablar… lo confundía, era como hipnótico… el joven, se agacho para qué el Bakugan se pudiera subir a él… esa aura… esa energía… ese poder… lo hipnotizaba, y lo peor, lo hacia con el consentimiento del pequeño Bakugan.

Y apenas subió a su mano, **¡OH VAYA!**

Podía sentir esa energía entrar en cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentirlo, seguridad, poder… caos, toda la fuerza que no pudo obtener en Vestroia, esos deseos de ser fuerte… estaban entrando en cada parte de su cuerpo ahí y ahora.

Apenas la energía termino de entrar en él y el aura ahora era también parte de él, podía verlo frente a él, de cerca, la fuerza y la intimidación que podía dar el humano, eran mayor… y era increíble, esa energía, era lo que tanto buscaban el uno del otro.

Hydranoid: … Maestro…

-Jeje, tranquilo, ahora… seremos compañeros-

Hydranoid: ¿y… quien es usted?

El pequeño Bakugan jamás había sentido tal cosa, pero… de verdad, sentía que con él, debía inclinarse… servirle, obedecerle… y aprender de él, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Para ti… y este mundo miserable…-

…

_-Soy Masquerade-_

_(Fin del flashback)_

Podía sentirlo en ese momento, esa energía, ese control, esa seguridad y deseos de salir victorioso, y cada emoción del rubio; lo inundaba en ese momento, esas emociones se repetían nuevamente... como la primera vez.

Masquerade: Ahí viene…

El Bakugan volteo, en efecto, Dan venía desde lejos, también lleno de seguridad y deseos de pelear… pero no podía compararse, estaba a la distancia, pero Hydranoid podía notarlo, Dan llegaba con deseos de pelea… Masquerade, por su lado: Determinación de sobrevivir.

El pequeño Bakugan se metió en los pliegos de la gabardina hasta llegar al bolsillo de su maestro, no necesitaba que el mayor le dijera que esperara su turno, que ya vendría su momento de brillar, ahora mismo… esto era de su maestro.

Conforme Dan se acercaba, aparecían sus amigos, dispuestos a acompañarlo en la batalla, ¿ acaso Pelearían 5 vs. 1?, a Masquerade no le importó ni por un momento, sabia que podría contra ellos también, pero no... y estaba escrito en sus ojos, ellos iban para apoyarlo moralmente, nada más, querían ver la caída del rubio… eso le hizo sonreír a lo bajo... porque **ÉL** no estaba dispuesto a darles ese gusto.

Dan: Bien, Masquerade, es hora de hacerlo (así dice en la versión Latina, no lo mal piensen)

Masquerade: Adelante, a pelear.

_Dan/Masquerade y todos: **¡**_**_Campo abierto!_**

Y así… la pelea por el futuro, empezó.

**.-.-.-.**

Durante la pelea, Masquerade noto que Dan había mejorado sus habilidades, sin duda, se había vuelto más fuerte, ya no perdía con usar solo una carta como cuando fue la primera pelea… eso le dio gusto a Masquerade, por fin, un oponente de verdad, y así debía ser.

Su pelea por vivir debía de ser digna, un reto, no podría ser menos, por ego propio, por orgullo propio.

Dan: (Ganando el primer round) Gane.

Masquerade: Solo esa.

En el siguiente enfrentamiento, Con la carta portal que abrió, demostró quien mandaba en el juego, recordándole a Dan contra** QUIEN** estaba exactamente peleando, no se iba a andar con juegos esta vez, con la carta gran comodín (_Joker salvaje en España_), dejandole a entender que no estaba dispuesto a perder la pelea frente al castaño.

Una carta portal más puso en el escenario, eran arenas movedizas, se burló de lo fácil que había sido engañar a Dan con una carta tan básica, no tenía problemas con hacer caer a Laserman Darkus así de fácil, pues su mascota… el gran protagonista de esta batalla, no estaba aún, pero no faltaba mucho.

Una vez Saurus Pyrus fue contenido, y quitado del medio para que Dan dejara de usarlo con la trampa de arenas movedizas, por fin… era hora del evento principal.

_Por fin, era hora de su mascota._

El aura oscura de su maestro y del Bakugan, eran una sola, eran un solo deseo, un solo objetivo _juntos_… y vaya que iban a dar un espectáculo.

El Bakugan surgió en la carta portal, imponente, fuerte, lleno de las emociones y de la energía de su maestro… y con un simple rugido, mostró cuan decidido estaba, lleno… de deseos de destrucción.

La fuerza que soltó su Bakugan con solo un rugido, lleno de orgullo a Masquerade, confiado de que ganarían TODO… o lo perderían todo, y aunque no sabía si ganarían o perderían, el buen humor lo sentía recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo ciertos chistes de teatro, porque, de eso trataba la vida al final de cuenta, ¿no?, un enorme drama, una gran obra... y el protagonismo, seria suyo.

Masquerade: Bueno, el escenario está listo, pero no todos los actores han llegado.

Dan: ¿Qué?

Hablando de no tener buen gusto: pensaba Masquerade para sus adentros, se preguntaba si Dan había preguntado por estar de mal humor... o por no saber lo que era actuar... o tan siquiera, lo que era un teatro.

Masquerade: Vamos, amigo… es tu turno.

Esto último, hacia enojar al chico Pyrus, obviamente, le enfadaba que el rubio estuviera tan de buen humor, y eso para Masquerade, era perfecto, sacarlo de sus cabales: **_dame con todo lo que tengas, mátame si puedes… no te lo permitiré tan fácilmente; _**pensaba el rubio para si mismo.

El Dragonoid salió a la batalla, se veía tan poderoso y lleno de vida en el campo de batalla, pero Hydranoid era más fuerte y mejor, confiaba en su mascota, en su amigo…

Masquerade: Creo que está todo el elenco.

Hydranoid: Dos cabezas piensan más que una, pero tres es multitud.

Dragonoid: Con una me basta, lo cual no deja espacio para ti.

Dan abrió su carta portal, poniendo a ambos Bakugan en mismo nivel de ventaja, y ambos dieron la señal de pelea, el rubio no era tan tonto como sus peones para no dar pelea ahí y ahora, pero a la vez, sabía que Hydranoid no necesitaba de órdenes, pues él haría todo lo que su maestro deseara.

Masquerade se estaba divirtiendo mucho, la pelea de su vida, era gloriosa, y claro que le daría todo el apoyo a su colega para ganar.

Masquerade: Carta de poder activada, ataque doble.

Acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro era fácil, Saurus, que parecía haber sido olvidado por todos lo presentes de su existencia, desapareció, dándole más poder a su querido Hydranoid, y el siguiente, era el Dragonoid.

Masquerade: Acto final.

Era el final de ese Dragonoid, o al menos… eso creyó.

Dan: Carta poder activada, muro defensor.

El muro de fuego se elevo frente al Dragonoid, elevando su poder.

El ataque de Hydranoid reboto, devolviéndole el ataque… y auto dañándose, esto no le hubiera causado molestias al enmascarado… de no ser porque una de sus cabezas había desaparecido, eso… borro la sonrisa del rubio.

Los chicos celebraban aquello, pero... el rubio...

Masquerade: Muy bien… buen movimiento…

El rubio comenzó a reír a lo bajo… callando y teniendo la atención de los presentes.

Masquerade: Felicitaciones… me has hecho enfadar mucho, Dan.

Pelear por su vida, por su existencia, jugarse todo por **SU** existencia, era una cosa… pero meterse con Hydranoid… con aquel que había ayudado a curar su pierna, con aquel que le daba real felicidad cada día a su vida, con quien era su amigo… su mascota…no: **SU COMPAÑERO**… era algo… **imperdonable.**

Sacrificar una carta poder, que sin duda era ´´cuarta dimensión´´, una de las favoritas de Masquerade para usar contra Dan, no le molesto en absoluto deshacerse de ella, más algunos puntos de poder extra, con tal de recuperar intacto a Hydranoid y acabar la batalla en empate.

Ese truco, al igual que el cerrar la carta portal para devolver ambos Bakugan a sus peleadores, no lo había usado antes, tampoco lo había necesitado hasta ese momento para ser honestos, ya que el rubio no retrocedía nunca.

Pero por el cariño a su amigo, y por seguir vivo, la victoria… y por estar juntos… ese _empate_, se acababa ahí y ahora.

Masquerade: Ahora, es hora del último acto, y desgraciadamente no habrá repetición… se acabó el juego.

Solo por darle una oportunidad, Masquerade puso a Hydranoid en la última carta de Dan en el campo, quería darle la oportunidad de que Dan lo diera todo… porque él no se iba a contener más, pues tal cual dijo… **SE ACABO EL JUEGO**, esto… **_ya era personal._**

El Dragonoid entro en combate, y jugo la carta portal de Personaje, bien, había hecho bien en deshacerse de ´´cuarta dimensión´´, no le serviría contra esa carta... pero si usaría una carta, _especialmente_ reservada para esa ocasión.

Masquerade: Carta poder activada, ´´Ataque Exedra´´

Dan uso su carta, Dragonoid delta, la carta que sin duda, había usado en el combate de Chan, Klaus y Julio… que predecible era el peleador Pyrus, _pero aún faltaba la carta que Masquerade había reservado para Dan._

Dan: No hay manera de vencernos.

Masquerade: Por el contrario, podemos hacerlo y seguro lo haremos. _**Carta poder, fusión activada: Impacto destructivo.**_

No volverían a dañar a Hydranoid, no en su guardia, esa carta eliminaba el efecto de la carta de personaje del Dragonoid, reduciendo los puntos dobles que a este le daban, quedando más bajo que Hydranoid, y al revisar los puntos, la victoria… era toda de ellos.

Por supuesto, Dan no habia revisado esta habilidad en su BakuPod, asi que, al ver intacto a Hydranoid en el campo después del ataque del Dragonoid, su expresión... era un poema para Masquerade, una expresión... de terror puro.

Dan: No puede ser… no comprendo… (Llenándose de ira)¡NO, ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

Por fin... por fin se habia acabado, la victoria, LO LOGRO.

Hydranoid: Parece que la función termino, para ustedes, al menos.

La sonrisa de Masquerade no podía ser más grande y llena de júbilo, y… se permitió el lujo que se había dado con Julio… la última vez.

Masquerade: Ya es hora… Hydranoid… hora del agradecimiento. (Chasqueando los dedos en pose dramática).

No demoraria más en obtener la victoria, la gloria: ya era suya.

El Bakugan no necesito nada más, toda su ira, su fuerza, sus deseos y su ser, todo lo entrego en esa ráfaga de golpes contra su rival… y la última, la disparo especialmente con ira contra el Dragonoid.

El Bakugan Pyrus, lentamente comenzó a caer a su destino, si, lo habían logrado, lo habían ganado todo, **TODO**.

Dragonoid: Dan… hasta pronto… (Se despedía el Bakugan)

Masquerade: **¡HASTA NUNCA!** (Lleno en éxtasis)

El portal se abrió, tragándose con él al Dragonoid, Hydranoid volvía a las manos de su amo, la victoria los cubría en gloria, pero… esto no había acabado, Dan estaba corriendo hacia el portal… ¿Qué?

Shun: Espera Dan, no lo hagas.

Dan: Jamás te dejare Drago… ¡ESPERAME! (saltando, siendo tragado por el portal)

Shun: ¡DAN!

El portal se cerraba, e increíblemente… se tragó a Daniel Kuso también… que mal perdedor.

La imprevisible reacción de Dan dejo en silencio la arena, haciendo que las palabras de Masquerade, se escucharan claras en el silencioso abismo y ambiente del lugar...

Masquerade: _Que gran tonto…_

Y el tiempo volvió a correr.

La tranquilidad volvía alrededor, y la despedida se había hecho… aunque Masquerade admitía; que eso no lo espero.

Claro que el plan era darle fin a ese Dragonoid… ¿pero con todo y peleador?... JA, Premio doble.

Runo: ¿Dan?... ¿Dónde estás?... (Las lágrimas se comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos, mientras buscaba alrededor al mencionado, pero la ira afloro en su voz de pronto) ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¡Dime! (mirando directamente al rubio)

Masquerade: Yo no eh hecho nada, él eligió su propio destino, La Dimensión de la Perdición es la otra vida para los Bakugan, no hay regreso, para Bakugan… o humanos...

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Runo ya no iban a parar, pero… mientras ellos hablaban, Shun… se daba una herida emocional propia.

El día anterior, él lo tuvo enfrente, el día anterior… lo vio incluso quitarse la máscara… el día anterior, lo tenía a su merced… pudo haberlo detenido, pudo haberlo derrotado, pudo haber… evitado el suicidio de Dan, su amigo de la infancia y de toda la vida… pero ¿Acaso hizo algo?...**NO**, No lo hizo; Komba le advirtió, Skyress estaba dispuesta a pelear, todos sabian lo malo que es Masquerade, pero… Shun no hizo nada, dime Shun… _¿Qué se siente ser TU… el débil, y que por tu debilidad… acabara de morir un amigo?, ¿También fue tu culpa que muriera tu madre?,_ se dijo de golpe a si mismo... sin duda, la conciencia de Shun… le peso duro eso ultimo.

Shun: **¡TU LO HICISTE!**

Shun estaba dispuesto a atacar a Masquerade ahora, ya no con Bakugan, sino fisicamente, iba a hacer sufrir al maldito frente a él... pero Masquerade fue más veloz, desapareciendo a tiempo.

Shun sentía el pesar en su alma, ahí y ahora… si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera pensado en su madre… si tan solo no le hubiera dado la oportunidad a ese ser… si no se hubiera tocado el corazón, al igual que Masquerade, que no tenía piedad… Dan…

Pero para ser honestos, no era el único que estaba sufriendo ahí y ahora...

_Mientras tanto…_

Masquerade aparecía en la mansión, en el mismo lugar desde donde se había ido al principio, pero... por un minuto entero… se quedó helado... estático, en su lugar.

Hydranoid: … Maestro…

Masquerade: Lo siento… amigo… sé que querías ver ese atardecer al final de nuestra victoria… pero…

De pronto, Masquerade comenzó a reír a lo bajo… después, empezó a reír más alto… y más alto… hasta que la risa se escuchaba por toda la casa como una carcajada maniática, alzando su rostro a carcajada abierta hacia el techo.

Hydranoid vio que lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de su maestro, cayendo totalmente y apretando con sus dientes los labios para no reír más, pero la risa, lo vencía.

Masquerade: ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?, Debí imaginarlo, Estaba jugando **YO** mi vida, Era lógico… **QUE DAN DEBÍA PERDER LA SUYA.**

La risa y las lágrimas no paraban de caer, pero… no eran lágrimas de victoria o de ironía… eran… _de dolor_, acababa de matar a un joven, pero eso era lo que le daba gracia a la vez, lo que lo hacia reír... tantas veces había acabado con las vidas de la especie de Hydranoid, pero; ¿Acaso no estaba dispuesto a también acabar con las vidas de SU especie? Eso era lo que lo hacia reír y llorar a la vez, que le doliera haber matado a alguien ahora, habiendo matado antes... _esa maldita ironía._

El momento lo apoderaba por completo, su cordura, se estaba deshaciendo en ese momento.

En su rostro, estaba una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas, fluían desde debajo de su máscara, no podía contenerlas, cayendo desde sus mejillas y su mentón al piso, seguía riendo, y seguía llorando… hasta que el aliento le suplico entrar a sus pulmones, haciéndole parar de reír, sus ojos estaban hinchados y secos, haciéndolo parar de llorar, y el dolor y la ironía solo hacían temblar el cuerpo de Masquerade… cayendo de rodillas, ahí donde estaba.

Temblando... sintiendo... queriendo desfallecer y dormir, imaginando que todo fue un sueño... pero no...

El rubio se quitó la máscara, intentaba entenderlo… ¿Por qué Dan hizo eso?... Masquerade amaba vivir, obviamente, el significado de la palabra _´´suicidio´´_ no estaba en su vocabulario, ni mucho menos en sus deseos propios… y el ver hacer semejante cosa a alguien… más encima, por su Bakugan… lo dejo severamente confundido… y traumado…

Masquerade: Hydranoid… los mate... yo... ... yo los mate a ambos... a todos... los mate...

El rubio hablo apenas audible ahí, mientras el atardecer, poco a poco, se estaba esfumando detrás de ellos, trayendo la oscuridad de la noche.

Casi Masquerade comenzaba a reír de nuevo... normalmente, siempre decía que los mandaba a la Dimensión de la Perdición, pero esta vez… estaba más consciente que nunca… **los había matado…**

Por poco, estaba a punto de volver a comenzar su llanto y su risa mezclada, hasta que Hydranoid se elevó en vuelo, frente a su maestro.

Hydranoid: Maestro… prométame una cosa.

El rubio, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus lágrimas cayendo, volteo a ver a su compañero.

Hydranoid:… Si algún día yo le fallo… si algún día, yo voy a la Dimensión de la Perdición… por favor… (Acercándose para tocar la frente de su maestro) jamás… jamás se sacrifique por mí, maestro… si eh de caer, déjeme… _y viva por ambos._

El rubio dejo de llorar ahí donde estaba, recordando que por Hydranoid, él se enojó y lo dio todo al final, le habían herido físicamente, le habían arrancado su cabeza… su amigo… su compañero… y ahora… incluso, ahora mismo, el Bakugan apoyaba a su maestro, por encima de todo… haciendo sonreír más tranquilo al rubio y haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo en su frente el tacto de su Bakugan.

Masquerade:… gracias… Hydra…

El sol termino de esconderse, y en la mansión… la oscuridad absoluta, cubrió a los dos seres, en un silencioso juramento…

_´´Hacer lo que sea por ti´´ _

Sin que el otro lo supiera, ese ultimo pensamiento del día... cruzo la mente de ambos... como un juramento intimo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí mi ´´supuesto´´ tras fondo del capítulo 27 de Bakugan.**

**Seamos honestos, al ver como Dan corría y se iba junto a Drago, Masquerade pudo haber quitado la Carta de la Perdición del combate como Billy lo hizo con Julie, pero no lo hizo, y quería darle más drama a la escena, y la verdad… si me gusto como quedo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	17. La satisfacción del poder

**Soy algo más, Cap. 17**

* * *

Masquerade: ¿Cómo te sientes?... Hydranoid.

Ambos estaban en la sala de cómputo de Masquerade, el rubio tenía una amplia sonrisa, pues habían sido felicitados por Naga mismo por quitarle a su rival de encima de una vez por todas desde que había robado el Núcleo Silente enfrente de Drago, quitándose de encima la mirada acusatoria y retadora de Naga de encima, al fin, después de estar de los nervios por el Dragonoid evolucionado, se habían quitado ellos un peso de encima.

Hydranoid: Nunca tan listo para pelear, y más fuerte cada minuto.

Masquerade: Mi plan funciona a la perfección desde que derrote a ese grupo, sin mencionar a ese tonto de Dan y su patética mascota, Drago… Ahora, veamos quien será nuestra próxima víctima.

En realidad, el plan había sido de Hydranoid, pero ¿Qué importaba ahora? Todo había funcionado perfectamente, y a Hydranoid no le hubiera costado corregir a su maestro, pero… él también estaba de buen humor, así que, no importaba.

Buscando en la computadora global de su mansión, Masquerade buscaba al siguiente más fuerte, para evitar pelear cada día con peleadores débiles y sin objetivo.

Masquerade: Ah sí, como lo sospeche… Shun Kazami, y su Ventus Skyress. (Dialogo en la versión latina)

Era lógico, él alguna vez fue el numero uno también en la lista de puntuación, sin mencionar que fue quien ayudo a hacer las reglas del juego en sí, sus habilidades no eran menos que increíbles.

Masquerade: ¿Qué dices, amigo?, ¿Te apetece otra pelea por el todo? (Sonreía de manera cruel el rubio)

Hydranoid: Por supuesto, maestro, hasta el final.

**.-.-.-.**

Encontrar a Shun no fue del todo fácil, aunque si algo un poco ridículo de reconocer, ya que, fue a su hogar, donde él y su abuelo vivían, pero solo encontró su cuarto vacío… y un extraño olor a medicina excesiva en el ambiente de parte de su abuelo seguramente.

Debió haber pensado que se quedaría con sus amigos, o en el mejor de los casos, con Marucho, esto era extraño, sabía que Shun vivía lejos de la ciudad de Wardington, pero incluso Runo y Alice habían vuelto a la casa de Runo, pero era en cierto modo, lógico, Julie también estaba ahí con ellos, Runo era la unica que vivia cerca de Wardington.

Una vez encontró a Shun, hacer su habilidad ¨ The dream walking ¨ ya era un juego de niños, y notaba que en su mirada la culpa le pesaba en la espalda, incluso estando dormido.

No había sido su culpa, por supuesto, pero Shun siempre fue el más responsable de los peleadores, y por lo que Masquerade sabía, Shun había inventado las reglas con Dan, pues eran buenos amigos a pesar de la actitud reservada de Shun desde hacia tiempo, la verdad, no sabía mucho de esos dos y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, no era algo de su interés.

Lo único que a Masquerade se le ocurrió para causarle una pesadilla a Shun, era el repetir el anterior escenario que había visto al dejar ir a Dan a la dimensión de la perdición, no era la gran cosa en realidad, pero ver morir a un amigo… aun así basto para hacerlo alarmarse, era suficiente para alterar al joven ninja.

Masquerade regreso a su mansión después de eso, solo tendría que esperar hasta las cuatro esta vez, a diferencia de la vez pasada, cuando espero hasta las seis de la tarde, no era la gran cosa… pero… algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Masquerade: Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué sucede, maestro? (Saliendo del bolsillo de Masquerade, notando que estaban en la cocina, este salió volando y aterrizo en la mesa, con la mirada bajo la máscara de su maestro).

Masquerade: Dime, ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de la Dimensión de la Perdición y Vestroia?

El chico se quitó la máscara, dejándola en la mesa junto a Hydranoid y tomando una silla para estar más cómodo.

Desde que mando hacía apenas un día a Dan allá, la cabeza no paraba de darle preguntas al respecto.

Hydranoid: ¿Hay algo… que lo moleste? (Preguntaba preocupado, mirando a su maestro)

Masquerade: En realidad, no (mirando des interesadamente… según él), pero tú debes de saber más del tema que yo, es solo… curiosidad.

El pequeño Bakugan conocía muy bien a su maestro, no en vano, noto que esa noche, le costó trabajo dormir, no tuvo pesadillas, pero se movía demasiado en la cama para intentar concentrarse en dormir.

Sin embargo, tampoco iba a mentirle a su maestro, si él no le mentía en nada al Bakugan, no tenía motivos para mentirle a su compañero de batallas.

Hydranoid: Para serle honesto, maestro, no se mucho acerca de la Dimensión de la Perdición, no eh escuchado de ningún Bakugan que haya vuelto para contarlo, solo sé que ahí encontramos nuestro destino… nuestro final.

En estos casos, hablar con Reaper podría ser de utilidad… de estar de vuelta de ese lugar, claro esta.

Hydranoid: Y acerca de Vestroia y algo relacionado… solo se la leyenda de los soldados legendarios.

Masquerade: ¿Los que?

A Masquerade le intereso la idea, teniendo toda su atención hacia su compañero, era verdad que era la primera vez que hablaban de su hogar Vestroia desde que se conocían, aunque el rubio no creyó que incluso tuviera su propia historia pasada ese lugar.

Hydranoid: Los seis guerreros legendarios de Vestroia, Hubo un tiempo, hace mucho, que Los guerreros Legendarios dieron sus vidas por salvar a Vestroia. Eran los seres más poderosos en su momento, uno por cada atributo, y para mantener el equilibrio, solo sé que su legado fue separar los núcleos en su momento, haciendo la paz separando cada atributo en Vestroia, la historia exacta de que era lo que perturbaba nuestro hogar, no la se.

Masquerade: Ya veo… y por casualidad, ¿No creerás que están en ese lugar, o si? me refiero a si están ahora en la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Hydranoid: No lo sé, Maestro, pero su voluntad y su poder eran algo admirable y por lo cual, tanto por su sacrificio como por su unión y poder, no serán olvidados por nuestra especie, así pasen los años o los siglos, sus auras podrían aun estar en esa Dimensión… pero como ya se lo dije, ni siquiera sé cómo es ese lugar.

Masquerade: Entiendo…

El rubio pensaba, que si ese lugar era un sitio donde el aura descansaba por siempre, era muy probable que Hydranoid tuviera razón, pero, sin saber cómo era tan siquiera ese lugar, era imposible saberlo.

Hydranoid: Maestro…

El rubio despertó de su breve pensamiento, volteando a ver al Bakugan, con su mano en su mentón apoyándose en la mesa.

Hydranoid: ¿Acaso esta… preocupado por ese humano llamado Dan?

El rubio sonrió.

Masquerade: En realidad, debo admitir que no eh dejado de pensar en eso, pero… fue su decisión, no la mía, él fue quien salto hacia la Dimensión de la Perdición, fueron sus acciones.

Hydranoid: Entonces… ¿Por qué no deja de pensar en ello?

Esta vez, el Bakugan había dado en el clavo, claro que jamás le había dado reparo en mandar Bakugans a su final, ni de humillar en el pasado incluso a sus rivales… pero meneo la cabeza para sacar sus ideas y emociones de su corazón, había jurado que no volvería a pensar en Alice, había ganado, debía dejarla como parte de su pasado, pero aun así… sentía empatía y culpa por ser parte de ella, como ella era parte de él…

...

**NO**, eso no era verdad, él era mejor, y debía de superarlo de una buena vez.

Masquerade: Tienes razón, Hydra, debo dejar de pensar de ese modo.

Pasaba el tiempo y la hora se acercaba, esta vez, llegaría él a la hora exacta y no estaría esperándolos como la última vez.

Sin embargo, esperando, recargado en el marco de la entrada principal de su mansión… miro hacia la puerta de la biblioteca en su casa… ¿Hacia cuanto que no entraba ahí desde la última vez?, en verdad, ¿Tanto le había afectado todo esto? Se sintió ridículo de cara a los problemas alrededor suyo, es decir, tantas emociones negativas, tanta ira, tantas molestias… y solo recordaba haber sonreído cuando festejo junto a Hydra su evolución, ni siquiera había terminado de leer el libro de 1500 páginas… de hecho, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos?

Seguramente ahí seguía en la mesa circular, esperando pacientemente a volver a ser tomado por el joven lector… como le molestaba que las circunstancias cambiaran su forma de ser, Incluso tenía el libro de poemas nuevo al lado de su cama, en la mesa de noche, pero solo lo habia hojeado ligeramente, habia estado demasiado ocupado, tanto fisica como emocionalmente, incluso ese cuarto (la biblioteca) seguía cerrado bajo llave desde lo de Klaus, ni siquiera había ido a comprar una taza nueva desde ese incidente, tal vez le daba temor abrirlo por la idea a encontrarse adentro a Klaus, vengándose de lo que le sucedió a su compañero Bakugan… no, eso era imposible, ninguno de ellos sabría cómo llegar hasta él, las ventanas de la limusina que habia rentado para esa ocasión estaban polarizadas, y dudaba que alguno tuviera la curiosidad de ver desde el parabrisas, sin mencionar, ¿qué clase de libertad se estaba dando al tenerle miedo a Klaus? Eso era patético y sin lugar.

Le molestaba este sentimiento de debilidad, de dejar que los que lo rodearan lo hicieran cambiar a como en realidad era él, incluso tuvo que ser su niñera, vigilándolos, ¿No tenían que ser peones simplemente? Incluso tuvo que estar en la última batalla de cada uno de ellos, ¿Cuándo fue que paso eso?...

¿Cuando dejo de pensar en sí mismo para pensar y preocuparse de los demás?… odiaba eso, se parecía tanto a… **NO**, juro no pensar más en Alice, ella no era él… **ERA MEJOR**, él no era débil, y le molestaba tanto que ella lo fuera, tenía el cerebro, las habilidades, pero ella siempre prefirió rendirse ante los demás, eso lo hacía hervir de rabia, él no era así,** ÉL NO.**

Después de esta batalla, volvería a ser el ser que le gustaba ser, retomaría el libro, seria libre, y era su propia decisión, su determinación.

En su reloj, sonaron las cuatro, y tras calmarse un poco... una sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara, era la hora de la verdad.

**.-.-.-.**

Masquerade: Bien Shun, no recuerdo haber invitado a tus amigos a nuestra cita.

Decía el rubio al ver, que al igual que la última vez que había visto a Dan, ahí estaba Shun con todos sus amigos, le divertía la idea, recordando como cuando las chicas van hacia el baño en grupo, patéticamente gracioso.

Julio: Para tu información, somos un equipo.

Marucho: Y no necesitamos tu apestosa invitación, Masquerade.

Runo: Supéralo, y si quieres jugar, juegas con los peleadores, así que es hora de que dispongas, o te calles.

Esto si era de risa, ¿Desde cuándo la pandilla de Dan era así de irreverente y retadora? Pero algo de eso le parecía familiar, como cuando él reto e hizo enojar a su grupo, ¿Qué estaban tramando hacer?

Masquerade: Ja ¿No se han dado cuenta que si los derroto, el poder de mi Hydranoid va a aumentar?... Así que, están dentro o están fuera… ¿Están listos para jugar?

Runo: Sí, hagámoslo.

-¡RUNO!-

-¡Campo Abierto!-

El rubio creyó escuchar una voz desconocida llamando a la peli-azul, pero no pudo voltear a ver, ¿Debió imaginarlo? Quien sabe, ya sabría después sobre eso.

**_(A partir de aquí, no describiré la pelea, pues veo que la verdad no tengo muchos lectores, así que, no vale la pena describir la pelea como con Julio, no tiene importancia, solo diré un par de detalles y ya)_**

Tuvo que enfrentarse a uno por uno en la batalla, todos los primeros fueron sus Bakugan más fuerte, y todos estaban arriba de ellos (es decir, cada humano arriba de su Bakugan), ¿creyeron que eso lo detendría?, si con Julie cuando combatió a Billy, no pudo ver como se alejaban hacia su perdición, esta vez, tuvo esa satisfacción el enmascarado, sin embargo, a pesar de derrotarlos a todos… fue ridículamente fácil.

El tiempo volvió a correr alrededor, y ahora, se encontraba solo el rubio, o eso creyó por un momento.

Señora Kuso (Busque el nombre de la madre de Dan, pero no lo encontré): ¿Qué… qué sucede?... Oye, disculpa, ¿A dónde fueron todos?

El rubio solo volteo un segundo para verla, al parecer, si había escuchado bien la primera vez, al principio, creyó que la mujer no entendería nada y sería demasiado complicado explicar TODO el por mayor, sobre todo el juego y sus... cuestiones de por medio, pero… creyó justo que fuera la única que supiera sobre el suicidio masivo que acababa de pasar.

Masquerade: A la dimensión… de la perdición.

Después de eso, siguió su camino, no era por ser grosero, pero ahora entendía a Hal-G con la cantidad de preguntas que él mismo iba a hacer la primera vez que él estuvo en ese mundo, todas esas preguntas eran irrelevantes.

Señora Kuso: Por favor, Runo… regrésame a Dan sano y salvo.

Logro escuchar apenas el rubio, justo antes de desaparecer del lugar en su destello.

Masquerade: Así que de eso se trataba (Pensando para sí mismo el rubio, de camino a su casa en el portal) Intentaran ir a rescatar a su amigo Dan, que tontos… sin embargo (llegando a su destino, sintiendo el suelo de su casa en los pies), si logran salir y volver exitosamente… sin duda alguna, esto será interesante.

* * *

**No tienen idea de lo que pase con este capítulo, ya iba avanzado más de la mitad y de golpe, la luz se fue durante unos segundos, pero sin poder guardar lo que ya había escrito, no pude evitar gritar de horror al verlo y llorar internamente.**

**Consejo: Nunca escriban cuando hay una lluvia afuera, es horrible.**

**Nos vemos a la proxima n.n)/**

**LunaDarkus.**


	18. un cambio de actitud

**Soy algo más, Cap. 18**

* * *

El pequeño Bakugan se despertó de muy buen humor, abriéndose de ser esfera a su forma pequeña de Bakugan de metal y plástico en la mesita de noche de su amo.

El sol estaba radiante, sentía la energía revitalizarlo por dentro, había sido una noche pacifica, pero… ¿Dónde estaba su maestro? Incluso su máscara seguía al lado del pequeño Hydranoid.

El pequeño Bakugan comenzó a moverse y a buscar algún ruido por la casa flotando, ¿Lo habrá llamado a su presencia Naga? No, el joven rubio siempre avisaba cuando salía en esos asuntos, sin mencionar que no salía de casa Jamás sin la máscara salvo para salir a pasear.

Cuando esto pasaba, era porqué su maestro lo dejaba dormir otro rato y estaba alrededor de la casa, así que, no podía estar lejos.

Estaba a punto de bajar volando las escaleras, cuando comenzó a escuchar unos pequeños quejidos en el cuarto junto a las escaleras del segundo piso, la puerta estaba entre abierta, escuchando más atentamente.

Masquerade: … 37… Aghh… 38… 39…Ugghhh… ¡40!

El pequeño Bakugan entro, solo para ver a su maestro haciendo abdominales en el suelo, con su pantalón puesto… y todo el bendito abdomen desnudo, mostrando que poco a poco, este se marcaba de alguna manera.

Masquerade: ¡Ah!, Buenos días Hydranoid, disculpa si te desperté.

Hydranoid: ¿Maestro? ¿Qué… está haciendo? (ligeramente sonrojado)

Masquerade: ¿Te refieres al ejercicio? (tomando una toalla para ponérsela en la nuca, levantándose del suelo)

El joven rubio se veía agotado, había estado en ese cuarto ejercitándose más de media hora, ligeras gotas de sudor lo recorrían con suavidad y haciendo brillar su piel pálida por el abdomen y el torso.

Masquerade: Pensé que sería bueno ejercitarme como antes lo hacía, hace tiempo que me tome un descanso (acariciando su cabello ligeramente alborotado con la toalla para quitarse el sudor de la nuca), pero (quitándose la toalla y avanzando a una esquina del cuarto), severamente, creo que debo ser más fuerte, me eh descuidado mucho últimamente (acercándose a un saco de boxeo en la esquina del cuarto y comenzándolo a patear y golpear con gran fuerza).

Cuartos así, casi se podían encontrar en toda la mansión, algunas aún estaban vacías, pero poco a poco, el rubio se encargaba de darles un buen uso, como esa, la cual usaba para ejercitarse en las mañanas.

Ligeras gotas de sudor salían volando del cabello rubio del joven al agitarse en el ejercicio, estaba lleno de energía a pesar de su respiración agitada, se sentía revitalizado… y el pobre Bakugan no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

De pronto, un pequeño cronometro sonó, despertando al pequeño de su sueño y al rubio, haciéndolo detenerse de su maltrato al saco de boxeo.

Masquerade: Puff, 40 minutos, hacía mucho que no hacia ejercicio para agotarme así en tan poco tiempo.

Hydranoid se preguntaba si 40 minutos era en verdad poco tiempo, recordaba que su maestro había acabado Batallas casi en un minuto o incluso menos, el joven rubio en verdad se exigía mucho a él mismo.

Masquerade: Bueno, ¿Qué crees que sea bueno desayunar? Solo deja me limpio esto de encima (refiriéndose al sudor), ¿me podrías esperar en la cocina?

Hydranoid: Se… seguro, maestro.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa plena esa mañana, ¿Qué había pasado con todo el estrés y mala actitud de antes?, incluso parecía más… conversador que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, en la mente del rubio… había toda una tormenta de ideas y de emociones, ¿Acaso la locura lo había alcanzado? Se preguntaba para sí mismo, la verdad era que toda esa inestabilidad emocional lo estaba alterando, alguien como él, tan centrado, tan fuerte, tan seguro de sí mismo, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a lo que ahora sentía… pero así como se sentía, aun así, él era más fuerte, mucho más, y no iba a dejar que algo así lo perturbara ni arruinara su día, después de todo… él gano, el obtuvo la victoria, no sabía si Dan y los demás volverían, lo dudaba demasiado, era imposible volver de la Dimensión de la Perdición, pero eso ya no tenía importancia ni debía tenerla, ahora… al fin era libre de ellos.

Hydranoid bajo a la cocina, tal como su maestro se lo había pedido, y después de unos minutos, el rubio bajo también, con unos pantalones de mezclilla puestos, sus zapatos negros de siempre, y una camisa negra a botones, de los cuales, el primer botón de arriba lo tenía desabotonado, parecía todo un chico rebelde y atractivo, pero mejor.

Masquerade: Sabes, sé que al hacer ejercicio, no debería de comer azúcar y dulces, pero tengo ánimos de algo delicioso.

De los anaqueles algo vacíos, saco una bolsa de harina y un frasco de vainilla, y del refrigerador, saco huevos, leche y mantequilla.

Un rato después, el pequeño Bakugan detecto un delicioso aroma dulce junto con el sonido del sartén siendo movido, y pudo ver en el aire volar algo circular y color café claro, y una actitud positiva y dulce de parte de su maestro, lleno de confianza como de costumbre.

Un momento después, un plato con unos ocho Hotcakes estaba frente a él despidiendo ese delicioso aroma.

Masquerade: Ojala pudieras probarlos amigo, sé que te gustarían.

El joven rubio tomo un plato más pequeño aparte, sirviéndose dos para él, mientras que al Bakugan, más los olía y veía frente a él, más se le hacía agua la boca, sin saber el exacto del porqué.

Masquerade: Sabes, a muchos les gusta con miel, pero personalmente no me decido entre el Jarabe de Maple o la Cajeta, la mantequilla bañándolos los hace más deliciosos.

El joven rubio disfrutaba del platillo que había elaborado con dulzura y tranquilidad, pero… de reojo, veía que su Bakugan no contestaba, pero se le quedaba viendo a la pila restante de seis Hotcakes.

Masquerade: Hmm… ¿sabes? Olvide mi máscara, el sol me está lastimando demasiado esta mañana.

Hydranoid. ¿Eh? Ah, claro…

El rubio sonrió a lo bajo, de manera traviesa.

Masquerade: ¿Quieres ver algo genial? Mira.

De pronto, al plato frente a él le puso un ligero chorro de la maple, deslizándose por los bordes y haciendo brillar a los Hotcakes, y poniendo un pequeño cubito de mantequilla en la cima de estos, viendo la mirada brillante también de Hydranoid.

Masquerade: En fin, creo que me los comeré después, estoy lleno, iré por mi máscara… no tardo, quédate aquí.

El rubio salió como si nada, y mientras, el pequeño Bakugan quedandose solo, volteaba a ver la pila de Hotcakes frente a él, miraba como el Maple bajaba suavemente por los bordes y como se deslizaba con suavidad por dentro, brillando por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la cocina.

Hydranoid: No… no los necesito… son del maestro, seria grosero de mi parte tan siquiera pensar en tocarlos, así que… no… no los necesito… no los necesito… **NO LOS NECESITO…**

El pequeño Bakugan solo se veía tan dulce y pequeño frente a la pila de Hotcakes.

Hydranoid: pero… con esta forma física que tengo… una _mordidita_ no creo que se note…

El pequeño comenzó a acercarse lentamente, hasta estar arriba del plato, sus dos boquitas se abrieron y estaba cerca de darle un par de mordisquitos…

Masquerade: -Campo Abierto-

Un resplandor salió de pronto, y después su Bakugan estaba en su modo normal, tan grande como era de costumbre, y en shock al ver alrededor diferente.

Hydranoid: ¿QUE? ¿CUANDO? ¿COMO…?

Solo escuchaba como desde el suelo, su maestro comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, haciéndolo voltear a verlo sujetándose el estomago de la risa, mientras el Bakugan tenía en la mano los Hotcakes aun completos, y con las mejillas hirviéndole en vergüenza.

Masquerade: Lo siento, lo siento (limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa) no pude evitarlo, te veías tan adorable, y además, en tu forma de esfera solo habrías tenido el trozo atorado en la mandíbula sin poderlo tragar.

Hydranoid: Maestro, que cruel de su parte engañarme. (El rubor era más notorio en sus mejillas ahora)

Masquerade: Lo sé, lo siento, sin embargo… (Volviendo su cara a su mascota, pero sin borrar su sonrisa) quiero que lo disfrutes… tómalos, son tuyos.

Hydranoid. Pero… maestro…

El joven rubio hizo una reverencia suave, dando la indicación al Bakugan de que se sirviera con absoluta confianza.

El Bakugan aún tenía un ligero rubor en ambas cabezas, sin embargo, tomo la palabra de su maestro y solo dividió entre tres Hotcakes por cada cabeza y los comió de un mordisco.

Masquerade: Para serte honesto, ahora que lo pienso, creo que debería de hacer veinte Hotcakes para que tan siquiera puedas probarlos adecuadamente, ahora mismo no deben de ser más que migajas para tu tamaño, ¿No es así?

Sin embargo, el Bakugan se agacho a la altura de su maestro y froto ambas cabezas contra el cuerpo de su maestro de modo cariñoso, casi haciendo jurar al rubio que estaba ronroneando y rodeando por completo su cuerpo por ambos lados.

Hydranoid: Gracias por pensar en mi maestro, estuvo bien, le agradezco cumplirme este capricho.

El rubio miro atónito a su Bakugan, pero sonrió y comenzó con sus manos a acariciar ambas cabezas de manera gentil, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, era la primera vez que recibían amor mutuo del otro… y ambos lo disfrutaban mucho, quedándose así un pequeño rato más.

**.-.-.-.**

La mañana se sentía más fresca, libre y revitalizante para él rubio, el cual, después de lo anterior, si fue por su máscara y decidió salir a pasear con Hydranoid un rato por la ciudad.

En un centro comercial _(también se les llama Plaza aquí en México)_ de la ciudad que fueron a ver, encontraron de pronto lo que tanto quería el enmascarado; una taza blanca con ligeros bordes morados en un aparador, el pequeño Bakugan estaba asomado en el bolsillo de la camisa de su maestro en todo momento, platicando con su maestro casi en todo momento, viéndolo sonreír casi siempre.

La señorita que atendía en la caja, se sintió confundida al ver al rubio con semejantes lentes enormes, pues Masquerade no se había quitado la máscara a pesar de no llevar su usual ropa.

Masquerade: Comprare esto, por favor. (Decía el rubio frente a la caja, colocando en el mostrador la taza)

Señorita: Cl- Claro, pero… no sé si esos lentes sean cómodos.

Masquerade: Oh, no se preocupe, pero ¿hay algún problema con ellos?

Señorita: Es solo que… la cámara de seguridad… solo quiero… bueno… (La señorita, de pelo negro corto, no sabía cómo decirle al rubio que no quería que **no** lo reconocieran de… haber robado algo, sin sonar grosera)

Masquerade: Es solo que soy algo sensible a la luz (tomando su máscara, bajándola y sonriendo gentilmente, mirando de igual modo a la señorita) por favor, no se enoje conmigo… (Sonriendo con una gentil mirada)

De la nada, a la señorita comenzó a sangrarle la nariz, pues, a pesar de que todo era con gentileza, la verdad era que el aspecto de Masquerade en ese momento era demasiado atractivo, y su mirada, más que gentil, era cautivadora.

Masquerade: Diablos, ¿Se encuentra bien? (poniéndose de nuevo la máscara, viendo como la señorita sonreía con la nariz a chorros, mientras él tenía un gesto de preocupación)

**.-.-.-.**

Masquerade: Rayos, eso fue… extraño. (con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza)

Estaban ya caminando por los pasillos de la plaza, fuera del local.

Hydranoid: Si, más porqué pidió tu número telefónico.

Masquerade: Pero si ni siquiera uso celular, no me hace falta.

Hydranoid. ¿Y el número del BakuPod?

Masquerade: Parece juguete, pero no es un juguete… como tu (presionándole la cabeza al Bakugan hacia adentro del bolsillo para jugar con él un poco, haciendo reír a ambos)

Después de eso, siguieron paseando por la ciudad, la vista desde la aguja de Wadington _(el edificio donde Julie y Shun veían la altura en uno de los capítulos)_, era increíble, Masquerade jamás se había dado tiempo con tanta tranquilidad para ver la ciudad y sentirse tranquilo, yendo de aquí para allá.

Y la ocasión lo merecía… no en vano, sus más grandes rivales se habían ido lejos de su vida, los más fuertes de la lista estaban sin armas para enfrentarlo, y los de menor rango seguramente seguían negando enfrentarse contra él desde el video de Joe.

Podía caminar con total calma por las calles, sintiendo el viento acariciar su cabellera, pero aun así, sin soltar de su bolsillo su DT… solo por si acaso, su pierna apenas se estaba terminando de reponer.

Jamás se había dado tiempo en platicar completamente en libertad con Hydranoid, y notaba que eran más similares de lo que ambos en realidad creían, sin mencionar que algunos comentarios ingeniosos los hacían reír de vez en cuando a la par, _parecían amigos de toda la vida_… y la alegría estaba en sus corazones… por ahora.

* * *

**Lamento que este capítulo no sea tan emocionante, pero quería volver a lo que me inspiro a hacer este Fanfic para empezar.**

**Camilo Navas:** ¡Ahhh!, mi primer Review de esta historia, Fangirleo (Masquerade: Loca -.-), okno jejeje n.n, gracias, hago lo que puedo.

**Yorukakusaku: **Gracias por agregar mi historia a favoritos n.n fue sorpresivo, pero agradable.

**Aun así, espero les hubiera hecho reír aunque sea un poquito, gracias de todos modos por su atención a las pocas personas que me lean, gracias de corazón.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	19. Dos incómodos encuentros

**Soy algo más, Capitulo 19**

**Dos incómodos encuentros.**

* * *

Esa mañana, después de un desayuno de frutas y algo de café, el rubio ya estaba dispuesto a salir a pasear.

No quería admitirlo, pero esto de no tener competencia, comenzaba a gustarle mucho, en especial, por el tiempo libre.

Obviamente, no salía a ningún lugar sin la DT ni sus cartas, solo por si acaso, pero ese día… no era lo único que cargaba con él.

Masquerade: ¿Estás listo, amigo? (Terminando de ponerse _¨algo¨_ en los pies)

Hydranoid: Maestro… no creo que esto sea **-WAAAA-**

El rubio iba vestido como de costumbre, pero en la acera, al lado de la calle, con una mochila en su espalda, y en vez de sus zapatos, un par de patines tipo de los 80´s, avanzando a gran velocidad por la carretera.

El viento soplaba, haciendo volar hacia atrás la gabardina blanca del rubio, su máscara lo protegía de la luz del sol que lo pudiera hacer tropezar o algo peor, estrellarse contra un auto, pero la alegría estaba en su rostro, y el pequeño Bakugan apenas se empezaba a sentir seguro conforme su maestro avanzaba por la calle, deslizándose a gran velocidad.

Masquerade: Esto… es estar vivo… (decía al sentir la libertad del momento)

Después de un rato y un par de veces en que el rubio casi se cae, llegaron a un parque donde el suelo era completamente liso y podía deslizarse sin problemas.

Masquerade: Podríamos estar aquí un buen rato, no hay gente alrededor.

Hydranoid: Aun así, maestro, tenga cuidado, no se quite la máscara, por favor.

Masquerade: No te preocupes, amigo, no planeo hacerlo, pero… (Acercándose a una banca) no creo que nadie nos moleste de todos modos.

El rubio bajo la mochila, en la cual tenía sus zapatos de siempre guardados dentro, y puso a su Bakugan sobre este para que no estuviera nervioso arriba de su maestro.

Después de un par de vueltas alrededor, el rubio comenzó a ser más atrevido y hacer más trucos con los patines, recordaba con cierta nostalgia la pista de patinaje allá en Moscú, la sensación de libertad y diversión… la paz recorriendo el cuerpo y la alegría del corazón… le daba alegría, tal vez algún día volvería a Moscú, Rusia solo por esa pista.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién diría que alguien como tu andaría haciendo estupideces como esta?-

El rubio se detuvo, no había notado ni escuchado a nadie ir hacia él, cuando volteo, era un chico obeso, de cabello castaño corto y una cara que te arruinaría cualquier día, y junto a él, un pequeño niño de cabello rojo y gorra.

Masquerade: Emm… ¿y tú quién eres? (con expresión de extrañes bajo la máscara, no se podía ver, pero no pudo evitar hacer un arco con la ceja)

-**¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE NO ME CONOCES?** Soy el más grandioso peleador Bakugan de todos los tiempos-

Masquerade: Lo siento, pero… no lo creo, yo no tengo tantos tamales de sobra en la panza.

Del comentario, se escuchó incluso desde la banca la risa de Hydranoid.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hermano mayor?- **retaba el más pequeño con cara de ofendido **-Shuji, vamos a darle una lección-

Shuji: Por supuesto, este oxigenado no sabrá qué lo golpeo, Akira.

Masquerade: Ah, si… ahora te recuerdo… Ustedes son los niños que llegaron antes que yo cuando Dan me reto a pelear… y perdieron.

Shuji: ¡OYE! Yo iba a ganar esa pelea, solo me desconcentre un poco, nada más.

Masquerade: y… ¿Qué les hace creer que si no pudieron hacerle cara a Dan, pueden contra mí, niños?

Shuji: En primera, me llamo Shuji, no niño, en segunda, Dan solo ha tenido suerte, podría aplastarlo cualquier día, y en tercera, no creo que seas la gran cosa, Masquerade, así que, puedo vencerte hoy y cualquier día de la semana.

Hydranoid: Eso me suena a un desafío, maestro. (Volando hacia su maestro, hasta llegar hacia su hombro)

Masquerade: ¿En serio? Más bien me parecía que estaban haciendo el ridículo (limpiándose la oreja con el menique, en señal de burla, con expresión desinteresada)

Shuji: ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATARME ASÍ? (Histérico, haciendo un ademan de ira y en efecto… haciendo el ridículo)

Akira: Dales una lección, Shuji.

Shuji: Sin duda, ¿Estás listo? O solo te gusta alardear (sacando una carta portal)

Masquerade: La verdad niño, no vales mi tiempo (haciendo caer a Shuji de modo Anime)

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿en verdad no desea pelear?

Masquerade: ¿Tú quieres pelear? No es una batalla que valga la pena… pero, si esto calla a Naga y a Hal-G unos días más, ¿Por qué no? (sin darle la mayor importancia)

Shuji: ¿Ya terminaste de parlotear con tu Bakugan? Si es así, que empiece la fiesta.

Masquerade: Esta bien… solo porqué esto estaba aburriéndome ya (sacando una carta portal)

Masquerade/Shuji: -Campo Abierto-

Akira se quedó fuera de la batalla, solo viendo el resplandor frente a su hermano. y con el zodiaco Bakugan en los pies de ambos peleadores.

Masquerade: Carta de la Perdición, lista (soltándola en el campo, para que esta afectara en la batalla)

Masquerade/Shuji: -Carta portal, Lista- (Ambas cartas, expandiéndose en el suelo)

Shuji: Bakugan, ¡pelea! Terrorclaw Darkus, ¡Surge!

El cangrejo gigante apareció en el campo de Batalla, haciendo un chillido agudo frente al enmascarado.

Shuji: ¡Ha! Después de esta Batalla, yo seré el verdadero amo de Darkus.

Masquerade: Demonios… en verdad eres una vergüenza, no mereces ser de atributo Darkus.

Shuji: ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! (Harto de los comentarios del enmascarado... a Masquerade le recordó un poco a cuando Hal-G se enojaba con él y también hacia ademanes exagerados)

Masquerade: Y eres tan ruidoso… que molesto, y pensé que había acabado con eso con Dan… Por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde está?

Shuji: ¡Deja de ignorarme y pelea! Además, no, no sé dónde este, no contesta su BakuPod y eso no me importa, debe de tenerme demasiado miedo como para enfrentarme.

El rubio se quedó un momento pensando, es decir, era obvio que no tendría señal en la Dimensión de la Perdición… pero se preguntaba si seguiría con vida, o en verdad había sido su muerte como con todos los Bakugan… no había forma de saberlo.

Shuji: ¿Vas a pelear o no?

El rubio miro al frente, mirando desafiante a la bola de sebo que tenía por rival.

Masquerade: Ugghhh… Escucha, Shuji (Hablando de la forma más seria posible), para serte honesto, me enfrentas en mal momento, no tenía intenciones de pelear hoy, así que… solo tengo un Bakugan conmigo… eso quiere decir, que si me ganas una ronda… serás el nuevo número 1 de las listas Bakugan, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

A Shuji le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, sentía tan cerca la victoria.

Shuji: Si eso pasa, seré al fin popular con las chicas, seré el mejor peleador de todo el mundo. (Imaginándose como un rey sobre el mundo en su mente)

Masquerade: … Hydra… ¿Seguro que quieres pelear con él? (con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza, mirando a su Bakugan)

Hydranoid: Entre más Bakugan derrotemos, más cerca estamos del poder definitivo y del núcleo infinito.

Masquerade: Lo sé, pero… (Mirando con asco a Shuji) no creo para nada que esta batalla valga la pena.

Shuji: Vamos, no me hagas esperar, quiero conocer a mis nuevas Fangirls.

Masquerade: ¿Crees que sea pariente lejano de Julio? (insinuo en voz baja) Bueno… no importa… Bakugan, Pelea.

Masquerade lanzo a Hydranoid en la misma carta donde Terrorclaw ya lo esperaba.

El Bakugan de 2 cabezas salió al combate, rugiendo ferozmente y haciendo caer de espaldas a Shuji.

Shuji: No…no…no puede ser… un Ba-Bakugan evolucionado (mirando aterrado a Hydranoid)

Masquerade: No te preocupes, tú mismo lo dijiste…no soy la gran cosa (la carta en su mano brillaba con un fulgor morado) Poder Activado, mirada de Hydra.

Masquerade ni siquiera se molestó en ver el poder en su BakuPod, sabía que Shuji no tenía oportunidad en lo absoluto, no lo reconocía ni entre los 100 mejores peleadores, y en efecto, Hydranoid soltó sus esferas de poder sobre el Bakugan, haciendo una inmensa explosión que lo mando a la Dimensión de la perdición, mientras Hydranoid volvía a su mano.

Shuji: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Y mi Bakugan? A donde se fue, ¿Qué HICISTE CON ÉL?

Masquerade: Ah, es cierto, tú jamás has escuchado de la carta de la perdición.

Shuji: ¿La que de qué?

A Masquerade se le estaba acabando la paciencia con este muchacho.

Masquerade. No importa, si logras derrotarme una ronda (teniendo entre sus dos dedos a Hydranoid), te devolveré a tu Bakugan, ¿Es un trato?

Shuji: Grrr… no eres rival para mí, ¡Vamos!

Masquerade: Yo iré ahora, Bakugan, pelea, Hydranoid, ¡Surge!

El Bakugan se elevaba ahora frente a frente de Shuji, viéndose más imponente y peligroso ahora de cerca.

Shuji: N-no me asustas, lagartija mutante, yo puedo…

De pronto, Shuji volteó a ver al enmascarado, el cual estaba… ¿bostezando?.

Masquerade: Hydranoid, después de esto, ¿vemos una película o salimos a pasear?

Hydranoid: (volteando a ver a su maestro) No sé, realmente, tal vez una película estaría bien, pero habrá un especial de terror mañana, tal vez podríamos verlas juntos.

Masquerade: Esa idea me agrada, podría hoy ir a comprar unas palomitas y comerlas durante la función.

Shuji ya estaba rojo de ira, no solo lo estaban ignorando, encima hablaban como si él no estuviera ahí.

Shuji: **¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE ESTAR COQUETEANDO EL UNO CON EL OTRO Y PRESTARME ATENCIÓN!**

Ambos voltearon a ver a Shuji, el cual ya había perdido toda la paciencia… si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

Shuji: Pues bien, ahora, si terminaron sus tonterías, es hora de mi coronación, Bakugan, ¡PELEA!

**_(Y como todos saben a estas alturas, Masquerade salió victorioso en esa batalla… sin mucho esfuerzo)_**

El tiempo regreso a su curso, Shuji estaba cayendo de rodillas, golpeando el piso como un llorón.

Akira: ¿Qué sucedió? Hermano… ¿qué paso?

Shuji. Terrorclaw… Robotalian… Garganoid… Mis mejores Bakugan… ya no están.

Masquerade: Te dije que no valías mi tiempo (Sosteniendo a su Bakugan en sus manos)

Shuji: ¡DEVUELVEMOS! DEVUELVEMELOS O TE GOLPEARE (Decía el castaño, aun en el piso)

Masquerade: Es imposible, la carta que puse en combate antes de empezar, le da más poder a las cartas, pero manda a su final al Bakugan perdedor, es decir… todos tus Bakugan están atrapados por siempre ahora.

Shuji: Te dije… **¡QUE ME LOS DEVUELVAS!**

El castaño se levantó y corrió directo hacia Masquerade para golpearlo, pero este, gracias a los patines, se deslizo a un lado para esquivar el puñetazo a su cara.

Masquerade: ¿Qué pasa? Así quieres que tus _¨Fangirls¨_ te vean, das mala imagen. (Burlándose del castaño)

Shuji: **¡NO ESCAPES DE MI!** (Lanzando puñetazos de Derecha a Izquierda hacia el rubio, pero este incluso patinaba de espaldas, esquivando con facilidad los golpes del castaño, teniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mirando divertido los intentos de golpear del castaño)

De pronto, como el castaño no parecía parar, Masquerade se hizo a un lado, y con ayuda del patín, le puso un obstáculo en su paso a Shuji (basicamente, le puso el pie), haciéndolo tropezar él solo, y caer de cara contra el suelo con la fuerza con la que estaba atacando al rubio.

Akira: Shuji, ¿estás bien?

Este se comenzaba a enderezar, mientras el rubio se alejaba de ellos y se dirigía a la banca donde estaba su mochila.

El chico se enderezo, con la cara roja por el golpe y algunas lágrimas queriendo salir.

Masquerade: Quisiera decir que fue divertida esta batalla (hablando hacia donde estaban ambos, con la mochila en sus hombros), pero la verdad estaría mintiendo, adiós.

El rubio se alejaba, patinando con su Bakugan en su bolsillo, asomándose sin problema alguno.

Shuji: Me las pagara, algún día me las pagara ese oxigenado… Hay, mi nariz (aun en el piso, vituperando hacia donde se iba el rubio, aunque todo adolorido)

Hydranoid: Bueno, al parecer no todos desean evitar una pelea contra nosotros.

Masquerade: Hydra, esa ni siquiera fue una pelea, no valió la pena y lo sabes.

Después de un rato patinando, y alejado lo suficiente del parque, Masquerade se cambió los patines por los zapatos, poniendo estos ahora en la mochila y caminando por la acera de la calle con normalidad.

El rubio quería relajarse un rato, caminando ahora de regreso a casa, y de pronto, una serie de voces sutiles llamaron su atención… volteo para ver una escuela, rodeado de árboles de cerezo, era aún primavera, así que era normal ver florecer aun esos árboles.

El rubio se acercó a la barandilla que separaba la calle de la escuela, se veía la armonía y la paz en ese lugar, aunque solo desde afuera.

Masquerade: Me pregunto… que se sentirá ser parte de ellos… ser como ellos. (Mirando con cierta desilusión el lugar… haciendo volar sus ideas)

Recordaba que desde niños, Alice no había entrado a la escuela, siempre tuvo tutores que le enseñaran desde casa y la educación de su abuelo, aunque Michael era fuerte (y lo probaba ahora siendo Hal-G), la verdad era que necesitaba a Alice en casa, desde que sus padres… en fin, no era un tema importante ahora, pero se preguntaba siempre, como se sentía tener amigos de verdad, tal como Dan y su pandilla de amigos... solo a veces...

Hydranoid. Maestro… a usted le gustaría estar aquí.

Masquerade: Bueno, no es como si fuera posible para empezar, no tengo papeles o registros que comprueben mi existencia, así que… no es algo posible… ¿te imaginas?, Hola, vengo a registrarme, ¿Cómo nací? Bueno, un rayo de energía negativa me ilumino y puff, como pollo en un huevo, salí de ahí, jajaja, me imagino a los humanos sacándome a patadas de este lugar.

Hydranoid se quedó callado en ese momento, pues su maestro tenía razón.

Masquerade: Bueno, no importa, no te piden credencial ni documentos para poder comprar un libro o algo así, así que estoy bien, no tengo el mundo cerrado ante mi... vámonos amigo, tenemos que…

El rubio volteo para ir directo a casa, pero… lo que vio de frente, lo dejo mudo y helado…

Masquerade:… Alice…

En efecto, la peli-naranja estaba frente a él, mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo.

Alice: Tú… … en verdad… tú eres….

El rubio se quedó quieto y callado, esto no era algo que esperaba… de hecho, era algo que jamás hubiera querido que pasara.

Alice: Dime… ¿porque lo hiciste?

Las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a caer por su tierna cara, el rubio no contestaba, estaba estoico, callado, no sabía ni siquiera que decirle.

Alice: Por favor… contéstame (llorando y llevando su mano a su propio pecho), porque le hiciste esto a mis amigos… ¿Qué buscas lograr de todo este dolor que haces?... ¿Por qué?

Masquerade: Adiós…

El rubio volteo para irse al otro lado, sabía que Alice no intentaría detenerlo, pero no podía quedarse quieto ahí con ella… no con todo lo que tenía confundiéndole dentro de él.

_-¡Espera hermosa, no te vayas!-_

Ambos voltearon a la vez al ver a un par de chicos aparecer detrás de Alice, al parecer, la chica no había llegado ahí por casualidad, uno era incluso más obeso que Shuji, y el otro tenía una expresión de solo querer ¨_divertirse¨_ con Alice.

Chico: Oye, vamos primor, ni siquiera nos dijiste si aceptabas salir con nosotros, te vas a divertir.

Alice. Por favor… yo no puedo… yo…

Chico: Oh vamos, te lo pasaras bien, créeme (tomando de la muñeca a Alice), solo ven.

Alice. Por favor, suéltame (tímidamente se encogía, temerosa)

De pronto, el chico más alto, que era más delgado, recibió un rodillazo directo en su cara, haciendo que soltara a Alice y cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

El rubio había usado su carta DT para tomar fuerza y vuelo y poderle dar semejante golpe en la cara desde el cielo, cayendole de la nada y haciendo caer de espaldas e inconsciente al chico, con sangre en la nariz y en el labio superior.

Gordo:** ¡OYE! QUE TE…**

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues con toda la fuerza que tenía Masquerade, tomo su mochila y la estrello contra el cuello del otro chico, sumando que al tener los patines dentro de esta, el golpe también fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente y tirándolo de lado contra la acera.

Alice retrocedió, viendo a ambos chicos aun respirar en el suelo, y a Masquerade respirar agitado, relajándose poco a poco y volviéndose a poner la mochila normalmente en su hombro, de espaldas a Alice… pero este tenía los dientes apretados en ira, los cuales aflojaba poco a poco.

Masquerade: Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Alice… no andes sola por ahí…

Es lo único que pudo escuchar la joven, antes de ver desaparecer de pronto a quien la había salvado, dejándola enmudecida, y de hecho, los chicos no habían parado de seguirla cuando salió del restaurante de Runo, por lo cual, corrió lejos de ellos hasta que se topó con el enmascarado… pero ahora estaban en el piso...

Alice:… ¿Por qué?...

El rubio llego a su casa, justo enfrente de la puerta de la entrada a su espalda, dentro de la mansión, dejo caer la mochila y después, se dejó caer, recargado contra la puerta, exhausto y sin querer pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, sentándose en el piso y cubriéndose la máscara con las manos, acercando sus rodillas a su rostro lo más que podía.

Hydranoid: Maestro…

El rubio se quitó las manos, abrazando sus rodillas, quieto y callado, sin mostrar emoción alguna tras su máscara… pero Hydranoid lo conocía bien, estaba sobre su rodilla, y ahora mismo… el rubio ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

Masquerade: ¿Por qué… no puedo alejarla de mi vida?… … ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme de **su** vida… Hydranoid?

El Bakugan miraba con pena a su maestro, quería ser independiente y fuerte, y lo era, pero… por dentro… incluso un ser tan poderoso e increíble como su maestro, podía sentirse mal en todo sentido… ¿sentía culpa? No lo sabía, y no quería molestar con esa pregunta a su maestro.

Hydranoid: No lo sé, maestro… pero no tiene nada de malo quien es usted… créame.

El Bakugan solo consideraba prudente darle consuelo a su maestro, casi siempre lo lograba, pues sentía un gran respeto y afecto por él, y sabía que él lo apreciaba también, aunque seguramente no en la misma forma y medida, pero el saber que le agradaba estar juntos, era todo lo que le bastaba.

Masquerade: Gracias… Hydra (pegando su frente contra el cuerpo del Bakugan con ternura, el cual, lo recibió afectuosamente también.), en fin… sabes… hay un lugar que quiero visitar contigo… ¿Me acompañas, Hydra?

Hydranoid: Pero ya casi es de noche, no creo que este abierto ningún lugar.

Masquerade: Es un lugar especial… te va a gustar, créeme.

El Bakugan solo pudo asentir a su maestro, sabía que su maestro no era ningún idiota, así que, seguro tenía la razón.

Masquerade: Primero… cierra los ojos.

Hydranoid solo se volvió esfera, para que así su maestro viera que no hacia trampa, el rubio se levantó de su lugar, con una mejor actitud.

De pronto, una corriente de aire recorría el cuerpo de ambos, se veía todo oscuro, pero… aún faltaba una hora para que anocheciera, ¿no?

Masquerade: Bien, amigo… ya puedes ver.

El rubio cubría con ambas manos al Bakugan, asegurándose de que no se cayera de su agarre, con toda la razón, estaban en un punto sumamente alto.

Hydranoid: ¿Dónde… estamos?

Masquerade: Los humanos la llaman… la Torre Eiffel.

En efecto, estaban en la capital de Francia, en Paris, en el punto más alto de la torre, donde se supone que ya está actualmente cerrada para el acceso a todas las personas por seguridad general.

La vista era increíble, las luces centelleaban como una hermosa telaraña en la ciudad, y la música que podía incluso escucharse desde arriba, era hermosa y romántica.

Masquerade: Siempre eh querido venir aquí desde que eh leído historias de Paris, dicen que es preciosa la ciudad en toda hora.

Hydranoid: Cuantas luciérnagas.

El rubio se rio a lo bajo.

Masquerade: No amigo, esas son luces normales, como el foco de la biblioteca.

Hydranoid: **¿TANTAS?**

El rubio sonrió a lo bajo, acercándose al borde de la barandilla, poniéndose ligeramente nervioso.

Masquerade: Un viejo conocido, alguna vez me dijo, que los humanos habían tomado todas las estrellas del cielo para iluminarse, dejando al cielo vacío y al mundo resplandecer… pero algún día, esas estrellas volverán a casa. Sin embargo, a la luz del atardecer, más que estrellas, pareciera que alguien derramo un montón de diamantina sobre la ciudad.

Hydranoid veía con fascinación el paisaje mientras escuchaba las palabras de su maestro, la sensación de estar tan alto y tan libre, era… hermosa.

Hydranoid: Entonces… esto es estar vivo…

Masquerade: Así es… amigo mío.

La brisa de Paris alborotaba los mechones de cabello del rubio con suavidad, recargándose ligeramente en la barandilla… dejando que el viento se llevara todas sus penas y sentimientos malos sobre… ella… y sobre toda su vida pasada… Libertad…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si no, bueno, ya sabía que era mala escritora (llorando).**

**Masquerade: ¡Deja de tener tan baja autoestima!**

**Luna: No quiero, soy depresiva.**

**Masquerade: Más bien, dramática.**

**Luna: Touche.**

**bueno, hasta la proxima.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	20. Una vuelta al mundo

**Soy algo más, Cap. 20**

* * *

Apenas la seguridad y la calma había vuelto al joven rubio, volvieron a casa a dormir, pero apenas amaneció, sentirse renovado era quedarse de palabras cortas.

Tener deseos de recorrer toda la ciudad era algo que se apagó por completo, ya sea por lo ocurrido antes, o tal vez por perder interés en pasar el rato con gente en general.

Podíamos ver, minutos después, al chico completamente vestido y bañado, paseando por su mansión, pero segundos después, en compañía de su compañero, no recorriendo la ciudad… si no el mundo.

Allá donde no hubiera gente, allá donde pareciera que por un momento, el mundo perdió interés por ir, pareciera que el rubio sentía inusual atracción y belleza.

El joven no era ningún idiota, ya había visto previamente, gracias desde hace tiempo en su computadora, lugares donde ni él, ni nadie debían de ir.

Lugares donde el acceso estaba restringido al mundo entero, ya sea por su gobierno o por la gente que prohibía por completo su entrada, áreas extremadamente contaminadas y cruelmente aisladas del mundo, por ser imposible estar en ese lugar más de 5 minutos… sin el riesgo de caer muerto e incluso contraer una terrible enfermedad devastadora de manera permanente, lugares terriblemente corrompidos, y que a pesar de estar habitados, eran sumamente peligrosos, más que nada, porque el aire era irrespirable por la cantidad de contaminación, hecha por el mismo hombre, mares enteros incluso ensuciados, viendo como a cada momento, podía surgir un nuevo pez o animal desafortunado que llegara ahí… flotando muerto por el horror y el descuido humano.

El rubio lo sentía una lástima, y una cantidad de idiotez increíblemente grande de parte de la humanidad, ¿Pero que se podía hacer al respecto? Para ser honestos, era lamentable, estúpido, horrible y sumamente lamentable… y luego le preguntaban porque trabajaba para Naga, que hipócritas.

Era natural que él investigara eso después de un tiempo de viajar por allí y por allá, pues debía de tener en cuenta donde había peleadores hábiles, y en algún momento, simplemente se preguntó porque, al acercar el mapa y alunas ciudades… no había tanta gente en ciertas partes del mundo.

Era un tema extraño… pero es, interesante sin duda alguna decir; que de no ser porque las cartas cayeron del cielo un día… si Dan tuviera o hubiera tenido la razón de que todo esto era simplemente un juego, era gracioso… pero triste a la vez pensar que este _¨Juego¨_… sin duda alguna, hubiera sido prohibido en varios países del mundo… seguramente, por leyes absurdas, idioteces, y normas de humanos poderosos sin sentido del ridículo, los cuales ellos llamaban ¨gobierno¨.

Al enmascarado, le parecía cada vez más desagradable y estúpida la humanidad en general, y para su pena, era algo que descubrió por cuenta propia: Había personas más abusivas, manipuladoras y mucho peores, que el idiota de Klaus o inclusive más enfermas que Julio… y sin embargo, algo dentro de él sabía, a tientas, que Naga no haría nada mejor al querer destruirlo todo… tal vez le haría un favor al universo al deshacerse de todas las personas tan crueles en este mundo… pero, ¿A qué costo?...

En el fondo, sabía que semejante cosa… no valía la pena, a pesar de todo, la vida era hermosa, los humanos no lo eran, ni apreciaban la vida… pero no valía la pena esa destrucción masiva… lo podía sentir en su corazón.

Pero ese no era el tema ahora, estaba completamente libre, aunque fuera por un día más, y en su corazón y sus emociones, en un día tan soleado, no había derecho de absolutamente nadie, de arruinarle tal día, y _Dios sabía que no se lo iba a conceder a nadie_, claro que no.

La mañana, en efecto, tal cual como se lo había pedido a su amigo, estuvo dando un corto paseo por las calles de París, viendo los hermosos rosales en algunos puestos ambulantes, a los artistas callejeros _(cabe mencionar que un mimo comenzó a imitarlo, haciéndole burla inocente, del cual, el rubio poco a poco comenzó también a seguirle la corriente con una sonrisa burlona, y de pronto, el rubio desapareció ante sus ojos, solo para aparecer detrás de él y casi darle un ataque cardiaco al pobre artista, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro del enmascarado)_, disfrutando de lo que, a su parecer, fue una ¨real¨ crepa, que no pudo terminar, pues en verdad no solo era deliciosa, sino también más basta y llena de fruta y dulce… pero para la poca alimentación que el rubio solía tener en su vida, fue demasiado grande, haciendo una rápida parada… a su propio refrigerador para dejar el resto del postre para más tarde.

Apenas bajo un poco la mañana, algo así como las 11 de la mañana, hora en Wadington,estuvo en la cima de una rueda de la fortuna, y no precisamente ni en una pequeña, ni en su ciudad… y ni siquiera dentro de los cubículos.

El cabronazo, estaba ni nada menos que en la rueda de la fortuna de Londres, una de las más (sino es que la más, en efecto) grande y famosa atracciones de Londres y del mundo, sentado en la punta más alta de la atracción para turistas.

Apenas el cubículo donde estaba sentado comenzó lentamente su descenso, mientras él veía el paisaje de la ciudad, a su espalda podía escuchar perfectamente exclamaciones de gente, en otros idiomas, haciéndolo voltear y asustando más a la gente detrás de él, más allá de su aspecto, por no ser un adorno, y en efecto, ser un ser vivo el que estaba sentado a tan peligrosa altura, haciendo reír al rubio.

Para hacer la anécdota más descarada, el rubio volteo y encima, salió en una de las fotos de los turistas haciendo el símbolo de la paz con la mano, sonriendo de modo cínico, y antes de tan siquiera estar lejos de la mirada de los adultos y muy probablemente que el cubículo donde estaban, lo pusiera debajo de ellos, este se levantó y con la mano se despidió de los turistas… **antes de saltar al vacío de espaldas**, escuchando como último el grito de terror de todos alejándose a la velocidad de la caída.

Antes de que su espalda estuviera a punto de tocar el agua bajo él, el cual se sentiría como pavimento al golpear su cuerpo, el chico uso la DT y justo a tiempo, cayó estrepitosamente, pero a salvo en su cama, levantando incluso el colchón de su lugar por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que cayo, haciéndolo rebotar por lo menos más de un metro en el cuarto hacia arriba.

De haber caído en el agua de espaldas a esa velocidad, seguramente no solo los huesos de su cuerpo de subieran roto tan cruelmente, sino que esa anécdota no la hubiera contado nunca ni estaría riéndose a abiertas carcajadas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sintiendo aun la adrenalina y la emoción en cada parte de su cuerpo aun recostado en la cama que quedo deshecha de las sabanas por el impacto, pues era obvio que solo él podía hacer semejante hazaña y nadie más que él (no se imaginaba en lo más mínimo que Naga o Hal-G hiciera tan siquiera algo similar), y siento el único que podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo ahora?... quizás no habría mundo después para hacerlo otro día…

Esa idea se apartó de su cabeza tan rápido como había llegado, pero si pensó en un momento relajarse, pues con ese último truco… podía jurar que Hydranoid, que se mantuvo en su bolsillo en todo momento, de Darkus, le estaba dando un ataque de cambio de atributos entre ser Haos (Pálido del miedo) o Ventus (Con ganas de vomitar)… tal vez se pasó un poco con esa… hazaña suya...

solo un poco... (se burlaba mentalmente el rubio)

Para alivio de Hydranoid y de la propia mente del rubio, el viento acariciaba con suavidad en sus rostros, y agradecían sus pulmones, no solo el hecho de que era primavera en Japón, si no también el sentir el aroma de los tulipanes frescos allá… **¡En Holanda!**

Después de comprar un Stroopwafel (N/A: Galleta holandesa), _(y Más bien, después de robarla y dejar en su lugar un par de Yenes… como si eso ayudara x´D)_, casi se estaba quedando dormido en la sombra de un árbol, en el césped fresco y el ambiente sumamente tranquilo del lugar más apartado de la gente que encontró, y mirando a la distancia un precioso paisaje de tulipanes, digno de una postal… sinceramente, seguro ya había sido fotografiado el paisaje por alguien que encontró un grandioso punto para una preciosa foto de postal, y si no, ¿que importaba ahora? La sensación de calma, el arrullo y la paz de ahí mismo… le hacía saber que la vida, esa vida por la cual había peleado tanto… valía la pena, haciéndolo sonreír bajo su máscara.

Una vez logro también comprar algo de Té extranjero _(si es que a **¨su modo¨** se le podía llamar comprar)_ de vuelta en Londres, volvió un momento después a su mansión a terminar de pasar el día.

El atardecer indicaba el acabar del día, y con el corazón más relajado y un delicioso té de Mango-Fresa _(el sabor si existe, pueden confirmarlo)_ en su nueva taza, solo fue cuestión de escuchar la llave con un suave tintineo, quitando al fin el encierro que sus libros habían tenido desde hace días, y un delicioso aroma de bienvenida recibía y embriagaba al rubio al entrar, como celebrando su regreso y abrazándolo tan íntimamente, que sus mejillas se inundaron de alegría, en un cálido sonrojo y una sonrisa cómplice en su mente.

El resto de las horas pasaron dentro de lo que para el rubio era, su propio Edén, su propio paraíso, y no se conformó con continuar leyendo el libro de terror que había dejado a medias en su mente, no, también se la paso leyendo poesía, cuentos breves, historias de ruinas humanas antiguas y lugares que sin duda, iría a ver el mismo otro día, sino también leyendo algo que ni siquiera se había permitido a sí mismo en ninguna ocasión anterior:** Lectura erótica.**

...un rato después...

Dejándose llevar a si mismo por lo que podría gustarle y obviamente no (dejando en su mente lo que sí podría) su rostro, ya sin el secreto que su máscara ocultaba, una sonrisa, junto a morderse los labios y una mirada entre cerrada… llena de lascivia y morbo que solo uno mismo puede tener consigo mismo en la intimidad absoluta de su mente, tiñendo sus mejillas en un suave, pero intimo sonrojo para sí mismo, ahí estaba el rubio en el sofá, junto con un ejemplar de un libro del ¨Marques de Sade¨ en la mesita de la biblioteca cerrado.

Sintiéndose a sí mismo, se abrazaba a sí mismo, encogido íntimamente en su sofá, buscando recorrer con sus dedos no solo la piel desnuda de sus brazos, sino también apretándose a sí mismo… sin notar que la propia velocidad de su respiración se alteraba, su sonrojo en su rostro podía sentirlo palpitar y calentar incluso el ligero puente entre sus dos ojos y su nariz, pudo sentir como sus dedos se colaban por debajo de sus blancas mangas, tocando su propia piel suave y blanca, inmaculada que jamás había sido tocada por nadie más que el agua al bañarse, el calor no solo comenzaba a subir a su rostro, borrando su sonrisa a algo que podía sentir... diferente, comenzaba a ponerse más serio… pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra, al contrario… un serio que comenzaba a gustarle.

Subió su mano hasta su boca y acaricio son la yema de sus dedos sus labios con suavidad, jamás había besado a nadie, pero la sensación de la caricia podía gustarle, pues con la suavidad con la que comenzaba a tocarse le nublaba la mente, conforme sus dedos bajaron y rozaban con cierta lascivia su cuello, sus ojos se cerraron por completo al dejarse llevar por la suavidad y el deseo de incluso… sentir más… necesitaba más, mucho más, era un impulso, y no conocía mucho su cuerpo ni el cuerpo humano en general… pero sus instintos comenzaban a guiarlo ahí mismo…

Su mano izquierda acariciaba su cabeza y su melena rubia con hábil dulzura, y su mano de su cuello, pasaba hacia más abajo, acariciando su abdomen, con serena, pero suave lentitud hasta llegar a su ombligo… comenzaba a jadear sin saberlo, ahí sentado, estaba acercándose a ese punto, a un área que no había pensado tocar nunca más allá de sus necesidades diarias de ir… bueno, al baño, pero… comenzaba a llamarlo, comenzaba a sentir diferente todo, su mente nublada, su sonrojo y su boca semi abierta en una expresión erótica y deseosa de más… algo estaba a punto de pasar… algo nuevo y… seguramente… increíble…

Hydranoid:** ¡MAESTRO!**

El rubio podría jurar que apenas escucho la voz de Hydranoid, el cabello de su cabeza se puso aún más de punta, soltando un grito algo agudo y sumamente ridículo, pero fue por el susto que le habían puesto ahí mismo, junto con casi poder escuchar el sonido de un disco rayándose en su cabeza, irrumpiendo en el momento, y con la cara de vergüenza más grande que el rubio jamás tendría en su cara en ningún otro momento de su vida, sin mencionar que, gracias a lo que sea que estuviera vigilando ese momento, fuera un Dios o no, tuvo la piedad de que la voz del pequeño dragón no venía de la biblioteca, donde el rubio estaba, sino que estaba afuera, al parecer, el Bakugan en realidad estaba buscando a su maestro, no lo había visto hacer… lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, eso no quitaba que la cara roja no se le había quitado y que el rubio, había dejado de manera descuidada la puerta de par en par, y apenas y tuvo tiempo de ponerse su máscara antes de que el Bakugan entrara a la habitación, más que nada… porque el sonrojo lo consideraba algo delator y humillante para sí mismo, algo dentro de sí le decía que lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de hacer… por alguna razón, estaba mal que lo vieran, tal vez maldiciéndose a sí mismo mentalmente apenas vio a la pequeña esfera voladora entrar al cuarto, buscando dar a su cuerpo la mejor postura fingida de normalidad posible, ahí donde estaba sentado… aunque, por dentro, el ridículo lo había hecho con él mismo.

Hydranoid: Maestro, lamento interrumpir su lectura.

Masquerade: No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada. (Poniendo una voz que, incluso para él mismo, era pésima en mentir, irónico, el que era tan bueno mintiendo y manipulando, ahora mismo, su cabeza no respondía como a él le hubiera gustado)

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Se encuentra bien? Su cara se nota más roja de lo normal, ¿Tendrá fiebre?

Más allá de sorprenderse de que su Bakugan, por alguna extraña razón, tan siquiera supiera lo que era una fiebre, la vergüenza lo inundo más, casi poniendo más roja su cara.

Masquerade: N-no, es solo que en el té… me equivoque y en vez de miel… ¿le puse salsa picante?

Mentalmente, el rubio se dio un reverendo golpe en la frente por tan estúpida excusa; sin duda, su cerebro no estaba donde siempre estaba, que era su lugar en ese momento, y del pequeño Bakugan solo salía una gota tipo anime, más que nada, porque al sí creerle a su maestro, se preguntaba ¿porque no había tirado el contenido de ese té y se preparó uno mejor? Intentando darle sentido, imagino que su maestro no quería desperdiciar algo de comer ni mucho menos algo en lo que gasto dinero, ante sus ojos, su maestro era muy noble y un ser humano ejemplar… con **TODA** la ironía que eso conllevaba, pero para suerte del rubio, el dragón si le creyó.

Hydranoid: Bueno, pero maestro, ya es de noche, y usted propuso que veríamos una película, por eso lo buscaba.

Por fin, unas palabras que quitaban del camino el sentimiento de la vergüenza e incomodidad de su rostro, y apenas termino de salir de su cuerpo (junto con el sonrojo), una suave sonrisa salió de su rostro y un ligero brillo de ilusión, pues una película, era algo nuevo, y perfecto para acabar esa noche.

Masquerade: Es verdad, por poco lo olvido, ¡Vamos!

Obviamente, solo unos cuantos cines podrían estar abiertos a esas horas, pero también por obvia lógica, no iban a salir ya siendo de noche, el rubio había comprado la Película que más le había llamado la atención, y después de preparar unas palomitas en la cocina, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de computo del rubio, dispuestos a disfrutar del resto de la noche.

La película era algo vieja, por lo que el vendedor le había dicho, se llamaba **¨HellBoy¨** _(la de Guillermo del Toro)_, y el titulo parecía llamativo y prometedor, así que hizo su decisión y la compro.

Apenas estaban ambos en el escritorio y con el globo terráqueo abierto para su disfrute, como s fuera una sala de cine para ellos solos, ambos se acomodaron y un menú de inicio después, la película estaba cumpliendo al ser prometedora y bastante entretenida.

Las escenas de acción eran lo mejor para el rubio, mientras las palomitas reposaban en su regazo, poco a poco, desapareciendo de su lugar por parte del rubio.

En un punto de la escena, estaba uno de los agentes escapando de una de las bestias llamadas Samael, justo cuando se encontró el metro subterráneo tapándole el único camino de escape que tenía, le estaba saltando encima, cuando de repente…

Hal-G: **¡MASQUERADE!**

De la pantalla, justo en la escena, de la nada sale la cara verde de Hal-G, como un Screamer, haciendo que el rubio, que tenía las piernas arriba de su silla desde hace un rato, saltara y gritara asustado y haciendo retroceder la silla, haciéndolo caer de espalda y haciendo volar las palomitas por encima de él, haciendo que le llovieran algunas en la cara y el cabello, y no fue para menos, incluso el Bakugan, que estaba tan metido en la película como su maestro, también soltó un grito de terror ante la escena de Hal-G de la nada, asustándolos a ambos.

Hal-G: Absurdo holgazán, eso es todo lo que eres, un Idiota holgazán.

Al rubio le costó levantarse, el golpe en verdad lo había afectado, recargándose en el escritorio, sobándose la espalda, adolorido.

Masquerade: Auch… si Hal-G, también me alegro de… hay…

Ni siquiera había terminado la contestación de sarcasmo, el dolor lo detenía.

Hal-G: Ahórrate tus tonterías niño (Hydranoid, como pudo, comenzó a dar algunos saltos en el teclado, quitando por un momento la película, lo cual logro para evitar por un momento algún regaño adicional, inútil de parte de Hal-G), aunque te jactes de haber hecho demasiado bien tu trabajo, yo lo hice mucho mejor.

Masquerade: Jeje… ojala fuera eso cierto… (Levantándose por completo del piso)

Hal-G: Pues aunque te duela muchacho, mientras tú bailoteas para el disfrute del maestro Naga (nunca le había dolido tanto esa afirmación al rubio), te agradara saber que encontré el Núcleo de Infinidad.

El rubio abrió bajo su máscara sus ojos impresionado, pero más que nada, tal vez maldiciéndose de no ser él aquel que lo encontrara, pero por algo, el viejo loco le estaba diciendo, y no solo para alardear por una vez en su anciana vida… ¿o sí?

Masquerade: Pues felicidades, por fin tendrás algo por lo que Naga te felicitara.

El anciano se rio entre dientes, sin duda, le estaba dando sin misericordia al orgullo al rubio, este hacia un esfuerzo por no apretar los dientes y darle más gusto al viejo con su ira y posible envidia del rubio.

Hal-G: Sin embargo, para mi mala fortuna, o tal vez buena para ambos, no es así de fácil.

El joven esperaba una explicación, al parecer, el viejo si fue para algo más allá que alardear.

Hal-G: El Núcleo de Infinidad está en un Bakugan, con toda la ironía: En la hermana del Amo Naga.

Eso era un problema, no sabía que el maestro Naga tuviera una hermana, y si eso era cierto, seguramente Naga no querría…

Hal-G: tranquilízate muchacho, puedo ver a través de tu mente, y se lo que piensas (_JA, el rubio se burlo de esa ultima afirmación, tenia la suerte de que eso era mentira)_… no, al amo Naga no le interesa que sea su hermana la que tiene el Núcleo de Infinidad, si por él fuera, la destruiría con sus propias garras, tal cual como se esperaría de nuestro grandioso amo.

Bueno, eso daba un ligero alivio a la idea de terminar decidiendo algo absurdo entre decidir el Núcleo de Infinidad o el bien de su propia hermana, sin embargo… eso a la vez parecía sin corazón ni remordimiento incluso para el rubio, es decir: ¿No podía sentir él lo mismo por parte de Alice? Algo así como su hermana, ¿Sería capaz él de dañarla por obtener lo que quiera?... sin duda, Naga estaba más allá de su comprensión… o de su paciencia, o tal vez era más fuerte mentalmente que el rubio y más decidido, podría haberse debatido esa idea a si mismo por un rato bastante largo pensando en eso.

Sin embargo, a Hal-G esto parecía emocionarlo incluso, empezaba a sospechar que donde estaba el viejo todo este tiempo, o por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo, era en el lugar de Naga, en la energía negativa del Núcleo Silente, no consideraba ni siquiera el hacer daño a alguien de sangre y esto incluso parecía emocionarle al viejo… se parecía a la mentalidad de Reaper… algo muy pequeño, pero creciente en él, le daba todo esto asco.

Masquerade: Entonces… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?...

Hal-G: Muchacho, creí que eras más listo (insulto al vapor, lo que alegraba al rubio… sarcasmo), Tu Bakugan, muchacho, lo has usado bien, y con Dan y los peleadores fuera del camino, tu eres el más fuerte y el único Bakugan evolucionado vivo, Wavern no es evolucionada, aunque es fuerte… pero tu amiguito y tu podrán tener el Núcleo y llevarlo al amo Naga.

Era cierto, Hydranoid era sumamente poderoso ahora, así que, tenían las de ganar.

Hal-G: Te enviare las coordenadas mañana, una victoria espera el amo Naga, suerte…

Poco a poco, la horrenda cara del doctor se fue desapareciendo de la pared, fusionándose con la computadora… Masquerade se quedó tenso unos cuantos segundos, antes de teclear un par de veces la computadora y que las paredes volvieran a su sitio, junto con las escaleras.

Hydranoid: ¿Maestro?...

El rubio intentaba mentalizarse, así como había hecho cuando había conseguido estar con Dan y Shun, pero… los ojos, a pesar de estar ahora solo iluminados por la luz de la computadora, le ardían y le rogaban un descanso por ese día.

Masquerade: Vamos a dormir Hydranoid… es todo por hoy, ya tengo sueño…

El rubio tomo en su palma a su Bakugan antes de apagar la computadora y de un resplandor, desaparecer y reaparecer en su cuarto, tomándose su tiempo de ponerse su piyama usual y recostarse en su cama.

**.-.-.-.**

Una hora había pasado y en la oscuridad total, el pequeño Bakugan ya estaba dormido y el silencio reinaba en la mansión, pero el rubio… no había conciliado el sueño aun, miraba el techo y la luz de la luna iluminar por la ventana su máscara, como un bello diamante azul.

Pensaba en qué clase de día había tenido, en el atardecer en su biblioteca, en la noche, y en lo último... no podía perder el tiempo pensando en otra cosa, **si**, esos días de paz habían vuelto… y si quería que se mantuvieran un rato más, debía de hacer esta misión… una misión más, pensaba para sí mismo, solo una más y…

Esa idea, era la que lo mantenía en vela, pero no quería pensar en nada más, se volteó de lado para dormir, mirando a la esfera durmiente sobre su escritorio con total tranquilidad, sonrió a lo bajo para sí mismo y cerro por fin los ojos en paz, dando toda su confianza en una victoria más, como siempre.

_¨Solo una más...¨_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Este hermoso rubio y sus travesuras uwu me encanta xD**

**Masquerade: Si sabes que yo no sería así en realidad ¿no?**

**Luna: Probablemente por eso no tengo lectores ni me dejan Reviews, porque todos creen que eres diferente o que tal vez estoy arruinando tu imagen.**

**Masquerade: y si lo sabes, ¿Por qué aun así lo haces?**

**Luna: Epa, que en las etiquetas, puse Romance/Poesía en la definición del Fanfic, además, de una historia puedo escribir lo que yo quiera, es solo fantasía, tú sigues siendo el jefe, el gran peleador sanguinario que eres, y siempre serás el numero uno que de joven me enamoro y que a las Fangirls les mojaba las bragas.**

**Masquerade: Bueno, es obvio que soy el mejor en… espera, ¿QUE?**

**Luna: Nos vemos en la próxima, se cuidan. **

**LunaDarkus.**


	21. Aviso

**Aviso**

**Luna: Por fuerza mayor a la que puedo manejar...**

Masquerade: Se refiere a no poder ver el capítulo 33 en Youtube por bloqueo de país.

**Luna: Calla, Ejem, el capitulo 21 tendré que pos-ponerlo, se que el capítulo esta en Inglés en Youtube, pero me gustaría entender que dice en el guion de Alice, Joe y más que nada, cuando Wavern habla y Masquerade interrumpe la escena, más que nada por agregarlo a la trama.**

Masquerade: ¿Que clase de fanfic estas haciendo?, se supone que este fanfic no tenia que ver con la serie al principio.

**Luna: lo se, es solo que agregar trasfondo a la serie original me agrada, es todo, me molesta que te vieran siempre solo como el malo y nadie hiciera un esfuerzo por entenderte, el colmo, no tengo escrito el capítulo 21, pero ya tengo escrito el 22 de este fanfic, jaja.**

Masquerade: **(facepalm)** Tu no tienes ningún sentido común.

**Luna: Si tanto te molesto, puedes irte, ya no te molestare, ve y corre a la salida.**

Masquerade: Si supiera donde esta la salida, creeme, ya me hubiera ido desde antes.

**Luna: ¿Y tu DT?**

Masquerade: ...

**Luna: ¿Ves? Ahí está, puedes irte cuando quieras, ve, eres libre de irte. (se sienta en el suelo, triste, dando la espalda)**

Masquerade:...

**El rubio se acerca, sin sentarse, pero estando junto a ella.**

Masquerade: Bueno... me agrada que me pongas más trama en general, algo así como un _"no solo soy un peleador"_, algo así como que... bueno, valga la redundancia, que era algo más.

**Luna lo escucha desde el piso, aun no dice nada.**

Masquerade: Además... por lo menos tu no me has puesto un tutu rosa como ciertos artistas... o me has disfrazado del gato sonriente de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, ni buscaste ponerme una correa de perro y sacarme a pasear por las calles como otros escritores... de hecho... procuras no tocar mi ego y orgullo para tirarlo al piso y humillarme... de momento** (mirada sospechosa, que hace reír a Luna a lo bajo)**, intentas hacerme ver como un ser vivo normal, pero sin perder mi esencia del todo... por lo menos, y no me torturas en tus fanfics, por lo menos soy el Seme de tu otro fanfic, la mayoria me hace el Uke, por lo menos junto a ti ya es algo a mi favor.

**Luna sonríe por la ironía, pero era cierto.**

Masquerade: **(sonrojándose)** Aun así, no creas que me agradas o algo así, sigo pensando que eres demasiado débil y humillante, b-baka** (Tsundere mode On.)**

**Luna: Jeje, lo se, lo soy (se levanta del piso), Bueno, la ventaja es que tengo la serie completa en DVD's y una reproductora de discos, pero esta desconectada, así que apenas pueda, veré el capítulo, continuare con la historia y todos felices, espero les siga gustando este fanfic, y así como dijo Masky...**

Masquerade: ¿Como me acabas de llamar?

**Luna: Créeme, así te dice casi todo el fandom, bueno, así como él dijo, este fanfic no tiene tanta relación directa con la serie, así que el final de la serie lo cambiare obviamente aquí, como buen Fanfic mal escrito :v okno jeje, aun así, espero les guste y lo disfruten, tengan un buen día.**

Masquerade: La bendición Darkus este con ustedes.

**Luna: Hasta pronto :3**

LunaDarkus.


	22. Batalla por el Núcleo de Infinidad

**Soy algo más, Capitulo 21**

**Jajajajajaja no recordaba que Masquerade tuviera voz de viejito en la versión de España x'D búsquenlo si pueden, no puedo tomarlo enserio así por más husbando que este jajajajaja es imposible que en el videojuego le dieran una mejor voz en el mismo país, en fin, ahí está el guion de Wavern, Joe y Masquerade en el capítulo 33.**

**x'D jajajajaja no puedo, no supero su voz, no entiendo porque la voz de viejito que le dieron.**

**Masquerade: Cállate, que a ti también se te salen los gallos al hablar y tartamudeas mucho, yo al menos no tartamudeo.**

**Luna: Tushe... viejito**

**Masquerade: QUE TE CALLES TE DIJE. (Completamente rojo y molesto)**

**Al fic.**

* * *

Según la información que recibió de Hal-G al día siguiente, irónicamente, el núcleo de infinidad se encontraba en Wardington, eso le molestaba de cierto modo, tan cerca se había encontrado siempre y tan lejos de su alcance en el pasado, pero a la vez, no podía sentirse imbécil consigo mismo, pues los peleadores también habían estado buscando todo este tiempo y no habían obtenido más información de la que él mismo tenia (o por lo menos eso creía), aun así se preguntaba cómo es que Hal-G logro encontrarlo, era algo sin sentido del todo, pero irrelevante para el rubio a la vez.

Las coordenadas indicaban un lugar de los suburbios de la misma ciudad, realmente no le interesaba si ese lugar costaba demasiado dinero o no, no era de su interés al tener una casa (irónicamente gratis) del doble del tamaño, y ´´el doble´´ era quedarse corto, siempre le dio asco que había humanos con tanto dinero, pero el corazón aún más negro que el suyo, y hubiera gente sin un centavo, sin poder leer ni escribir por no tener educación, y tenían más modales y gentileza que la gran mayoría de gente, era un sin sentido para él… espera, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?, debía mentalizarse para tener el Núcleo de Infinidad, después de eso, no habría más pobreza, no habría ni siquiera más humanos en la tierra, era ridículo el preocuparse y el pensar en las carencias tanto físicas como en valores de la humanidad, todo eso acabaría lo más pronto posible.

Apareció silenciosamente en el tejado de uno de los edificios de ese lugar, realmente solo debía encontrar a Wavern y llevarla con Naga, ¿No es así?, realmente no sería tan difícil.

Masquerade: _¿Dónde podría estar?_ (pensaba el rubio, mirando el horizonte, mientras encendía para su uso su BakuPod en su máscara)

Wavern: La energía positiva que emite el Núcleo de Infinidad es la fuente de la vida.

El rubio volteo al escuchar aquello voz, y encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver pronto, Joe, el Web Master, de espaldas contra él.

Wavern: cualquier criatura que tenga contacto con la energía del núcleo Infinito, la absorbe inmediatamente y suceden cosas asombrosas, algunas son sencillas y puras, y otras son tan increíbles que hasta podrían llamarse milagros.

Al parecer, Wavern había encontrado a un compañero Bakugan, menuda mala decisión, Joe era el que manejaba la información en la página, pero Masquerade no recordaba verlo ni en los primeros 200 puestos, incluso Shun hubiera sido mejor opción para proteger el Núcleo… oh, espera: **¡A Shun y a sus amigos los mando a su perdición!**, ya hasta lo había olvidado, ¿Hace cuánto que había sucedido eso?

Wavern: Todo necesita esta energía para sobrevivir, pero como la energía es tan poderosa, me ha sido muy difícil transportarla y moverme por vuestro mundo, y por eso estoy aquí, Joe, necesito tu ayuda.

Pues para ser difícil para ella moverse, vaya que le ha dado conflicto al viejo de Hal-G para encontrarla, había que darle merito a la Bakugan, podía ser tan hábil como su hermano, sin duda alguna, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Joe: Lo entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué yo?

Masquerade:_ ¿Por qué eres el único que queda vivo de los peleadores? Jeje_ (pensaba para sí mismo el rubio con ironía)

Wavern: Porqué sé que tu mayor deseo, es luchas al lado de tus amigos.

_Menudo deseo más tonto, se decía a sí mismo el rubio._

Wavern: Eh vuelto para luchar contigo, y evitar que Naga destruya Vestroia y también vuestro mundo, es una batalla que hay que ganar.

Masquerade: Perdona, pero eso no va a ocurrir. (El rubio decidió por fin interrumpir tan conmovedora historia llena de amistad y valor de salvar ese mundo de porquería que contaba Wavern)

Joe: Masquerade. (Volteando, para notar al fin la presencia del rubio)

Masquerade: eh venido a por el Núcleo Infinito.

Ambos se encontraban ahora frente a frente, mientras la brisa movía con gentileza la melena de ambos chicos.

Joe: Así que tú eres el gran Masquerade (con una sonrisa y un tono amable en su voz)

Menuda tontería, pensaba el rubio para sí mismo, el tonto de Joe no sabía ni siquiera quién era él en realidad, era la primera vez que se veían en persona, y aun así le había causado tantos problemas al rubio por un simple video viral, sin duda, el chico había tenido suerte, causando la risa del rubio.

Masquerade: (riendo a lo bajo), Así es, y eh venido aquí a llevarme a Wavern conmigo.

_**(N/A: Perdonen que cambiara aquí el guion de Masky, pero decir 2 veces seguidas ´´Núcleo de Infinidad´´ en 2 textos tan cercanos me parece irrelevante y absurdo de mencionar, sé que se dijeron en 2 capítulos diferentes en la serie, pero aquí… pos, es el mismo capítulo de un Fanfic, así que no cuenta , espero sepan perdonarlo y omitirlo por esta vez)**_

El rubio alzo su carta portal de juego, hacía mucho que no tenía un adversario que le diera ganas de pelear, Dan había sido el último… y no vivió para contarlo.

Masquerade: A pelear.

Joe: Estamos listos, ¿Verdad Wavern?

El Bakugan blanco subió al hombro del castaño, el rubio la miro, y al parecer, la forma de esfera también la había afectado al llegar al mundo humano, sin importar que tuviera en su poder el Núcleo Infinito… ya podía preveer la forma en que Naga llegaría a ese mundo… pagaría por ver él mismo al Bakugan que era su amo en una forma tan pequeña e indefensa como la esférica, el humor del rubio iba en aumento con esa idea en su cabeza.

Wavern: Puedo vencerlo Joe, estoy segura.

Joe: Vas a tener que pelear, no tengo otra opción (Alzando su carta portal)

Por lo que entendió el enmascarado al escucharlos a la distancia, al parecer Joe solo tenía en ese momento a Wavern como Bakugan… irónicamente, eso sería aún más fácil de lo que el rubio había pensado… o de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Wavern: Lo sé, y creo que sería mejor que me dejes encargarme yo misma.

Joe: ¿Qué?

Wavern: No quiero verte en la Dimensión de la Perdición como los demás peleadores.

Masquerade: _Vaya vaya, entonces, la pequeña sabe en qué situación se encuentra, ya veo, en verdad busco a Joe solo para encontrar un compañero Bakugan que se enlazara con los peleadores, pero no confía en Joe, interesante… y patético_ (pensaba para sí mismo el rubio, ahora con la confianza a la altura de una montaña)

Joe: ¿Y lo puedes vencer? (con un ligero tono de duda en la voz, pero que si se notó en la voz del castaño)

Wavern: No hay nadie mejor que yo, ya lo sabes.

Arrogante como su hermano, sin confiar en su compañero para la batalla, en completa soledad y con un gran poder que no sabía ni siquiera manejar, las ansias en el rubio de obtener la victoria ya lo hacían relamerse y sentir que esto terminaría gloriosamente y rápido, su buen humor se podía sentir en su voz.

Masquerade: ¿Campo abierto? (pregunto el rubio, divertido)

Joe: ¡Campo abierto! (con un tono dulce de voz)

Haciendo que ambas cartas brillaran, ampliando el campo de batalla

Masquerade: Carta de la Perdición, ¡Lista!

Hacia tanto que no usaba esa carta para su verdadero propósito, ahora, en verdad llevar directamente a ese Bakugan hacia Naga, era el objetivo, así que, no podía faltar.

Masquerade/Joe: Carta portal, ¡LISTA! (lanzando ambas cartas enfrente de su adversario, como era costumbre)

Masquerade: ¡BAKUGAN, PELEA!, Laserman Darkus, ¡SURGE!

Masquerade fue el primero en lanzar, su ansia por tener la Victoria tan ridículamente cerca lo estaba consumiendo, toda la gloria, todo el esfuerzo de tantos meses, al fin habían dado resultados.

Joe: Adelante Wavern. (Mirando a su compañera Bakugan)

Wavern: Muy bien, ¡Lánzame!

Joe: _(tomando en su palma a Wavern)_ Bakugan, Pelea _(Lanzándola al campo de batalla)_, Wavern, Surge.

El enorme Bakugan Dragón apareció en el campo, era delgada, se le notaba frágil, pero hermosa en cierto modo, sin duda, tenía rasgos mucho más elegantes y suaves que los de su hermano, y la energía del Núcleo Infinito podía notarse en su cuerpo al surgir, el aura era poderosa sin duda, pero el rubio no se sentía intimidado, se sentía fascinado con aquella vista, pero no podría disfrutarla por siempre, debía hacer su trabajo y lo daría todo, sin mencionar que fue el chillido que dio la misma Dragón la que lo despertó de ese pensamiento que duro solo segundos, pero que podría haberlo fascinarlo por horas.

Joe: Sé que no necesitas mi ayuda, pero te apoyare, Wavern, eres la mejor, ve por ellos.

Masquerade: _Otro poco y te daría pompones, amigo, apoyar en la pelea es con las cartas, no con palabras bonitas o porras, tonto._ (Pensaba el rubio, con una ligera gota anime al escuchar las palabras de Joe)

Wavern: Gracias, Joe, no te preocupes, esto no demorara mucho.

Masquerade: _En eso estoy de acuerdo, preciosa_ (sonreía a lo bajo el rubio con ese pensamiento maligno en su cabeza) _acabemos con esto en seguida._

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció por 2 segundos al notar los datos de su máscara, y el BakuPod, indicando los niveles de poder, Wavern tenía un número de 550 Gs. Contra su Bakugan de 390 Gs.…, no recordaba que en la base de datos, hubiera un Bakugan más poderoso que los suyos, pero en estado normal, ni siquiera Hydranoid llegaba a esos números tan altos… tal vez esto no sería tan fácil como el pensó.

Masquerade: Tu Bakugan es muy poderoso (sonrió a lo bajo, pues a pesar de todo, esos números podía cambiarlos), Carta portal, **¡ABIERTA!**

Carta atributo de Darkus, le ayudaba a su Bakugan Darkus a subir sus Gs en 200, dándole un total de 590Gs, 40 Gs. Por encima de Wavern, con eso bastaría, pero aun debía de atacar.

Masquerade: Carta poder activada, ¡Asesino Oregano!

_**(N/A: Luna: ¿Qué no era ''Venganza Oregano''?, Masky, ¿Qué pasho?, Se supone que tu si sabes leer.**_

_**Masquerade: ¡QUE TE CALLES! (Completamente rojo), y por última vez, ¡NO ME LLAMES MASKY!)**_

La transferencia de poder fue anunciada por el BakuPod, ahora tenían 100Gs. Más de diferencia, lo cual garantizaba la victoria de Masquerade.

Joe: Tienes 690 Gs. (le decía en voz alta el castaño, mientras reía a lo bajo), nada mal, Masquerade, ¿No pierdes el tiempo, eh?

El rubio lo tomaba como un cumplido en parte, no en vano, él era el mejor, así que, dio la señal de ataque a Laserman con un simple ademan de su mano, era suficiente de esa batalla, había demostrado que podía alcanzar el nivel de Wavern y superarlo sin problema, suficiente bueno para su ego, mirando como Laserman comenzaba a disparar.

Wavern: Joe (con tono de preocupación)

Joe: Si, en eso estoy. (Con tono divertido, por el tono de voz de su Bakugan), Carta poder, **¡Activada!**, Destello divino.

La carta convertía la carta portal del rubio de atributo Darkus a Haos, el atributo que sin duda, más se acercaba a ser el del Núcleo de Infinidad, ya que Wavern no tenía atributo alguno, pero si el poder, y encima, reducía hasta 290 Gs. A su Bakugan, con Wavern aun en 450 Gs. Dejándolo en desventaja, y sabiendo que solo se puede usar una carta de habilidades por turno y por Bakugan (a menos que sea carta fusión), el rubio había perdido ese Round.

Joe: ¡Te tengo!, Esa carta poder afectar el poder de tu carta portal, cambia el nivel de poder a números negativos, es todo tuyo, Wavern.

El rubio solo podía ver el brillo que había dejado la carta de Joe, mientras desaparecía, no le importaba la explicación del castaño, él lo había entendido perfectamente antes de que tan siquiera el castaño comenzara a hablar, no era ningún novato… pero ese Round, lo había perdido como si fuera uno.

El rubio vio como Laserman caía con un simple coletazo de parte del dragón blanco, derribándolo frente a él y devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera, derrotado... a estas alturas, la sonrisa de confianza del rubio... **había desaparecido por completo**, mientras miraba al castaño celebrar con su Bakugan a la distancia... eso lo hacía enojar más.

Masquerade: Carta portal, ¡Lista! (No perdería contra un novato solo porque su Bakugan era más absurdamente poderoso, **¡NO SEÑOR!**), **¡BAKUGAN PELEA!**, Centipoid Darkus, Surge.

El Bakugan surgió en escena, sabía desde ya que si quería ganar, debía de haber usado a Hydranoid, su fiel mascota y compañero, pero quería acabar con eso rápido, ya no importaba su ego, su orgullo de aplastar a sus oponentes rápido y sin piedad era lo que ahora estaba dañado.

Por lo cual, lanzo _"Gran Comodín"_ en la carta de Centipoid _**(N/A: Menciono esto último porque note que en la serie no se mencionó que carta había usado Masquerade en esa batalla, pero la note cuando vi el capítulo… … se nota que estoy un poco obsesionada con la primera temporada de esta serie, ¿no? Jeje... perdón)**_, donde el Bakugan Darkus gana Incondicionalmente, esa carta era básica, era absurda e incluso tramposa... pero ese castaño, **YA LE HABIA COLMADO LA PACIENCIA**, y lo había hecho en tiempo récord, ni siquiera Dan lo había sacado de quicio así de rápido, y no era por el vídeo en sí, ahora, lo odiaba por haberlo hecho perder aunque fuera una vez, al ser un simple novato.

Algo resonó en la mente del rubio, en su mente recordó la absurda batalla que había tenido contra ese gordo llamado Akira, él se sentía con tanta confianza al pensar en ganar contra él al tener solo un Bakugan y ahora él estaba en la misma situación... pero él no era un idiota, él no era un confiado que menospreciaba el poder de Wavern, ni pensaba en objetivos tontos, él era mejor, **ÉL REALMENTE ERA EL MEJOR**, y perder contra un solo Bakugan, contra Wavern, seria humillante y estúpido, y aunque pudiera ser un chiste del Karma, él no caería al igual que Akira, él no... **ÉL NO CAERIA ASI.**

Joe: Una vez más, ¿De acuerdo?

Wavern: No hay problema.

Joe lanzo con toda la felicidad del mundo a Wavern a la batalla, esto ya era el colmo de la burla para el rubio.

Wavern apareció en la batalla, debía de dejar de pensar con altanería, él era brillante, alguien que si usaba un plan y la cabeza, y no solo para romper nueces, como seguramente Akira lo hacía, se puso a meditar de la pelea, ya era suficiente de divagar.

Masquerade: _Wavern no soportara el núcleo de infinidad, no se ha convertido en Bakugan Máximo_ (pensaba y meditaba el rubio), _si Wavern fuera Bakugan Máximo, sería muy difícil, pero debo descubrir cómo._

Ahora el rubio pensaba con más calma, sin duda, el nivel de Gs. De Wavern no era algo para tomarse a broma, sin embargo, en el campo vio algo extraño, un resplandor había salido de la nada del cuerpo de Wavern, lo cual la hizo retenerse a sí misma, eso era, usar demasiado el Núcleo Infinito era imposible para ella, era poderosa, pero era imposible retener el Núcleo de infinidad por mucho tiempo, esa era su debilidad, ¡su propia fuerza!.

Joe: Oh no, ¡Wavern! (exclamo con terror el castaño, mirando a su compañera), si no soportas el Núcleo de Infinidad, nos detendremos.

Wavern: No, estoy bien… Continuemos.

El rubio podía notar perfectamente la voz de cansancio y de preocupación de la Bakugan, era el momento perfecto.

Masquerade: Carta portal, abierta (sonriendo con malicia).

La carta _´´Gran comodín´´_ se activó a la perfección, detrás de Wavern, el portal a la Dimensión de la Perdición se había abierto, perfecto.

Masquerade: _Esta es la prueba_ (pensaba con confianza renovada el rubio),_ solo un Bakugan máximo puede controlar el inmenso poder del Núcleo de Infinidad, Naga podría hacerlo, tiene el control del Núcleo Silente y pronto tendrá el poder del Núcleo de Infinidad a su merced._

Pero… muy en el fondo, se preguntaba el rubio, ¿En verdad Naga tenía ese poder de control? Ahora más que nunca, sabía que su Amo era tan o más poderoso que Wavern en nivel de Gs. Pero…

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido con la voz de Joe, era imposible activar una carta ahora, el Bakugan Darkus gana incondicionalmente con esa carta portal, pero eso parecía a Joe importarle nada.

Joe: Carta poder, ¡ACTIVADA!, ¡Explosión de fuego!

El Bakugan blanco rompió con el aura Darkus que la rodeaba, y el BakuPod le mostraba a Masquerade que anulaba el efecto de su carta portal, mientras aumentaba también el poder del rival y atacaba a Centipoid, dejandolo en el suelo.

Joe: La explosión de fuego, cancela por completo cualquier carta poder, orden especial, o de personaje del oponente en el campo de batalla, lo mejor es que restaura una carta poder ya usada, y solo funciona para Wavern.

Su Bakugan regreso derrotado y paso justo a la derecha de su cara, esto era lo de menos, a Masquerade no le importó, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que si su Bakugan lo hubiera golpeado directamente en la cara, derrotado, aunque eso hubiera dado cierto humor a la ironía y a la ira que sentía el rubio ahora.

Esa carta era nueva, y su margen de efecto era diferente, jamás había visto una carta así ni siquiera cuando Hydranoid había evolucionado, sin mencionar que esa carta usada no la conocía en su efecto, y por lo mencionado, solo Wavern podía usarla… eso significaba que, de poder usar a su antojo el Núcleo Silente, Naga también tendría habilidades que ni él mismo conocía, _Wavern y Naga eran un par de cuidado…_ pero no por eso, se rendiría, debía ganar esa batalla a como diera lugar, y si Wavern iba a usar todo en su poder… era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo.

El rubio alzo su brazo, llamando a su Bakugan estrella, su compañero fiel de batallas, era el momento de acabar con todo esto.

Masquerade: _La existencia de un Bakugan máximo es solo una leyenda, quizá no exista una evolución máxima para empezar_ (mirando a Wavern en el campo de batalla).

_**(N/A: Luna: Hay Masky, pero si estás viendo que Drago y Hydra evolucionaron por igual, y aun así ¿dudas de una evolución más?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay más evolución de la que ya has tenido antes? Hay maestro, tan hermoso y tan zonzo, tu…**_

_**De pronto, el rubio amarro a Luna de la boca y de las manos para que dejara de hablar y no se soltara.**_

_**Masquerade: Ok, ahora sí, que continúe hasta el final el capítulo sin más interrupciones)**_

Masquerade: _Si eso es cierto_ (aun meditando sus pensamientos),_ significa que hasta Dual Hydranoid, que no ha llegado al punto de evolución máxima, podría darme el Núcleo de Infinidad, es riesgoso, pero es algo que **debo** intentar, el núcleo de Infinidad está a mi alcance y debo tenerlo, **NAGA DEBE TENERLO.**_

Por un momento, en su cabeza, había vacilado y se había corregido a sí mismo a tiempo, ¿Acaso había pensado por un momento en tener el Núcleo de Infinidad para sus propios deseos?, el pensamiento de derrotar a Naga él mismo aún estaba latente por lo que podía ver, pero no podía tomar semejante riesgo, no sabía ni siquiera qué nivel Gs. Tenía su amo, suponer por un segundo que el Núcleo de Infinidad era más poderoso que el Núcleo silente era un error que podría ser fatal para incluso el rubio, podría costarle la vida si no era prudente… no, de momento, era mejor estar al servicio de Naga, por el bien de su propia vida… aunque este nunca lo disfruto y jamás quiso estar al servicio de semejante idiota… pero jamás tuvo de otra, aun así, garantizar su existencia y su vida, era la prueba definitiva ahora.

Masquerade: Bakugan, Pelea, ¡BAKUGAN SURGE! Dual Hydranoid. Ahora veremos quién es el verdadero Bakugan Máximo.

Su Bakugan rugió, determinado en acabar con Wavern y con cualquier rival en el camino, ese era el espíritu de su maestro, la actitud que estaba buscando, lealtad y fuerza por encima de todas las cosas.

Joe: Dual Hydranoid (había cierta emoción en su voz, volteando a ver su BakuPod, indicándole que este tenía 480 Gs. De nivel), Wavern, tu nivel de poder debe incrementar (volteando a ver a su Bakugan), pero ten cuidado.

Wavern: Tranquilo, lo tendré. (Intentándole dar toda la confianza a su compañero)

Wavern entro una vez más al campo de batalla, estando ambos Bakugan en la carta portal de Joe.

Wavern: ¿En serio dos cabezas son mejores que una?, No lo creo.

El enmascarado no sabía en que estaba pensando para sí misma la Bakugan frente a ella, pero si sabía algo… el último Bakugan que había hecho ese comentario contra su Bakugan (que había sido Drago), estaba ahora mismo en la Dimensión de la Perdición, y pronto, ella pagaría el mismo precio que él.

Joe: Carta portal, ¡Abierta!

Era una carta de atributo, la misma que había usado Masquerade en el primer Round en atributo Darkus, la ironía sí que era divertida, más aún porque ahora era turno del rubio de romper esa carta y de tener la batalla a su favor.

Joe: ¡Muy bien Wavern, es todo tuyo! (con todo el entusiasmo de su cuerpo)

Masquerade: No, no es así (aguantando las ganas de reír en ese momento, mientras activaba su carta poder), ¡Carta poder Activada! Geiser Exedra Darkus.

Joe no era el único con cartas jamás antes vistas, esa carta de habilidades ni siquiera la había tenido que usar contra Dan (como él que había usado su carta más fuerte contra Klaus y los demás la primera vez, dejando sin sorpresas inesperadas y desagradables al rubio), por lo cual, esa carta no estaba en la base de datos de la página de Bakugan de Joe, así que, Joe no tenía nada que hacer contra esa carta.

Aun así, solo le faltaban 20 Gs. Para alcanzar al Bakugan Blanco, pero no era su única carta para derrotarla, aun debía darlo todo en batalla, y vaya que lo haría.

Joe: Todo está bien, y el poder de nivel de Wavern sigue siendo alto.

Masquerade: Wavern… sé que es lo que alejara el Núcleo de Infinidad de ti (dirigiéndose hacia la dragón, antes de activar su carta de fusión), ¡CARTA DE PODER DE FUSIÓN, AHORA! IMPACTO DESTRUCTIVO.

Esa si era la carta que había usado contra Dan, la cual, le permitió anular la carta portal de Atributo de Wavern, ahora Hydranoid tenía toda la ventaja.

Joe: ¡HEY! Destruyo mi carta portal.

Masquerade:_ ¿Sorprendido, niño?_ (Pensaba con ironía para sí mismo el rubio)

Hydranoid no necesito de ninguna señal más, sabía que su maestro tenía deseos de acabar con esa batalla de inmediato, y la ráfaga de ataque no se hizo esperar, Joe y Masquerade recibieron por igual una rápida lectura de niveles, Hydranoid tenía una ventaja de 680 Gs. Por encima de Wavern que solo tenía 550 Gs. No había forma de vencer a Hydranoid.

Joe: ¡NO!, Wavern tiene un nivel de poder más bajo.

El castaño solo observaba como su Bakugan era brutalmente golpeado por la ráfaga de ataque.

Hydranoid: ¡Ríndete! O se destruida.

Joe: Wavern… no te rindas (decía el castaño, sin saber que hacer)

Masquerade: ¡Pronto será mío el Núcleo de Infinidad!

El rubio se daba el lujo de volver a hacer el ademan que hizo con Dan, creía que hacer algo de drama para el verdadero acto final era digno de una tragedia cómica… pero un resplandor en el campo de batalla lo hizo voltear, algo… no andaba bien a su favor.

Wavern: Entre más energía negativa me lances, brilla más fuerte el Núcleo de Infinidad, ¡No me vencerás, Masquerade!

Frente a Joe, una carta se elevaba, brillante como el aura del Núcleo de Infinidad, algo estaba pasando… acaso… ¿Estaba evolucionando en ese mismo momento?, **¡NO, IMPOSIBLE!**

Joe: Mi carta poder está cambiando por si sola.

Masquerade: **_NO, NO ¡NO!, ¡IMPOSIBLE!_ **(pensaba para sí mismo el rubio)

Si algo era vergonzoso para el ego del rubio, era que hubiera causado una posible evolución en el Bakugan blanco, ¿O acaso era el poder del Núcleo?, cualquiera de las 2, eran terribles noticias para el enmascarado.

Wavern: ¡Pyrus Brillante!

Hydranoid: ¿Qué ocurre?... no lo sé. (Se preguntaba a sí mismo el Bakugan, pero eran las mismas preguntas que tenía su maestro en mente)

Joe: Pyrus brillante, Puede cambiar los niveles de poder básicos en el campo, incluyendo las cartas portal y poder.

Esa carta, era como si usara Súper Pyrus, que tenía las mismas habilidades en el campo… pero esta era carta de habilidades, no carta portal, y usarla así en el último segundo de la batalla… eso sí hizo enojar al peleador Darkus.

Más aun… porque ya no había nada que hacer.

Masquerade solo pudo ver como su Bakugan era tragado por una luz brillante, derrotado sin poder defenderlo, y al regresar el tiempo a la normalidad, este rodaba a los pies de su maestro… derrotado.

Masquerade: No puedo creer que perdí… (Este se agacho, recogiendo a su compañero, sin importar que Hydranoid perdiera, no estaba molesto con él... sabia que no era su culpa, el Núcleo... había sido demasiado poderoso)

Era la primera vez que el rubio perdía contra un oponente, desde aquella vez en que Dan y Shun habían hecho equipo para derrotarlo.

Las emociones en ese momento eran confusas, intensas sin duda… pero todas extrañas, por lo cual, solo atino a reír a lo bajo, confundido… y molesto.

Wavern: ¡Masquerade! (hablo la Bakugan, en manos de quien era su compañero ahora), quiero que le des un mensaje a mi hermano Naga… dile que detenga su plan de destruir Vestroia.

Joe: ¿Wavern? (teniendo, al parecer, más la atención en ella que el propio enmascarado)

Wavern: Si está de acuerdo, le daré el Núcleo de Infinidad, pero si insiste en usarlo para tener el poder máximo para sí mismo, jamás pondrá sus garras en él, yo misma me asegurare.

Masquerade: No soy tu mensajero, ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma? (Dándole la espalda a ambos, dispuesto a irse, sin aceptar ni una sola palabra más de ellos)

_**(N/A: Masquerade: BOOM, En tu cara, Perra… ¿ah?… *notando que interrumpió por un momento* lo siento, tenía que decirlo, Jeje)**_

Joe: Masquerade, Sabes que Naga solo quiere usar en Núcleo de Infinidad para el mal.

Ese comentario hizo frenar en seco al rubio… por supuesto que lo sabía… y por supuesto que sabía… muy en el fondo… que eso afectaba a todos por igual, incluyéndolo a él.

Joe: ¿Por qué estás trabajando para él?

Masquerade: Tengo mis razones (tono molesto)

El rubio desapareció en su resplandor de DT, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y desgraciadamente, debía de darle la mala noticia a Naga.

Sin embargo… hizo antes una parada en su mansión, estando de pie en la sala principal, completamente callado e inmóvil.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hacia esa pregunta… él mismo se la había hecho incontables veces y había respondido siempre igual:** Para seguir con vida.**

Pero… ¿Alguien más entendería esa respuesta más allá de él mismo?… claro que no, sabía perfectamente… que a los demás no les importaría que él muriera… él debía pelear por su propia vida, por su propia existencia… nadie más, y nadie jamás entendería ese sentimiento, así que, contestarle a Joe, hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo y un desgaste de energía inútil, ahora… tenia cosas más importantes y problemáticas que tratar… como decirle a su amo… que había perdido.

* * *

**Luna:** Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, rayos, solo por el texto del capítulo 33 no lo había podido continuar, no saben lo frustrante que es eso, pero en fin, agradezco la paciencia que le han tenido a este capítulo.

**Masquerade:** ¿Cómo fue que te desataste y te quitaste la mordaza?

**Luna:** Simple, la magia de no querer dar explicaciones a eso en un Fanfic (sonriendo divertida, sacando una gota tipo anime de la cabeza del rubio), o acaso… ¿Deseabas tenerme así… otro rato? (con tono picaron)

**Masquerade:** (Completamente avergonzado y sonrojado hasta las orejas, y enojado) **¡COMO SI YO HICIERA ALGO ASI, ENFERMA IDIOTA!** (Queriéndole dar un puñetazo en la cabeza a Luna)

**Luna:** Jeje, lo sé, solo estoy bromeando.

**En fin, otra cosa, temo que no podre actualizar ahora tan a menudo, verán, ahora trabajo de Lunes a Viernes y eso me da poco tiempo para concentrarme, ver la serie y poder actualizar este Fanfic, aun así, me voy a esforzar para que este Fanfic no quede abandonado y poder concluirlo.**

**Masquerade:** Eso si no se te acaban las ideas antes y lo dejas inconcluso como siempre.

**Luna:** No me exhibas así (llorando, avergonzada), en fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual, recuerden, ya lo tengo escrito, así que no se preocupen, ese lo publicare este viernes… o el sábado, tal vez, muchas gracias y cuídense.

**LunaDarkus.**


	23. Sorpresas, de camino a la Perdición

**Soy algo más, Cap. 22**

**Antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a Yorukakusaku, a Rosadargento, y a David Hilario Sencia Quispe, son las 3 personitas que le dieron a favoritos a esta humilde historia que escribo para todos ustedes, se agradece de corazón su apoyo (haciendo una reverencia), solo era eso.**

**Sin más que decir, al Fic.**

* * *

Naga: **¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A FALLARME?!**

El enorme dragón rugió con una increíble fuerza, casi haciendo salir volando a Masquerade que estaba inclinado en una mansa reverencia de arrepentimiento frente a Naga, sin dejarla ni un momento a pesar de casi perder todo el equilibrio en sí mismo.

Masquerade: Por favor... perdóneme maestro... (Con voz mansa y rogante)

Naga:** ¡UNA SIMPLE MISIÓN, ERA UNA SIMPLE MISIÓN DE ENTREGARME EL NÚCLEO DE INFINIDAD, Y LLEGAS CON LA NOTICIA DE QUE ESA SIMPLE MISIÓN NO LA CUMPLISTE!, ¡ERES UN INUTIL!**

El Bakugan hizo brillar sus ojos en ira, a punto de lastimar al rubio para desahogar su ira, pero antes de llegar, de pronto, Hal-G se puso frente al rubio, interfiriendo en el castigo que le darían al enmascarado.

Hal-G: Por favor, espere un momento, amo Naga.

Naga:** Hal-G, QUITATE DEL MEDIO,** Es un inútil que no merece piedad.

El rubio subió ligeramente la cabeza, para ver que, en efecto, el anciano lo estaba protegiendo, dejando una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Hal-G: Si me permite, maestro, debo decirle que no se enoje con el muchacho por favor, por lo que nos ha dicho, el Núcleo Infinito es muy poderoso y está a punto de salir disparado del cuerpo de Wavern, Es muy inestable y poderoso... solo necesitamos que el Hydranoid evolucione una vez más, y entonces lo tomara y lo traerá ante su gloria, maestro Naga... el chico nos es útil aun, y se puede mover más rápido que nosotros dos.

Naga estaba furioso, pero aun así, con la poca calma que aún conservaba dentro de él, sorpresivamente, escucho al doctor.

Naga: (irritado) Está bien, **¡PERO QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VÉZ QUE ME FALLAS, MASQUERADE! DE LO CONTRARIO...**

Masquerade: Se lo aseguro, maestro Naga... no volverá a suceder... (En el fondo, tenía miedo de no cumplir esa promesa)

Hal-G: Se lo agradezco, amo Naga (haciendo una reverencia)

Naga:** LARGO DE AQUÍ LOS 2, ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y LOS ACABE A AMBOS.**

Ambos seres desaparecieron en su resplandor, apareciendo en casa de Masquerade, en la estancia principal, dejando respirar a ambos.

Masquerade: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

El doctor volteó a ver al rubio, el cual lo miraba en busca de una respuesta, haciendo reír al anciano.

Hal-G: ¿Preguntas por qué te salve?, No sé... digamos que me diste lastima, muchacho, como un caracol aplastado y moribundo en su baba desparramada por el piso miserable, tal como vino al mundo.

Al rubio le salió una vena de ira en la cabeza, ese anciano no iba a cambiar.

Hal-G: También porqué te hubieran castigado sin sentido alguno, ni merecerlo...

Masquerade cambio su semblante molesto a uno de confusión, mirando al anciano.

Hal-G: Veras, muchacho, El núcleo Infinito y el Núcleo Silente, mantuvieron el equilibrio en Vestroia por años, son dos energías increíblemente grandes e incontrolables, el amo Naga no es un Bakugan evolucionado, al igual que Wavern, y siendo nosotros dos testigos del increíble poder del amo Naga, era obvio que Wavern también poseería un inmenso poder a pesar de su segura carencia de habilidades, enfrentarla... debió ser igual a si desafiáramos al amo Naga, no podríamos derrotarle así de fácil... tómalo como un favor, muchacho, algo así como un _"entiendo por lo que estás pasando"._

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, no solo el anciano estaba hablando con toda la razón del mundo, sino que también entendía por la situación por la que pasaba el joven.

Hal-G: Además, ¿De qué me sirves muerto? Ya no podría burlarme de tu retardes y tu ignorancia, pequeño arbusto amarillo. **(Haciendo un gesto de burla al rubio)**

Masquerade: **¡HAY, TU NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR!** (Con voz molesta hacia el doctor por burlarse de su cabello)

Pero el rubio por un momento se calmó y sonrió a lo bajo, mirando a Hal-G.

Hal-G: Aprovecha tu segunda oportunidad muchacho, que no estaré siempre para salvar tu pálido trasero de zorra, Jeje, hasta pronto. (Desapareciendo, antes de que tan siquiera el rubio hiciera una protesta por el ultimo insulto hacia su persona)

Pero el rubio no estaba molesto, por una vez, el insulto lo tomo como una simple broma con buen humor... aunque si se enojó ligeramente para sus adentros.

Se preguntaba el joven peleador, si parte del Doctor Michael aun estaría vivo dentro de él... si la bondad del que "también" era su abuelo seguiría con vida en ese cuerpo de aguacate arrugado...

Seguramente la respuesta era que sí, pero lo dudaba en parte, pues no había visto que Hal-G se transformara en Michael de nuevo, se preguntaba... si él tendría el mismo control de estar en el cuerpo de Alice en vez de tener el suyo _**(N/A: ¿Multiverse? *Chiste malo*)**_, para sus adentros, lo dudaba, pues solía necesitar seguido de la energía del Núcleo Silente, no estaba vivo sin esa energía por más de un mes, así que, sospechaba que a diferencia de Hal-G, él tendría que cambiar de lugares con Alice a menudo, pero sin duda, eso sería un problema para él mismo.

Se preguntaba como seria esa situación para ser honestos… probablemente, muy incómoda, no se imaginaba a si mismo con los pechos de Alice en su cuerpo… y prefería no hacerlo en realidad.

De hecho, a veces se preguntaba, ¿Por qué debía llevar puesta la máscara?, no tenía mucho sentido.

Recordaba haber nacido con ella, y recordaba también, con vergüenza, el susto que se dio a sí mismo la primera vez que se vio en el espejo, pues ya no era la imagen femenina y peli-naranja que él conocía, aunque obviamente no le había dado atención a su cambio de voz la primera vez.

Tal vez la seguía usando por ocultar la energía del Núcleo Silente que pasaba a través de sus ojos, tal vez porque en verdad solía lastimarlo mucho la luz del sol, porqué en esa máscara estaba su BakuPod y su registro general en una pequeña computadora a su alcance (El Doctor Hal-G había hecho un grandioso trabajo adelantado a su época en esa máscara).

_**(N/A: Si no me creen eso último, vean el capítulo de Bakugan de "las reglas de Runo", el BakuPod de Masquerade está en la lentilla derecha, un invento avanzado para su época a mi parecer, incluso a mediados del 2007, año cuando se estrenó la serie... Japón si que esta avanzado a nosotros... wow)**_

Además de que nadie sabía en que estaba pensando el rubio gracias a esa máscara, dándole cierto poder de intimidación y de ser impredecible al no saber sus reacciones bajo esa máscara contra sus adversarios, le gustaba el misterio que estas podían dar (razón por la cual también tenia una pequeña colección colgada en su sala de computo, le gustaban aunque fueran solo de adorno), sin mencionar, que esa máscara le hacía sentir cierto emblema de servir bajo las ordenes de Naga... el rubio prefería no pensar en eso ultimo en ese momento, no después del intento de homicidio del mismo mencionado.

Una cosa era segura, a pesar de todo, le guardaría más respeto a Hal-G a partir de ese día, no por haberle salvado (que en gran parte si era por eso, aunque el rubio no lo admitiera), sino por recordar que aun había algo de bondad dentro de ese hombre, algo que le recordaba (con gran pena) también a él su origen... por lo menos, Hal-G era más piadoso con su familia y cercanos que Naga con Wavern, por qué, por más que cualquiera de los 2 lo negara... Hal-G y Masquerade en parte eran familia.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, tantos problemas e ideas eran demasiados en un día, eran las cinco de la tarde, pero su cuerpo rogaba por dormir, y al menos Hydranoid no intentaría detenerlo de tomar una siesta en la tarde por lo menos... esperaba que al despertar, se le ocurriera una idea para hacer que su Bakugan tuviera la evolución máxima _**(N/A: en esa temporada, se creía que la tercera evolución era la máxima)**_, ya vería como arreglárselas... aunque ya no hubiera peleadores que enfrentar que pudieran ayudarlo… sin embargo, ese no era su problema en ese mismo segundo…

El enmascarado desapareció de pronto en un resplandor, solo para dejarse caer en su cama, y buscar dormir, ese había sido un día largo, y el rubio no sabía… que se pondría peor.

**.-.-.-.**

_Era una niña, una pequeña pelirroja que usaba brakets, los cuales, para desgracia de la niña, se veían mal en ella, y los niños pequeños la señalaban en señal de burla._

_-Eres tan fea, deberías de ponerte una bolsa de papel, tonta, mocosa-_

_Escuchaba varios insultos venir de la oscuridad, manos señalándola y risas sin piedad, mientras la niña se ponía a llorar._

_Alice: Mama… Papa…_

_Dos siluetas se veían en la oscuridad, mucho más altas que la pequeña, mientras iban poco a poco desapareciendo, al parecer, eran sus padres..._

_Alice: Alguien… por favor… ayúdeme…_

_Las risas comenzaban a hacerse más y más fuertes, la pequeña fue creciendo hasta volverse la hermosa rosa que era, sin embargo, ahora los chicos y las voces la ofendían de otra manera, creyendo que siendo vulgares la atraerían y creyendo que era una prostituta, haciendo que la pelirroja hiciera una expresión de asustada y las lágrimas recorrieran sus sonrosadas mejillas._

_Pero de pronto, dos brazos gordos, llenos de pelos y sucios, como si la persona que era dueña de esos brazos no se bañara en mucho tiempo, aparecían detrás de ella, y de golpe, le tapo con una mano la boca y con otra le apreso el cuerpo, mientras una voz profunda, asquerosa y enfermiza proclamaba._

_**-¡AHORA ERES MIA, PERRA!-**_

_Se escuchaba la voz de Alice gritar mientras era arrastrada a la oscuridad._

Masquerade: **NOOOOO.**

El rubio se despertó gritando, acostado en su cama, sudando y notando que entre sueños, había apretado los dientes fuertemente, haciendo que estos le dolieran y que incluso, una pequeña parte de sus encías sangrara, teniendo sabor a sangre en la boca.

Se enderezo, sentándose en la cama y sudando por aquella pesadilla, su respiración era agitada, y su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, poco a poco, noto que estaba en su cama, era de noche, pero… sus nervios estaban al máximo en ese momento, el asco, el miedo… el dolor… intentando recuperar el aliento poco a poco.

Poco a poco, se calmó, poniendo su mano en el rostro para reaccionar, esto era estúpido, era él quien causaba las pesadillas, y hacia mucho que no tenía una propia.

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Se encuentra bien?

El rubio volteo hacia la mesa de noche, al parecer, su compañero también había despertado con el grito que dio su maestro en medio de la pesadilla, y como no hacerlo, su voz había salido de la nada, rompiendo con el silencio de la noche.

Masquerade: S-si… no fue nada, solo… un mal sueño.

El joven se dejó caer en la almohada que aún seguía cálida por el calor de su cuerpo, los ojos le ardían por la luz que entraba de la luna y por abrirlos en medio de su sueño.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué clase de mal sueño?

Masquerade: (suspirando, tranquilo)… nada, solo… … recordaba la época en la… en la que era débil.

El rubio miraba el techo con el semblante más serio, recordaba como Alice había sido delicada y solitaria desde niña, era muy gentil y dulce, un amor de personita, pero… siempre había sido así, débil… frágil… demasiado noble para este oscuro y cruel mundo, solo porque de niña necesito un aparato dental que ahora le permitía tener una sonrisa hermosa, la molestaban porqué de verdad lo necesitaba, pero… al igual que muchos adultos, los niños siempre suelen burlarse de las cosas sin que les importe la historia detrás de todo eso.

Odiaba que jamás pudo darle un buen golpe en la cara a ninguno de esos niños o tan siquiera hacerlos llorar como le hicieron llorar alguna vez a ella, no odiaba a Alice, era prácticamente imposible hacerlo, era dulce, gentil, honesta, frágil y sumamente hermosa, pero… el rubio si odiaba su actitud de cara a los demás que la hicieran sufrir alguna vez, toda la malicia siempre la guardo, todo el odio, todo el dolor, todas esas veces que tuvo ganas de gritar: _Déjenme en paz_, y de más… siempre se lo guardo, y eso ahora era él, todas esas emociones negativas y determinación y deseos de pelea… todo eso: Era él.

Si alguna vez Naga o Hal-G le hubieran propuesto volver en el tiempo y golpear en persona a todos esos niños que alguna vez hicieron llorar a esa niña… ¿De cuantas personas tendría sus manos llenas de sangre? Lo había pensado en más de una ocasión y se sorprendió a él mismo pensando que no hubiera parado en hacerlos sangrar hasta estar satisfecha su ira, por más jóvenes o inocentes que fueran, de hecho, jugaba con el concepto en las batallas sin que nadie supiera… **los guantes.**

La gran mayoría de guantes de los peleadores y demás eran negros o verdes, recordaba que incluso había visto unos azules por ahí (los de Dan si no mal recordaba), pero los suyos… eran rojos, no eran totalmente rojos, claro, pero era los únicos que había encontrado y le gustaron al verlos, y en cada batalla, se lo imaginaba sin relacionarlo hasta ahora: Como si fuera sangre de todos aquellos que lo habían herido muy en el pasado, y no tenía suficiente, quería más, mucho más cada vez, verlos arrodillados, derrotados, viendo como perdían a los que más querían… no tener piedad como a él jamás le tuvieron, le hacía sentirse fuerte, poderoso, invencible, lleno de la gloria y el respeto y temor de los que alguna vez creyeron bueno reírse de él… el rubio no sabía cómo se llamaba esa emoción, pero de haberlo sabido, diría que se sentía: Excitado, por poderse vengar y glorificarse.

Desde ese entonces, que se salía con la suya en cada batalla, sus sueños eran tranquilos y podía respirar y pensar en algo más en su vida, pensar más allá del dolor… pero desde que había perdido irremediablemente con Joe Brown, esa pesadilla volvió sin piedad, sintiéndose de nuevo débil, sin poder golpear a quien intentara dañarlo, como… como si volviera a ser ella…

Apretaba los puños, jalando la cobija, lleno de ira contenida, ¿Por qué debía sentirse así? Él no era ella, y ella ya no era su asunto.

Le ardían los ojos, le suplicaban caer dormido de nuevo, pero… ese sueño, sabía que de nuevo estaría esperándolo ese sueño, tal vez ahora siendo él en vez de ella el que estaría en esos brazos repugnantes, tal vez siendo lamido por una repugnante lengua en la mejilla y que por más que golpeara a ese maldito gordo, este no le haría nada, y al contrario, le devolvería seguramente los golpes, a él si afectándole y… muy seguramente…

**…**

**¡No podía permitirlo!**

Se levantó de la cama, sus ojos ardían, pero estaba dispuesto a levantarse y recuperarse de esa derrota.

Hydranoid: ¿Maestro, que está haciendo?

Masquerade no contesto, solo se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, incluso tomo la máscara de la repisa y se la puso, así la oscuridad lo cubriría de su ardor aunque sea un poco, se amarro los zapatos y sin decir más, pero apretando los dientes, salió del cuarto, y como su fiel compañero, Hydranoid lo siguió.

Bajo las escaleras del segundo piso al primero y se dirigió directo al espejo que era el pasadizo y después, fue bajando las escaleras en caracol hacia su calabozo.

En otro momento, hubiera dicho que ese tipo de adornos lúgubre le encantaba, le recordaba al cuento que había leído de _´´Drácula´´_ de Bram Stoker, pero mejor de lo que en el libro, el autor lo hubiera imaginado, le gustaba la idea de ser un monstruo inmortal, con el mundo a su disposición y muy probablemente, bien manejado, bajo su control absoluto, pero… en ese momento, no estaba pensando con claridad, lo único que agradecía, era que las escaleras fueran lo suficiente gruesas para que él pasara con comodidad hacia abajo y que la oscuridad abundaba ahí, aliviando sus ojos que poco a poco, ya estaban despertando, al igual que su mente.

Llego a la puerta y a la sala de su computadora, mirándose en la pared como su silueta, semi cabizbaja avanzaba en la penumbra sin causar problemas, pero su mente solo pensaba en cuantos más necesitaba derrotar, ahora mismo no quería pensar en dormir, por más que su mente se lo rogaba, no podría, hasta que su mente estuviera lo suficientemente tranquila como para dormir.

Se sentó frente a su computadora, tecleando de nuevo, en búsqueda de nuevos peleadores, ya no le importaba si eran novatos, y en efecto, había una actualización en la base de datos de la página principal de Bakugan… pero no la que él esperaba…

Masquerade: No… es… es imposible…

Hydranoid: ¿Ocurre algo malo, maestro?

El pequeño Bakugan se posiciono en el escritorio del rubio, mirando hacia la pantalla principal… y el pequeño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo tampoco.

Los peleadores, volvían al registro y a tener actividad en la página, pero… ellos… **ESTABAN EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE LA PERDICIÓN**… ¿o no? Y encima, la actualización decía que más encima, ahora el Dragonoid no era el único evolucionado junto con Hydranoid, sino que también ahora lo estaban todos sus amigos, Skyress, Gorem, Tigrera, incluso Preyas habían evolucionado, teniendo este último una duplicación, un Bakugan Nuevo en mucho tiempo (Klaus iba a darse un festín con esta información, sin duda), esto… esto estaba mal, esto estaba muy mal, habían vuelto de la Dimensión de la Perdición, y más fuertes… en otro momento, el rubio se hubiera tomado de buen humor esto, pero ahora que había perdido contra el Núcleo de Infinidad, y estaba bajo la guardia de Joe y este se llevaba bien con los peleadores… esto… **ESTABA TERRIBLEMENTE MAL**.

Masquerade: **¡MALDITOS!** (Golpeando con sus puños el escritorio, maldiciéndolos… y maldiciéndose a sí mismo)

El rubio apretaba los dientes, mirando hacia la computadora, sentía sus emociones desbordarse a pesar de ser siempre tan centrado y estoico en su vida.

Por una vez, en mucho tiempo… Masquerade tenía las de perder, los peleadores protegerían el Núcleo Infinito sin duda alguna, y Hydranoid, a pesar de ser un ser fuerte y leal a su amo, nada le aseguraba que ganaría ahora contra las nuevas habilidades de sus rivales.

Era cierto, él había sido testigo de cuando el Dragonoid había evolucionado e incluso vio sus habilidades, eso le había dado tiempo para hacer la estrategia perfecta y haber ganado la última vez… pero ahora, estaba a ciegas, estaba a oscuras… y jamás le había pesado el estar solo contra el mundo como ahora lo hacía, incluso sentía su estómago y sus intestinos ser apretados contra sí mismos, como cuando la preocupación y un terrible presentimiento están afectando el cuerpo al saberlo… todo… todo estaba terriblemente mal.

Por una vez… no sentía que su compañero era débil como Reaper, no, sentía… que **él** era el débil…

-Jamás creí verlo con esa actitud… Masquerade-sama, pero créame, no son los peleadores los únicos en volver-

El rubio conocía esa voz, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba… demasiado tiempo, pero salto de su silla, mirando a su espalda, y sobre una de las máscaras que Masquerade había colgado, ahí estaba… desde hacía tanto tiempo…

**_Reaper:_ **¿Me extrañaron? Admítanlo, me extrañaron._** (N/A: ¿Referencia a Gravity Falls?, ¿Dónde?)**_

Masquerade: Es… imposible… como es que es…

Reaper: ¿Cómo es que volví?... Para ser honesto, tampoco sé cómo es posible, solo sé que estaba a punto de acabarse mi vitalidad de pelea, y de pronto… aparecí aquí, revitalizado, y siendo tan fuerte como siempre.

Masquerade se acercó ligeramente para ver a su antiguo compañero, encendiéndose su BakuPod de la máscara para cierto escaneo momentáneo.

Según la información que estaba recibiendo… al Bakugan le faltaba uno de sus ojos y uno de sus cuernos estaba roto, estaba más delgado desde la última vez que lo había visto, si es que eso era posible, contando que la última vez, Hydranoid le había atravesado con la cola el abdomen sin piedad, sus alas estaban desgarradas en su forma física, no parecía más fuerte… pero sin duda, si más intimidante, al parecer, le había costado sobrevivir en la Dimensión de la Perdición, pero… ¿Contra quién diablos había peleado para quedar en peor estado que en el que lo había dejado Hydranoid la última vez? Sea quien fuera, jamás había visto signos de pelea tan fuertes y marcados en su víctima, fuera quien fuere, Reaper había sobrevivido para poder contarlo... y aunque físicamente no era notorio, el Bakugan, al parecer... **_¡Incluso habia evolucionado!_**

Reaper: Me gustaría decir que me da gusto verlo, Masquerade-sama… pero creo que ambos sabemos que eso sería mentira.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente bajo su máscara, el rubio conocía bien el peso de sus pecados, pero aun así, le alegro de cierto modo ver a Reaper, más allá de su cambio de imagen… se le notaba diferente en actitud.

Masquerade: Entonces, tú y los peleadores volvieron de esa Dimensión…

Reaper: Tal cual como acabo de decirlo… no son los únicos que han vuelto…

El rubio se sentía confundido, más allá de Reaper, no se imaginaba quien más podría haber vuelto.

Reaper: No se note tan sorprendido, Masquerade-sama, solo por los viejos tiempos, puedo decirle que puede verlo por usted mismo… no soy el único de sus Bakugans que estuvo bajo su servicio que está de vuelta, de hecho… puede en cierto modo decirse… que todo el trabajo que alguna vez me dio usted y que usted tuvo… todo fue para nada.

El Bakugan no podía estar hablando en serio… era imposible, pero esa noche, todo lo que era imposible, comenzaba a ser posible.

El joven se dirigió a un compartimiento donde solía guardas a sus Bakugan, tenía la forma de una caja cuadrada de chocolates, y en efecto, lo era: era una caja de chocolates amargos que él se había comido hace mucho, pero la caja la había guardado y ahí solía guardar a sus Bakugan, algo así como un chiste para sí mismo diciendo _¨Que dulce es derrotarte¨_, era un secreto único del rubio, pero la sorpresa era mayúscula al ver que en cada compartimiento, estaban los Bakugan que no había vuelto a ver.

En anteriores ocasiones, donde volvía a tener entre sus manos a Laserman Darkus, era porqué Hal-G se lo había devuelto de quien sabe dónde y con un poder que ni el mismo sabía cuál era, ya que dudaba que fuera de la Dimensión de la Perdición… pero ahí estaba Mantris, y a ese no le había visto el rastro en mucho tiempo, junto con un par más… no, y si ellos estaban de vuelta como por arte de magia… todos los Bakugan…

_Todos los Bakugan que él alguna vez había mandado a su Perdición, todos estaban de vuelta… haciendo su esfuerzo, inútil._

Era obvio que la energía que ahora tenían Naga e inclusive, Hydranoid, no habían desaparecido, su evolución había sido totalmente legal al vencer a sus rivales, pero a la vez… esto significaba que **¨La carta de la Perdición¨**, ahora era completamente inútil.

¿Qué clase de reacción habría al mandar a un Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición, si ya había estado ahí antes?, ¿Volvería a recibir energía?, ¿Se habría vuelto más fuertes y astutos para la próxima vez?, era demasiado arriesgado descubrirlo por cuenta propia, era fácil, incluso podría ser interesante, pero… todo esto tenia demasiado confundido la cabeza del rubio, y tomar un riesgo de ese tipo ya no era un simple juego de pruebas.

Masquerade: Entonces… es lógico pensar que no solo mis Bakugan han vuelto de la Dimensión de la Perdición… sino que también el de todos los demás.

Reaper: Correcto.

El rubio sonrió a lo bajo, eso quería decir que era, tal cual como él había sospechado, un lugar y no una zona sin sentido y muerte en medio de la nada.

Obviamente, seguía siendo un lugar inexplorado y sin mencionar que no esperaba que Reaper le diera detalles del lugar o algo así, era incierto.

Masquerade: Entonces… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?... ¿has vuelto para vengarte?

El Bakugan rio ante la pregunta del rubio.

Reaper: Para ser honesto, en más de una ocasión intente salir de esta casa, despertar aquí no fue mi decisión, pero no le tengo miedo, Masquerade-sama… y tampoco lo culpo de ese día.

El rubio alzo su vista directo a ver a su antiguo compañero, este alzo el vuelo y se puso frente a su antiguo maestro, alzando este su mano para estar cerca.

Reaper: Eh cambiado, ya sea por mi o por alguna otra razón, ahora entiendo que usted y yo jamás estuvimos conectados… ni siquiera me interesa ser el Bakugan máximo ni trabajar para el amo Naga… salir vivo de la Dimensión de la Perdición… cambian a uno.

Ni que dudarlo, lo podía notar en su computadora con creces, tanto por su antiguo compañero como por los peleadores.

Reaper: Masquerade-sama… solo le pido me deje ir, jamás tuve un lazo con usted… pero hay alguien, un humano con quien si lo tuve… déjeme ir con él.

Masquerade: (sonriendo) puedo adivinar quién es ese humano.

Claro que lo recordaba, era Ryu, el compañero de escuela de Dan con quien alguna vez pelearon juntos, incluso el enmascarado pudo notar que esos dos tenían una conexión y una similitud el uno con el otro, Ryu necesitaba a alguien que lo guiara para dejar sus inseguridades atrás y darlo todo en la vida, y Reaper quería alguien que lo escuchara y fuera su fiel compañero, ellos dos, al estar juntos, sin duda llegarían lejos… y Reaper en efecto, parecía haber cambiado para bien, ahora era libre de las ordenes de Naga y podía ser él mismo… cuanta envidia le tenía el rubio en ese momento, como quería tener esa misma libertad y decisión de tu antiguo compañero de batallas.

Masquerade: Déjame ayudarte a encontrarlo, seguro en la computadora encontrare los datos de su dirección y llevarte…

Reaper: **No**, me niego, Masquerade-sama.

El rubio detuvo sus palabras.

Reaper: Mientras estuve en esa Dimensión, aprendí a que debía de ser fuerte por mi cuenta y por mí mismo, si aceptara su ayuda, volvería a ser débil y sin sentido como solía serlo, no…solo necesito salir de aquí, llevo toda la tarde buscando una chimenea o una ventana abierta de este lugar, ni siquiera una puerta, Jeje, debo admitir que ha sido un primer día de vuelta algo patético… de no necesitarlo, no le hubiera ni siquiera hablado, Masquerade-sama.

Masquerade no necesito saber demasiado de Reaper para conocerlo, o para al menos, esta vez saber que si algo tenían en común, era el orgullo que ambos tenían, y esta vez, el rubio era comprensivo.

Reaper: Lo encontrare por mi propia cuenta, y cuando sea el momento… volveremos a vernos, Masquerade-sama, siempre le tendré un gran respeto, pero… también deseos de venganza en contra de usted, y deseo enfrentarlo y derrotarlo… espero lo entienda.

El rubio le sonrió a su Bakugan, podía entenderlo perfectamente.

Masquerade: Estoy ansioso por ese día… viejo amigo.

En ambos, se podía sentir un ambiente de complicidad, a pesar de jamás ser unidos, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no fue en vano… y eso a Hydranoid lo hizo quedarse callado todo ese tiempo, sentía su pecho apretado, se sentía… por un momento, apartado, pero a la vez, no tenía el valor para decir algo al respecto, y aunque lo tuviera… no hubiera sabido que decir.

El rubio salió en un resplandor de la habitación, dejando solo a Hydranoid en la sala, ahora, estaba junto con Reaper afuera de la mansión.

Afuera estaba oscuro, no hacia viento, y la luna estaba brillante en el cielo.

Masquerade: Te deseo suerte, espero encuentres lo que buscas…

Reaper: Masquerade-sama… por los viejos tiempos, le diré esto…

El Bakugan se elevó a la altura de la máscara de su maestro, dejándole bajar su mano y teniendo toda la atención el uno con el otro.

Reaper: El amo Naga destruirá todo a su paso, dejando a Vestroia y a la tierra tan desolada y muerta como la Dimensión de la Perdición lo está… debe detenerlo, debe enfrentarlo y liberarse de él y su control… quiero enfrentar a Naga yo mismo, pero no soy tan fuerte como usted… con lo que me queda de consideración… espero se libere de su prisión, Masquerade-sama… espero consiga su libertad…

El rubio se quedó callado, esas palabras… le habían afectado, más allá de ser sinceras, lo cual podía sentir… era por lo mismo que su alma estaba sufriendo, lo mismo que Joe, el Web Master, le había preguntado del por qué trabajaba para Naga.

Reaper: Hasta pronto… también le deseo suerte, Masquerade-sama.

El Bakugan se giró y se fue volando hacia la oscuridad y el cielo, siendo seguido por la vista por el rubio hasta perderlo de vista.

El rubio sentía nostalgia, sentía cierta pesadez en su alma… las palabras de Reaper habían caído hasta el fondo de su alma.

Masquerade:_ Suerte… amigo… ahora eres libre y me alegro por ti… para mí no es tan fácil…_ (Admirando la luna, con un semblante tranquilo… pero en su mirada oculta… podía verse una expresión de súplica… como si pidiera sin palabras… ayuda para liberarse de su prisión)

En un nuevo resplandor, el rubio desapareció y volvió a aparecer en su sala de computadora, de vuelta con Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: Maestro… (Fue más un tono musitado y bajo, el Bakugan se preguntaba si el rubio había sido capaz de escucharlo)

Sin embargo, el rubio no pensaba en nada más que en hablar… con cierto viejo loco conocido, el cual, sabía que si lo necesitaba, podía llamarlo sin problema… y eso estaba haciendo ahora.

Mirando hacia la nada, dejo que el silencio reinara por un momento completo en la sala, antes de hablar.

Masquerade: Quiero preguntarte algo... Dr. Hal-G... o ¿Dr. Michael?

El anciano doctor hizo de pronto aparición en la pared, su rostro cubría la pared casi por completo, el Bakugan por un momento se pregunto si todo este tiempo, Hal-G los había espiado, si con esa misma facilidad el rubio podía llamar al anciano y desde hace cuanto tiempo que el enmascarado podía hacer eso.

Hal-G: ¡JA! No me habían llamado así en mucho tiempo. (Irónico, era verdad... desde que él mismo había nacido junto al rubio)

El enmascarado subio su mano, haciendo que su TD hiciera notar su presencia al respecto.

Masquerade: Tu Transportador Dimensional ah sido de mucha ayuda para mi, _**(N/A: Hasta ahora se como se llama en español la carta especial de Masquerade... osea que por su siglas seria TD, y no DT... demonios) **_con él, me puedo transportar de un lugar a otro.

Hal-G: Para eso sirve. (Con un ligero tono de ironía en la voz)

El rubio sabia que no era la **Única** función que esa carta tenia, pero... no se pondría a discutir que otros usos tenia, la gran mayoría los conocía el rubio al pie de la letra... le interesaba más... _**donde** _podía usarse.

Masquerade: Dime, ¿Funciona en la Dimensión de la Perdición?

Al Bakugan casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso, ahora sabia que planeaba su maestro, pero no pudo decir protesta alguna, más que nada, por la escalofriante risa del Dr. Hal-G.

Hal-G: ¡Claro!, Diseñe el Transportador Dimensional para trabajar donde sea.

Solo era esa pregunta la que quería el rubio conocer la respuesta, y apenas el Dr. la contesto, este desapareció de la pared con la misma facilidad con la que había aparecido, el rubio, por 2 segundos, pensó en que si esa ultima risa del Dr. Hal-G había sido; por preguntar las capacidades de su carta... o porque era la primera vez que el rubio pedía una ligera ayuda **_voluntaria_** al doctor... como si este se estuviera volviendo débil, n tenia importancia, la duda había sido respondida.

Masquerade: Muy bien... solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que tenga el Núcleo de Infinidad.

Era un plan arriesgado, pero sencillo... si los peleadores habían regresado de algún modo de la Dimensión de la Perdición, incluso evolucionados... ¿Porqué él no?

Masquerade: Hydranoid (llamando a su amigo, que despertaba de todas sus ideas con la voz de su maestro), creo que descubriremos si tus teorias son ciertas... y esos dichosos ´´Guerreros Legendarios´´ siguen con vida.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**el capítulo que viene aun no lo escribo, así que puede que salga un poquito más tarde de lo usual, pero si va a salir, no dejare en Hiatus esta historia, en serio.**

**Masquerade: Cada vez que dices eso, la terminas dejando en Hiatus, mujer. (con los brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared)**

**Luna: Esperemos que esta vez sea la excepción, ya que no tendré el siguiente, pero si tengo varios capítulos y varias ideas ya escritas, esta historia me apasiono en serio.**

**Masquerade: Por lo menos.**

**Ahora a los Reviews:**

**Camilo navas: **De hecho, planeo que ese sea el siguiente capítulo, lamento que no haya sido este, quería poner un poco más de tras fondo, perdón, pero el siguiente buscare que sea emocionante, y muchas gracias por dar tu tiempo en leer esta cosa rara que escribo n.n, muchas gracias.

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y aunque no soy muy buena escritora, agradezco de corazón su apoyo, muchas gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Masquerade: La bendición Darkus este con ustedes.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	24. La Dimensión de la Perdición

**Soy algo más: Capítulo 23**

**Antes de empezar, el capítulo de hoy le doy las gracias a camilo navas, por ser quien comenta y da apoyo a este humilde Fic, muchas gracias camilo n.n**

**Breve recordatorio: En este Fanfic, Alice y Masquerade no son la misma persona... se que en ¨memorias del pasado, Parte 1¨, eso queda más que claro, pero... por si acaso lo digo de nuevo, perdón.**

**Ahora si, al Fic.**

* * *

La densa niebla se sentía en cada rincón del lugar, sin embargo, más que niebla… era polvo.

Eran como cenizas, pero no había rastro de calor o de fuego, sin embargo… si había estatuas, varias para ser honestos… muchos Bakugan vueltos piedra, que de ellos venia ese polvo, eran restos desprendiéndose y alzándose a lo alto del cielo, el cual… era oscuro.

Irónicamente, el lugar estaba bien iluminado, carecía de sol… carecía de vida, pero se podía ver en ese lugar perfectamente… y por una vez, al mirar hacia arriba, podía ver y sentir esa frase que decía ´´Si ves lo suficiente el abismo… el abismo también te observara a ti´´, se preguntaba… por un momento, si la gravedad de pronto dejara de funcionar en su cuerpo y saliera volando hacia ese cielo… tan negro y abismal, ¿No sería igual que si pasara lo mismo en la tierra?, ser tragado por la nada eterna y sin retorno del cosmos… eso era escalofriante, y que ese lugar fuera una noche eterna, por los siglos de los siglos por siempre… era sin duda, Digno de **La Dimensión de la Perdición**, lugar en el cual, se encontraba ahora mismo el enmascarado, caminando en un suelo tan gris y muerto como aquellas estatuas, desprovistas de vida por siempre.

Una tierra que era digna de pesadilla, de alguno de los libros sacados de su biblioteca para ser honestos, para el rubio, eso era en parte agradable, sin embargo, incluso para él, demasiado solitario tal vez, pero sin duda, un lugar sumamente interesante, mucho más de lo que el rubio alguna vez imagino al pensar como seria ese lugar.

Masquerade: _Así que esta es la Dimensión de la Perdición._ (Pensaba para sí mismo el rubio, con una voz tan calmada en su cabeza como solía usarla para hablar con Hydranoid cuando estaban en completa soledad… el no sentirse del todo cómodo y usar aun así esa voz incluso en su mente… sin duda, era algo nuevo e inusual… y quizás, aterrador)

De pronto, hablando de sensaciones e Ideas incomodas, el rubio recibió un **_Flashback_** de su mente, en contra de querer pensar en alguien más, se trataba de Joe, el Web Master… para sus adentros, deseaba recuperar la calma y el sueño de regreso en su vida, no quería volver a tener pesadillas ni mucho menos sentirse un ser débil como… en fin, no importaba, pero si algo pasaba por su cabeza ahora, era él, el Web Master… el culpable de sus pesadillas, probablemente por eso pensó en él de la nada.

Joe: ¡OYE MASQUERADE!

Decía en su cabeza el castaño, en contra incluso del rubio de querer escucharlo… pero no era como si pudiera decirle que se callara, solo era algo de su mente… pero la mente, sin duda, era algo poderoso, no tuvo de otra más que escucharlo.

Joe: ¿Para qué quieres el Núcleo de Infinidad?

Masquerade: Lo siento, pero… ese es asunto mío.

El rubio se detuvo en seco, en medio de la nada, no podía creer 3 cosas que acababan de pasar en esos pocos instantes de estar ahí, en aquel lugar:

1: Había hablado y pensado en voz alta, más allá de confiar en que nadie lo sabría jamás y que nadie se burlaría de él por hacer semejante cosa absurda y vergonzosa de pronto… se sentía ridículo consigo mismo, no era él mismo en ese momento… y aun así, sabía que lo había hecho por las emociones de ira y frustración tan fuertes que sentía en ese momento.

2: Acaso acababa de… ¿Disculparse?, en serio… **¿ACABABA DE DISCULPARSE?**, solo era un recuerdo en su cabeza, una pregunta que había rondado de la nada en su mente, ¿y se disculpó con un recuerdo?, lo peor, ¿Con un recuerdo de uno de sus enemigos?... Eso ya era, o el borde de la locura, o el colmo de lo insensato. Él no era débil, no era ella, no era quien para tener que disculparse por pelear por su vida, por su existencia… no le debía cuentas a nadie más que a Naga, y aun así, ¿Se había disculpado en su mente con Joe?... Él era un caballero, alguien educado, si… pero disculparse así con el enemigo por no dar explicaciones de quien era él y del porqué de sus peleas… era insensato y vergonzoso… más que nada, por su ego y orgullo.

Y 3: …Joe en algún momento, ¿De verdad pregunto por qué quería en Núcleo de Infinidad?, Hasta donde el rubio recordaba, Joe había preguntado el porqué de trabajar para Naga… nunca pregunto el por qué **ÉL** quería el Núcleo de Infinidad… y aun así, pudo imaginar perfectamente como Joe le preguntaba el por qué él quería el Núcleo, y la formulo como si supiera, que al tenerlo él en su poder… no se lo daría a Naga… Espera, **ESPERA, NO, ÉL DEBÍA DARLE EL NÚCLEO A NAGA**, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De pronto, su mente, su serenidad estaba al borde de la locura, no tenía nada sentido, no era él mismo, no era el chico que siempre obedecía las ordenes de Naga, estaba… pensando con otra parte que no era su cerebro, su raciocinio, no estaba pensando como siempre era él… sentía… de pronto, que el que estaba pensando, era el joven que amaba leer libros, el joven que amaba pasar el tiempo con su Bakugan de manera amistosa, el chico que quería vivir, pero…. No, **NO, ÉL ERA ÉL, NO ERA ALICE, ¡NO ERA ALICE!**

Por un segundo… antes de que quisiera tomar entre sus manos su cabeza y quisiera estrujarla, por un momento… el peleador... ese chico peleador, se asomó en su cabeza, y por fin, dijo algo claro y con logica:

_´´Muy bien, si así quiere este lugar que así sea… si así quiere que juegue y quiere que pelee… que así sea, pero… **¡A MI MODO!**´´_

El rubio alzo sus brazos, con los puños cerrados y alzo su voz en aquel lugar desértico y confuso, haciéndose oír a todo lo alto.

Masquerade: ¡Soldados Legendarios!, ¡Si pueden escuchar mi voz!, **¡MUESTRENSE!**

Por un momento, pudo el rubio haberse sentido ridículo en ese tipo de situación, por su propia forma de actuar… pero algo dentro de él, también le decía… que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que prosiguió.

Masquerade: ¡Eh venido a desafiarlos a una…! **¡BATALLA!**

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar _**(N/A: Por lo menos en la versión en inglés si lo hicieron, Jeje)**_, su voz era retadora, y llena de determinación, y tal vez… fue ese tono, ese desafío… lo que hizo que una neblina violeta y negra hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar, junto con que al juntarse cada vez más, mostraba a un ser de increíble tamaño, capa morada, una armadura imposible de calcular a la vista como es que estaba hecha, y aun así… verse tan imponente y majestuoso junto al emblema Darkus en su pecho.

Y un casco que, después de salir de ese lugar, el rubio pensaría que de quedársela, habría sido un precioso trofeo, pero ahora: Estaba más ocupado pensando en que ese ser, surgido de la nada, no era una buena señal del todo, su voz había sido bien escuchada, sin duda… pero no dejaba de ser un total extraño, gigante… y que tal vez podría matarlo con una facilidad abrumadora y aterradora.

El ser podía hablar, y su voz era imponente y digna de ser respetada y escuchada.

-Así que tú eres el malvado, enviado de otra dimensión-

Masquerade: ¡JA! Gracias por la gran bienvenida… Quien quiera que seas.

Era en parte divertido que pareciera ya conocer al muchacho, obviamente, después de la estadía de los peleadores en ese lugar, suponía que sabia un poco acerca de él… pero, aun así… sabía que algo no andaba bien, ahora, acababa de dar_ ´´Gracias´´_, lo que sea que fuera ese lugar, por más acogedor y agradable que era el ambiente para el rubio… parecía afectarle severamente en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, debía concentrarse, no sabía quién era ese enorme ser, y mucho menos, sabía lo que vendría después, así que… debía estar preparado para lo que sea, y el enorme ser volvió a hablar, por lo menos, parecía hablar solo cuando era necesario… quien quiera que fuese, al rubio le agrado eso de él… de momento.

-Déjame presentarte a tu oponente… (Con voz calma, pero… algo que ocultaba) creo que la conoces…-

Oh, la ironía… solo unos minutos de conocer a ese ser… y le había dado al clavo, viendo frente a él, a quien, por tanto tiempo, había negado él mismo en su cabeza… **Alice.**

Su mirada estaba vacía, pero todo lo demás, era toda ella, y esa ironía, no pudo evitar hacer reír al rubio, más que verlo como un enfrentamiento fácil… esto ya era el borde de su propia locura.

Masquerade: ¡JA, ACABEMOS CON ESTO! (Alzando una carta portal justo frente a él)

Por dentro, esto ya era demasiado para su propia cordura y su capacidad de razonar qué diablos estaba pasando… pero eran sus impulsos lo que lo estaban guiando en ese momento… sabía que eso estaba mal, así que… solo tomo un momento de respiro, para mentalizarse, al ver como el ser ominoso, saltaba a la distancia y se posicionaba algo lejos de la batalla, en un pilar de tierra gris, así como un espectador.

Alice: ¡Carta porta, LISTA!

La peli-naranja lanzo la carta portal frente a él, la cual se extendía con total amplitud.

Masquerade: ¡Carta portal, LISTA!

El enmascarado hacia lo mismo, teniendo ahora el campo de batalla servido, pero en vez de lanzar primero su Bakugan, como solía hacerlo… su mente, oh, Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, sus emociones, no podía dejarlas salir, no debía, pero las sentía desbordarse en su interior, quería hacer un millar de preguntas, quería saber un millar de cosas, empezando con el que ahora era su anfitrión, pero su mente… era un caos, y por suerte, la voz del ser, interrumpió en ese huracán dentro de la mente del joven, o probablemente, nada lo hubiera hecho volver a la realidad, se hubiera apostado a si mismo que habría peleado en automático, con las ideas fuera de su lugar y solo siendo un títere, quizás… con los ojos tan muertos y vacíos como los de ella… **¡POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO ERA ELLA!**, se reprochaba a sí mismo, molesto ahora.

-Y ahora debes demostrar tu valor pasando esta prueba-

Masquerade: ¡JA! ¿Y ella es mi contrincante?, En realidad me subestimas.

Su ego y sus emociones estaban al tope más que nunca, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Esta chica no es real, es producto de tu imaginación, como sea, es el obstáculo que debes pasar-

Masquerade: El obstáculo que debo pasar, ¿Eh?, (Riendo a lo bajo), Esto apenas vale mi tiempo.

-¡JA!, ¿En serio crees conocerte tan bien?, Si la subestimas, Te arrepentirás.-

Ahora el rubio comenzaba a descifrarlo, ese lugar, ese ser, se metía en la cabeza de sus oponentes y los hacia desafiar sus propios demonios, Incluyendo pensamientos ya viejos y entrando en lo más profundo de tu alma, haciéndote enfrentar cosas que incuso podrían estar olvidadas o que uno creería olvidadas, eso explicaba por qué de pronto, sus emociones estaban más al descubierto que de costumbre, ese lugar te obligaba a pelear con tu propia mente, con tu propio ser… pero si algo le enfadaba enormemente, era que _´´Su propio ser´´_, fuera la chiquilla que tanto empeño había buscado superar en todo el tiempo de su existencia.

Ahora recordaba el día del laboratorio, el día en que se supone, nació, y el mismo día que se supone, se había despedido para siempre de ella… era como si el destino, como si la vida misma, no dejara que se desligara por completo de ella de una buena vez por todas… **¡Y YA ESTABA HARTO DE ESO!**

Alice: **¡BAKUGAN, PELEA!** ¡Centipoid, SURGE!

Alice, con un Bakugan Darkus en su poder y peleando con él… **¡ESO SI ERA UNA NOVEDAD!**, podía verlo y no lo creía en parte… pero él al ser ella, entonces, lo había hecho a cada rato… **¡YA BASTA!, ÉL NO ERA ELLA, ELLA NO ERA ÉL, ¡BASTA!**

Masquerade: **¡BAKUGAN, PELEA! ¡SIEGE, SURGE!**

El Bakugan Darkus guerrero apareció en escena, pero en contra de lo que el rubio solía hacer, que siempre era atacar al oponente de frente, en especial cuando era desafiado y hartado… puso su Bakugan en una carta diferente a la de Centipoid… no sabía si hacia lo correcto al 100% como era su costumbre, pero todo era posible en ese momento.

Alice: ¿No me tienes miedo?

Masquerade: No, claro que no, Conozco todo sobre ti. _**(N/A: celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica :´v, tengo celos, celos)**_

Alice: Bien, entonces no hay razón para evitar esta pelea, ¿Cierto? ¡Carta portal, **LISTA**!

Sin duda, ella no era la Alice autentica, la de verdad, por más capaz e inteligente que era, no tenía esa determinación en pelea, el rubio ya no tenía tantas emociones en descontrol para pelear, al saber eso.

Alice: ¡Bakugan, Pelea!, ¡Wormquare Darkus, Surge!

Masquerade: Carta portal, ¡LISTA!

El enmascarado soltó otra carta en el campo, sea como fuere, en la batalla no podía confiarse del todo, y aunque pudiera ser tentador hacer una triple cadena Darkus, era mejor actuar tanto a la defensiva como a la ofensiva, y dirigió su siguiente Bakugan a la carta que acababa de colocar.

_**(N/A: Por cierto, Jamás pude ver esa combinación de triple cadena Darkus en la serie, pudimos ver la triple cadena Ventus, Por parte de Shun, La triple cadena Haos, por parte de Julio Santana, y la Triple cadena Acuos en más de una ocasión, la cual tenía el efecto de hacer un tsunami en el campo de batalla, pero siempre quise saber que hacia la triple cadena Darkus, o la Pyrus y la Sub-terra, o ¿ustedes que opinan?, ¿nunca les dio curiosidad ese poder especial?)**_

Masquerade: ¡Bakugan, **PELEA**!, ¡Mantris, **SURGE**!

Mantris, hacía tiempo que, desde su regreso a la Dimensión de la Perdición, no había utilizado él mismo ese Bakugan, pero ahora que estaba entre ambos puntos, es decir: entre las manos de su amo y esa Dimensión: ¿Por qué no usar una de las mejores habilidades que tenía su Bakugan?

Masquerade: ¡Carta poder, Activada!, Marioneta, Envía a Centipoid al área de Siege.

La carta de Siege era una mina fantasma, ya había demasiados Bakugan en su escenario teatral, así que, con la pena, pero haría salir a 2 actores del escenario, sin embargo, eso no pasó inadvertido por sus rivales.

Alice: ¡Ah! Imposible, no puede, ¡no es justo!

¿Justo?, Acaso Alice, ¿Se atrevía a reprocharle al rubio lo que era justo o no en batalla?, Él se lamentaba de tener que pelear para Naga sin tener otra alternativa, eso **SI** no era justo, pero él no tenía derecho a decir o reclamar algo, pero así era Alice… viendo más hacia los demás que hacia sí misma.

-No es un movimiento inusual para alguien que no le importa mandar Bakugans a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del rubio, al parecer, con su movimiento, había logrado hacer enfadar un poco al gran ser, sin mencionar que tenia algo de fama en el lugar… un poco de karma, amigo mío, y el rubio lo haría enojar un poco más con su siguiente movimiento.

Masquerade: ¡Carta portal, ABIERTA!, Mina Fantasma.

Alice: ¡ESPERA!, ¡PODER ACTIVADO, Disminución de poder!

Al enmascarado le sorprendió esa jugada en el último segundo; por lo menos, estaban usando cartas que él conocía, y no como Joe en su última pelea… pero nunca creyó que en ese lugar, usarían mejor las estrategias y las habilidades que en la misma tierra.

Masquerade: Hiciste inútil mi carta poder…

Pero era natural, estaba, de todas maneras, en Vestroia, era lógico, que tratándose de un Guerrero Legendario al que estaba enfrentando, debía saber sobre su atributo y sobre sus habilidades y la de sus semejantes, mejor que nadie y saber más el cómo usarlas.

Siege fue atacado y lanzado al aire por Centipoid, mientras regresaba con su amo, derrotado.

Hubo un brillo en la mirada de Masquerade, la cual se reflejó por igual en su máscara, siempre había pensado que Dan era un oponente fuerte, pero… incluso Dan, palidecía ante las habilidades que ahora estaba viendo justo ahora, sin la necesidad de un Núcleo o de hacer una batalla en equipos, por fin… un verdadero y genuino reto estaba en su camino, un verdadero guerrero frente a él.

Masquerade: **¡JA!** Seguro que tienes algo mejor para mí, Tengamos una batalla verdadera.

-Como gustes, además, es hora de que veas pelear a un verdadero Soldado Darkus-

Masquerade no se sentía como un soldado o algo así, pero ambos, tanto el Soldado Legendario como el enmascarado, sabían que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

De adentro del casco del Soldado Legendario, una luz violeta intensa brillo, mientras la capa, la armadura y todo, caían con suavidad al suelo, en lo alto de donde se encontraba el Guerrero, mientras, la esfera brillante flotaba y se dirigía a manos de Alice, siendo tomado por esta.

Alice: ¡Bakugan, PELEA! ¡Exedra, SURGE!

Por fin conocía su nombre, Exedra, interesante, ya que uno de los ataques que había usado contra Joe, tenía ese mismo nombre, ahora sabía que ciertos nombres de habilidades, también tenían su origen y no eran nombres al azar, pero… no era lo único que conocía ahora del que era su anfitrión.

Si para el rubio, antes creía que su Bakugan tuviera 2 cabezas, era inusual… era porque no había visto a Exedra con anterioridad, ¡Tenia 8 cabezas en total!, y su cuerpo era semejante al de una serpiente, tal como el cuento de Hércules cuando se enfrentó a la poderosa Hydra, la cual, al cortarle una cabeza, le crecían 2 más en su lugar… una cabeza de medusa, le caería bien en ese momento al enmascarado, junto con ver que el nivel de poder de su rival, era de 500 Gs. Un número muy alto.

Masquerade: Déjame adivinar, ¿Es tu forma real?

Aunque no tenía exactamente una sonrisa en el rostro, su sentido del humor tan característico del rubio, que siempre solía ser humor sarcástico, hizo presencia.

Exedra: ¡SI!, Este soy yo realmente, Exedra, El legendario soldado Darkus.

Masquerade: Legendario soldado Darkus o no, ¿Te das cuenta que aquel que se enfrenta a mí, resulta perdedor?, ¡Carta portal, ABIERTA!

La carta de personaje se activó, duplicando la habilidad de Mantris y dándole la ventaja sobre Exedra en la batalla.

Masquerade: Exedra, tus buenos tiempos, terminaron.

Hydranoid moría de ansias, desde el bolsillo de su maestro, por ver a aquel que era su antecesor, el guerrero Darkus más fuerte de todos los tiempos, como si fuese un niño ante su héroe.

Pero tras ese comentario, donde perfectamente se entendía que el enmascarado acababa de llamar _´´viejo´´_ al soldado legendario… por un segundo, deseo no estar ahí, para ver como Exedra, haría tragar sus propias palabras a su maestro, y en efecto, Exedra lo haría.

Exedra: Ya lo veremos. (Con tono de voz, irritado)

Alice: **¡CARTA PODER, ACTIVADA!**, ¡Demonio Mágico!

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció de golpe, si algo no hubiera esperado, salido de la nada, era un gigantesco ojo, apareciendo en el que suponía, era el pecho de Exedra que, para colmo de ilógicas, estaba dentro de una boca con colmillos.

Sí que se disimulaba cerrado ahí dentro, pero más que un susto momentáneo de pesadilla, digno de sus libros de terror del rubio, sabía que esa cosa en el pecho, no era solo de adorno nada más.

Exedra: Wormquare, ¡Dame tu fuerza para que pueda probar quien es el mejor guerrero!

El BakuPod indico que, en efecto, el Bakugan acababa de absorber todo el poder de Wormquare, como si de una batalla doble se tratara, pero a diferencia de ese tipo de habilidades, el Bakugan gusano… se había vuelto igual, exactamente igual, a las estatuas que estaban ahí reposando en la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Masquerade: _Entonces, fue a Exedra con quien te enfrentaste, mi viejo Reaper_ (Pensaba para sus adentros el rubio, sintiendo respeto y admiración silenciosa por su antiguo compañero de batallas)

Ahora sabia de donde exactamente habían salido las estatuas de esos antiguos Bakugan caídos.

Alice: Ahora el demonio mágico destruirá tu carta portal.

Aunque el ojo de Exedra, dentro de esa boca, se contrajo su pupila y en efecto, destruyo su carta de personaje, al rubio no le importó mucho, estaba más ocupado en sus propias ideas, literalmente, se empezaba a preguntar ciertas cosas, pero si un chiste cabía mencionar, era que una cabeza cercenada de Medusa no lo ayudaría de ese aprieto, ya que el propio Exedra, podía convertir a los Bakugan en piedra, y ser convertido en piedra él mismo, sin duda sería algo imposible, y no habia forma de probar si podia hacerlo o no... estaba en un pequeño aprieto el rubio.

Exedra: Ahora, veras lo que es una batalla dura, **¡CONTEMPLA EL PODER DE DARKUS!**

El Bakugan se abalanzo como pudo hacia Mantris, mordiéndolo con cada cabeza, cada parte del Bakugan del rubio, haciéndolo volver a su modo esfera, derrotado, y podía apostar que humillado también, pues perder contra un Bakugan de 900 Gs. Contra uno de 350 Gs. Era una victoria arrasadora, sin medir misericordia.

Wormquare y Exedra volvían a su modo esfera, regresando a manos de Alice, eso… le daba una idea al rubio, ya que, parecía ser que del Bakugan que tomaba los puntos, el cual, parecía ser un Bakugan aliado siempre, este debía seguir intacto durante la batalla para que esos puntos siguieran a favor de Exedra… si debía derrotar a 2 Bakugan con uno solo… tenia al perfecto aliado para ese trabajo, haciéndolo sonreír, a pesar de ir perdiendo la batalla.

Masquerade: (riendo entre dientes), Eso no me asusta nada, ¡Carta portal, Lista!

Las últimas cartas que tenía, las apostaría todas con su mascota, su fiel compañero, lo daría todo por la victoria.

Masquerade ¡Bakugan, PELEA!, ¡Dual Hydranoid, SURGE!

El poderoso Bakugan Darkus hizo acto de aparición en la carta portal de su maestro, rugiendo con todo lo que su poder le permitía, haciendo temblar la tierra misma.

**_(N/A: Luna: ¿Intentando impresionar a tu héroe, Hydra-kun?_**

**_Hydranoid estaba en su modo esfera, pero estaba completamente enrojecido de vergüenza_**

**_Masquerade: ¿Qué parte de ´´Cállate´´ durante el capítulo, es la que nunca entenderás?)_**

Masquerade: Esta batalla aún no termina, veremos quien tiene el verdadero poder.

Dentro de su mente… todo aún estaba confuso, realmente empezó a perder interés en que Alice fuera su rival, realmente, todo este tiempo, siempre fue obedecer las órdenes de Naga, pero en su interior… algo lo inquietaba, y no sabía con exactitud que era, más allá de enfrentarse directamente con un Guerrero Legendario, algo… lo tenía inquieto.

Masquerade: Esta batalla está por terminar, Alice. (Fue más un susurro, que una exclamación o una reprimenda por parte del rubio, realmente no le importaba si la chica lo habría escuchado o no)

Realmente… solo quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, había dejado de ser agradable esos sentimientos para el rubio, no tener el control sobre sí mismo… no era agradable.

Alice: ¡Bakugan, PELEA!, ¡Centipoid, SURGE!

El Bakugan apareció al lado de la carta donde estaba Hydranoid, parecía ser que Exedra haría el mismo tipo de movimiento de vuelta contra Hydranoid, tomando los puntos de Centipoid para usarlos a su favor, era lógico, pues al no tener otro Bakugan que lanzar Masquerade, Alice le tocaba de nuevo lanzar, muy predecible para el enmascarado.

Sin embargo, ahora su BakuPod le informaba de algo interesante: Parecía que Alice había perdido un Bakugan, a pesar de ser eso mentira, había recuperado a Wormquare, pero este aparecía como derrotado… al parecer, el absorber sus puntos de vida si les afectaba al final de la batalla, y lo mismo ocurriría con Centipoid mientras siguiera en el campo de batalla, el plan estaba hecho, y todo saldría a favor del enmascarado.

Masquerade: Solo quiero a tu Bakugan Exedra y su poder Darkus. (Decía el rubio, con una sonrisa maliciosa y un tono de voz perverso, su confianza… había vuelto a su mente)

Exedra: Es hora de mostrarles sus propios errores, Alice, méteme a la batalla, y abre los ojos, veras de lo que hablo, **¡HAZLO!**

La peli-naranja tomo entre sus dedos al Bakugan, dispuesto a lanzarlo al campo, pero… algo era extraño, si esa Alice, se suponía era solo una ilusión de la mente del rubio, ¿Por qué Exedra se tomaba tantas molestias en hablarle como una persona con mente propia, incluso exigiéndole que lo metiera a la batalla?... No tenía sentido, solo era un espejismo, solo una obra de la mente retorcida y desbordada del rubio, actuando como un simple títere sin mente propia, además, era la última batalla… no había nada que Exedra pudiera hacer para alterar al enmascarado.

Alice: ¡Bakugan, Pelea! Exedra Darkus, ¡Surge!

El imponente Bakugan surgió en la misma carta que Hydranoid, la batalla estaba por comenzar, mientras el BakuPod indicaba su diferencia de Gs, de 480 Gs. (Hydranoid) contra los 500 Gs. (Exedra), no faltaba mucho para la muy segura derrota de Exedra.

Masquerade: Carta portal, Abierta, Gran espíritu.

_**(N/A: Luna: ¿Qué ´´Gran espíritu´´ no era una carta que solo podía usar El Cóndor Ventus?**_

_**Masquerade: ¿Y que no se supone que una vez, tu usaste una carta de habilidades en ESTE mismo Fic, cuando me enfrente contra Julio, que se supone no debiste usar por medio de las reglas, por no aplicar a su atributo, y aun así, te importo un comino y aun así lo agregaste a la batalla así sin más? *con una vena de ira en la cabeza***_

_**Luna: Por eso digo… que mejor me callo *con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza, retrocediendo de Masquerade con una sonrisa nerviosa*)**_

La carta gran espíritu, suma 50 Gs. por cada carta que hay en el campo de batalla, y al haber 3 en el campo, aumento a Hydranoid de 480 Gs. A 630 Gs. A su favor, por encima de Exedra.

Masquerade: **¡ES HORA!**, (Harto de esta batalla, dando la señal de ataque a Hydranoid, ya no le importaba tanto vencer a Centipoid o no, debía vencer a Exedra, **ESA ERA LA META**) Hydranoid, Destruye a Exedra Darkus y dame su poder. (Ordeno el rubio)

Hydranoid: Sera un placer, maestro, así lo hare. _**(N/a: En la versión original, Hydra dice ¨así lo haremos¨, pero… no quiero darle un complejo de personalidad a Hydra, Jeje)**_

Exedra: No tienes suficiente poder para destruirme, Hydranoid. (Decía orgulloso, pero sabio)

Alice: Poder activado, ¡Magia final!

De nuevo, el ojo de Exedra se volvía a abrir, e inmediatamente, Centipoid chillo de dolor, antes de volverse una estatua al igual que lo había hecho su compañero, tal como lo había pre visto el rubio, pero… algo andaba diferente, haciendo que este alzara la vista para ver de frente a Exedra.

Exedra: El poder ¨Magia final¨ es la más valiosa arma secreta de Darkus.

Según en BakuPod, de nuevo Exedra tenía 900 Gs. Por parte de Centipoid, mientras también le sumaba otros 100 Gs, quedando en 1000 Gs., mientras que Hydranoid aún tenía 630 Gs.

Lo que era peor, la carta, al igual que ´´Demonio mágico´´, esta carta también anulaba la carta ´´Gran espíritu´´ del campo de batalla, reduciendo de vuelta a sus 480 Gs. A Hydranoid… a Exedra le gustaba demostrar que su poder, no era cualquier chiste.

Masquerade: (Sonriendo) Bien jugado.

El rubio no lo quería admitir, pero admiraba y respetaba a Exedra por eso, más allá de ser un Soldado Legendario, el rubio se sentía identificado con él por su forma de pelear, en verdad era un rival difícil de derrotar… alguien admirable.

Exedra: (Con tono de voz, algo divertido) Espero que sepas, Masquerade, que gane quien gane esta batalla, no gana nada en lo absoluto.

Nadie podría decir que lo siguiente era verdad o no, pero… pareciera que por un momento, Exedra sabía lo que había pensado el rubio acerca de Exedra, sobre admirarlo y respetarlo como peleador, tal vez, por eso había cambiado por un momento su tono de voz, en consideración del joven peleador, tal vez intentaba iluminarlo y decirle una gran verdad oculta, pero eso, no era algo seguro de saber.

Masquerade: ¡Te equivocas! Si yo gano, serás mío, ¡Exedra!

El rubio grito, no por querer ofender al Guerrero, sino para que su voz se escuchara fuerte y claro en la batalla, debía dejar en claro que él lo hacía por el todo.

Alice: ¿Por qué?...

Hablando de voces fuerte, parecía ser que la Alice falsa tenía algo que decir, ya que en casi toda la batalla no había dicho nada, más allá de las ordenes de las cartas y los lanzamientos, era un títere después de todo, pero de pronto… ese títere parecía haber cobrado vida, haciendo que Masquerade bajara su mirada para verla de frente.

Alice: ¿Por qué quieres poseernos, por qué Masquerade?

Ese tono de voz… hizo gruñir a lo bajo al rubio.

Sonaba igual… sonaba exactamente igual a la vez que la encontró en la escuela, de camino a casa… ese tono de voz… ese maldito tono de voz suplicante que él tanto detestaba de ella, **ESE MALDITO TONO LLENO DE DEBILIDAD**, y el _**Flashback**_ no se hizo esperar en su cabeza.

_Alice: Dime… ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

Él no se estaba metiendo con nadie en ese momento, y estaba en la misma pose indefensa y tímida en la que la estaba viendo ahí y ahora, podía ver sus lágrimas caer por sus suaves mejillas otra vez, podía sentir incluso los pétalos rosas de los cerezos caer alrededor, en frente de la escuela... podía verse en ese lugar de nuevo, frente a frente con Alice… y de pronto… esos mismos pétalos, lo estaban quemando… le comenzaban a quemar la piel conforme lo tocaban, **¡Haciéndolo despertar!**

No eran los pétalos de cerezo los que estaban a su alrededor, era el fuego morado que de golpe, comenzó a lanzar Exedra de su boca con su brillante ojo mortal hacia Hydranoid, haciendo que este se cubriera con los brazos como se le permitiera para defenderse de las quemaduras y el dolor, podía sentir el ardor en su piel, y a pesar de estar de Gs. Muy bajos, Hydranoid estaba aguantando muy bien el ataque de Exedra… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?... ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar?, Podía sentirlo, el araque de Exedra era muy fuerte, obligándolo incluso a apretar los dientes para resistir la agonía y no dejar salir su voz en un grito desgarrador.

No dejaría que lo vencieran así, ni que lo humillaran así otra vez, él tenía sus razones para vivir, aunque al mundo entero no le importaran, el seguiría de pie, por estar **VIVO.**

Alice: Oh, por favor… ¿Por qué te haces todo esto? (pregunto la chica, de manera confundida) ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?... **¡DIME MASQUERADE! **(Grito de pronto, exigiendo la respuesta de los labios del rubio)

El rubio se detuvo un momento de su defensa, para ver de frente a Alice.

¿Qué porque se hacía esto?, ¿Por qué se forzaba a sí mismo a pelear para Naga?... lo preguntaba como si fuera cualquier cosa que ella o cualquiera pudiera entender, como si fuera fácil… como si todo esto, **SOLO FUERA UN JUEGO.**

Exedra volvió a atacar a Hydranoid de nuevo, volviéndole a dar una ráfaga de fuego violeta al rubio una vez más, haciendo que retrocediera ligeramente por la cantidad de fuerza de Exedra, su Bakugan gimió adolorido, y aun así, seguía en pie, seguía adelante, justo como su maestro.

Exedra: Ríndete, Hydranoid. (Ordeno Exedra a su oponente)

Y entre tanto caos, aun así… el rubio pudo ver a través de la máscara, a través del fuego… como Alice se encogía, temerosa, tímida… aterrada, como siempre… **HACIÉNDOLO NO AGUANTAR MÁS.**

Masquerade: ¿Preguntaste por qué peleo, Alice?

La peli-naranja alzo la mirada, asustada incluso de que el rubio hablara entre la batalla, a pesar de todo.

Masquerade: ¡Te lo diré!, Es por qué soy un ganador, y necesito **GANAR** para **SOBREVIVIR.**

Por un segundo, un muy breve segundo, Masquerade abriría en verdad su forma de ser, su ser y su realidad, pero… ¿De que serviría?, debía mentir, era lo único que podía pensar, era lo unico que en verdad era logico, DEBIA MENTIR.

Masquerade: Y lo que más odio es a un perdedor, veras, mi meta es convertirme en el mejor jugador Bakugan que existe _(Jamás había dicho mentira más grande en su vida)_, y créeme, no dejare que nadie se interponga, es la voluntad de Naga y será cumplida.

Casi abría su corazón… por casi nada, decía lo que en verdad sentía en su vida y había ocultado, a Exedra seguramente no le importaba para nada su razón de vivir, su razón por pelear, y el decirla no hubiera cambiado nada en ese momento ni en ningún otro, así que… ¿Qué importaba?

Alice: …Necesitas ayuda.

Masquerade:_ ¿Tú crees?, Quien necesitara ayuda ahora, créeme… ¡SERAS TÚ!_ (pensaba el rubio, en su mente, ya no importaba nada en ese momento) **¡PODER ACTIVADO!** Ataque Doble Darkus.

En realidad, era el ´´Ataque Exedra´´, pero no quería darle gusto al Guerrero de mencionar su nombre en un ataque.

Exedra: Tus patéticos poderes no funcionaran conmigo, amiguito. (En tono burlón hacia ambos peleadores)

El BakuPod indicaba que Hydranoid ahora tenía 530 Gs., no bastaba para superar los 1000 de Exedra aun… AÚN, pero... si superaba los puntos de alguien más.

Masquerade: (Con una sonrisa de triunfo) Nunca se sabe, lo voy a intentar.

Por un momento, por culpa de Alice, se había olvidado por completo de su plan, pero una vez, pudo callar a esa chiquilla… lo tenía todo de nuevo, al alcance de su mano.

Exedra: ¿Qué diablos…?

Hydranoid sabía lo que su maestro planeaba, no necesitaba saber el plan, ambos eran una mente unida, y entonces… Hydranoid disparo una de sus cabezas, y en vez de chocar contra Exedra, fue a dar contra Centipoid, el cual, al tener un Gs. De 400 puntos, estaba por debajo de Hydranoid, y pudo destruir su estatua en miles de pedazos, arrebatándole así los 400 Gs. A Exedra, dejándolo en 600 Gs.

Alice: ¡Ce- CENTIPOID!

Masquerade: ¿Qué te parece ahora mi poder? (En tono burlón, por haberlo subestimado), el ´´Ataque Doble Darkus´´ caza dos pájaros de un tiro.

El rubio alzo su brazo hacia su mascota, era hora de acabar con este drama innecesario.

Masquerade: **¡¿QUÉ TAL ESTO?!** (Molesto, por todo lo que lo habían sacado de quicio a placer, durante toda la batalla, lanzando su última carta hacia Hydranoid), **¡PODER DE FUSIÓN!, ¡IMPACTO DESTRUCTIVO!**

El poder de Hydranoid aumento a 630 Gs. Gracias a la carta fusión del rubio, era el todo o el nada por fin, y el rubio había ganado, por más fuerte que Exedra fuera, no poseía una carta fusión ni por debajo de la manga de Alice, la batalla… se terminó.

Masquerade: Tu poder Darkus… pronto será mío.

Exedra: ¡No seas tonto, Masquerade, tu ambición será tu final!

El rubio no sabía si esas últimas palabras de Exedra, eran una burla… o una advertencia, pero a estas alturas… ya no importaba.

Hydranoid disparo contra el Guerrero, dando directo contra la base de las 8 cabezas del Bakugan, este se retorció de dolor, gritando con una gran fuerza en el aire, el impacto había dado en el blanco.

Alice: ¡Exedra…!

El viento mando a volar a la ilusión de Alice… haciéndola retroceder en la energía y desaparecer como la ilusión mental que era… llorando... la batalla, había terminado.

La luz y la fuerza del impacto hicieron cubrirse por un momento al enmascarado, incluso, algo de su cabello se había desarreglado, pero apenas paso todo… alzo la mirada…. Y noto que ya no estaba Exedra… ya no estaba Alice, solo su Bakugan… triunfante en medio de la nada…

Había demostrado su valor, por encima de un Guerrero de Historia…. Por encima de sus propios demonios… al fin… demostró que él… era el mejor…

Primero… rio a lo bajo… pero... ¿Por qué disimular su victoria?, rio más fuerte, hasta que se hizo eco por todo el lugar… había demostrado su grandeza, su poder, y sobre todo… que nadie se metería en su camino.

Sin embargo… una vez, su risa se detuvo y se apagó en medio de la nada... debia ser honesto consigo mismo.

Masquerade: Por fin entiendo…jamás habrá nadie que entienda lo que soy… ni quien soy… pero a quien siempre debí demostrarlo… fue a mí mismo… no debía pensar en Alice, no debía pensar en los peleadores… siempre, fue demostrar… lo que podemos hacer, sin importar nada… ¿No es así, Hydranoid?, nadie jamás sera igual a nosotros... solo somos nosotros mismos.

Hydranoid: Nunca mejor dicho… maestro.

De pronto, el Bakugan comenzó a brillar por sí mismo, en una llamarada violeta parecida a la de Exedra, pero… a diferencia de la de Exedra, este no era de un ataque enemigo… era la que indicaba, que Hydranoid estaba obteniendo el poder Darkus de Exedra… su derecho a evolucionar, su derecho a ser fuerte, mientras atentamente, el rubio veía su evolución.

Masquerade: Es hora de acabar con el viejo… y mostrar al mundo el poder de mi nuevo Hydranoid.

El Bakugan gritaba y rugía con ira, para dejar crecer otra cabeza en su cuerpo, mientras sus alas, se expandían al triple en su espalda, haciéndolo ver más intimidante y poderoso, frente a su maestro, mientras al apagarse las llamas, dejaban a la vista, al nuevo y poderoso ser que ahora era su Bakugan.

Masquerade: Un paso más adelante… para convertirte en Bakugan Máximo, mi querida mascota.

El rubio abrió sus brazos y los alzo al cielo, de manera dramática.

Masquerade: Y en poco tiempo, el Núcleo de Infinidad será mío, ¡No quedara nadie, que se interponga en mi camino!

Toda esa experiencia... toda esa batalla, le dio un nuevo objetivo al rubio... si lograba poner sus manos sobre el Núcleo de Infinidad... el siguiente en ser derrotado, seria Naga en persona...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, suficiente de agregar de mis ideas y de transcribir guiones del capítulo original x´D Jeje.**

**Bueno, aun así, aquí daré una pequeña escena extra, que hace tiempo que no lo hago, espero lo disfruten.**

**_Escena extra: Reaper y Ryu._**

Ryu había estado viendo desde la computadora ciertas noticias de Wardington, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Dan desde hacía un mes que no había ido a la escuela, había dejado de ser noticia y tema de conversación en la escuela, apenas hace unos días habían cancelado la escuela por las nevadas actuales.

No era demasiada nieve en realidad, no era demasiado frío… pero el clima estaba raro no solo en la ciudad, sino también alrededor del mundo, y por precauciones de los adultos, la escuela fue cancelada.

El joven estudiante se recargo en su silla, dejando que sus lentes se deslizaran por su nariz con suavidad, dejando divagar su mente… todo lo que estaba pasando, lo tenía confundido… y algo temeroso al respecto.

Temor… ¿hacia cuanto que no sentía ese sentimiento como ahora?, recordaba que lo había dejado de sentir, después de lo de Dan y Masquerade, recordaba haber despertado su valor.

Con el rubio enmascarado había hecho florecer su valentía, y con el Castaño, sus valores y su nobleza, sin perder lo que el rubio y Reaper le habían enseñado… Reaper…

Lo recordaba ligeramente como el diablito en su hombro, que le decía que hacer para hacer el mal… pero… jamás sintió odio o rencor contra ese Bakugan.

Recordaba perfectamente la actitud serena, pero cool que había aprendido y adoptado del Bakugan, recordaba que cuando lo habían invitado a salir sus compañeros de la escuela, justo antes de enfrentarse a Dan por segunda vez, Reaper lo animo a aceptar el salir, el conversar, y recordaba que en todo ello, él era el centro de atención, él era la estrella, el que todos querían escuchar para aprender a jugar Bakugan tan bien como él…

Oh si… recordaba a Reaper con afecto, había sido el primero en escuchar sus estrategias con total fascinación y atención… y cuando perdió contra Drago, apenas volvió a casa… noto que Reaper ya no estaba con él, se había ido.

Era lógico, Reaper era parte del trato que había hecho con Masquerade, una vez perdió contra Dan, perdió al único Bakugan parlante que Ryu había conocido…

Lo extrañaba, recordaba cómo, a pesar de ser algo malvado Reaper, a Ryu le agradaba él, y aunque no sabía lo que pensaba Reaper, podía apostar que a él también le agradaba su compañía, en especial, cuando ambos, esa tarde lluviosa que estuvieron juntos después de la escuela, al vencer por primera vez a Dan, habían hablado de Bakugan y de estrategias en su computadora portátil toda la tarde de manera animada y alegre, hasta que el cansancio comenzaba a vencer a ambos, cayendo dormidos en la cama del joven estudiante.

Ryu: Reaper…

Cerraba sus ojos, aun recargado contra su silla, recordaba que Reaper lo escuchaba con atención, dándole estrategias de batalla y diciendo como podría pronto, calculando la cantidad de batallas que le faltaban, para evolucionar, prometiéndole que llegaria a ser muy poderoso muy pronto…

_-Entonces, ¿Aun no me olvidas?, suenas como esos humanos que extrañan a sus parejas-_

El chico abrió sus ojos de pronto, esa voz… ¿De dónde había salido?

-Se saluda a un viejo amigo siempre… sobre todo, cuando de milagro vuelve de la muerte, Jeje-

El peli-verde se enderezo de su silla, y se levantó, tal como la primera vez que escucho la voz de Masquerade.

-Relájate, esta vez… él no saldrá del monitor o algo así, eso espero-

Volteo hacia la ventana de su cuarto, ahí, ligeramente cubierto de nieve, se veía el Bakugan abierto, mirando hacia el joven también.

Ryu: ¿R-Reaper?... en serio… eres…

Del joven estudiante, salían ligeras lágrimas, mientras sonreía con una gran ilusión en el corazón... no podia creer que lo estaba viendo justo frente a él.

Reaper: Así es, amigo mío… y no volveré a irme de tu lado…

_No se podía ver, pero en la voz de Reaper… se podía notar, la ilusión y alegría, de volver a ver, al joven por quien había realmente peleado en la Dimensión de la Perdición._

**Reviews:**

**Camilo navas:** Si no mal recuerdo, Ryu es el personaje que aparece en el capítulo 4 de la serie, llamado **_´´Dan y Drago´´_**, Digo, por si quieres saber con exactitud quien es, espero este capítulo de este Fanfic te haya gustado, y sobre el capítulo donde sale por última vez Masquerade en la serie… de hecho, YA tengo escrito ese capítulo, pero aún faltan un par de cosas antes de que lo pueda tan siquiera publicar, pero ya veremos, yo sé que se puede, así que me esforzare.

**Muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic tan extraño que escribo, y espero poder seguir publicando para ustedes, gracias, y como dice Masky-chan, _que la bendición Darkus este con todos ustedes_, Jeje.**

Masquerade: **¡HEY!**, no te robes mis frases.

**Luna: Lo siento *gota tipo anime, nerviosa***

**LunaDarkus.**


	25. Dan Vs Masquerade, La Ultima batalla

**Soy algo más, capítulo 24**

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en la tierra, el sol era sumamente cálido y el aire se podía respirar con libertad... era reconfortante volver a casa.

Sentir de vuelta la paz en su cuerpo fue muy agradable, obviamente, había ido primero con Naga para darle las nuevas noticias, de que Hydranoid acababa de evolucionar al Bakugan Máximo, poco faltaba para que se volviera el más poderoso de todos, al obtener para su amo el Núcleo Infinito.

Obviamente, fue bien recompensado, fue bien nutrido con la energía del Núcleo Silente por parte de su amo, y apenas estaba de vuelta en casa... tenía cosas que pensar y hacer por igual.

Durante el desayuno, hablo ligeramente con Hydranoid, pero realmente era algo sin importancia, estaba más distraído en su cabeza, y por lo que noto, su Bakugan estaba pensativo por igual.

Una vez fue a hablar con Hal-G, recibió una noticia que, no lo altero como tal, pero si lo tomo por sorpresa: Habían pasado 3 semanas en la tierra desde que él se había ido a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

El rubio era consciente de que, la razón por la cual el tiempo se detenía en el campo de Batalla, era porque el tiempo que pasaba en Vestroia y en la Tierra, era muy diferente, y al estar enlazados de cierto modo, tenía lo mismo que ver el estar en un lugar o en otro, la distancia y las dimensiones.

Para el rubio, solo había sido un día desde que fue a la Dimensión de la Perdición, pero así como con los Peleadores, seguramente para ellos paso solo un día en ese lugar, mientras él había disfrutado de 3 semanas de vacaciones completas de la constante molestia de sus adversarios.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar, se preguntaba si en todo este tiempo, Naga solo tenía la paciencia de llamarlo un día de distancia cada vez que quería saber novedades, mientras en la tierra para él, pasaban 3 semanas de trabajo antes de que Naga lo llamara a su presencia… ahora que veía eso, Naga tenía menos paciencia de la que él mismo había creído antes.

_**(N/A: Esto último es un hecho en la serie, piénsenlo, Naga en verdad tomo el control del Núcleo Silente más rápido de lo que Wavern lo hizo, pero ella estuvo en la tierra y tuvo más tiempo para adaptarse, mientras Naga estaba en Vestroia y si lo piensan, Naga se presionó a sí mismo, pero al estar en Vestroia, el tiempo de él y la tierra paso diferente, revísenlo si no me creen)**_

Se preguntaba en parte, que novedades habría pasado en su ausencia, pero realmente carecía de importancia para él.

Lo único que sabía, era que la mezcla de ambos mundos, Vestroia y la Tierra, estaba comenzando, cambios de clima en lugares extraños era lo primero, notando curiosamente que esa noche de su ausencia había nevado en la ciudad, y ese día estaba soleado como si fuera Verano, a pesar de ser Otoño, es decir, ninguno de los fenómenos climáticos correspondía con la temporada.

El joven tenía sus planes en mente, no debía de confiarse del todo en esta ocasión... y si este era el final... quería que fuera espectacular.

Fue al Estadio Domo de Wardington, un lugar donde, por lo poco que sabía, los humanos iban para presenciar juegos en equipos, en peleas o algo así.

_**(N/A: Cof Cof futbol, hay, la tos :v)**_

Realmente solo una vez lo había visto, y le había aburrido tanto que se fue antes de que el juego terminara.

El lugar estaba cerrado, no habría eventos pronto en ese lugar tanto por el cambio de clima como por el hecho de no tener juegos programados, así que el lugar estaba completamente solo.

Ese sería su escenario teatral, se puso en medio del estadio, y encendió su BakuPod para enviar un mensaje.

Masquerade: Necesito el Núcleo de Infinidad Joe, te veré en el Estadio Domo.

El video era breve y claro, y apenas lo envió al mencionado, solo quería dejar divagar su mente, no acordó hora como solía hacerlo, a la hora que el castaño Web llegara, estaría bien… no se tomaría presiones ni consigo mismo ni con el peleador, quería tiempo para pensar.

El sol comenzaba a lastimarle, por lo cual, fue a recargarse contra una de las entradas del lugar, a la sombra y el frio fresco del lugar.

Pensaba demasiadas cosas y a la vez, no... ¿Que pasaría exactamente si lograba obtener el Núcleo de Infinidad?, después, planeaba enfrentarse a Naga por su propia cuenta, si lograba ganar eso, el poder de ambos Núcleos serian de Hydranoid y de él, pero... ¿Realmente Hydranoid estaría dispuesto a pelear contra Naga?, ¿Sería capaz de traicionarlo junto al rubio enmascarado?, sea cual sea esa respuesta, si no lograban esta vez derrotar a Wavern... ni en sueños podría hacerle frente a Naga.

Todo esto... lo tenía tan confundido y frustrado.

**_Flashback:_**

_Alice: ¿Por qué quieres poseernos?, ¿Por qué te haces todo esto?_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Masquerade: ...

Para ser honestos, el rubio tal vez no había sido honesto consigo mismo todo este tiempo, el no quería destruirlos a todos por igual, tal vez acabar con los Humanos y Bakugans si... pero no con la Tierra ni Vestroia.

Jamás se había dado tiempo en conocer Vestroia, aunque fuera solo por curiosidad el conocer el lugar del que venía Hydranoid, no sabía cómo era ni siquiera el mundo de Darkus, y este le daba gran curiosidad.

para ser honestos... era una gran suerte que hubiera tan siquiera oxigeno en la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Y por otro lado, a pesar de tener la TD a su completa disposición, sabía que ni siquiera así había recorrido todo el mundo, ni conocía todo lo que debía conocerse de él...

Moría de ganas de aprender y disfrutar de la vida, los humanos eran un estorbo para él, o por lo menos, sentía un gran asco por la mayoría de ellos, pero... tal vez matarlos a todos era demasiado exagerado, y acabar con la Tierra y Vestroia era demasiado... habia buenos artistas, escritores y cocineros después de todo.

¿Por qué quería poseer el poder de Exedra? Para poder tener el poder suficiente para pelear y sobrevivir.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto? Alguna vez se lo contesto a Hydranoid sin que fuera una pregunta de su Bakugan: Porque se enamoró de la vida, de vivir, de disfrutar de las cosas simples de cada día, que ahora le parecían tan lejanas desde que había perdido contra Joe.

Recordaba que antes de ese estorbo del Web Master, había disfrutado otra vez de la lectura, que había comido palomitas la última vez que había comido... hace 3 semanas según tiempo en la tierra, pero él lo había sentido como solo un día, eso no quitaba que él desayuno se lo había pedido (por no decir exigido) el estómago literalmente.

Gracias a Vestroia que sí pudo darse ese lujo de comer antes de enfrentar a Joe, no quería desmayarse en medio de la batalla antes de enfrentarse al Núcleo Infinito por segunda (y con la esperanza de ser la última) vez.

No había dormido todavía, sabía que a pesar de ganar contra Exedra, el Guerrero legendario Darkus, su experiencia en la Dimensión de la Perdición le daría pesadillas, seguramente caería en un vórtice de emociones irreales e ideas incomodas y frustrantes de dejarse caer en la almohada... y eso no era una opción, quería dormir, sus ojos se lo rogaban... pero debía saldar cuentas antes, y eso estaba haciendo ahora.

Todo esto era planear su vida para empezar, a veces envidiaba la ignorancia de los demás... en especial, la de Dan.

Siempre tan confiado, siempre sonriendo y tan alegre, rodeado de amigos, fueran Bakugans o humanos...

Incluso recordaba como sus amigos habían ido a rescatarlo a la Dimensión de la Perdición, ¿y él...?, había estado ausente el mismo tiempo que ellos, y seguramente ni siquiera se preguntaban en dónde se había metido para empezar.

No envidiaba la compañía de Dan, tenía compañía suficiente con Hydranoid, y era todo lo que necesitaba... pero envidiaba en parte la idiotez por la que ese castaño siempre se metía en problemas.

Pero él ya no era su problema, el Núcleo de Infinidad seria suyo muy pronto, y debía pensar en lo que pasaría después...

Después de todo, gobernar ambas dimensiones no estaba en sus planes.

Claro que sería una mejor opción de la que Naga seria, sin duda, él gobernaría y tomaría mejores decisiones que su amo, pero... realmente no era su deseo algo así.

A pesar de que no lo deseara, debería seguir obedeciendo las ordenes de Naga, no tenía muy en clara la idea de porqué Naga era tan testarudo, el porqué de su deseo tan grande de obtener todo el poder absoluto en la vida... pero no era como si esa pregunta se la pudieran contestar para empezar... ¿Acaso Wavern lo sabría? Sin duda, esa sería una historia interesante.

-¡MASQUERADE!-

Escucho su nombre ser gritado en medio del estadio, este volteo, oculto entre las sombras, pues podía jurar que esa voz, la conocía tan perfectamente como sus pesadillas grabadas en su mente.

-¿Estás aquí, Masquerade?-

Masquerade: Con que se trata de Dan (apareciendo en la arena, sonriendo a lo bajo por ver por casualidad en quien pensaba), no te esperaba pero nuevamente, supongo que voy a poder robar tu Bakugan.

Los amigos de Dan veían el muy probable enfrentamiento desde las gradas, viendo como ambos peleadores se veían frente a frente.

Realmente su presencia, le importaba poco al rubio, no estaba entre ellos Joe, por lo cual, suponía que debía pasar sobre Dan primero para poder llegar a Joe y Wavern… que predecible de los peleadores, pensaba el rubio.

Entre ellos, podía escuchar entre rumores que hablaban sobre el enfrentamiento, la fuerza de Dan o algo así… todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado, él había llegado ahí por el Núcleo de Infinidad y eso era lo que obtendría al salir del Estadio Domo, no importaba nada más.

Dan: Masquerade (diciendo en voz alta), ¿Cómo fue que terminaste peleando para Naga?, ¿No te das cuenta de que trata de destruir nuestro mundo y el suyo? Deberíamos luchar en el mismo bando y no ser enemigos.

Esto si era nuevo, ¿Dan intentaba hacer entrarlo en razón?, ¿Qué clase de cosas pasaron en su ausencia y en la Dimensión de la Perdición para que el castaño hablara de ese modo?

Ambos peleadores se conocían y sabían sus diferencias y sus ideas… y que Dan creyera que por unas palabras así, él se rendiría y pelearía para los peleadores… eso si era una estupidez.

Masquerade: Yo solo sigo órdenes de Naga. (Se limitó a contestar, divertido el rubio)

Dan: Estas jugando para el equipo equivocado.

Masquerade: ¿Listo para que te destruya, Dan? (Ignorando ya las palabrerías del castaño)

Dan: ¿Cómo? (confundido, por la contestación del rubio)

Masquerade: Ya me canse de tus tonterías, acabemos con esto, **¿LISTO PARA JUGAR?**

El rubio ya no pelea sin consideración, Dan siempre creía que esto era un juego, que todo esto era fácil de entender, y si había solo 1 persona que debía abrir los ojos, ese era Dan, y con gusto, el rubio le abriría los ojos a punta de palizas.

Dan: Ah sí, ¡estoy listo! (Proclamaba el castaño hacia el rubio, sacando una carta portal), Y no vengas llorando a mi cuando pierdas.

Dan/Masquerade: ¡CAMPO ABIERTO!

El brillante zodiaco apareció a los pies de ambos, y el escenario… apareció.

Esta vez, no era como solía serlo, todo completamente en blanco, sino que era como uno de los libros que Masquerade había leído sobre roma y la época del César, estaban en un coliseo como el que estaba en roma (alguna vez, por internet, el rubio le había dado un vistazo al lugar), se asemejaba a una ruina hecha de tierra pura y arena.

El escenario perfecto para enfrentarse, mirándose los rivales frente a frente.

En efecto, el rubio podía sentirlo, esto era algo personal entre él y Dan, y no se molestó en sacar la Carta de la Perdición, sabía que mandar de nuevo a Drago y a Dan a esa Dimensión, era una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo, sería ilógico mandarlo ahí otra vez si incluso él había sobrevivido y vuelto de ese lugar no solo intacto, sino que más fuertes… no, esto era un combate mano a mano.

**_(N/A: Recalco esto último porque, eh visto un sin fin de Fics donde muchos creen que de haber perdido Dan en esta batalla en la serie, se habría ido a la Dimensión de la Perdición, cuando Masquerade ni siquiera saco en combate la Carta de la Perdición, sé que Masquerade dice en el guion: ´´supongo que voy a poder robar tu Bakugan ´´, pero en ningún momento se ve que Masquerade saque la Carta de la Perdición, y es por la razón de arriba, sin mencionar que otros Fickers creen que los Bakugan que Masquerade mando a la Dimensión de la Perdición, todos se quedaron ahí para siempre y afectaron energías de nuevos villanos y cosas así, culpando a Alice en sus historias, pero en la serie, Los Peleadores y los Guerreros Legendarios hicieron el trato y regresaron todos los que cayeron a causa de la Carta de la Perdición, entiendan, vean la serie a detalle por favor :´v_**

**_Masquerade: ¿Qué parte de que tú eres la única loca que nota esos detalles y les da importancia, es la que no entiendes?_**

**_Luna: Bueno, valía la pena intentar explicarlos, realmente pocos le dan interés a esas partes._**

**_Masquerade: Porque a nadie le importan, ahora cállate y deja que siga el capítulo._**

_**Luna: Por cierto, ¿por qué te interesa a ti leer este fic?, si a nadie realmente le importan estas historias y soy una loca, ¿Por qué te tomas el tiempo y el interés en leerlo?**_

_**Masquerade: ¡QUE TE CALLES Y SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO, MUJER! *Completamente sonrojado*)**_

Masquerade/Dan: ¡Carta Portal, LISTA!

Ambas cartas se expandieron en el suelo de tierra, dejando el campo de batalla listo.

Masquerade: Pronto tu Dragonoid será todo mío, entonces veras quien llorara.

El rubio lo decía con cierto sentido del humor, pero la realidad, es que era en cierto modo un plan.

Si lograba tener en sus manos al Dragonoid, Dan dejaría de ser una molestia al perder su Bakugan más poderoso, ya no tendría con que enfrentar al enmascarado, y por fin se lo quitaría de encima

Llevarlo a la Dimensión de la Perdición, era una tontería… pero exigirlo de premio como su victoria… ese si sería un trofeo que se llevaría, y no como el casco de Exedra, que desapareció junto al Bakugan y se quedó con las ganas de tenerlo de adorno de mesa… ese hueco lo llenaría_ ´´su´´_ Dragonoid nuevo, pensaba con malicia el rubio.

Masquerade: ¡Bakugan, PELEA!, ¡Hydranoid, **SURGE**!

El Bakugan de Masquerade apareció en escena, con 550 Gs. De poder, era un numero alto incluso para Bakugan en la primera o segunda Evolución, los cuales llegaban a 450 Gs. A lo mucho, más allá de su aspecto, demostraba que Hydranoid había llegado a la tercera y Máxima evolución.

Dan: Que fuerte, comenzó con su Hydranoid.

_**(N/A: Jajajajaja, no me acordaba que Dan había dicho esa frase primero que Jake de la 4ta temporada, la frase de ´´Que fuerte´´, Jajajajaja, Dan es un loquillo)**_

Drago: Debemos tener cuidado.

Dan: Si… tienes razón, ese animal tiene tres cabezas.

Shun: Seguro ya evoluciono. (Comento desde las gradas, el rubio casi se olvidaba de la presencia de los amigos de Dan)

Runo: Creo que tienes razón.

Masquerade: Te estoy esperando, Dan. (Con voz ligeramente impaciente)

_**(N/A: Dato curioso, en ese dialogo de arriba, en la versión de España, el que hizo el doblaje de viejito, le puso un tono como picaron y coqueto, es muy divertido en esa versión, búsquenla y véanla si pueden, dejense llevar por la onda vital :v... no se ofendan, es solo una broma para mis pocos lectores de españa)**_

Dan: Prepárate para perder, ¡BAKUGAN, PELEA!, ¡Drago, SURGE!

El imponente Dragonoid Pyrus apareció en escena, pero si algo no esperaba el rubio, es que este se veía más poderoso que la última vez, incluso recordaba haber visto su aspecto en la computadora antes de ir él mismo a la Dimensión de la Perdición, y la última vez, aún estaba en su segunda evolución… ¿o era acaso que la falta de sueño ya le había afectado?, ahora que recordaba, no se habia tomado la molestia de ver el registro Bakugan antes de ir a enfrentar a Joe aunque fuera por curiosidad.

Pero incluso en el BakuPod de su máscara, podía verlo… estaba en los mismos puntos que su Hydranoid, también tenía 550 Gs. De poder…

Masquerade: ¿Es un Dragonoid Pyrus Máximo? (Pregunto incrédulo, lo estaba viendo y no podía creerlo)

Drago: No eres el único que ha evolucionado. (Le contesto el Bakugan de su rival)

Dan: **¡OYE BOBO!**, ¿Aun quieres pelear?

Masquerade: ¡JA! Veremos si sigues hablando cuando pierdas.

El rubio había vencido a un Guerrero Legendario, ¿Vencer a Dan…? Era una victoria segura, ¿y tener otro Bakugan Maximo?, tentador como para no ir por él.

Masquerade: Prepárate Hydranoid.

Su tono de voz fue bajo, pero entre Hydranoid y él había un lazo más fuerte que el de cualquiera (o al menos eso creía el rubio), sabían todo el uno del otro, habían convivido y divertido juntos, peleado mano a mano, y esta sería una victoria más entre todas en su lista.

Masquerade: ¡HYDRANOID! (le grito a su Bakugan, con una carta poder en la mano), Terminemos esta batalla lo más pronto posible.

Tenían cosas que hacer, antes de que el día terminara… entre ellas, Derribar a Naga de una vez por todas… o seguir aun sus órdenes el resto de su vida… era una decisión que debía decidir, así que no tenía tiempo para perder con Dan.

Masquerade: ¡Poder Activado!, ¡Destrucción implacable!

El Bakugan activo la sierra de su pecho, girando a gran velocidad.

_**(N/A: Nunca sabré como es que funcionaba esa cosa y de niña me lo creía *gota tipo anime*, pero si hay motocicletas en la 3ra. Temporada que usan los Bakugan… yo que se)**_

Dan: ¡Adelante, Drago!

Motivaba a su Bakugan Pyrus, pero de las alas enormes del Bakugan Darkus, salieron cuerdas que en las puntas, tenían cabezas como de serpientes, las cuales, rodearon y ataron a Drago de casi cada parte de su cuerpo, lastimándolo y dejándolo casi sin respirar.

_**(N/A: … … Estúpida mente sexy y Perversa que tengo *sonrojada y molesta*)**_

Hydranoid: ¡Hoy te enfrentaras al Bakugan más poderoso!

El Dragonoid era acercado a la mala hacia la sierra giratoria del Bakugan Darkus, el cual, además de lastimarlo, bajaba su poder Gs. Continuamente, intentando dejarlo en 0 y dar una derrota rápida al rubio, mientras escuchaba como los amigos de Dan intentaban apoyar desde las gradas.

Pero el Bakugan Pyrus cayo, exhausto al llegar a 1 Gs. De puntuación, poco falto para que, en efecto, Hydranoid lo dejara en 0.

Masquerade: (Riendo entre dientes), ¿Sabes, querido Danny? Ni siquiera yo creí que fuera tan fácil.

Dan: (Ligeramente molesto, pero guiñándole un ojo al rubio, sonriendo) ¿Ah sí?, lo siento amigo, apenas estamos calentando.

_**(N/A: Ese en serio es el dialogo y cosas que dicen y hacen en la versión español latino en la serie… Par de maricones, y luego se enojan de que los Shippe, estaban coqueteando el uno con el otro en esa escena, Y ES CANON.**_

_**Masquerade: ¿Te vas a callar, o deberé usar ´´esto´´ contigo, querida?**_

_**De la mano derecha del rubio, se veía una correa de cuero con una esfera roja que se usa para amordazar a la gente.**_

_**Luna: ¿D-de donde sacaste eso? *sonrojada y completamente nerviosa***_

_**Masquerade: Por ahí, ahora… *estirándolo con fuerza, haciendo resonar el cuero en un golpe, como si se tratara de un cinturón al hacerlo sonar para golpear a un niño* ¿te callaras y escribirás como una buena niña… o no?)**_

Dan: ¡Ya es hora, Drago!, ¡Carta portal, ABIERTA!

El suelo de la arena, pronto se volvió como si fuera completamente negra, como el suelo de un volcán, mientras los bordes estaban incendiándose.

Sin duda, era una carta elemental Pyrus, la cual añadió 250 Gs. Al Dragonoid de Dan, no era suficiente para aun hacerle frente a Hydranoid, pero si para sacarlo del borde de la derrota inmediata en el que lo habían dejado hace poco.

Podía escuchar las ovaciones que sus amigos le daban al castaño, como si eso no fuera suficientemente molesto.

Dan: ¡Es hora de darle una lección, Drago!, **¡MOSTREMOSLE COMO SE PELEA EN ESTE JUEGO!**

Demonios… el rubio había olvidado cuan molesto y parlanchín puede llegar a ser Dan en serio.

Dan: ¡Poder Activado! **¡DRAGONOID MÁXIMO!**

Esa habilidad disminuía en 100 Gs. Al Bakugan de Masquerade, mientras que agregaba también 200 Gs. Al Bakugan de Dan, esto hizo de pronto que ambos quedaran en el mismo número de Gs.

Ambos Bakugan se atacaron, no necesitaron la orden de ninguno de los jóvenes en el campo de batalla, sin embargo, al ser el mismo número, un resplandor de energía chocando, hizo que ambos Bakugan regresaran a las manos de ambos jugadores, dando por terminado el round.

Obviamente, el rubio no estaba nada feliz, la carta que había usado había sido muy buena, pero no había bastado para la victoria definitiva, quizás… si hubiera sido en su carta portal, sería diferente la historia… Drago y Dan tenían sus habilidades a pesar de todo.

_**(N/A: De hecho, ahora que veo a detalle este round, por el simple hecho de que Drago se quedó al final con un G. en la batalla, más las cartas de Dan, por ese único Gs. Disponible, Dan hubiera tenido la victoria…, si lo calculamos de cierto modo.**_

_**Masquerade: Strike 1 *Balanceando la correa en sus dedos***_

_**Luna: ¡YA!, ¡Ya!, Ya me callo.)**_

Sin embargo, por regla lógica, ahora era turno de usar su carta portal, en el primer Round, Dan… solo tuvo suerte, pensaba para sí mismo el rubio.

Dan: ¿Estás listo para continuar? (Levantando entre sus dedos a Drago), ¿O te da miedo enfrentar al maestro de la Batalla?

Masquerade: (Divertido por la arrogancia del rubio) JA Estoy listo, Incluso tengo una gran sorpresa para ti. (Poniendo a su Hydranoid en el lanzador), ¡Bakugan, Pelea, Hydranoid, SURGE!

Era todo, demostraría a Dan de una buena vez que con él no hay que enfrentarse.

Masquerade: Tu turno, a menos que te falte el valor, Dan. (Queriendo poner de malas a Dan como la última vez que se habían enfrentado)

Dan: Crees que eres muy gracioso, pero no lo eres.

Masquerade: _¿No debería estar yo diciendo eso?_ (Pensó el rubio, con una ligera gota anime en la cabeza)

Dan: ¡Bakugan, Pelea!, ¡DRAGO, SURGE!

Masquerade: ¡CARTA PORTAL, ABIERTA!

Al igual que Dan, su carta era Elemental Darkus, que aumentaba en 200 Gs. A su Bakugan, el rubio podría haber usado _´´Gran comodín´´_ o cualquier otra de sus cartas trampa, incluso una carta de _´´Batalla triple´´_… pero esto era entre Dan y él, y quería darle de una buena vez una paliza al castaño, solo con su compañero de Batallas, realmente podría haber ganado de otra manera esa batalla, pero si Dan quería una batalla justa, le daría una paliza justa con todas las reglas por delante.

Dan: Nada mal, ¡Poder, ACTIVADO!, ¡Dragonoid, Máximo!, ¡Esta carta anula tu Carta Darkus e impulsa el poder de Drago!

Ahora los niveles de poder estaban cambiados, ahora Hydranoid tenía 550 Gs. Y Drago tenía 750 Gs.

_**(N/A: A VER, A VER, A ver, Perame un segundito, ¿Qué no se supone que no se pueden repetir las habilidades?, Literalmente Dan uso esa misma carta en el primer Round, y ahora resulta que aparte de aumentar los 200 Gs. Que si están en las reglas, anula la carta portal del rival, ¿Y me lo dicen así sin más esa habilidad?, ¡DAN, ES TRAMPA!**_

_**Masquerade: ¡Strike 2, nena! *acercándose a Luna, hasta quedar en la espalda de su silla, cerca de la escritora***_

_**Luna: Ayuda *gimotea, aterrada*)**_

Masquerade: ¡PODER ACTIVADO!, ¡TRIDENTE MORTAL!

Hydranoid: ¡Este juego…se acabó…PARA TI!

El Bakugan proclamo con cada una de las cabezas que poseía, y de cada una de ellas, una esfera de poder salió y no dudo en dispararlas en dirección al Dragonoid, las cuales dieron en el blanco, e irónicamente, el impacto lanzo hacia atrás a Dan, haciendo que se tuviera que enderezar del suelo, ligeramente herido, obviamente, esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, lo cual le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Masquerade: Que patético, ¿Por qué no aceptas la derrota?, ¡Solo mira a tu lagartija! Esta acabado.

La carta _´´Tridente mortal´´_, logro disminuir a 450 Gs. Al Bakugan de Dan, devolviéndole la ventaja al enmascarado.

Dan se levantó del suelo, con una sonrisa tan pura y llena de energía como era su costumbre.

Dan: Me aburres (con tono juguetón), ¡Vamos Drago!, ¡Muéstrale lo que tienes!

Drago: Es un placer.

Dan: **¡ESTO VA POR TODOS LOS BAKUGAN!** ¡Poder Activado, AHORA, **EXCESO!**

Era imposible, Dan no tenia derecho a usar otra carta de poder, pero al parecer, tenía todavía Cartas de Fusión, lo cual, le permitió tener en el campode 450 Gs. a 650 Gs., ahora 100 Gs. Encima de Hydranoid.

Dan: ¡Ahora veras como se debe jugar este juego, Masquerade!

El enorme Dragonoid lazo el vuelo y disparo una esfera de fuego que hizo retroceder a Hydranoid… y a él también, obligándolo a protegerse en parte con su brazo derecho, pero Dan no era el único con Cartas fusión, no señor, no se rendiría así de fácil.

Masquerade: Buen intento, ¡pero no es suficiente! (sacando su carta del mazo) **¡PODER DE FUSIÓN, ACTIVADO! ¡DEMOLICION FINAL!**

De pronto, su Bakugan se cubrió en una neblina Darkus, mientras el Bakugan de Dan regresaba los pies a la arena, viendo como las llamas de su último ataque se extinguían por completo.

Drago: ¿Qué ocurre? (retornando sus alas a la normalidad)

Esta carta aumentaba en 100 Gs. Al Bakugan de Masquerade, el cual, rugía con furia, y viendo el resultado… de nuevo, sus niveles de Gs. Estaban igual y no había derecho de parte de ninguno de los peleadores a usar otra carta… era todo.

Eso no quitaba que el poder de ambos Bakugan, eran más fuertes que el primer Round, haciendo que el poder que se liberaban ahora en el enfrentamiento, era mayor, por lo cual, la energía desatada por ambos Bakugan, empezó a afectar alrededor también con cada golpe que daban el uno al otro, primero que nada, hiriendo ligeramente a ambos peleadores, obligándolos a protegerse con el brazo derecho, incluso casi mandando a volar a los que estaban de espectadores, la fuerza de impacto de ambos Bakugan… era impresionante, reflejado en su poder… y en su determinación por igual.

Aun así, una vez no la arena determino que no habría ganador de ese Round, ambos Bakugan volvieron a ser esfera y a regresar a la mano de sus respectivos compañeros, la fuerza con la que ambos pelearon para no caer derribados de espaldas por el poder, los dejo indudablemente cansados, Dan estaba jadeando, incluso con una parte de su ropa desgarrada, pero aun así, dispuesto a pelear todavía.

Masquerade: **¡MUY BIEN!** (Recuperando a su compañero, y tratando de recuperar el aliento por igual)** ¡AL FIN LOGRASTE ALTERAR MIS NERVIOS, DAN!**

Esto ya era demasiado, otro empate… ya era demasiado… tenía todas las ventajas, **TODAS** a su favor, y Dan no paraba de querer demostrar ser mejor… y eso, ya lo tenía hasta el límite de la ira al rubio.

Masquerade: ¡Debes creer que podrás vencerme! Pero hasta ahora, solo has tenido mucha suerte.

Miraba a Dan de frente, y lo que más le enfado… lo que más, **MÁS** saco de quicio al rubio… era esa maldita sonrisa… esa maldita sonrisa de seguridad de creer, que lo tenía **TODO**, de creer que **TODO** era un juego, de creer que **TODO** era diversión, y de creer que todo… **TODO** era su victoria.

Masquerade: Te has entrometido en mi camino, Dan, y mi paciencia se agotó.

Podía verlo, a pesar de la distancia, en sus ojos…todo eso… todo porque el castaño siempre había peleado… había sido por diversión, jamás por su vida o ni siquiera por la vida de sus amigos… y eso… **ACABO CON EL ÚLTIMO NERVIO DE PACIENCIA QUE TENIA.**

Masquerade: Eres un gran estorbo, **¡Y YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!**

El rubio tomo el borde de su gabardina, y la arranco sin misericordia ni paciencia, era lo único que podía desahogar toda la ira que tenía justo ahora contra el niño que tenía en frente de sí.

Masquerade: ¡Todo acabara aquí y ahora!, ¡Voy a **DESTRUIRTE!, ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE, DAAAAAAAN?!**

_**(N/A: *Mirando el cuerpazo y los brazos fuertes que se cargaba el rubio, fangirleando internamente y golpeando con sus puños repetidamente el escritorio* ¡MEREZCO, QUIERO, DESEO, PAPÁ, DAME Y QUE NO SEAN CONSEJOS!, ¡HERMOSO!, ¡TE AMO, PAPASITO!**_

_**El rubio solo se tapó la cara, avergonzado y sonrojado, con una mega gota anime en la cabeza)**_

Gritando con todas sus fuerzas, ya lo tenía harto como era que Dan siempre quería salirse con la suya, creyendo que todo era diversión… y esta vez, NO se lo permitiría.

Dan: Aja, (tomándolo sin importancia, y con humor incluso), Ya que te desahogaste, ¿Qué dices si terminamos la pelea? (alzo de pronto su propio lanzador) Pero esta vez será una pelea justa.

Masquerade: ¿Qué? (Sin entender del todo que planeaba el castaño)

Dan: Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, ¿Vas a querer pelear o no? (cambiando su tono de voz a una decidida y desafiante)

El rubio alzo su lanzador, mirando a la distancia como el castaño se desabrochaba su lanzador y lo lanzaba lejos de él, en la arena.

Intentaba entender de que estaba hablando Dan… y ahora lo comprendía, quería que fuera una batalla mano a mano, algo ya fuera de los demás… algo 100% personal, y miro por un momento como se había detenido de quitarse su lanzador, también mirando que su lentilla derecha estaba rota, ahora, sería también difícil para él usar su BakuPod, pelearía a ciegas en parte, solo con sus habilidades y su conocimiento… y de eso trataba todo eso, sin ventajas, sin trampas, sin ayuda de nadie más que ellos 4, solo ambos chicos y sus Bakugan… y si Dan quería que fuera así, **QUE ASI SEA**, quitándose su lanzador y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Masquerade: ¿Estas contento? (Con tono de voz molesto)

Podía sentir la sorpresa venir desde las gradas, pero eso era lo de menos, ya no importaba a estas alturas.

Masquerade: ¡Carta portal, LISTA! (Dando acceso a la siguiente Batalla), Basta del señor amable, (No se contendría… nunca más), **¡BAKUGAN, PELEA!, ¡Hydranoid, SURGE!**

Dan: ¡Bakugan, **PELEA**!, ¡Ve por él, Drago!

En el lector del BakuPod, podía leerse que Drago había empezado con 950 Gs. Mientras que Hydranoid seguía teniendo 550 Gs.

_**(N/A: ESPEREN… p….p…por-…. ¿PORQUÉ FUE ESO?, hasta ahora veo ese detalle en la serie, y hasta donde sé, no hay un porqué de esa habilidad en la que Drago surgió en la batalla, no tenía porque, , no había ni siquiera una Carta habilidad por la que Drago surgiera con ese nivel de Batalla en el campo… ¿Alguien me explica?**_

_**Masquerade: Y Strike 3, ¡Estas fuera! *Poniéndole el bozal de cuero a Luna, mientras en un rápido movimiento, le ata las manos al escritorio para que siga escribiendo, pero no se pueda quitar el bozal***_

_**Luna gimotea avergonzada, pero no puede decir nada.**_

_**Masquerade: Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón en esa parte, probablemente la censuraron en el estudio 4KidsTV de alguna manera la explicación a eso, o un error de guion, pero… no tiene sentido de todas maneras, pero como dije antes, son detalles que a los demás no les interesa, ahora, sigan con si lectura *dice, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de Luna con una sonrisa maligna*)**_

Masquerade: ¡Carta Portal, Abierta! ¡Cerradura!, Lo siento, pero tu poder fue inutilizado, amigo.

Decía en tono burlón el rubio, mientras lo poco que funcionaba de su BakuPod, le mostraba que se reducían en Gs. Hasta el mismo nivel de Hydranoid.

Ambos Bakugan ya estaban peleando mano a mano, el poder que ambos desataban se sentía en el ambiente, incluso la brisa hacia que ambos peleadores les cortara trabajo mantener la mirada en la batalla, incluyendo a los espectadores, aunque al enmascarado era al que menos le costaba trabajo gracias a sus lentillas, pero eso no quitaba del medio que esto… era un enfrentamiento difícil.

Dan: **¡SIGUE PELEANDO!**

Masquerade: **¡ACABALO HYDRANOID!**

Dan: **¡PODEMOS HACERLO!**

Masquerade: **¡SIGUE, LO ESTAS VENCIENDO!**

Era como si por cada vez que apoyaran y motivaran a sus Bakugan, un golpe era recibido por su rival, y podían sentir la fuerza aumentando en sus voluntades.

La rivalidad entre los dueños y sus Bakugan… eran una sola alma peleando, podían sentirlo, sus cuerpos, sus mentes, sus metas… se volvían una, y la pelea se había vuelto, de ser el más poderoso… a ser el que más determinación y voluntad tenia por conseguir su meta.

Dan:** ¡ATACA!**

Masquerade: **¡ATACA!**

Los gritos no eran órdenes para los Bakugan, era como ordenarles a su propio cuerpo tener la fuerza de voluntad y atacar, nada más importaba en ese momento, vencer lo era todo, todo por el fin de cada uno de ellos, vencer… por el futuro de ellos.

Sin embargo, algo atrajo la atención del rubio alrededor, y pudo notar que también tenía la atención de Dan, no era el ruido de la batalla, pero era por la batalla que se hacia ese ruido, y era alrededor… la arena, el coliseo crujía bajo el poder de ambos Bakugan, se empezaban a hacer grietas por el enorme poder, e incluso la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba violentamente.

Masquerade: **¡¿AHORA QUE OCURRE?!**

Logro gritar entre el ruido que hacia la batalla entre ambos Bakugan, pues se podían escuchar incluso rayos salir de la arena, truenos violentos y ensordecedores, y la respuesta, no vino de la voz de Dan, sino de Shun, quien también estaba consciente del caos que se estaba desatando y grito para ser escuchado

Shun: ¡El poder es tan intenso, que el equilibrio del campo se ha desquiciado!

Apenas y pudo pensar en las palabras de Shun, cuando ambos Bakugan, Drago y Hydranoid por igual, cayeron de golpe al suelo, haciendo una ráfaga de aire tan violenta, que el rubio retrocedió por la fuerza del impacto, cayendo de espaldas, y podía apostar que Dan había sufrido lo mismo, se levantó en seguida apenas se calmó el suelo bajo él, pero su sorpresa fue incluso mayor al ver, que la caída y el golpe entre ambos Bakugan había sido tan fuerte, que las cartas portal se habían hecho trizas… literalmente, las cartas se hicieron pedazos y desaparecieron en su brillo al volver a los mazos de ambos peleadores… esto había dejado de ser una broma desde el primer Round, pero la magnitud de la seriedad de esto, apenas podía verlo a través de su máscara… podía sentirlo, sin necesidad de palabras… podía sentir como su voluntad y terquedad de pelear y ganar, era la misma que la de su Bakugan… eran una sola voluntad, mientras lo veía regresar a su forma de esfera, para regresar a sus manos, mirando como Drago volvía primero a manos de Dan, que estaba con los brazos exhaustos, casi tan entumecidos y adoloridos… como él los tenia, pero gracias al ejercicio, el rubio tenía más resistencia al dolor que le cruzaba el cuerpo en ese momento.

Dan: Jajá, creo que tendremos que seguir con esto hasta que uno de los 2 resulte vencido, ¿eh?

Masquerade: Y no seré… yo.

Sentía cansada incluso la mente, pero no podía rendirse, no se rendiría, le enfadaba aun ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Dan, a pesar de verse sucio y lleno de raspones por el cuerpo al igual que él, a diferencia, él tenía la sonrisa intacta, y aun así… se la borraría, sabía que lograría eso.

Masquerade/Dan: **¡CARTA PORTAL, LISTA!**

Realmente ya no le importaba en que carta caería su compañero… _tal vez debió haber pensado eso_, se regañaría después, pero en verdad, era hora de acabar con todo eso, aun así, la carta había sido en la de Dan.

Dan/Masquerade: **¡BAKUGAN, PELEA!**

Gritaron al unísono que ambos Bakugan surgieran a la batalla, era la ronda final, podían sentirlo, y justo en ese momento, la máscara término de funcionar en su BakuPod, la grieta se había hecho más grande en su lentilla derecha y ya no podía dar más… en verdad, ahora era cuestión de genuina habilidad.

La tierra volvía a temblar, a pesar de que ambos Bakugan aun ni se tocaban para la batalla, pero podía sentirse… era la voluntad de ambos peleadores y Bakugan, manifestándose fuertemente en el ambiente.

Shun: **¡ES UNA LOCURA!**

Logro escuchar desde las gradas la voz de Shun, claro que todo eso era una locura, su propia rivalidad entre ambos peleadores, ya estaba acabando incluso con el campo de batalla… pero no podían pararlo, **no** sin que uno cediera, debía seguirse… incluso si era a costa de la vida de alguno de los que peleaban.

Hydranoid le dio una mordida en el hombro de Drago, y Dan gimoteo de dolor, su camiseta se desgarro un poco más de pronto, justo donde Hydranoid había mordido a Drago, como si la mordida la hubiera recibido el joven, al igual que su Bakugan.

Drago de pronto, dio un ataque con su cuchilla del ala al Bakugan Darkus, dejando una cicatriz en su cuerpo, y el rubio pudo sentirla, incluso una parte de su camisa azul también salió volando, no hubo cicatriz en su cuerpo, al igual que en Dan, no había marca de mordida en su hombro… pero el dolor, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar un grito de dolor, sentía como si de su abdomen, saliera la sangre caliente por su piel, pero no estaba sangrando… solo podía sentir lo mismo que sentía su Bakugan, y no era para menos…

Tanto Drago y Dan como Masquerade y Hydranoid, podían verlo… estaban conectados, un lazo muy fuerte entre peleador y Bakugan… y ahora más que nunca, era la batalla.

Estaban exhaustos los 4, incluso Hydranoid y Drago les costaba respirar… pero no pararían, no podían parar, y la determinación era lo que estaba haciendo que siguieran de pie, y que no pararan de atacarse el uno al otro… los deseos, las voluntades, todo lo estaban dejando ahí y ahora, y era… lo único que importaba, era como si de pronto, las cartas portal, todas las estrategias, desaparecieran, era como si no fuera un campo de juego, era como si en verdad, todo dependiera de la fuerza de cada uno, como los seres vivos que eran.

De pronto, en medio de las voluntades… una risa se escuchó en la batalla, una risa casi infantil, que venía de Dan a todo pulmón, y de ser algo majestuoso y fiero, saco de nuevo la ira de la cabeza del rubio verlo tan divertido e infantil como siempre.

Masquerade:** ¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?!** (Bramo enfurecido)

Dan: (sin inmutarse de la ira del rubio) Relájate Masquerade, Esto es divertido.

Masquerade: ¿Qué dices? (Regresando de pronto en si, como si por un momento, las emociones de pelear y destruir que en ese momento tenía Hydranoid… las dejara de tener en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, como si… la conexión mental, se rompiera y volviera a su propio cuerpo)

Dan: Digo que aunque esta batalla es demasiado intensa, puede ser algo estupendo, digo, después de todo, es un juego.

_Juego_… esa palabra resonó en la cabeza del rubio… en verdad él estaba peleando, y aun así… recordar de pronto en sí mismo que todo esto era una batalla, algo por el Núcleo de Infinidad… le pareció tan lejano de pronto, ¿En qué momento se le olvido el Núcleo de Infinidad?, ¿En qué momento, todo era solo vencer de una buena vez a Dan y no el buscar el poder?... en verdad, se había dejado llevar por la ira en su corazón, pero más que ira… esto para él… no era un juego nada más.

Masquerade: No es un juego… es mi vida.

_**(N/A: Luna queriendo fangirlear, pero aun con la mordaza en la boca, solo haciendo que brillaran sus ojos de ilusión)**_

Dan: Entonces te va a cambiar la vida. (Sacando una carta poder de su bolsillo)

El rubio también saco una carta de habilidades, pero… aun así, le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Dan, ese último comentario, si le había hecho gracia al rubio a pesar de la situación.

Era cierto, gracias a Bakugan, es que el peleaba por su vida y que tenía vida propia para empezar, le daba igual ser el número 1, le daba igual si Naga tenía el Núcleo Silente o el de Infinidad o si lo conseguía… él peleaba para vivir… peleaba para seguir vivo… peleaba porque le hacía sentirse vivo y poderoso… ya vería si Dan en verdad podría cambiarle **_¨esa vida¨._**

Shun: Eso es, tengo el presentimiento que esta será la batalla que decidirá todo.

No solo él, Dan y Masquerade lo sentían también, era el todo por el todo, las últimas cartas en juego y que por regla, se podían usar… lo era todo.

Dan: ¡Poder Activado, **DRAGONOID MÁXIMO!**

El fuego envolvió al Bakugan Darkus por completo, al igual que a su amo, pero este estiraba su mano para quitar el fuego de su camino y de sus ojos, para también aparecer con su Carta de habilidades.

Masquerade: ¡Poder activado! Tridente mortal.

Este también dio en el blanco, llenando de fuego violeta al Bakugan y a Dan por igual también, Hydranoid estaba en 550 Gs, mientras Drago estaba en 450 Gs. y no podían rendirse ahora.

Dan: ¡Resiste Drago!

Drago: No te preocupes por mí, Daniel, tenemos que ganar la Batalla.

El rubio por fin lo noto… realmente, antes de esa Batalla, incluso cuando él los envió a la Dimensión de la Perdición, lo dudaba con toda su mente… pero ahora más que nunca, podía notarlo… Dan y Drago conversaban bastante entre ellos, tenían un lazo de amistad tan unido como él mismo lo tenía con Hydranoid… eran tan unidos como ellos lo eran.

Dan: ¡Carta Portal, **ABIERTA**!

De pronto, el campo de batalla volvió a estar en fuego a favor de Drago, disipando el poder de Hydranoid, dándole 550 Gs. En el campo, de no ser por la máscara, el rubio hubiera apostado que sus ojos estarían quemados de las pupilas por la intensa luz que ahí se encontraba… se preguntó, por una décima de segundo, si Dan estaría bien, pero esa duda, tal como apareció, desapareció sin darle la más mínima importancia.

Hydranoid rugió, como si ordenara la ayuda de su maestro, este no se enfadó por ello, sabía que debía hacerlo y con gusto, lo haría.

Masquerade: **¡SUFICIENTE!**, Poder de fusión activado, ¡Demolición final!

Esta carta aumento a Hydranoid a 650 Gs. De nuevo tenía la ventaja en la Batalla, era el todo por el todo.

Ambos Bakugan lanzaron su poder contra el otro, la luz se hizo más intensa, y la tierra volvió a agitarse, al igual que la mente y el cuerpo de ambos peleadores, los cuales gritaban ambos, queriendo que la batalla acabara de una buena vez por todas, con la victoria en sus manos.

La esfera de poder en el campo, se hacía más grande y más brillante, como un pequeño sol a punto de explotar en el campo.

El poder era **DEMASIADO**, poco falto para que una grieta partiera y lastimara a los peleadores en las gradas, era toda la ira, todo el poder queriendo explotar, la arena incluso se despedazo en uno de los extremos, derribándose y cayendo fuera del lugar, mientras lo único que se escuchaba, eran los gritos de los peleadores, tanto en las gradas… como en la arena.

Dan y Drago se habían vuelto uno, como si fuera Dan quien lanzara un golpe hacia Masquerade, y el rubio estaba igual, su cuerpo entero pedía golpear él mismo a Dan, como si Hydranoid hiciera lo mismo, el campo era diferente, era una batalla con la energía, pero dentro de ellos mismos… la batalla era absolutamente, con el corazón.

Dan: (cayendo, sintiendo como si en verdad hubiera sentido un puñetazo en el estómago) **¡TODO TERMINARA AHORA MISMO!** Poder de fusión Activado, **¡EXCESO!**

Ahora Drago tenía 100 Gs. Por encima de Hydranoid, 750 Gs. Para ser exactos por encima de los 650 Gs. Que tenía Hydranoid.

Incluso el rubio y Hydranoid miraron con incredulidad esto, era imposible… sabía que Dan podía usar una carta fusión… pero…

Hydranoid ya tenía otro ataque en sus fauces, al igual que el Dragonoid, lanzando ambos su ataque a la vez… tenía la desventaja, pero Hydranoid aun así… no dejaría que eso acabara con él, el lazo, la conexión de pronto se había roto, Hydranoid y Masquerade ya no pensaban igual, algo… **ALGO ESTABA MAL.**

Dan: puedes hacerlo, Drago. (Se escuchó apenas, como un suspiro hacia su Bakugan, pero el rubio y su Bakugan lo escucharon fuerte y claro)

Hydranoid: _¡CLARO QUE NO!, No eh llegado hasta aquí para decepcionar a mi maestro, No eh llegado hasta aquí solo para perder y que todo acabara en perdida, no me rendiré ante mi maestro, ¡NO ME RENDIRE!_

Quiso esto último gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su determinación y su deseo… pero no salió nada de su garganta, solo fue su mente, no fue como Dan, que eso que dijo lo pudo haber pensado, pero resonó en el lugar… no, ya no eran las mismas emociones que su maestro, la conexión se había roto, y eso hacía que el rubio no pudiera reaccionar y de pronto, todo estuviera demasiado confuso… ya no había nada que hacer.

Dan: **¡ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE GANAR!**

Masquerade: **¡Q-QUÉ!** (Grito, al ver de pronto que ocurría, pero aun sin entender nada)

**_(Nota extra: En la versión japonesa, de hecho, Masquerade grita al aire un ¨Nani¨, que en japonés significa, un ¨qué¨ como tal, y el hecho de que en la versión latina lo cambiaran a un dialogo porque no encontraban una palabra que cubriera el ¨Nani¨ de su boca por la animación, me pareció un poco injusto, así que lo incluyo aquí)_**

El brillo de pronto se hizo demasiado intenso, para ver como el poder de Drago que impulso al último, hacía que todo el poder que había en el campo, se tragara a Hydranoid, derrotándolo en la batalla, dejando un grito de dolor por ultimo como quejido del Bakugan Darkus.

Sin embargo, el poder y la fuerza, lanzaron en el campo lejos a ambos peleadores… y la misma energia escapaba hacia arriba del coliseo.

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta… Dan logro ver como Masquerade, solo gritaba adolorido, dejándose caer al igual que él, por la enorme fuerza del campo hacia atras.

El brillo se hizo insoportable, el campo entero fue tragado por esa luz, sin dejar que la tierra parara de temblar… los oídos chillaron el un insoportable zumbido… la cabeza estaba nublada y la visión borrosa… y de pronto… el campo de batalla se esfumo, dejando ver el cielo azul… declarada por finalizada la batalla, en un silencio tan sepulcral en el ambiente, tal como había empezado.

Masquerade: No puedo creerlo… perdí la batalla… (Logro musitar, adolorido y exhausto)

Dan: No puedo creerlo… gane la batalla… (En mismas condiciones que el rubio… pero más sorprendido que adolorido)

Masquerade: Lo más extraño… es que por alguna razón, no me molesta.

_**(N/A: HMMMGGGG *Golpeando el escritorio, con lágrimas anime en los ojos, llorando triste porque Masquerade perdió***_

_**Masquerade: Cállate… fue una batalla justa, yo perdí. *con las manos cruzadas***_

_**Luna lo voltea a ver con gesto de incredulidad y sarcasmo, dando a entender con la mirada que decía ¨Justa mis huevos imaginarios, eso no fue una batalla justa¨**_

_**Masquerade: No me obligues a ponerte una venda en los ojos también *con una vena de ira en la cabeza*)**_

Podía escucharse la celebración de los amigos de Dan desde las gradas, pero al rubio eso no le importó… solo estaba viendo el cielo, observando como suavemente las nubes pasaban por el Estadio Domo… el cual, tenía varias fisuras y rasguños de la batalla… como si la batalla también se reflejara en la Dimensión de la Tierra… sin duda, el desequilibrio de Vestroia si estaba afectando ya a la Tierra severamente, si ese tipo de detalles se reflejaban ya entre ambas Dimensiones…

Dan: Oye, Es como dicen, Masquerade, Incluso en Bakugan, no importa si ganas o pierdes, es tu forma de jugar.

El rubio estaba demasiado cansado como para reprocharle algo al castaño o ponerse de mal humor como siempre… de hecho… escucho atentamente a Dan, pensando en sus palabras.

Masquerade: Ojala hubiera aprendido esa lección hace tiempo, Dan… pero supongo que jamás es tarde… tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

Realmente tenia demasiado que pensar… pero tenía deseos solo de estar acostado… y ver las nubes pasar… solo sentir el césped bajo de él… y solo respirar… incluso si Dan se quedara ahí, callado, quieto y también respirado… al rubio no le hubiera molestado… de hecho… lo hubiera sentido como la simple compañía de un viejo amigo… por una vez… sentía como si Dan fuera su amigo… y eso tampoco le molestaba, deseaba en verdad… solo quedarse quieto ahí, y aunque hubiera comenzado a llover, el rubio sabía que se hubiera quedado ahí acostado también… sintiendo las gotas de agua caer en su cuerpo, limpiando las heridas de su cuerpo… como hubiera agradecido que la frescura de la lluvia lo inundara en ese momen…

Dan: ¡Oye!, Otra cosa, ¿Masquerade…?

Masquerade: ¿Qué quieres? (Volviendo a su tono de mal humor)

Lo había olvidado, a Dan no le paraba la boca nunca, SI, a él no le paraban los sentimientos y las ideas en la cabeza… pero a Dan no le paraba la diarrea bucal, devolviéndolo abruptamente a la realidad y a lo que tanto le caía tan mal de Dan, mirando como el castaño se levantaba del suelo y se enderezaba del césped del estadio, mientras él se intentaba levantar, enderezando una rodilla primero, intentando aguantar el dolor en su cuerpo.

Dan: ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? (su tono de voz era tan inusualmente gentil y suave… era casi imposible decirle que no a cualquier cosa que dijera con ese tono de voz)

El rubio volteo a ver como Dan estiraba su mano hacia él… ¿qué diablos?

Dan: Podrías ayudarnos en la lucha contra Naga, ¿Qué dices?

El rubio miraba incrédulo esa reacción de Dan, incluso el castaño sonreía de manera inocente y dulce al rubio, ofreciendo su mano amistosa al rubio… por un momento, en verdad estaba sorprendido.

Dan: ¿Entonces?

Esa sonrisa… por una vez, hizo en verdad sonreír también al rubio, mientras se enderezaba, y entendió que esa sonrisa sincera y pura… él jamás la podría borrar, así como a él jamás le podrían borrar su amor a vivir… esa inocencia… como envidiaba esa inocencia del corazón de Dan, y aun así… sabía que Dan era listo, de alguna manera ingenua, pero era listo de todos modos.

Masquerade: Suena como un plan… y uno muy bueno. (Reconoció el rubio, de alguna manera)

Dan: Me encanta tenerte a bordo. (Esperando y estirando aún más su mano hacia el rubio)

Dan ya contaba con tener todo el apoyo del rubio, mirándose frente afrente, como seres que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, pero este…

En verdad… ¿Estaba siendo aceptado?

Julie: ¡Hay, que lindo!

Runo: ¡Vamos, Masquerade, Di que sí!

Dio una mirada ligera a las gradas… lo leyó en los ojos de todos… en verdad, si aceptaba… sería bienvenido.

Los ojos de Dan decían lo mismo… como si fueran amigos de toda la vida…

Estiro su mano hacia la de Dan, era como si en verdad lo deseara, podía sentir como incluso quería sentir estrechar su mano… de verdad deseaba estrecharla y sentir el tacto amable de la mano de Dan… pero…

El rubio la retiro y la apretó contra sí mismo, rechazando el apretón de manos de Dan, dirigiéndola hacia su máscara.

Dan: ¿Ah?

Masquerade: Lo siento, pero no creo que funcione… (sonriendo un tanto divertido por su involuntaria travesura de ilusionar a todos de estrechar manos con Dan) Nos vemos, Dan.

El castaño estaba confundido, en verdad, él y todos creyeron que estrecharían lazos, pero como dice el refrán, _¨Lo que la mano derecha haga, no debe saberlo la mano izquierda¨_, lo que nadie noto, es que Masquerade había sacado su Transportador Dimensional de su bolsillo con su mano Izquierda, sin que nadie lo viera, Dan la noto demasiado tarde.

Dan: Espera…

Solo eso salió de su boca, incluso dejando a la vista del rubio e incluso en su reflejo de la máscara, como Dan estiraba su mano había él, intentándolo alcanzar, antes de desaparecer del Estadio en su usual brillo, dejándolos solos ahí… sin nada más que tratar entre ellos.

**.-.-.**

El rubio volvió a su mansión, apenas vio donde estaba… se dejó caer estrepitosamente contra la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo y quitándose la máscara con la mano derecha, con la que aun la tenía sujeta antes de irse del estadio… los ojos le ardían como el infierno, por lo cual los tenia cerrados, respiro profundamente… se sentía un poco a salvo, y aun así… no tenía cabeza para pensar en absolutamente nada, solo sintió como Hydranoid salía de su bolsillo, eso le alegro por un momento, temía haberlo dejado atrás en el Estadio Domo, eso hubiera sido un infierno, le alegro sentir como subía a su hombro y se abría su compañero.

Hydranoid: Maestro, yo… cuanto lo siento… yo… en verdad no tengo excusas… de verdad… lo siento tanto.

Podía escuchar todo el arrepentimiento en su voz, pero incluso ahí… sabía que no era la culpa de su compañero, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada, obligándose a sí mismo a levantarse pesadamente del suelo, cerca de su cuarto.

Masquerade: Déjalo, Hydranoid, solo… dame un segundo…

El Bakugan vio cómo su maestro se levantaba… había olvidado que su ropa estaba toda desgarrada y sucia, miro como con paso lento, el rubio se dirigía a la cama… y apenas la tuvo cerca… el rubio literalmente; se desmayó en ella, dejando su máscara caer de sus dedos en el piso, quedando inconsciente en las sábanas blancas, manchándose de tierra y césped artificial…

Hydranoid:** ¡MAESTRO!**

El Bakugan se acercó al rubio totalmente preocupado, pero este estaba completamente inconsciente… su cuerpo no pudo más.

* * *

**Luna: Hmmmgg! (Gimoteo en voz alta al rubio)**

**Masquerade: Si, si, ya te quito esa cosa, ya puedes hablar. (Con expresión de fastidio, quitándole la correa a Luna)**

**Luna: En verdad, tu… (molesta, suspira) en fin, hasta aquí el capítulo, ¡DEMONIOS!, escribí 22 páginas en este capítulo y normalmente no hago ni 10**

**Masquerade: Eso sucede cuando te esfuerzas en algo.**

**Luna: No, eso pasa cuando te obligan a escribir un capítulo, con amenaza de fusta de ante mano (mirada enojada a Masquerade)**

**Masquerade: ¡YO NUNCA DIJE NADA DE UNA FUSTA! (Enojado y ligeramente sonrojado)**

**En fin, para ser honesta, este capítulo me tarde en verdad en escribirlo, pero siento que valió toda la pena.**

**Pero bueno, dato curioso: Obviamente el próximo capítulo no tendrá nada que ver con el Capítulo 29 de la serie, pero en la versión latina, ese capítulo lo censuraron aquí en México, si, así como lo leen, no se transmitió aquí por ser un trauma demasiado fuerte para los jóvenes ver que una chica fuera Travesti en esa época… es irónico, ya que ser Travesti y ser Transexual no es lo mismo, y a mi parecer, es menos escandaloso ser Travesti que Transexual… aunque ver a un sujeto en vestido tampoco es nada lindo, créanme, me consta (gota tipo anime), aunque eso se mezcla con ser exhibicionista, así que, si hay hombres que les gusta vestir de mujer, pero no lo muestran, está bien, al igual que a la inversa…. Pero también supongo que te parte el alma ver que el husbando es mujer, y vaaaaya que a mí me traumo la infancia (llorando)**

**En fin, por cierto, aquí una pequeña escena extra… si, ya se, un capítulo de 22 páginas y aun voy a escribir más, no tengo parada 7.7, bueno, aun así, espero lo disfruten.**

**Masquerade: ¿No sera más bien por la cuarentena aquí en México y que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?**

**Luna: ¡callate! (sonrojada)**

* * *

**Escena extra:**

Masquerade estaba en Vestroia, frente a frente con Naga, y a su lado derecho, a Hal-G y sobre su hombro a Hydranoid en su modo esfera.

Naga: **¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE VOLVIERAS A PERDER?! JURASTE NO VOLVER A PERDER CONTRA NADIE MÁS, Y MÁS ENCIMA, ¡¿CONTRA EL DRAGONOID?!**

El imponente Bakugan rugió, y esta vez, Masquerade, en ver de contener agachado la ventisca, alzo sus brazos y se protegió el rostro, antes de salir volando hacia la nada.

Apenas se detuvo, este se enderezo de nuevo.

Masquerade: En verdad… no pude hacer nada, Maestro Naga… de verdad lo lamento.

Naga: **¡Y VAYA QUE LO LAMENTARAS, LAMENTARAS HABERME DECEPCIONADO!**

El Bakugan lanzo un rayo de pronto hacia el rubio, mientras este se cubría con los brazos, preparado para lo peor…

Sin embargo, un escudo lo protegió, haciendo que cuando parara, este alzara la vista y viera frente a si, a su Bakugan Hydranoid que habia creado un escudo de energía frente a su maestro, dejando perplejos a Hal-G y a Naga por igual.

Hydranoid: **¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGA DAÑO A MI MAESTRO!** (Con voz autoritaria y desafiante)

Naga: **¡¿CÓMO TAN SIQUIERA TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME?!**

**(N/A: ¡Esta retando al alfa! Jajaja, okno, Meme de mi otro fandom xD)**

Hydranoid avanzo y se abrió de su modo esfera, revelándose así a su modo normal frente a Naga, en el centro de Vestroia y el Núcleo Silente.

Hydranoid:** ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!, TÚ NO MERECES SER EL LIDER, NO MERECES LA LEALTAD Y ESFUERZO DE MI MAESTRO, ¡TU NO MERECES EL NÚCLEO SILENTE!**

Naga: **ERES UN INSOLENTE, TE DESTRUIRE POR ESO.**

Ambos Bakugan se enfrentaron, tomando las garras del otro, y viendo como de pronto, Hydranoid lo derribaba, dejándolo a merced del Bakugan Darkus.

Hydranoid: Es tu final, Naga.

El Bakugan Darkus alzó su garra y de pronto... atravesaba el cuerpo del Bakugan Blanco sin piedad, así como alguna vez lo hizo con Reaper, pero esta vez, del otro lado del cuerpo de Naga, estaba la garra de Hydranoid, con el Núcleo Silente en ella.

Naga: ¡Tú… maldi…to!...

Logro decir el Bakugan blanco, antes de poco a poco, volverse polvo y desaparecer de la existencia.

Hal-G: **¡AMO NAGA, NOOO!**

El profesor, alzo su bastón directo hacia Hydranoid, lanzando un rayo que, el Bakugan esquivo con una de sus garras fácilmente, el Núcleo Silente…. Lo estaba absorbiendo y en un Bakugan evolucionado como Hydranoid, lo controlo y lo domino más fácilmente, incluso saliendo de pronto un brillo entre blanco y violeta de él, de la nada, cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Hydranoid:** ¡NO ME ESTORBES, ANCIANO!**

El Bakugan había rugido de tal manera en que el anciano doctor salió volando, con un portal tras de él, saliendo definitivamente de la escena hacia otro lugar.

El rubio lo había visto todo, aunque ahora se cubría la máscara con el antebrazo, mientras el brillo paraba poco a poco de resaltar, mostrando… que Hydranoid acababa de evolucionar.

Su coraza era más pulida y visualmente más hermosa, no tenía otra cabeza, pero sus alas sin duda eran más grandes y lisas, la sierra de su pecho había desaparecido, pero ahora tenía un par de pequeñas sierras en cada brazo, y en su pecho, una gema violeta que era el Núcleo Silente en su cuerpo, su cola ahora tenía púas plateadas y en sus 3 cabezas, un cuerno igual de plateado y brillante por igual… era el Bakugan Máximo.

**-¡AHORA SOY…! SILENT HYDRANOID MAXIMUS-**

Bramo el Bakugan, teniendo total control sobre el Núcleo Silente en su cuerpo, tal como lo había soñado.

Masquerade: … Hydra…

El Bakugan volteo a ver a su maestro, escucho como lo había llamado, alterando los nervios del rubio.

Hydranoid. Maestro… no tema… usted, no tiene nada que temer de mí…

El Bakugan alzo su garra, tomando en su mano a su maestro, haciendo que obligatoriamente este, se recostara en su garra, atrapado, y el Bakugan lo acerco a su cabeza de en medio al rubio, que aún estaba atónito de su Bakugan.

Hydranoid: Maestro… todo esto… lo eh hecho por usted (Susurrando a lo bajo, frotando su cabeza amablemente por casi todo el cuerpo de su maestro.)

Masquerade: Pero… Hydranoid… esto…

Intentando entender todo, sonrojándose ligeramente y viendo como su Bakugan apartaba la máscara de su maestro de su rostro con una de sus garras, para ver la expresión tímida de este, y hábilmente desabrochaba por completo su gabardina, dejando al descubierto su abdomen.

Hydranoid: No se preocupe, maestro… ahora lo obtendrá todo de mi…. Esto es lo que deseábamos, ahora usted tendrá un cuerpo estable y perfecto… todo, todo lo tendrá de mí, y a cambio…. Usted será mío…. Solo mío, maestro.

Masquerade: Hydra… (Completamente sonrojado y con una expresión sumisa), esto… esto está mal, nosotros…

El rubio abrazaba, avergonzado, uno de los dedos del inmenso Bakugan, mientras su Bakugan caía cada vez más enamorado de su maestro ahí presente.

Hydranoid: No se preocupe… seré amable, maestro…

Masquerade: _Hydra…. Hydra_… **¡HYDRA, DESPIERTA!**

Hydranoid:** ¡¿QUÉ, CUANDÓ, CÓMO, QUIÉN?!**

El Bakugan despertó, estando en la mesa de su maestro completamente asustado, en su modo esfera, mientras el rubio estaba con una expresión molesta, porque desde hace 2 minutos que intentaba hablar con él.

Al parecer, el Bakugan había estado soñando despierto, imaginando que pasaría si perdieran contra Wavern y el rubio tuviera que ir con Naga a dar la mala noticia, intentando _¨planear¨_ qué haría el Bakugan Darkus en esa situación... si es que eso se le llamaba planear.

Masquerade: Por última vez, Hydra, ¡despierta!, necesitamos concentrarnos para pelear y derrotar a Wavern y obtener el Núcleo de Infinidad... _(suspiro)_, por lo menos podremos desayunar, mis ojos me están ardiendo desde que volvimos de la Dimensión de la Perdición.

Acababan de llegar de dicha Dimensión, y el rubio se había negado a dormir aunque fuera un par de horas antes de enfrentarse a Wavern, pero al menos, había decidido que comer algo sería buena idea.

De pronto, el rubio quería alcanzar la leche de arriba del refrigerador, que estaba bastante alto, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas sus dedos rozaron el cartón de leche, no lo sostuvo y este cayó encima de su cabeza, abriéndose y bañando por completo en leche al rubio, haciendo que este se sentara adolorido en el suelo y el Bakugan abriera los ojos como plato.

Masquerade: Agghhh… maldición, y acababa de bañarme… ahora estoy todo sucio de nuevo y el piso también.

El Bakugan podía sentir como sus rostros hervían de la vergüenza, ver en esa posición a su maestro, y encima después de su fantasía, era demasiado, haciendo que se desmayara de lado en su modo esfera, saliéndole humo de vergüenza de su pequeño cuerpo.

Masquerade: Bueno… iré a cambiarme y a ducharme otra vez, por suerte, quedo suficiente en el cartón para desayunar.

El rubio tomaba entre sus dedos el cartón de leche y lo tomaba directamente, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia arriba de la casa, ignorando por completo el estado en el que su Bakugan estaba.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado esa pequeña escena extra, sé que es muy WTF, pero quería sacar de mi cabeza aunque sea algo de humor bizarro, si no les gusta, ya saben dónde está la salida… lo digo con todo respeto, no se ofendan.**

**Reviews:**

**Camilo Navas: **Intentare que sea decente el final, aunque se que no soy muy buena escritora, disculpa, aun así, gracias por ver esta cosa toda rara, jeje.

**En fin, nos vemos hasta la próxima, cuídense, bye.**

**cuidense del fastidioso Coronavirus que anda de moda por ahi :v**

**LunaDarkus.**


	26. Perdí ¿Y qué?

**Soy algo más, Capitulo 25.**

* * *

La luna brillaba, reflejada en el agua del canal, la oscuridad era absoluta alrededor, pero no era lúgubre o aterradora, sino acogedora, más aun por las linternas que iluminaban el canal principal de Venecia.

Se podía ver con la luz ciertos puestos y lugares elegantes de la gran ciudad de Italia, algunos locales abiertos hasta tarde, otros cerrados desde antes del atardecer... y mientras, un velero, iluminando el camino de agua frente a si, pasaba por debajo de uno de los puentes más largos y estrechos de la ciudad; arriba del puente, el rubio estaba recargado en el barandal de madera del mismo, intentando encontrar las respuestas en el fondo del canal iluminado por las farolas y mirando la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua, o quizás, intentando hundir mentalmente sus penas en el fondo del agua... intentando no ser presa de sus propias emociones y su frustración contra sí mismo.

El haber perdido contra Dan no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no sabía exactamente el porqué, solo sabía que lo había dado todo en esa batalla, había dejado su alma y corazón en el combate, era solo que... no había sido suficiente para la victoria, y se reprochaba a si mismo contra eso, no a Dan... Pues sabia, que Dan había hecho lo mismo en esa batalla.

La pregunta en si era si todo eso había sido en nombre de Naga para empezar, es decir, la pelea principal era contra Wavern, él había ido para remediar su error desde la última vez, pero... ¿tan siquiera tenía derecho ahora de pedir un enfrentamiento contra Wavern?

El haber perdido contra Dan, era una prueba para empezar de que no podría tener ninguna oportunidad contra los peleadores, al haber perdido contra Dan, no había forma de llegar hasta el Núcleo de Infinidad.

Sin embargo, ese combate... había sido personal, más allá de lo que eran Wavern o el amo Naga, había sido... algo más.

Era el saber quién era el más determinado de entre los dos peleadores, era de saber quién era el más decidido, el más fuerte, el que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por su propia causa...

Esa era la pena que el rubio estaba cargando consigo mismo.

Él lo daba todo por seguir con vida, por sobre todas las cosas... y ahora parecía, que su causa no valía la pena, que el destino había medido ambas balanzas, y había decidido que la causa de pelear de Dan, era la que valía la pena... por encima de su vida.

Aunque... tal vez estaba siendo demasiado absurdo en su comparación, pues de ser él, quien saliera victorioso de esa batalla, el mundo entero era quien acabaría muerto, y ahora que lo pensaba... Naga siempre ha estado dispuesto a acabar con su vida a pesar de ser su aliado, ¿Que le garantizaba seguir vivo después de que Naga se volviera el ser supremo?, la respuesta: **Nada.**

Ahora que lo meditaba, la realidad era más clara, y era la misma razón por la que, al perder la batalla esa tarde, en vez de dirigirse directo con Naga o algo así, estaba ahí en Venecia... pensando en si debía tirar la DT al agua, para así no tener que ir más nunca a presencia de Naga... pero incluso él sabía que esa, era una idea estúpida.

Pero el miedo... la decepción en sí mismo... no podía ir y presentarse ante Naga de nuevo... no quería ir, ni iría... pensaba en Reaper, irónicamente, en un momento así y en lo último que le dijo:

**Flashback:**

_Reaper: "Espero se libere de su prisión, Masquerade-sama… espero consiga su libertad…"_

**Fin del flashback.**

El rubio se lamentaba enormemente, recordaba que hacía mucho tiempo, le había dicho a Dan que para detener la destrucción de Vestroia, tenía que derrotarlo primero... pero en ese tiempo, el rubio creía que ni Dan, ni nadie, sería capaz de superarlo para tener que llegar a su amo y creador... ahora, podía sentirlo, al no volver con Naga, al no darle fin a su vida de manera suicida (ir con Naga lo consideraba suicidio de por sí) y en vez de eso, huir de sus problemas por primera vez en su vida... sabía que tenía sus días de vida contados.

Y no porqué el gran Dragón exigiera su presencia de inmediato, el huir de él no sería un gran problema... pero sin la energía del Núcleo Silente... moriría en poco tiempo.

Por un momento, se puso a meditar su vida, recordaba el sentirse así de... abatido y deprimido, la vez que hablo con Hydranoid con la lluvia en su ventana, las mismas afirmaciones volvían a su cabeza; si el moría, el mundo seguiría su curso y su camino actual, fuera a ser bajo el mando de Naga, o con los peleadores, no importaba... la vida seguiría su curso... sin él.

A nadie le importaría su destino, su final, sus acciones en esta vida...

Pero...

Por una vez entre esos pensamientos, algo nuevo, digno de él, alzo la voz y llamo la atención del rubio, una ligera, pero clara afirmación:

**_¿Yo estaré satisfecho con mi vida?_**

¿Cómo es que antes no lo había notado? La situación en la que estaba él, era la misma en la que estaban todos, si alguien en ese segundo había muerto, él no lo sabía, era un hecho, alguien había muerto en el mundo ahora, pero él no sabía quién era, no conocía su vida, y él seguía y seguiría con el curso de sus ideas, pero; esa persona que acababa de morir, ¿estaría satisfecha con su propia vida?

Qué tal si en vida fue un gran ser adinerado, un guerrero invencible, un héroe legendario, o incluso, simplemente había hecho lo que más alegría le daba en la vida.

Esa persona, ahora muerta, no era de su incumbencia, pero esa persona, podría haber muerto, lleno de orgullo de sí mismo, tal vez dejando una marca de historia en el mundo en alguna parte, tal vez hizo un invento o dejo tras de sí, una creación que tiene su nombre escrito por todas partes (no literalmente) porque era algo que esa persona hizo, algo único e irrepetible a pesar de todo.

De cara al mundo, esa persona podía importar menos que una brisa de viento, pasando en el rostro y alejándose para siempre... pero esa persona... estaba bien... y podía tener todo el orgullo de vivir como se le dio en gana, aunque jamás sea conocido por el mundo o reconocido... pero murió feliz... orgulloso de sí mismo... y feliz.

Ahora... empezaba a meditar sobre su propia vida por un segundo... y se sorprendió a sí mismo, mirando que en su vida, Naga jamás fue el centro de su universo.

Él peleaba porque disfrutaba de ser tan poderoso por sí mismo, peleaba para desahogar sus frustraciones y para demostrar su fuerza y su intimidación, vivía fuera de las reglas de Naga, disfrutaba y se burlaba de las normas humanas y de la vida, por no haber ni siquiera nacido como un ser normal en este mundo... su mera existencia, era _**irreverencia**_ hacia toda la vida y lo que se supone, es normal y correcto de hacer en la existencia alrededor.

Desde su modo de moverse en el mundo, desde derrotar enemigos con la facilidad de una carta bajo su poder, y sin duda alguna, la más grande de todas: De tener al mundo entero en contra suya, de odiarlo, aborrecerlo, querer aplastarlo y humillarlo, y aun así... **SER EL MEJOR EN FRENTE DE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS**, y sin nada, **NADA**, que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Bajo su máscara, una sonrisa de satisfacción propia se asomaba con picardía, a pesar de ser una breve vida... estaba orgulloso de ella.

¿Quién más podría decir lo mismo que él?

¿Quién más podría jactarse de los mismos logros en el mismo tiempo que lo hizo él? **NADIE.**

En tan solo dos días, él solo había puesto el juego Bakugan de cabeza, alterando al mundo y había sido tema principal de conversación entre los peleadores incluso después de centrarse como el peleador No. 1 de todo el juego, y de todo el mundo, él seguía siendo tema de interés...

Dan le acababa de quitar el título de No. 1 ese mismo día... pero ni siquiera Dan podía presumir de las mismas proezas que él solo había realizado... Dan siempre tuvo de lado a sus amigos, él... él era un conquistador solitario, que logro **TODO**... y eso, era mérito de estar muy orgulloso de su propia vida.

Oh si, ese era el peleador Darkus No. 1, y ya había sido suficiente de lamentarse y sentir pena por sí mismo, ese no era su estilo.

De un salto, el enmascarado se subió al barandal de madera en el puente, quedando en el borde equilibrándose entre el abismo del agua y el puente seguro, y así era su vida, siempre al borde entre la vida y la muerte, dominándolo a placer y capricho propio, siendo quien siempre tenía el control absoluto y el amo de su destino.

Naga era su creador, eso nadie podría negarlo… pero la naturaleza del chico era rebelde, sin dueño, un ser indomable y sin par, un ser que tomaba las riendas de su vida, y que gracias a ello, había sido un ser increíble dentro y fuera de las batallas por igual… _un verdadero campeón._

Tal vez moriría pronto, pero sin duda, se había dado la gran vida, cosa que ni siquiera los humanos más adinerados podrían decir con la misma libertad que lo hizo él, y así quería que fuera hasta su muerte, eran sus decisiones, su vida, su libre albedrío, y más de una vez se repitió que no era igual a Alice, y era verdad, él no era sumiso, no era alguien que complaciera los deseos ni siquiera de su amo (irónico, pues incluso usaba lacayos para hacer el trabajo por él, mientras él se divertía en otra parte).

¿Pero qué era lo que quería hacer antes de morir?

...

Una buena pregunta en la cual empezar.

Camino por el borde de la barandilla de madera, ligeramente pensativo, toda su tristeza pasada se había retirado, estaba de mejor humor, salto y cayó en la acera en la base del puente, caminando, pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

Ahora no podría pelear en un buen tiempo a Bakugan, ya no tenía objetivo ni siquiera el hacerlo, aunque claro, ni loco arrojaría al canal de agua a su Bakugan, ¿Quién haría algo así? _**(N/A: Jajajajaja referencias x´D)**_

De pronto, pensó en todos los lujos que jamás se había dado al ser tan aferrado a ser un peleador Bakugan…

La noche era joven, y los deseos de ser **_¨un niño malo¨_**, iban en aumento en la mente del rubio, haciéndolo sonreír con cierta malicia perversa en su rostro, relamiéndose ligeramente el labio superior.

La ironía era grande, acababa de perder una batalla con todas las letras marcadas por delante… y se sentía el campeón más grande del mundo, tal vez, porque ahora, al haber perdido todo... ahora tenía todo por ganar.

(N/A: Luna: Oh si, ese es el campeón Darkus No.1 uwu, ese es el husbando que yo admiro y es todo lo que pienso acerca de él, es el mejor :3

Mientras tanto, en una esquina, se ve a Masquerade apoyando su mano derecha contra la pared, mientras que con la izquierda se cubría la cara que le hervía de vergüenza, saliendole humo de la cara... pero a la vez, se sentía feliz.)

**.-.-.-.**

Un rato después, podía verse en un lugar de Estados Unidos, para ser exactos, en una área nocturna de Nueva York, un Club nocturno, para ser honestos, un Table Dance, donde la música nocturna inundaba el lugar, sonando como Pitbull cantaba en inglés su canción ¨The Anthem¨ a todo volumen, y en una de las mesas más alejadas, entre la oscuridad, el barullo se hacía alto, pues no era una de las despampanantes chicas sexys del club la que bailaba elegantemente en el tubo, sino que, al ritmo que la música marcaba, era el rubio el que bailaba sin desenfreno y pasándolo de lo mejor consigo mismo, haciendo gritar de alegría y emoción a la gente que estaba mirándolo despojarse de su gabardina y de su camiseta (por suerte, nada más) e incluso subiendo con gran habilidad el tubo, bajando con cierta sensualidad, y al ser alguien que hacia ejercicio, la vista era algo que tanto chicas presentes como algunos morbosos, agradecían ver y divertirse con la pintoresca escena, escena que sin duda, _**habría hecho caer como palanca, la boca de más de uno de los peleadores si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de verlo.**_

Pero esa no había sido la única parada del rubio alrededor de esa noche, tal vez si la más escandalosa, pero no la única de por lejos.

Un rato después, al sentirse solo al hacer el ridículo, por más extasiado y alegre que estuviera, se dirigió a una verdadera disco, donde se coló sin invitación, y bailaba en una pista de baile de la ciudad.

Obviamente, después de la parada en el Table Dance, notaba él mismo que con su ropa usual, parecía un cosplayer extraño, buscado sobrada atención entre la gente de la ciudad, así que, apenas se cambió de ropa a su camisa negra abotonada, unos lentes negros y un par de apretados pantalones de cuero negro, el cual, el traje lo hacía verse mayor de edad e irónicamente, pasar más desapercibido entre la gente.

Eso no quería decir que el rubio no llamara del todo la atención, pues más allá de la gente a su alrededor, el rubio se divertía más consigo mismo, cortando toda inhibición al bailar y teniendo la atención de cuantas personas lo veían divertirse y bailar alocadamente, y más problemático al estar consciente en sus cinco sentidos al no beber alcohol ni fumar ni consumir alguna droga, haciéndolo saber todo lo que hacía y siendo consciente del muy posible sin sentido que estaba haciendo en cada momento, pero a la vez, eso lo mantenía seguro y daba igual en su forma de pensar.

El rubio en su cabeza se preguntaba, ¿En qué diablos pensaba al perder su vida al trabajar durante tanto tiempo para Naga? No se arrepentía de ser algo sedentario y preferir un libro a la compañía humana, pues incluso en ese momento, algunas personas que se querían acercar a él, y que lo seguían al paso de la pista, fastidiándolo en parte, lo hacían recordar porqué para empezar le agradecía a Hal-G el vivir en el bosque, lejos del barullo general de la gente.

Pero a la vez, pensaba en toda la diversión que se había perdido por cuenta propia, sin necesidad de depender de Naga y de ser una perra sumisa ante ese dragón que, ¿tan siquiera supiera lo que era tener una vida? Lo que era vivir y sentirse vivo, ¿Naga sabía lo que era eso?, no necesitabas de gran poder y control absoluto para saberlo, pero seguramente, al dragón jamás le intereso formar una vida propia, solo ser el más poderoso y punto… un idiota sin remedio.

En ese momento, el rubio desbordaba erotismo en cada movimiento de su cuerpo_** (N/A. Seguramente las personas que leen este Fanfic, deben pensar, ¿Qué diablos es en lo que vine a meterme a leer? x´D)**_, con la suavidad en que Britney Spears cantaba ¨Gimme more¨, recorriendo con sus manos cada parte del cuero de sus pantalones, sintiendo las caricias directas en su piel y levantando ligeramente la camisa abotonada de su cuerpo, revelando ligeramente su piel y sus rasgos de ejercicio, dejándose llevar por el ambiente, a pesar del sobre nauseabundo olor a alcohol y cigarro barato de dentro del lugar, pero el aroma era lo de menos, un problema que se podía ignorar para seguirlo pasando bien.

Sin embargo, no tardo en ser seguido con la mirada de varias personas, lo cual, no hubiera sido problema... de no ser que parecían querer devorarlo, entre risas de burla, había quienes con la simple mirada, le erizaban aun más su cabellera rubia... si es que eso era posible, y aun asi, tenia la ventaja sobrada de estar completamente sobrio sobre los que lo miraban, que en su gran mayoría, ya estaban ebrios o drogados, por lo cual, tomo una decisión sabia.

Salio del lugar por la puerta de emergencia y se Transporto velozmente al techo, era curioso para él ver como unos 3 sujetos habían salido, apenas unos segundos después de él, y ahora volteaban a todos lados, como buscando algo... o más bien a alguien, y el los miraba divertido desde el techo.

Había tenido suficiente diversión con humanos por esa noche, y por el resto de su vida también, meditaba el rubio... era hora de disfrutar a su manera, de ser el mismo una vez más, mientras desaparecía de ese barullo caótico.

**.-.-.-.**

El violin toco a lo alto, indicando el ritmo, la flauta comenzó a sonar en una bella sonata romántica y llena de drama oscuro y divertido, los violonchelos resonaron, y el sonido de los tambores hizo resonar la melodía que tocaban en ese concierto nocturno de un precioso escenario de iItalia.

Tocaban **_´´Danse Macabre´´_**, de Camille Saint, y el rubio la escuchaba desde lo más alto, desde uno de los palcos cerrados del lugar, pensando que parecía una melodía romántica, dedicada a la oscuridad y a la muerte, tan hermosa y majestuosa, como lo era la oscuridad misma, jamas se había colado a un concierto como ese, y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho nunca...

Masquerade: Pero supongo que nunca es tarde... ¿Verdad Dan?

Se decía a si mismo, al recordar que esas mismas palabras las había dicho a Dan, y era verdad, jamás era tarde para disfrutar, para aprender, para vivir.

Y aun así, con esa melodía en sus oídos, no podía evitar reconocer que adoraba el haber sido como fue su vida, malvada, irreverente, oscura... y aun así, tan hermosa como la oscuridad se lo permitió.

Después, en el concierto, le dieron la entrada a un violinista solitario, que Interpreto ´´El trino del diablo´´, de Giuseppe Tartini, alguna vez escucho la historia de ese sujeto por Internet...

Era un hombre talentoso, pero solitario y testarudo como solo el humano mismo puede serlo, sin embargo, deseaba ser el mejor violinista de su época, y cuando encontró a uno que tocaba mejor que él, se fue a la soledad a practicar incansablemente, y cuando regreso, 3 meses después, era sin duda, mucho mejor que aquel muchacho, su terquedad era legendaria.

Sin embargo, una noche, soñó con el diablo, y al platicar, el violinista le pidió que le tocara una canción y este toco esa sonata que ahora el rubio escuchaba, pero mil veces más brillante que el mismo violinista la toco.

La melodía se quedo grabada para la historia por siempre, con un final trágico del violinista que jamás, pudo interpretar esa melodía tan brillantemente y tan maravillosamente como el diablo se la toco aquella noche... y aun así, ese trinar del violín, acompañado del piano en aquel lugar, sonaba magistral, trágico, y tan hermoso como solo la oscuridad del alma lo puede representar y llegar a ser.

Sin duda, el rubio pudo sentir que también era testarudo, necio y arrogante, como solitario lo era... y aun así, sonreía feliz, y deseo que el alma de aquel violinista, fuese donde sea que estuviera, también lo fuera, porque quedo marcada su historia, su vida y su increíble voluntad para la historia, hasta que la humanidad misma se extinguiera para siempre.

... Ojala no fuera eso pronto, se regaño a si mismo el rubio con una gota anime en la cabeza...

**.-.-.-.**

La melodía seguía en su cabeza, pero sus pies caminaban por el cerrado museo de Louvre, en París, la ultima vez, no habia podido ir en compañia de Hydranoid, pues el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y turistas de todas partes del mundo, pero ahora... el lugar era todo suyo, admirando las pinturas más famosas del mundo... aunque ni siquiera él mismo jamás supiera porque **_´´La gioconda´´_** tenia esa enigmática sonrisa, sin embargo... algo picarona si le parecía, al menos la pudo ver más de 7 segundos seguidos, que era el reglamento actual en ese lugar, pero no era el imbécil de Dan ni la torpe de Julie para saber que no debía tocar nada, no era un imbécil para meterse en algún problema descabellado de ese tipo, así que siguió su camino, mirando el lugar.

_**´´La venus de Milo´´**_, una belleza arquitectónica, lastimadamente rota por algún idiota de turno seguramente hace ciento de años... si no fue por el tiempo mismo, claro esta.

La cultura Griega siempre le pareció interesante al rubio, pero jamas consiguió un libro que hablara de toda la historia de esa época o de esas personas, sin embargo, su arte y su manera abierta de pensar, incluso de cara a la homosexualidad, le parecía brillante y sabia, sin duda, una humanidad que él hubiera estado más que dispuesto a proteger de haber sido así en la época actual, tan poética, tan metódica y tan divertida en varias ocasiones, una pena... que su manera de ser tan prolífica fuera a acabar hace tantos años... pero le encantaba poder verlo a detalle en ese momento aunque fuera.

Los pasillos del museo eran extensos, y las pinturas eran hermosas de la época de la reina Victoria, época que se le conocía por el,encaje en los vestidos de las damas y los modales y el buen gusto era algo cotidiano y hasta poético.

Como le hubiera gustado ser de esa época al joven, imaginando el recorriendo el mundo en un barco, consiguiendo riquezas de países extranjeros, disfrutando del nacimiento y evolución de escritores como Lovecraft ó como Oscar Wilde, con lecturas tan poéticas y en si, oscuras, pero incomprensibles desde el alma y la mente... una época gloriosa sin duda alguna.

El joven salio del museo tal como había entrado de silencioso, sin llevar ´´algún recuerdo´´, no hubiera gustado de estar en problemas, sin embargo, estaba en el techo del museo, admirando desde la altura la belleza la ciudad del arte, mirando las luces de la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos, sonriendo a lo bajo por su travesura al estar ahí la ultima vez.

Admiraba la noche y la brisa lo hacia sentir vivo y enamorado de la vida más que nunca, pasando por las partes altas talladas del hermoso museo, admirando el mundo... pensando... ¿Debería hacer algo al respecto?

Él más que nadie, sabía lo que ocurriría en la tierra de no hacer algo al respecto, pero... no había mucho que hacer, si, él moriría, ya lo había asimilado, no importaba ni siquiera cuanto tiempo le quedaba, pero... ¿Podía hacer algo por la tierra?, realmente no sabia si había algo para empezar.

**.-.-.-.**

El pequeño Bakugan estaba preocupado, apenas su maestro se había despertado de su desmayo, había pedido salir a solas a pensar, incluso después de Bañarse y de encontrar un repuesto a su gabardina y al resto de su ropa que había quedado hecho un asco, casi completamente roto después de la batalla... una pena que no tuviera un repuesto a su máscara rota de la lente derecha, y un rato después, había vuelto solo para cambiarse de ropa e incluso había dejado su máscara en casa... _**ESTO ERA DEMASIADO**_, el pequeño estaba aterrado, no quería pensar en lo peor, y dudaba que Naga ya supiera la ultima noticia, así que... aun así, su mente y su preocupación iba en aumento.

De pronto, un brillo en el pasillo le llamo la atención, era el rubio tal cual, con una sonrisa ligera en su cara y un alivio renovador en el cuerpo.

Hydranoid: ¡Maestro!, ¿Esta usted... bien? (Pregunto tímido el Bakugan)

Masquerade: Jamás me sentí mejor... Hydra, lamento el haberte preocupado.

El rubio le sonrió a su compañero, mientras lo tomaba en la palma de su mano.

Masquerade: ¿Tu te encuentras bien? Ahora que tienes a un perdedor de compañero...

Hydranoid: ¡Como se atreve a pensar eso, Maestro? (fingiendo sentirse ofendido), Usted es mi maestro, y soy yo quien lamenta haber perdido esa batalla...

Masquerade: Entonces creo que somos un par de perdedores, viejo amigo.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a lo bajo a ambos, sabiendo que no tenían problemas de estar el uno con el otro... y que nunca los tendrían.

Masquerade: Sabes... tengo ganas de hacer una cosa más esta noche, pero sera aquí en casa, tranquilo... ¿Me acompañas?

El Bakugan se quedo enmudecido, no sabia que planeaba su maestro, y el imaginar todo tipo de cosas, le encendió la cara.

**.-.-.-.**

Para pena del Bakugan, lo que su maestro quería hacer, no era nada de lo que el Bakugan se imagino, sin embargo... no era tan malo.

En uno de los cuartos de abajo de la Mansión de Masquerade, había una chimenea que no habían usado nunca, sin embargo, el rubio arrastro un sofá modesto hasta ese cuarto, e imagino como habría sido de poderlo alfombrar y de quizás, poner algunas plantas dentro, seria muy hogareño, y un par de intentos después, había encendido un buen fuego que comenzaba a calentar el cuarto, y parte del cuerpo del rubio.

Masquerade: Es una suerte que lograra encender, creí que no funcionaria.

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Porqué quería esta cosa?, Digo, no es la gran cosa ¿o si?

Masquerade: Realmente no (sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea), pero eh visto por ahí, que en algunos hogares del mundo, las familias se juntan para recibir el calor del fuego, en ocasiones cuando el frió afuera es insoportable... me pareció... hogareño... cálido... tener una familia así de cariñosa, juntos y conviviendo... quería hacer esto contigo, ya que somos familia... ¿No, Hydra?

El Bakugan se quedo completamente callado, el rubio le miraba tiernamente, sonriendo con la pureza de su corazón...

Hydranoid: P-por supuesto que si, maestro...

Masquerade: Gracias, Hydra...

Un rato después, un olor a malvaviscos quemados se colaba desde adentro del cuarto, era como si toda la malicia del mundo, no pudiera entrar a ese lugar, mientras por fuera de la mansión se colaba una columna de humo desde la chimenea, que... en efecto, afuera estaba nevando, mientras la calidez y el silencio de adentro, hicieron dormitar en el sofá al rubio y caer completamente dormido al Bakugan, en el calor del cuarto, aunque el fuego comenzaba a extinguirse.

El Bakugan se sentía en su hogar, tal vez no era Vestroia... pero se sentía acogedoramente en paz... así como el rubio se sentía, sin embargo, antes de que amaneciera, éste estaba mirando el techo, pensativo... él ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, había fallado, y seguramente Hal-G llegaría a decirle que se debía presentar inmediatamente ante Naga...

Naga... tenia dudas sobre él... muchas dudas sobre su forma de ser y su forma de pensar acerca del mundo.

Si alguien podía contestarle esas preguntas, era un solo ser en todo el mundo, uno nada más.

Masquerade: Wavern...

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya se, pareció un viaje demasiado alocado desde el principio, pido una disculpa por divagar demasiado.**

**Masquerade: Por lo menos no salí violado ni drogado o algo por el estilo en este capítulo.**

**Luna: Falto poco, créeme, pero no te hubiera yo puesto en esa situación... aunque seguramente a alguien se le habrá ocurrido la idea.**

**Masquerade: Bueno, agradezco que me veas como alguien culto y admirable... ¿Fangirleas demasiado conmigo, no crees?**

**Luna: Me lo han dicho más de una vez Jeje... perdón.**

**Reviews:**

**Camilo Navas: **Puees, si te lo piensas, que en el Canon se quitara la máscara es un modo de haberse escapado en parte, y aparte, claro que tengo un porqué de que no revelara su _´´identidad´´_, se paciente uwu valdrá la pena.

Y sobre las notas...

**Masquerade:** Díselo a esta, que no sabe lo que es _´´no interrumpir´´_ algo.

**Luna: **Ah ¡VAMOS!, Antes creía que la Batalla entre Dan y tu había sido justa, pero analizándola a detalle, ahora veo que los escritores del juego solo te hicieron perder a propósito, en el 3er. Round de la batalla, TÚ hubieras ganado, Dan hubiera usado una carta de habilidades primero, tu hubieras activado la Carta Portal ´´cerradura´´, y hubieras activado una carta de habilidades, aunque Dan hubiera activado una Carta Fusión, se que tu también habrías usado una y hubieras ganado la batalla justamente.

**Masquerade: **Y luego me pregunta porqué le pongo la mordaza -.-

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y con gusto, los esperamos en el siguiente, cuídense mucho y sean felices.**

**Masquerade: La bendición Darkus este con ustedes.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	27. Unas palabras de Hal-G

**Algo más, Capítulo 26**

* * *

Había pasado uno días desde la última vez que había visto a los peleadores, desde entonces, todo había estado muy tranquilo entre sus rivalidades… aunque la tierra, seguía desmoronándose a pedazos, los cambios climáticos eran más notorios… y todos estaban confundidos y aterrados.

Durante ese tiempo, el rubio había tenido razón, Hal-G había ido en búsqueda de su presencia para ir ante Naga, pero este se negó, sin embargo… tuvieron una conversación más que interesante.

Estaban en la mazmorra del rubio, donde este estaba sentado frente a su computadora, no tenía el valor ni el deseo de ver cara a cara a Hal-G… más que nada, por vergüenza propia.

Hal-G: Debes ir muchacho, podrías hacer más grandes tus problemas de buscar escapar.

Masquerade: No estoy escapando… pero tampoco busco ser suicida, sé que Naga jamás me perdonara el hecho de que le falle por segunda vez… sin duda, está más que molesto conmigo.

Hal-G: Muchacho, se lo que temes… y también se por qué te esfuerzas tanto en vivir, después de todo… te eh estado observando.

El rubio se volteó de su asiento para ver al doctor, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, el cual, salió por completo de la pared para estar de cuerpo completo en aquel cuarto oscuro.

Hal-G: No deberías sorprenderte muchacho, después de todo, nuestro objetivo es hacer realidad los deseos de nuestro amo Naga… pero no eres el único que se ha portado mal… saliendo de fuga por ahí.

Bajo la máscara del rubio, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pupilas se empequeñecieron del terror, mientras su boca se abría ligeramente de la sorpresa, pero sin emitir ruido alguno.

Hal-G: oh, vamos muchacho, no te sorprendas así, incluso en aquella última batalla contra Dan, yo estuve presente, incluso puedo decir que me diste un muy buen susto al hacerme creer que tomarías su mano, Jeje, pero no fue así, diste lo mejor de ti en esa batalla, y aunque no bastara… seguiste las ordenes de Naga hasta el final.

El rubio se tuvo que serenar un momento, era obvio, después de todo, el mismo había seguido desde lejos las batallas de sus peones, pero… ¿Hasta qué grado había llegado el doctor por verlo a él?

Hal-G: oh si… lo eh visto, tus escapadas por la ciudad son algo que me han dejado más que confundido… divertido, ¿sabes?, tienes más de Alice de lo que tu cabeza ha querido admitir todo este tiempo, muchacho, tus salida a la feria fue la más curiosa, el ir por la ciudad sin vacilar, y ese niñito… Jejeje, debió ser divertido sentirte admirado por una vez en vez de ser odiado, ¿Qué se sintió sentirse como una celebridad por una vez?

Masquerade: N-no lo sé, dímelo tu… eres un inv-ventor después de todo.

El rubio sentía su voz temblorosa e incluso sentía un tic en el ojo derecho, literalmente había visto todo, no cabía duda de que seguramente incluso vio lo que había pasado con Klaus… por Vestroia, ¡¿Acaso sabia lo de la apuesta con Klaus?!

Hal-G: No te alteres tanto muchacho, jamás le dije nada al amo Naga… hacías tu trabajo de todas maneras, así que no tenía por qué creer que eras un traidor o algo así, además, tampoco eres mi diversión de cada día, solo debía asegurarme de que fueras el obediente chico de Naga, nada más, y tienes completo derecho a divertirte, aunque realmente no seas entretenido… aunque aquel día que te lanzaron la piedra a la cabeza, como desee haberlo grabado, llore de risa aquel día.

El joven podía sentir como los colores se le subían a las mejillas de vergüenza, el golpe en la cabeza casi lo había olvidado por completo.

Masquerade: D-de todas maneras (tartamudeando ligeramente, pero volteando su silla de nuevo a su lugar), el amo Naga no entenderá mi última derrota, me asesinara tan fácil como vine a este mundo.

Hal-G: Ahh, ese día… no creí que aún lo recordaras, ha pasado el tiempo desde aquel día.

Masquerade: Se siente tan lejano… y aun así, lo recuerdo como si apenas fuera esta mañana…

El anciano sonrió con cierta oscuridad a lo bajo, al rubio le daba pesar recordar aquel día, era parte de él… pero era deprimente _**(N/A: Leer ¨memorias del pasado¨ de este Fanfic para más información)**_

Hal-G: Sin embargo, muchacho, lo que no te eh dicho, es que yo recuerdo todo desde antes de surgir como la entidad que ahora está aquí ante ti… y estoy seguro de que tú también lo recuerdas.

En efecto, el rubio conocía mejor que nadie a Alice, sabía todo lo que había vivido e incluso pensado, pero era interesante saber que el doctor también pasaba por lo mismo.

Hal-G: Mí querido muchacho (poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que los nervios de su cuerpo se tensaran en emociones de espanto y asco a la vez, por poco emitiendo un gemido de nervios, pero lo retuvo a tiempo), tu tuviste mucha suerte, yo me quede atrapado en el cuerpo del Doctor Michael, mientras tú, tienes un cuerpo propio, sin embargo, es muy frágil, por lo cual, necesita de la energía oscura del amo Naga para seguir con vida… ambos estamos atrapados en este enredo, y no hay escapatoria que nos salve.

Masquerade: Entonces… ¿Por qué estas siendo tan comprensivo conmigo?, tú mismo lo dijiste… lo has visto todo.

Hal-G: Muchacho, hay 2 razones por las cuales te eh guardado este sucio secreto del amo Naga.

El rubio se quedó pensando si el anciano doctor lo diría, el silencio que guardaba el doctor, más que incomodo, era tenebroso y en parte, aterrador.

Hal-G: La primera, si el Amo Naga destruye este planeta, y sé que lo hará… no seremos nada, todo lo que alguna vez fue, es y que jamás llego a ser de esta humanidad y de este planeta, desaparecerá para siempre… y disfrutar de los vanos placeres que disfrutaste, no fue malo, de hecho… no cualquier humano se interesa o intereso tanto como tú lo has hecho, muchacho… tienes gustos refinados y únicos, muchacho.

El joven era consciente lo que aburrido que él mismo podía llegar a ser, pero… era su placer, era si disfrute, y el no compartirlo con nadie, le daba la libertad de disfrutarlo aún más, sin molestar a nadie… y sin que NADIE lo molestara al respecto.

Hal-G: Y segundo… porqué… a pesar de todo; somos familia.

El rubio levanto su rostro hacia el anciano, y lo que vio, en miles de años jamás lo hubiera esperado… el anciano le sonreía gentilmente, incluso… con afecto.

Hal-G: Sabes, de haber sido diferente todo… tú podrías haber terminado como un gran hombre, muy seguramente a la cabeza de una gran empresa, o quizás un artista reconocido… realmente eres alguien increíble muchacho, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Masquerade: Querrás decir que estas orgulloso de Alice. (Intentando aclarar las ideas, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza)

Hal-G: No muchacho, estoy orgulloso de ti…

Veras muchacho, Alice es frágil, y desde que vuestros padres fallecieron y dejaron a mi cuidado, Alice había hecho todo para estar al cuidado del cuerpo que ahora manejo, buscaba no perder a nadie más y no quedarse sola… pero tú, TÚ muchacho, no solo has mantenido tu soledad casi intacta, sino que también has hecho grandes cosas en este mundo, jamás le has temido a la muerte ni a la soledad, y te has levantado como nadie lo ha hecho.

El rubio hacia tanto que no pensaba en la muerte de los padres de Alice… que en teoría, también eran sus padres.

Su madre estaba frágil de salud, la cual, había fallecido apenas Alice tenía 5 años, por lo cual, no la recordaba del todo ni como era su rostro, solo el Dr. Michael decía que era la viva imagen de su madre, y su padre, al tener que cuidar el solo a una menor, debía trabajar más para poder llevar dinero a su casa, y se había negado a recibir ayuda monetaria del Abuelo de Alice, que era el padre de su madre… sin embargo, el hombre no dormía mucho, y por lo cual, se quedó dormido al volante de su auto y se había estrellado contra un tráiler… matándolo al instante.

Alice había quedado huérfana desde los 7 años, y el único que pudo encargarse de Alice había sido su Abuelo Michael, los tíos que tenían Alice eran buenos, pero Alice casi no había convivido con ellos, por lo cual, su abuelo era el único que decidió hacerse cargo de una niña tan joven y desamparada…

En algún otro caso, esa experiencia habría hecho de Alice una mujer fuerte, pero… sin embargo, la hicieron más frágil, más dócil… más temerosa del mundo y de la gente que la rodeaba… y al ser tan apegada a su abuelo, que era un hombre benévolo y solitario allá, en su laboratorio de Moscú, hizo a Alice alguien tímida y creyente de que la gente era tan buena como su abuelo, a pesar de recordar como los niños cuando era niña, la molestaban por su aparato dental que su abuelo le había comprado…

Se había criado solo con su abuelo, ambos eran seres magníficos, seres de corazón muy noble… pero Alice, era tan… frágil.

Masquerade: ¿Entonces Alice te da lástima o algo así?, ¿La odias acaso? (comento el rubio, volviendo a la realidad del momento)

Hal-G: Por supuesto que no, incluso recuerdo los sentimientos de su abuelo Michael hacia ella, y también siento aprecio por ella, pero… no creerás que estoy verde por causa de la energía Negativa o algo así, ¿o sí, muchacho?

De hecho, tal vez jamás se lo había puesto a pensar a detalle, pero algún sentido debía tener ese color de piel en el abuelo de Alice.

Hal-G: Veras, muchacho, su abuelo deseaba que Alice fuera feliz a pesar de las desgracias de su vida, sin embargo, el pensar en la oscuridad del planeta y la misma maldad que en este había, lo ponían tenso, preguntándose algunas noches como debía protegerla, y desde niña, verla volver a casa llorando, solo porque los niños no entendían que ella era diferente… lo ponían verde de la cólera… por así decirlo, Jeje.

El caso era que el hombre se sentía furioso cada vez que alguien hacía sentir mal a la única nieta que tuvo de su ahora difunta hija, sentía envidia de la ignorancia y la dicha de las otras personas, las cuales, parecían no tener responsabilidad alguna, mientras Alice y él trabajaban duramente cada día por mantener limpia la casa y el laboratorio, como él pasaba las noches en vela haciendo trabajos de ingeniería y laboratorio, y como su nieta se esforzaba y aprendía desde cero de cocina, limpieza, y cuidados para su abuelo…

Hal-G: Muchacho, así como tú eres la acumulación de las emociones negativas de Alice… yo soy toda la ira, toda la pena, envidia y oscuridad de este pobre doctor cansado… debes entender… que no eres el único, mi querido muchacho.

Sin duda, no ser el único era algo nuevo para el enmascarado, ver que el Doctor Hal-G era alguien más allá de aquel que le daba órdenes… también era el único ser en todo el planeta… que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Hal-G: Muchacho (retirando su mano del hombro del rubio, dejando que este respirara de nuevo), el amo Naga nos dio la vida que tenemos… y créeme, no eres el único que necesita de la Energía del Núcleo Silente para mantener el control en este mundo… casi no me separo del amo Naga por lo mismo, Jeje… sin embargo… el amo Naga vendrá pronto, llegara a la tierra más pronto de lo que cualquiera en la tierra lo creerá… y más te vale, muchacho… estar a su lado, y haber hecho las paces con él, antes de que sea tarde…

El anciano se dio media vuelta, y camino directo a la pared contraria de la computadora, dispuesto a irse.

Masquerade: Espera…

El anciano volteo curioso, viendo que el joven aún estaba de espaldas, sentado… pero se le notaba diferente.

Masquerade: Dime porque haces esto… protegerme… aconsejarme… yo… solo soy una entidad más al servicio de Naga… y tu mejor que nadie, sabe cómo soy ahora… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

El anciano sonrió abiertamente, dándole cierta gracia que aunque no lo veía a la cara… sabía que el rubio se sentía avergonzado y confundido.

Hal-G: La verdad, no lo sé… tal vez… solo me agradas, muchacho.

El doctor atravesó la pared como si esta fuera papel, y desapareció, sin dejar rastro detrás de sí.

Durante esos días, también un portal a Vestroia se había abierto, él y Hal-G lo supieron de inmediato, esto era obra de su Amo Naga, él estaba próximo, justo como el doctor lo había dicho…

Algo muy extraño, fue que tiempo después, se enteró que los peleadores había ido hacia aquel portal, entrando por cuenta propia… seguramente sabían que también estaba Naga detrás de todo ese misterio y problemas en la tierra, e iban a arreglarlo.

El rubio se sentía confundido, todo esto… su mente, estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo entre salvar la tierra y Vestroia… o destruirlo todo para seguir a Naga, y debía tomar una decisión… pero para tomarla… debía escuchar a alguien más… y debía verle ese mismo día.

Masquerade: Muy bien, Wavern… escuchemos que tienes que decir al respecto.

Si algo más debía decirse… estaba en manos de Wavern.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que es algo corto, pero el siguiente ya lo tengo escrito, así que lo subiré apenas pueda.**

**Masquerade: Te adelantas mucho a los episodios.**

**Luna: Lose, pero es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer durante esta cuarentena, Jeje.**

**Masquerade: Y yo que quería ver zombis por las calles.**

**Luna: Yo no, seguramente yo hubiera sido parte de las infectadas idiotas.**

**De ambos salió una gota tipo anime en la cabeza.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este Fanfic tan raro de mi parte, una disculpa y espero de corazón que pronto pase esta pandemia y todos estemos bien, cuídense mucho.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	28. La historia de Wavern

**Soy algo más, La historia de Wavern**

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Wavern dormía tranquila por una vez en demasiado tiempo, por fin, la energía del Núcleo Infinito estaba tranquilo, como si fuera un bebé en el vientre de su madre, pero al fin en paz al ayudar lo más posible en reparar los daños del clima en el planeta, lo cual, la dejaba estar tranquila junto a Joe, sin mencionar que, parecía que Naga había parado, aunque fuera por un rato, de llamarlo con el Núcleo Silente, lo cual, le daba un poco más de paz.

Sin embargo... algo la despertó, era el Núcleo, se alteró ligeramente, como un magnetismo, estaba siendo atraído por una fuerza que estaba cerca.

Wavern se levantó, pero Joe aún estaba dormido en su cama, en el cuarto casi vació por la reciente mudanza, había dado vueltas por la ciudad con su madre, había sido un día feliz, por lo cual, el castaño dormía profundamente, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

La bakugan no deseaba perturbarlo, le dejo dormir... pero el Núcleo le llamaba, y era un llamado que no podía esperar.

La Bakugan se elevó, buscando la fuente de energía por la casa, la luna iluminaba el suelo de la sala a través de la ventana, todo estaba silencioso y la noche estaba tranquila... inusualmente tranquila, decidió que regresar al cuarto sería lo mejor, pero la puerta se cerró justo frente a ella de golpe, sin despertar a nadie de los que vivían ahí, y una silueta apareció en la ventana, en la sombra de la ventana que se reflejaba en el piso, la cabellera en punta y la gabardina le hacía creer que tenía vida propia, espectral y oscura, aunque el que producía la sombra, era más aterrador.

Wavern:** ¡JOE! ¡AUXILIO!**

Hydranoid: Relájate, por favor, no tienes que pedir ayuda (apareciendo justo enfrente de Wavern, intentando calmarla)

Wavern: Sé que no lo necesito, puedo enfrentarlos, pero secuestrarme no les ayudara en nada.

Masquerade: Créeme, _"robar"_ Bakugans con mis propias manos, no es mi estilo.

El rubio pasó por la ventana hacia el interior de la casa, dejando que las cortinas blancas de la ventana le dieran un aura más espectral al chico al pasar el aire a través de ellas y cruzarles hacia dentro.

Masquerade: Solo vengo a hablar un momento, no tengo motivo alguno para llevarte ni nada.

Wavern: ¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?

Masquerade: Je, aunque te llevara ante él en bandeja de plata, estoy seguro de que me mataría antes de decir algo... no me perdonara que perdiera contra ti una vez, mucho menos me perdonara que perdiera contra Dan.

Wavern: Si eso es verdad, ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

Hydranoid: No hemos ido a ver a Naga, es por eso... mi maestro no estaría aquí de ver a Naga antes de verte aquí ahora... de todos modos, su fin... está muy próximo...

Wavern volteo a ver al rubio, buscando que las palabras que decían, fueran una sucia mentira, pero la poca expresión que mostraba bajo su máscara... le hacía saber que era cierto... su corazón se sintió apretado de dolor, a pesar de ser enemigos.

Wavern: Entonces... si no vienen por el Núcleo de Infinidad... ¿vienen a ayudarnos?

El rubio sonrió a lo bajo, acercándose a la mesa de la sala, haciendo que ambos Bakugan también se posaran ahí.

Masquerade: Dan me ofreció lo mismo hace apenas unos días, y lo mismo te contestare ahora: no creo que funcione su plan, y no es mi destino ayudarlos.

Wavern: Entonces...

Hydranoid: Quisiéramos que nos contestaras algunas preguntas.

El rubio tomo una silla y se sentó frente a la mesa.

Wavern: Aun recuerdo que te roge que le dijeras a mi hermano que parara con su destrucción, y fuiste grosero, negando mis palabras, ¿Por qué debería contestarles algo ahora?

Masquerade: Porqué de hacerlo, te diré por qué despertaste y por qué el Núcleo de Infinidad te llama hacia mí.

Wavern no lo había notado ni comentado, pero podía sentirlo, se sentía ligeramente atraída como imán hacia Hydranoid, que estaba cerca de ella, pero era el rubio quien la acercaba más y podía sentir algo que no solía sentir a menudo: Tranquilidad y control en el Núcleo dentro de ella, y tenía que saber el porqué, podría ser la respuesta a la solución de Vestroia, de ser verdad lo que dijera el rubio.

Wavern: Esta bien... pero también me reservare de contestar algunas preguntas si así lo considero.

Hydranoid: Si es por creer que preguntaremos sobre sus planes, descuida, no deseamos esa información.

Masquerade: Es verdad, sigo pensando que lo que sea que planeen, es bueno... pero no funcionara.

Wavern: La esperanza es más fuerte de la que creen ambos, pero está bien, respetare su idea por ahora.

Hydranoid: Gracias, por ello, juramos solemnemente que todo lo dicho aquí... nadie jamás lo sabrá, como si nunca hubiera salido de la boca de ninguno de nosotros.

Wavern: Entonces, pueden preguntar, si así cumplen el secreto, también guardare lo que me digan solemnemente.

El rubio decidió pensar con cierta calma sus preguntas antes de ir a su encuentro con Wavern, y aun lo hacía ya estando ahí, y seguramente también lo haría después de irse, ya que, sin importar como lo viera, esa oportunidad seria irrepetible, no volvería a tener esa oportunidad de preguntar a Wavern en completa soledad y calma otra vez, y los tres presentes lo sabían perfectamente, si no preguntaba algo ahí y ahora, nunca podrían preguntarlo ni saberlo jamás.

Masquerade: La única cosa que podría interesarme y saber de ti... es todo lo que sabes sobre tu hermano; Naga, eres el único ser que conozco y que podría existir, que nos puede decir quién es, su pasado solo lo sabes tú, y nadie más podría saberlo mejor que tú.

Wavern: Es extraña tu pregunta, pero no eres el primero que me la ha hecho, ya que sus propósitos son tan oscuros y egoístas, que hacen dudar a cualquiera de porqué lo hace, pero créanme, mi hermano, más allá de ser malvado... está llorando, y en realidad... a nadie le eh contado a profundidad toda la historia de nuestro origen en Vestroia, el origen… de todos nosotros.

El rubio dudaba de eso ultimo dicho, desde Naga llorando por dentro hasta la historia de Vestroia, pero no interrumpiría por debatir un punto que él mismo no sabía completamente (más allá de los soldados legendarios), además de que Wavern no había terminado de hablar, solo había tomado una pausa para pensar.

Wavern: Mi hermano y yo venimos a ser una especie que conocen los Bakugan como _´´Los blancos´´_, también llamados _"Los olvidados"_, eh hablado con el Núcleo de infinidad en mi cabeza, tiene vida al igual que la vida que otorgó desde hace años a Vestroia, por más imposible que parezca.

_**(Narra Wavern)**_

Antes, creía al igual que Naga, que nacer sin un atributo era una maldición, una condena que nos hacía vivir incluso menos tiempo que a los otros Bakugan, sin habilidad alguna... pero después el Núcleo me lo contó, no éramos un error de nacimiento... éramos el origen de los Bakugan.

Antes de los atributos, la realidad es que el Núcleo perfecto existió antes en nuestra era prehistórica, no estaba dividido como ahora, y los Bakugan eran en realidad todos, una especie sin atributos ni poderes, eran pacíficos, seres y criaturas que vivían en paz, sin la idea de que debíamos pelear para avanzar... todos eran blancos, y todos vivían en una tierra fértil y creciendo poco a poco en completa armonía...

Sin embargo, hubo un Bakugan diferente, era exactamente como todos físicamente, pero era por dentro, la oveja negra del rebaño.

Era un visionario, un Bakugan que había nacido con un cristal en la frente, pero con la mente oscura, creía en el poder, creía en la destrucción, era un Bakugan que intentaba convencer a otros a unirse a él, a pelear y a ser más de lo que la vida en paz era.

Por su actitud, solía usar incluso su cristal en la frente, para golpear a otros Bakugan, y su determinación, lo hacían un Bakugan de temer y así, consiguió a sus seguidores, formando un pequeño ejército a su total servicio.

Quería tener el Núcleo Perfecto, y su ejército era temido y los Bakugan débiles y pacíficos, escapaban de ellos.

Solo 6 amigos de toda la vida, 6 Bakugan que creían en la paz y en la fuerza de voluntad se les enfrento a ese ejército, sin importar que sus vidas corrieran peligro, su unión y valor era más grande, por la idea de la paz y el bien de sus semejantes.

El ejercito que el Bakugan del Cristal junto, era grande conforme convenció a los inocentes que lo escucharon, a unirse a su causa, estos, al ir notando su fuerza crecer conforme se enfrentaban a sus familias, amigos y conocidos por igual, estos notaron que la causa que su líder profetizaba, era verdad... y así, la guerra empezó.

Los seis guerreros valientes, al principio, necesitaron del apoyo de su unión como amigos, peleando en equipo; para poder pelear por la justicia y la paz, pero conforme ganaban peleas, sus formas físicas iban cambiando, su fuerzas aumentaban, podían derrotar enemigos enteros ellos solos; es decir, uno de manera individual a pesar de ser 6, sus voluntades crecían y los valores los hacían continuar en la pelea que duro, como lo medirían los humanos, meses, sin descanso, sin importar que tantos enemigos los enfrentaran, los seis guerreros eran una voluntad y un corazón unido, volviéndose seres de gran poder.

El ejército se terminó, habían logrado derrotar a cada enemigo en su camino por defender Vestroia… pero su líder, no estaba por ningún lado.

No había huido, se había escabullido, su ejército había distraído lo suficiente en esos meses a los seis guerreros, para ver que él había ido hacia el Núcleo solo, el Núcleo estaba lejos, no había portales que nos llevaran directo a esas distancias como ahora en día, así que cuando llego al Núcleo, ninguno de los seis guerreros legendarios tuvo, por más poder que tuvieran, la velocidad suficiente para recorrer lo que el Bakugan del cristal recorrió en todos los meses que tardó en llegar... _pero lo vieron todo._

El Bakugan se acercó al Núcleo perfecto, el aura que despedía en ese entonces, era revitalizante, y el Bakugan decidió tocarlo con su cristal, para así absorberlo por completo... fue un error terrible.

Conforme el Núcleo toco y se unió aún más el cristal a él, el poder comenzaba a salir a través de ese cristal, al igual que la luz entra blanca y sale en arcoíris de un cristal común aquí en la tierra, así nacieron los atributos... pero eso no era luz, eso era poder, ese poder era inestable... y era terrible.

Los rayos comenzaron a salir por todos lados, lloviendo hacia Vestroia, algunos tocaban el suelo, cambiándola y haciendo que lava saliera a chorros, quemando la piel blanca de quien estuviera cerca, que los huracanes nacieran, haciendo un grave daño físico a inocentes que se ocultaban de la guerra y de las peleas, surgió agua que inundaba y llego a ahogar tanto guerreros como a caídos e inocentes, surgieron abismos que tragaron vidas como si con la mano tomaras granos de arena, pero vez de arena; vidas hacia su perdición eterna, la tierra temblaba, haciendo arena movediza en el suelo y tierra chocando contra si misma como bocas hambrientas en el suelo que tocaba, y la luz quemaba las retinas de algunos, dejándolos ciegos para siempre.

Y otros desafortunados eran tocados por los rayos, cambiándolos, haciéndolos mutar, y el cambio era terrible, pues la agonía y el dolor eran parte del cambio físico

Los gritos eran todo lo que conquistaba Vestroia en ese momento, uno no sabía si eran gritos de auxilio por la tierra que comenzaba a cambiar y asesinar alrededor todo lo que estuviera cerca, o si eran los Bakugan cambiados, los que gritaban, suplicando por morir rápido en vez de seguir sintiendo esa agonía en su cuerpo, lanzándose hacia la tierra contaminada para morir, pero ni siquiera la lava, los huracanes, las inundaciones o incluso el abismo, les hacía daño, era como si se comenzaran a transformar también en ese aquelarre de destrucción.

Parte de la tierra que ahora los comenzaba a ver nacer de nuevo, pero en una inmensa pulsación de dolor, en un universo... vuelto dolor puro.

_**(Fin de la Narración de Wavern)**_

El Bakugan paro de hablar por un segundo, necesitaba un descanso de su narrativa, no era lo mismo haberlo escuchado alguna vez del Núcleo infinito, a escucharlo ahora de sus propios labios, notando que estaba llorando, pues al contar la historia... pudo jurar que escuchaba la tierra antigua de Vestroia llorar, y a sus habitantes gritar hasta desgarrarse sus gargantas.

El Bakugan Darkus sentía que toda su sangre se había ido hasta sus pies, sentía su rostro pálido y asustado, pues la agonía de sus antepasados lo pudo sentir... pero el rubio...

Sus manos estaban temblando, sus labios se habían tornado totalmente blancos, y sus ojos bajo su máscara estaban casi en órbita... pues conforme lo había narrado Wavern... lo pudo ver... _lo vio todo al igual como Wavern lo conto a través de sus ojos..._

Vio la sangre de los Bakugan, teñir su piel blanca a rosa conforme la lava los atravesaba y la tornaba negra y muerta, vio el abismo tragarse toda esperanza de vida junto a los Bakugan,... familias enteras morir, seres siendo machacados, incluso explotando sus cuerpos y sus ojos salir de sus orbitas, junto con sus cerebros al ser atrapados y aplastados en los temblores de la tierra, al ser aplastados por piedras gigantescas... aquello era el apocalipsis a gran escala, era como ver a los dinosaurios extintos ser masacrados... pero peor de lo que el meteorito lo había sido según las lecturas que él alguna vez había leído sobre el comienzo de la tierra, el meteorito había sido piadoso, lo que él vio a través de sus ojos había sido peor... y más aún... porqué los escuchaba gritar también... los escuchaba hablar un idioma que se suponía, él no conocía... y sin embargo... la entendió.

Entendió las suplicas, entendió la preocupación, entendió las profecías y las exclamaciones del Bakugan acristalado, y sobre todo... podía entender cuando los Bakugan suplicaban el morir, después de ser tocados por los rayos de atributos... era horrible.

Hydranoid/Masquerade: _Dame un descanso._

A Wavern le extraño que incluso los dos dijeran esas palabras al mismo tiempo, pero a los dos no les importo, el rubio se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, para poder recibir la brisa de afuera y tomar un respiro, recargando todo su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana.

Había sido demasiado incluso para el ego y orgullo del rubio, pero sobre todo, para su carácter digno y sereno de costumbre, aun así, tuvo la fuerza para no vomitar, pero si había sido incluso demasiado para su estómago.

El Bakugan, por su lado, se quedó un momento, solo viendo su reflejo frente al espejo, alejado de Wavern y de la mesa, pensando, que incluso cuando atravesó el pecho de Reaper en aquella batalla... eso no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que Wavern les acababa de narrar, intentando recuperar la serenidad, viendo como su maestro intentaba sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos, acariciando su cabello y su cabeza para intentar recuperar la calma de siempre, y asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

Wavern no estaba mejor, sus lágrimas no habían parado, era el Núcleo, llorando por lo que en contra de su voluntad, le había hecho a sus hijos hacia tanto tiempo, y ahora que estaba en un cuerpo y recordaba en voz alta aquella historia, lloraba, pidiendo perdón desde su alma, a cada uno de los Bakugan que en ese tiempo, había asesinado su propia madre creadora, y Wavern sentía ese dolor, también intentando recuperar la serenidad, pero también llorando ella misma su propio dolor, irónicamente, algo le decía y sabía que solo ahora podría llorar sin ser juzgada ni detenida... quería a Joe, sabía que era un muy buen chico de corazón puro, pero habría buscado detenerla de llorar y de narrar la historia de haberla contado a los peleadores o a él, y eso habría ahogado su corazón para siempre, era irónico, pero ninguno de los peleadores o Bakugans de sus amigos, hubieran querido seguir la historia, era ilógico... pero los únicos con fuerza de voluntad y razón, eran los presentes, el rubio enmascarado, y el Bakugan Darkus, los cuales, sabían que Wavern estaba llorando... pero no la detendrían, ni la juzgarían.

Necesitaba desahogarse para seguir viviendo en paz con ella misma, y ambos lo sabían, permitiéndole en un silencio solemne recuperarse y tomar el tiempo que necesitara, al igual que ellos... no eran parecidos ni con el mismo objetivo... pero en ese momento, solo ellos se entendían en esa emoción... no había nadie más.

Paso un poco más de media hora, incluso el rubio se fue un momento y volvió en su resplandor para tomar agua y reponerse de lo anterior, incluso se tomó la molestia de ser amable con Wavern, ofreciéndole algo de ayuda o si la Bakugan deseaba algo con lo que pudiera ayudar, Wavern solo pidió ser acercada un poco a la ventana para poder respirar y reponerse poco a poco, nada más, y el rubio se lo concedió con cierto tacto inusual en el mayor.

Sin embargo... ahora ambos sabían que los 2 habían visto la masacre con la historia de fondo... Hydranoid fue el afortunado que no lo vio ni lo sintió, por lo cual, fue el menos afectado... pero no por ello, no sufrió también... ofreciéndole algo también a Wavern, pero esta lo rechazo amablemente, solo quería un respiro y la brisa de la noche, dándole frescura, antes de continuar con su historia... aun así, agradeció la amabilidad de ambos peleadores, los cuales no fueron insistentes ni intentaron presionarla de mejorarse, dejándola tomar su tiempo... notando que ambos seres no eran tan terribles después de todo, eran más que solo los rivales de sus ideas y de sus amigos… pero no eran monstruos como tal...

Se lamentó desde el alma de no haber podido conocerlos más en algún otro momento, en otras circunstancias.

Wavern: Bien, sigamos.

Los tres estaban en el marco de la ventana, el aire era lo único que seguramente los sujetaría a la realidad, para así no perder la cordura del terror o lo que sea que continuara en la historia

Wavern: A pesar del caos y el aquelarre, el Bakugan acristalado no se detuvo, siguió absorbiendo el Núcleo perfecto, siguió adelante, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más y más fuerte, y cuando la capacidad máxima de su cuerpo en poder llego... la energía se desbordo.

**_(Narra Wavern)_**

Era demasiado poder, y la inestabilidad ahora se volvía mayor, al no encontrar control, el Núcleo comenzó a absorber al Bakugan, tal como Naga está ahora en el centro del Núcleo Silente... pero Naga sigue con vida... ese Bakugan... sufrió una implosión.

Era como ser absorbido desde las entrañas por un agujero de gusano, sus tripas, su sangre, cada uno de sus huesos, era absorbido y consumido, desgarrando y uniendo su cuerpo al Núcleo, hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo… y aunque era muy fuerte el Bakugan del cristal, este no bastaba para el Núcleo.

Los seis guerreros aun así no pararon hacia su camino, el cristal aun lanzaba rayos de los atributos, pero los Bakugan legendarios fueron más hábiles y fuertes, llegando así al Núcleo... pero del Bakugan, solo flotaba en el centro del Núcleo su cristal, siendo absorbido poco a poco, el Bakugan había muerto, volviéndose parte del Núcleo... y esto lo hacía querer explotar.

Era terriblemente inestable, la energía no tenía control, entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, nuevas y anteriores obtenidas, los seis guerreros se reunieron ante ese enorme Sol a punto de explotar, que era el Núcleo, y con toda su energía, buscaron contenerlo.

Al no poder moverse, pues debían contenerlo, conforme el cristal aún estaba, algunos rayos los tocaron, haciendo que estos mutaran y cada uno fuera parte de un atributo, en contra de su voluntad.

Pero conforme lo controlaban... los gritos comenzaron a cesar, la energía también entraba en los guerreros legendarios, pero sin consumirlos como a aquel Bakugan, pues ellos no tocaron el Núcleo inestable, los atributos comenzaron a separarse, junto con los pocos vivos, los cuales ya no gritaban de dolor, su mutación ahora era natural y parte de sus vidas.

Y la energía, para dar paz, separaron toda la energía negativa que tenía y había hecho el Bakugan acristalado, del original Núcleo.

Hydranoid: El Núcleo Infinito y el Núcleo silente.

Wavern: en efecto, es por ello que el Núcleo Silente es más pequeño que el Núcleo de Infinidad, pues son de la misma energía... pero el Núcleo Silente no es solo energía, y una vez el cristal se consumió por completo y dejo de existir... la paz volvió a Vestroia.

Los atributos ahora existían, y todo era paz otra vez, todo era nuevo, pero ya no había dolor.

Sin embargo... los seis guerreros estaban exhaustos, todo su poder, toda su energía, la habían usado para dar paz a la tierra que los vio nacer... y sus cuerpos físicos solo se volvieron polvo brillante, pues había sido demasiado agotador, fue un sacrificio que tomaron por voluntad propia...

Sus espíritus siguen en Vestroia, pero no pueden estar siempre en su forma física, ahora también son parte de Vestroia, pero solo vigilan lo único por lo que dieron su vida...

Masquerade: El equilibrio de Vestroia.

Wavern: Así es... el equilibrio que rompió mi hermano.

La Bakugan se quedó viendo hacia el cielo, suplicando perdón en nombre de su hermano, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, por lo menos, lo peor ya había pasado.

Wavern: Pasaron muchos años, y conforme los Bakugan recordaban al visionario del cristal, recordaron que conseguir fuerza y poder era posible, ahora tenían habilidades, tenían objetivos, y muchos de los sobrevivientes de la guerra... querían conseguir más poder, y conforme los años pasaron, todos olvidaron quien les había enseñado a pelear, solo sabían que eso los hacia poderosos, y por ello lo hacían, nadie olvido el sacrificio que hicieron los 6 guerreros legendarios por Vestroia... pero si olvidaron quien había empezado todo, y por qué vivían en atributos separados, tal vez... para así no parar el deseo de pelear, tal vez... para así no detenerse de conseguir el poder.

Todos... olvidaron su origen, para voltear hacia el futuro.

Sin embargo... el Núcleo de Infinidad, cuyo nombre fue dado por su Infinita energía eterna, quería que la paz reinara de nuevo, El Núcleo Silente, su nombre... irónicamente, se originaba tal vez porqué su origen de existencia, debía guardarse en silencio... no quería eso... y al parecer, tenia vida propia también, el modo en que la pelea y la victoria era conseguida, le gustaba, el Núcleo de Infinidad quería volver desde el principio, haciendo nacer un Bakugan como el tiempo mismo empezó, y el Núcleo Silente hizo lo mismo, pero no podía hacerlo nacer con atributo y poder... pero si con pensamiento diferente.

Los Blancos, también eran conocidos como _"Los olvidados"_ porqué su origen, el tiempo mismo… los olvido, su forma pura de nacer, era algo olvidado desde hace demasiados años...

_**(Fin de la Narración de Wavern)**_

Wavern se detuvo un momento, la historia de Vestroia era trágica y sangrienta, muy triste de recordar, y volver al principio de su origen, se preguntaba; si era algo bueno o malo... era algo confuso.

Hydranoid: Entonces... el amo Naga es creación del núcleo Silente, sin embargo, su manera de pensar, se parece...

Masquerade: Al del Bakugan del cristal... irónico, parece ser que cierta parte de ese Bakugan, sigue con vida.

Wavern: En efecto, pero no tiene una forma física... sin embargo, contando esta historia y viendo los eventos a nuestro alrededor... temo creer y saber que mi hermano esta poseído, o intentando ser poseído por la esencia de ese Bakugan, buscando volver por su propia cuenta.

Era lógico, todo aquel que entraba en contacto con el Núcleo Silente, deseaba poder, control, destrucción... y eso a la vez, le hacía pensar que él tenía más de Alice de lo que él mismo quisiera aceptar, tal cual como Hal-G se lo habia mencionado, era él mismo el orgullo del Núcleo Silente, sin duda alguna... pero, a la vez, tenía otros intereses secretos, no supo si agradecer aquello o maldecirse a sí mismo... su mente se sentía muy abrumada ahora.

Wavern: Si esa idea es verdad, si mi hermano Naga solo está poseído por la idea de aquel Bakugan antiguo... sé que puedo regresarlo a la normalidad, sé que puede cambiar, que puede volver a ser mi hermano, mi familia, y volver a vivir en Vestroia en paz.

Las ideas en la cabeza de Naga eran un total misterio, incluso para su hermana seguramente, ¿Qué cruzaba por su cabeza?, ¿Qué clase de ideas habían pasado y que clase de eventos había vivido Naga por cuenta propia, fuera de la vida y de la vista de Wavern... la Bakugan no contestaría esa pregunta seguramente, pero por lo poco que les dijo, el Bakugan solo se sentía... débil, queriéndose proteger y proteger a su familia, o por lo menos, ese era el Naga que había conocido su hermana alguna vez; antes del Núcleo Silente

Eso explicaría el rencor de Naga hacia el Dragonoid de Dan, fue el único que quiso detenerlo y que le dijo que pensara las cosas mejor, y una vez tuvo el Núcleo Silente, ese rencor, creció a un nivel ridículamente alto, al grado de olvidar por qué lo odiaba en primer lugar... y simplemente odiarlo, al punto de querer derrotarlo por el simple placer de hacerlo.

No tuvo el valor, ni el deseo de decirle a Wavern que su hermano no volvería a ser el mismo, claro, sus peones habían vuelto a la normalidad una vez fueron derrotados, él mismo no estaba cegado por el deseo del caos del todo... pero no podía compararse a ser ligeramente expuestos a la energía Silente... a poseerla dentro de uno, al igual que él, pero, ¿Quién lo sabe?, los deseos de Naga (por lo que entendió) eran de poder al tener el Núcleo Silente, el nació así, deseando tener el poder, lo único que hacía eco en su mente desde que había nacido...

Eso explicaba también el porqué, a pesar de estar atrapado en el Núcleo Silente, este no destruía o consumía el cuerpo del gran dragón blanco... era deseo del Núcleo, deseaba y llamaba a Naga... pero si obtenía el Núcleo de Infinidad, podía verlo... esa energía, lo absorbería, y volvería a pasar de nuevo la historia, pero esta vez, en la tierra... era oficial, con esa explosión de energía, lo destruiría todo, y el gran dragón moriría, fruto de querer controlarse en un cuerpo, y Naga no era evolucionado... sería el fin de todo y de todos, no habria salvación para nadie, ni siquiera para Hal-G... ni para él.

Wavern: Los peleadores fueron a detenerlo, no sabemos cómo este Vestroia de inestable ahora, el Núcleo Silente está haciendo lo que quiere y tal vez... haciendo nacer Bakugan´s nuevos bajo el mando de Naga, sé que ese no es mi hermano, el solo quería... que nada malo nos pasara, estábamos siempre juntos allá en Vestroia, hasta que conocí a Dragoruni, y lo deje solo, lo deje atrás por él.

Hydranoid: Perdón, ¿A quién?

Wavern: a Dragoruni, al Bakugan de Dan, **SU** rival, también el de ustedes…

El silencio reino un momento, y de pronto, un pequeño bufido por parte del rubio y del Bakugan por igual se escuchó, mientras el rubio se tapaba la boca para no reír a carcajadas en medio de la noche, al igual que el Bakugan, quien se hizo esfera para ahogar la risa dentro de sí.

Wavern: Que groseros.

Masquerade: Lo siento, lo sé, fue... pff... fue grosero, lo siento. (Aguantando la risa de manera legendaria)

El momento se había vuelto amable de pronto, la tensión aún era presente, pero ese desliz de Wavern hizo algo agradable el alrededor.

Wavern: en fin... el caso es que desde que pasaba más tiempo con Salamandra _(Masquerade se tuvo que morder los labios para no reír por el nuevo apodo del Dragonoid)_, mi hermano se volvió más reservado y oscuro... hubiera deseado que él también conociera a alguien especial en su vida... pero jamás paso, realmente estábamos olvidados en el vacío de Vestroia, ni siquiera sé cómo es que Dragoruni estaba ahí _(Hydranoid se sacudió, riendo en total silencio aun en su modo de esfera)_, solo sé que agradezco que estuviera para mí... pero yo no estuve ahí para mi hermano... lo lamento tanto.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el cuarto, pero Wavern fue quien rompió ese mismo silencio.

Wavern: Todo esto me tiene confundida, en especial sobre ti, si es que en verdad mi hermano es quien te da órdenes, ¿Por qué haces esto?, Jamás lo eh entendido, eres un humano, si estas solo corrompido por la energía del Núcleo Silente, puedo ayudarte.

El rubio sonrió, arrodillándose al lado del marco de la ventana, estando a la altura de Wavern, cara a cara.

Masquerade: Temo, querida... que eso es imposible, así como tú fuiste honesta conmigo... yo seré honesto contigo.

Tomo su máscara, poniendo los nervios de punta de Hydranoid, que volvia a estar abierto de su modo esfera.

Pero sabía que si su juramento era respetado, no había que temer... pero aun así, le dolía en parte que alguien más supiera la identidad de su maestro.

Este se despojó de su máscara, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, vio el sobresalto y el terror de Wavern, pues lo podía ver, la energía del Núcleo Silente pasaba a través de sus ojos.

Masquerade: No soy un humano... no sé lo que soy, tal vez... soy solo un envase vacío que se alimenta de la energía Silente... no me interesa saberlo, solo se... que sin Naga... no, sin la energía del Núcleo Silente... moriré, y la única forma en que yo viviera, era obedeciendo a Naga... dándole lo que quería, dándole el poder que siempre quería... admito que no siento culpa por mandar a esos Bakugan a su Perdición (mirada severa de Wavern)... pero tampoco estoy orgulloso de ello, no me regocijo en su dolor y en su muerte, no bailo sobre su pena y su polvo... no soy feliz por el dolor que cause... todo lo eh hecho... fue siempre… para poder vivir... para poder estar con vida como ahora lo estoy frente a ti.

Wavern medito las palabras del mayor, sentía su esperanza rota por ver que era la energía del Núcleo Silente la que lo atraía a él, sabiendo ahora que la única esperanza de salvar Vestroia, era juntar ambos Núcleos... pero sin saber cómo hacerlo exactamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ver la energía fluir por sus ojos... él no era como Naga se estaba comportando... había sido amable, había sido lo más respetuoso que su actitud se lo había permitido... él... tal vez no era humano, pero podía ver más humanidad en él que en la de la gran mayoría de humanos en la tierra.

Wavern: Entiendo, naciste del Núcleo Silente, y el Núcleo Infinito no te puede dar esa misma energía para vivir, no es tu origen... en verdad, lo siento mucho.

Masquerade: Esta bien... (Volviendo a poner su máscara en su rostro) no es tu culpa que este yo aquí para empezar, ni siquiera es culpa de tu hermano... todo fue un mero accidente... ahora lo sé.

Wavern: Tal vez no fue un accidente que estés aquí, tal vez sea el destino.

El rubio miraba confundido a Wavern.

Wavern: Los peleadores te necesitan, necesitan que los ayudes a pelear.

Masquerade: Ya te lo dije, no es mi destino salvar el mundo con ellos.

Wavern: Por lo que veo, tú has hecho tu propio destino... puede que seas el sirviente de mi hermano…

Masquerade: Lo era. (La interrumpió)

Wavern: Exacto, si fueras totalmente su lacayo... ¿Por qué sigues aquí, sin haberme llevado con él?...

El rubio se levantó, con una expresión seria, esto se había tornado incómodo para el rubio, y no tenía ninguna pregunta más.

Masquerade: Eso ya no tiene importancia, adiós (subiendo al marco de la ventana)

Wavern: ¿Así quieres que termine todo?... ¿Así quieres acabar tu vida?... dejando todo atrás, muriendo junto a este mundo... ¿pensando que tu nacimiento siempre fue un mero accidente?... Puedo verlo en ti, Masquerade, desde que te conocí, sabía que eras más, y ahora lo veo claramente, no eres solo el enemigo de los Bakugan... puedo verlo... tal vez estaba más enojada contigo por querer robar el Núcleo de Infinidad, pero ahora...

El rubio se había quedado quieto, escuchando a Wavern, a pesar de que Hydranoid entro en el bolso de su gabardina desde hace tiempo.

Wavern: Te lo ruego... ayúdalos... sé más que solo el sirviente de mi hermano... por una vez... sé un héroe... se el héroe de este mundo, así demuestra que no fuiste solo un accidente...

Masquerade:...

El rubio se quedó callado, y luego salto por la ventana, desapareciendo en el aire en la caída y desvaneciéndose en la noche, dejando a Wavern viendo hacia la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

**.-.-.-.**

El rubio se puso a pensar un momento sobre la historia que le había preguntado a Wavern una vez de regreso a casa, fue casi un milagro que se la contara a pesar de las circunstancias en las que el peleador Darkus y sus rivales vivían, realmente... fue muy extraño, un momento único e irrepetible.

Ser recordado como un héroe… eso sí que era de risa en los adentros de la mente del rubio, pero... también pensaba en el Bakugan del cristal, el que causo tanto dolor en cuestión de segundos solo por tocar el Núcleo... nadie lo recordaba, ni siquiera Hydranoid sabía de él hasta esa noche, solo sabía de los 6 guerreros legendarios de Vestroia, junto con su sacrificio... pero nadie recordaba el dolor causado por el Bakugan del cristal... ¿así sería su historia?, ¿Contada como el humano con máscara azul que mandaba Bakugans a su perdición y un día desapareció sin más?...

El rubio tomo su máscara entre sus manos, mirándola con ironía, viendo su reflejo a través de ella, con parte de la lente derecha rota, jamás le había parecido tan irónico y vergonzoso como ahora le parecía el usarla, lanzándola hacia la cama, haciéndola rebotar y cayendo de cabeza sobre las sabanas... _el chico de la máscara_... solo eso sonaba en su cabeza, ni siquiera recordarían su nombre, al igual que el Bakugan acristalado, preguntándose cuál era su nombre, pero de haberlo sabido Wavern, lo hubiera dicho... ni siquiera quedo su nombre para la historia.

El rubio se abrazaba a sí mismo, sintiendo algo de pena por él, sintiendo pena por no saber que fue de él, solo sabiendo que había muerto por la búsqueda de su poder... se abrazó, sintiendo pena por él mismo, sintiendo que sería recordado como el que buscaba ser el número 1, el ganador y nada más, pues Dan jamás supo más acerca de él, y jamás lo sabría... pero él no sabía tampoco de Dan lo suficiente, o de Runo, o de cualquiera de los peleadores... tal vez, todo quedaría tan destruido, que ni siquiera habría alguien que supiera que la tierra existió... nadie que lo recordara... nadie que recordara nada de esta vida...

Y de nuevo, la idea que renovó su ego una vez... volvió a surgir en su mente.

¿Qué te enorgullecería hacer?

Tal vez salvar el mundo no era algo que él haría o de lo que se jactaría... pero, ¿Hacerle cara por una vez a Naga?, hacer notar que de haber querido, el rubio podría haber derrotado a Naga con todo y el Núcleo Silente a su favor... demostrar en verdad... que él siempre fue más, mucho más de lo que todo mundo siempre creyó de él...

Una sonrisa pícara y traviesa atravesó el rostro del rubio, era una idea demasiado tentadora... y hacer eso antes de morir... valía toda la pena en su vida.

Masquerade: Hydra... ya lo eh decidido...

Hydranoid: ¿Maestro? (Saliendo del bolsillo de la gabardina, mirando a su maestro de frente)

Masquerade: Ya sé que quiero hacer antes de morir... así como mi nacimiento fue a lo grande... (Mirando a su Bakugan con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa perversa) quiero que mi muerte, también sea a lo grande...

* * *

_**Escena extra:**_

Wavern estaba aún contemplando el cielo nocturno, hace apenas unos segundos que el rubio se había ido de la casa de Joe, pero el ver la luna en lo alto del cielo la tenía con la mente nublada… como si suplicara al cielo que sus ideas y sus emociones tuvieran orden por arte de magia… pero eso era imposible.

La Bakugan voló hacia la puerta del cuarto del castaño, cuando esta se abrió sola, tal como se había cerrado antes (pero si asotarse de golpe), se podría ver a Joe detrás de ella, despierto, mirando hacia el piso y en completo silencio.

Wavern: Joe... tu... acaso.

Joe: si... lo escuche... ... perdón por no poderte... salvar (se quedó enmudecido, no sabía en realidad que decir ahora)

Wavern: Joe... lo lamento, no quería hacerte enfadar...

Joe: no estoy enfadado... (Alzo la vista hacia su Bakugan, tenía una mirada triste... como de culpa)

Wavern: Yo... no podía contarles esa historia... lo siento...

Joe: (negando con la cabeza) está bien... lo entiendo, pero... tal vez... eh juzgado mal todo este tiempo...

Mirando hacia la ventana, caminando descalzo hasta acercarse lo suficiente.

Joe: yo soy quien debe disculparse... lo juzgamos mal todo este tiempo...

El castaño miraba el brillo de la luna en el cielo, sintiendo cierta nostalgia y pena.

Joe: Ojala pudiera disculparme... ...

El castaño tomaba en su palma a Wavern con gentileza, intentando ser amable y con su mirada, podía Wavern saber que tampoco diría nada de lo que escucho, fuera como fuese, el caso era que había sido una noche difícil, y sus ojos suplicaban dormir, así que solo se dirigió con Wavern en sus manos hacia su cuarto... pidiendo un milagro para sus amigos... y mentalmente pidiendo perdón... suplicando una última esperanza de ayuda… ayuda a ese enmascarado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias por tomarse su tiempo a leer esta historia que es tan extraña y bizzarra de mi parte, disculpen.**

**Masquerade: Ah, ¡CALLATE!, este Fanfic merece más vistas y lo sabes.**

**Luna: What?!, No, claro que no, es una historia más que se perdera en FanFction, es solo una historia tonta más del montón.**

**Masquerade: Di lo que quieras, pero esta bueno, a mi me gusta.**

**Luna: ¿Qué?**

**Masquerade: (reaccionando a lo que dijo), ¡N-NADA!, No dije nada... Baka.**

**Jeje, en fin, espero les gustara a ustedes también.**

**Reviews:**

**Camilo Navas: **Busque no mostrar tan bueno a Hal-G, pues no deja de ser un villano en la historia hasta el final, pero esa esencia me dio de impresión en el capítulo 39 de la serie al hablar con Alice y convencerla de ir con él de vuelta, y si preguntas donde esta Alice, por pura casualidad, se podría decir que pasa a ser un personaje secundario como los padres de los protagonistas, ni yo misma se si la volveré a poner aquí en el fanfic.

Masquerade: En verdad estabas celosa de ella, ¿no es asi?

Luna: ¡Callate! _(Sonrojada, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción le cruzaba el rostro al rubio)_

**_Por cierto, les recomiendo leer el Fanfic de este mismo fandom llamado: ´´El rencor Blanco´´; Esta en Ingles y Español escrito por igual, NO lo escribi yo, y trata de un One Shot que cuenta una historia de Naga, no tiene nada que ver con este Fanfic, pero si es muy buena historia y personalmente me gusto, se lo recomiendo mucho leer, espero les guste; Él o la que escribio esa historia se llama Lina-Z7, por si quieren buscarla, a mi me gusto la historia a pesar de todo._**

**En fin, gracias por su tiempo para leer esta historia, cuídense y espero consigan la felicidad.**

**Masquerade: La bendición Darkus este con... ¡¿En serio debo decir esto en cada final de capítulo?!, es molesto y estúpido.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	29. La ultima decisión

**Soy algo más, capítulo 28**

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo**

**Masquerade: ¿En dónde diablos te habías metido? _*visiblemente molesto*_Llevo esperando tanto este capítulo que casi me salen telarañas en el cabello.**

**Luna: Lo siento , estuve muy ocupada últimamente… y seca de ideas a la vez.**

**Masquerade: Se nota.**

**Luna: Además de que estuve esperando un Review de Camilo Navas del capítulo anterior, creí que toda la historia de Wavern lo había valido.**

**Masquerade: *Le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a Luna* Por última vez: NO MENDIGUES COMENTARIOS, TONTA, TONTA Y MIL VECES TONTA.**

**Luna: _*Viendo estrellitas por el golpe en la cabeza*_ Bueno, vayamos al fic… donde sea que este ahora _*con los ojos en círculos*_**

* * *

Conseguir un avión no era difícil, en primer lugar, porque lo que poca gente solía saber o hacer, era que al igual que a un taxi; se pueden rentar los medios de transporte para una ocasión especial.

Mucha gente muy adinerada los solía comprar para poder alardear de tener en algún objeto su logotipo de compañía o algo personal sin importar los costos, como compensación de su Ego y su idiotez en contra balanza de la enorme cantidad de dinero que poseían en sus manos.

Sin embargo, las compañías más grandes y mucho más inteligentes, solo los rentaban por un breve lapso de tiempo, ya sea para dar ciertas bienvenidas a estrellas del entretenimiento, o para escolta de alguna persona con un muy alto poder político… solo era cuestión de hablar con la gente correcta y ellos se moverían tras el poder del dinero.

Sin embargo… para el rubio había sido un poco difícil en esa ocasión; más allá de tener que usar un traje que lo hiciera ver como alguien muy importante a los ojos de los que eran adultos (la diferencia de edad, de pronto, le parecía tan abrumador como lo solía escribir el autor en el libro de su biblioteca… extrañaba saber en que continuaba ese libro), pero más allá de verlo como el muy posible ¨Junior¨ de algún padre consentidor a su hijo…

Todos se negaban a su petición…

¿Rentar una limusina para una fiesta misteriosa donde solo debían recoger a los invitados a un lugar en una mansión en medio del bosque?: Sencillo.

¿Qué un joven con máscara y atuendo raro rente una lancha para poder pasear por los canales de Venecia?: Sin problema.

¿Rentar por segunda vez una Limusina para que a un grupo de 5 chicos los lleven al aeropuerto y de regreso repetidas veces mientras poco a poco van haciéndose menos hasta desaparecer por completo?: Por supuesto.

Pero…

¿Rentar un Helicóptero para poder ir al medio del océano a ver el agujero en medio del inmenso océano…Y volver sin el pasajero que lo pidió en primer lugar?:

**NO.**

La razón por la cual no simplemente usaba su Transportador Dimensional… era por 2 razones:

**1:** Temía que si de pronto, su mente pensara en Naga (cosa que desde lo de Wavern, el Dragón blanco estaba más presente que nunca), terminaría en presencia del gran Dragón y su misión, acabaría antes de tan siquiera comenzar, Y…

**2:** No siquiera él conocía que tan inestable estarían las Dimensiones entre atributos, era como si el mundo que le narro Wavern quisiera unificarse de nuevo, pero… sin duda… era un lugar caótico, nuevo… y el joven no quería arriesgarse a caer de pronto en algún rió de lava o algo parecido.

De caer en el agujero, al igual que los peleadores, era muy probable que su Bakugan pudiera ayudarlo de una fuerte caída y al menos… era más seguro, a aparecer en Vestroia así como si nada con su Carta… irónicamente.

Pero debía llegar primero al portal, sin embargo… no podía aun convencer a nadie de llevarlo hasta allá, y ni deseaba pensar en pedirle ayuda a… un escalofrió y tensión le cruzaron por todo el cuerpo, con solo pensar el nombre de Klaus.

Sin embargo, era un problema menor, el rubio solo tuvo que esperar lo suficiente para encontrar a la persona perfecta: Un hombre sin escrúpulos, del cual el aliento matutino a Alcohol solo podía competir contra la ceniza de cigarro que abundaba aun en su barba descuidada de, seguramente meses, para saber cuál era el mayor vicio de aquel hombre.

No lo malinterpreten, el olor a Alcohol se debía a que ese FUE su desayuno, un par de tragos que sin duda, intentaban arreglar en vano la resaca de la noche anterior con más alcohol (como si eso ayudara en algo a largo plazo), una buena botella de Vodka de Frambuesa… por lo menos el olor de la bebida ayudaba un poco a no sentir nauseas al preguntarse si es que; Tan siquiera, se lavara los dientes con un poco de ginebra cuando menos… aunque sea una simple cepillada, por el amor a la oscuridad, el color de sus dientes era indeciblemente feo, y la expresión en la cara de ese hombre, decía algo así como un: No me interesa, mucho menos a ti, escoria.

¿?: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso? *dijo el hombre cuando el rubio se acercó a él*

Su tono de voz era más de fastidio y pesadez, era como si su traje ni nada de lo que trajera de adorno le importara, por más ´´de colección´´ que fuese.

Por una vez, el rubio pensó que el traje en verdad había sido inútil, el único hombre que podría ayudarle… era inmune a la clasificación social por la que la gran mayoría de humanos se dejaban llevar, solo por la cantidad de dinero que ´´presumían´´ a la vista.

… Irónicamente, eso le agrado al rubio ligeramente.

Masquerade: Emm… *aclarándose la garganta e intentando recuperar el control de la situación* quisiera que me llevaran en Helicóptero a un lugar… por favor.

Sabía que decir _´´Por favor´´_ no arreglaría las cosas, pero… al menos, podría aminorar las cosas.

¿?: ¿A dónde?

El tono de voz era sumamente indiferente, era como si fuera el lugar al que le fuera a decir; así fuera desde el monte Everest a una tienda de helados en medio de la ciudad, el tipo diría que no, sin importar nada… pero por la simple sensación de la curiosidad humana, quería saber a donde quería ir el mocoso frente a él.

Masquerade: Quiero ir al océano, siendo más específicos; El agujero que apareció en medio del océano de pronto, el que anuncia las noticias.

El hombre soltó un bufido antes de reír a carcajadas, sin importarle ofender al chico.

¿?: Una pena, muchacho… es gracioso, Ahora sé por qué estas frente a mí con tu pinta de marioneta bailarina en primer lugar, adivino ¿Todos te dijeron que no, verdad?, Si… todos los niños ricos como tu creen que pueden ir y hacerse una de esas fotos absurdas de internet presumiendo y queriendo ser geniales frente a las putitas sin vigilar por su papas, te diré algo niño, mejor ve y pídele un Helicóptero a papi de tu fiesta de des-virginidad y ya veré por las noticias si no te estrellaste antes de llegar, porque créeme; Todos los vuelos están cancelados, el clima está más ebrio que yo y por ello, nadie te llevara.

Una expresión de pena ajena cruzaba el rostro del rubio, era irónico… sin duda, a pesar de estar frente a un cascarrabias que se preguntaba, si tan siquiera sabía volar ese helicóptero… por lo menos tenía más sentido común que mucha gente que él conocía.

De hecho, al rubio le constaba que los peleadores habían llegado hasta ese punto con la ayuda de Marucho, porque, de no ser por él, no imaginaba que tan siquiera los padres de Marucho consintieran que su hijo casi se estuviera suicidando al entrar a un agujero en medio del océano… fuera un portal o No, y aunque así fuera… era un poco desobligado por parte de sus padres el no haber insistido a decirle que No a Marucho y a los peleadores.

Masquerade: Le pagare el doble de lo que me pida, solo es un viaje de ida y de regreso… y de regreso, podrá ir a donde quiera… pues no me estará llevando con usted.

Por un momento, el rostro de burla del sujeto, se había vuelto de incredulidad, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Lo poco que le dejaba entender su nublado y drogado cerebro; Era que le pedían asistencia para un suicidio o algo así.

¿?: Chico… había escuchado de llamadas de atención…pero, esto es pasarse.

Masquerade: No es una llamada de atención, señor… necesito llegar ahí, no importa la cantidad de dinero que me pida.

El hombre lo miro de manera dudosa e interrogativa… y aunque el rubio tenía puestos un par de lentes oscuros en vez de su usual máscara, en su rostro se notaba la determinación y decisión que tenia de no ceder… casi tan capaz de competir con el mal temperamento del hombre.

¿?:… En ese caso, deberás pagarme por adelantado, no soy una carrosa fúnebre.

Masquerade: Por supuesto *sonriendo a lo bajo al escuchar la positiva de aquel hombre*

Uno normalmente se preguntaría, ¿De dónde rayos sacaba el dinero el rubio?, ya que la cantidad que el hombre le pidió al joven rubio, no era para nada despreciable, pero el rubio lo dio, incluso en efectivo, con la facilidad con la que una persona normal da un _´´Hola´´_ a cualquier persona que le saludara.

La razón era contestada en una simple palabra: Hal-G.

Oh sí, todo era gracias al viejo inventor, el cual, había puesto uno de los inventos exitosos a nombre del rubio.

No era invento del Doctor Michael, sin embargo, Hal-G era todo un maestro de la tecnología con ayuda de los recursos que ahora tenía a su disposición gracias a la energía que solía provenir de Vestroia, y aun así, tenía más talento para los negocios y producción de productos que su predecesor Michael, haciendo negocios a su conveniencia y diversión.

Sin embargo, Masquerade desconocía por completo que invento de Hal-G estaba a su nombre o tan siquiera de que servía y que hacía en la sociedad actual, Hal-G jamás le había mencionado ese detalle, suponía que el viejo solo lo había hecho para que el rubio no le estuviera molestando a cada 5 minutos que necesitaba dinero o algo así.

Solo sabía que recibía dinero por medio de una cuenta que le había dado indicaciones el viejo cada cierto tiempo, así pudiéndose costear ciertas cosas de vez en cuando, como por ejemplo la tina de baño que tenía en casa o las almohadas, junto con la cafetera que tenía… sin embargo, a pesar de comprarse ciertos lujos de vez en cuando, el chico le gustaba ahorrar el dinero por si surgía alguna emergencia o alguna situación que debiera resolver con el poder que daba el dinero… justo como en ese momento.

Apenas el dinero fue recibido y guardado en un lugar seguro (si se le considera ´´seguro´´ el casillero de su uniforme y sus cosas del piloto como tal), el hombre solo arreglaba su maquinaria y las cosas para despegar, después de todo, ¿Quién puede rechazar el recibir un bono de dinero más allá de lo que a veces te pagan de salario, solo por hacer tu trabajo de siempre?

El zumbido incesante y escandaloso de las hélices, en algún otro momento, hubiera sido insoportable para el rubio, sin embargo, era lo único que en ese momento le impedía pensar demasiado en si lo que estaba haciendo era un acto de traición, una estupidez… o sin duda… la última acción que haría en lo que restaba de su vida.

**_(Flashback)_**

Esa mañana, Hydranoid había encontrado en el suelo al rubio, retorciéndose de dolor y con una enorme dificultad para respirar justo frente a él, apenas había dado unos pasos fuera de su cuarto, antes de caer aparatosamente contra el suelo, intentando sostener lo que en el lugar de su cuerpo, debiera estar su corazón, sintiendo como si fuera un infarto o algo así… sin embargo, no era un infarto…

Jamás se había llevado al extremo de necesitar con urgencia la energía del Núcleo Silente… cada vez que sentía como si su cuerpo hormigueara, iba con Naga a pedir una recarga de su energía… pero desde su visita con Wavern, el proceso de debilidad se había acelerado de manera violenta, no lo había pensado así desde que había perdido con Wavern, pero… cuando él estaba cerca del Núcleo de Infinidad, este… le afectaba gravemente, acelerando el proceso de agotamiento, como si el Núcleo de Infinidad, en su desesperación por tener el equilibrio, absorbiera por cuenta propia la energía Silente que el rubio poseía…

Sentía las piernas tensarse y dolerle como si la capacidad de caminar le fuera arrebatada, el esfuerzo que debía hacer por no gemir de dolor era inmenso… no se comparaba al dolor que Naga le solía hacer sentir, sin duda… pero aun así, estaba sudando y se sentía exhausto, acababa de despertarse, y aun así… se sentía cansado.

Y de pronto… todo volvió a la normalidad.

Nada de su cuerpo dolía, la agonía en su corazón había cesado y era como si él hubiera decidido estar en el suelo así sin más… pero aun así, él lo sabía, el proceso estaba comenzando… le quedaba menos tiempo del que él creía, y todo por causa de ir a ver a Wavern… no la culpaba, sabía que era su responsabilidad, su descuido.

De todas maneras, había tomado una decisión.

Masquerade: Hydranoid… te necesito pedir algo…

Hydranoid: Maestro, no hable, no se encuentra bien. *visiblemente preocupado, mirando desde el suelo como poco a poco, su maestro se sentaba en el suelo, recuperándose*

Masquerade: No amigo, necesito… necesito hablar de esto.

Hydranoid: Se refiere a la conversación con Wavern… no es así, ¿Maestro?

Masquerade: En efecto *tomando en la palma de mano a su compañero* Escucha Hydranoid… te necesito…

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

¿?: Nos estamos acercando, más te vale estar listo.

La voz gritando del piloto lo hizo despertar de su mente, el cielo azul a través de la ventana del helicóptero casi se había fusionado con el azul del mar, de no ser por el resplandor a lo lejos que se podía ver del portal en medio de la nada, junto con ligeras nubes grises alrededor, no hubiera podido distinguir si tan siquiera estaban de cabeza o en donde terminaba el mar en el horizonte.

Podía sentir la velocidad del helicóptero disminuir hasta detenerse, para el conductor de la avioneta, sentir que era suerte que no hubiera ningún helicóptero de las noticias rondando cerca, de lo contrario, no se hubiera acercado para que lo grabaran, ayudando a alguien a llegar allá cuando todas las aerolíneas habían sido canceladas, y sobre todo, cuando habían prohibido irremediablemente acercarse a ese lugar.

La puerta al costado se abrió pesadamente y con un tirón del brazo del rubio.

¿?: Realmente no me importa quién diablos seas, sin embargo… ¿Estás seguro de esta locura?, No me hare responsable si alguien viene a preguntarme por ti.

El rubio volteo y sonrió de manera divertida y sarcástica hacia el piloto, pues el rubio sabia… que nadie iría a preguntar por él… y el único que lo haría, estaba justo en su bolsillo en ese momento.

Masquerade: No se preocupe… ya tiene lo suyo y yo lo mío, no hay nada más.

El rubio miro el enorme portal justo bajo él, dándose un último recuerdo de despedida.

_**(Flashback)**_

Masquerade: Escucha Hydranoid… te necesito…

Hydranoid: ¿Qué desea de mí, maestro? *mirando cara a cara a su maestro, que no tenía su máscara puesta*

Masquerade: Puede que este sea el final… puedo sentirlo, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida… ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que tomaría una decisión antes de que acabara todo?

Hydranoid: Por supuesto que si maestro, pero… no se referirá a…

Masquerade: En efecto… voy a traicionar a Naga. *con una mirada más que decidida*

Hydranoid: Maestro, ¿Está usted seguro?...

Masquerade: No deseo nada más, amigo… realmente ni siquiera sé si llegaremos hasta él, mis fuerzas… me han fallado mucho, pero no quiero irme, sin antes dar un último acto de rebeldía.

El rubio se levantó del suelo, recargándose contra la pared, aun con su compañero en su palma.

Masquerade: Sin embargo… no deseo obligarte a nada que tú no quieras, así como yo nunca desee estar a órdenes de Naga… esto es serio, amigo, pero a diferencia de Naga… no te obligare a pelear esta batalla en contra de tu voluntad… no te hare traicionar a Naga si no quieres…

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro, las palabras sobraban… pero debían ser dichas.

Masquerade: Hydra… ¿Pelearas esta última batalla a mi lado?

Hydranoid: Maestro… lo único que me ofende de todo esto, es el hecho de que usted creyera por un segundo que le contestaría que no… maestro… Yo estaré junto a usted, Hasta el final.

El rubio sonrió a lo bajo, lleno de alegría por la lealtad de su amigo…

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

Esa misma sonrisa que tenía ahora al borde de ese helicóptero, sujetándose del borde justo con el abismo frente a él.

Masquerade: Hasta nunca…

Fue lo que apenas alcanzo a escuchar el piloto, antes de ver saltar al joven rubio directo al portal.

Estando de cabeza, de cara al portal… solo pudo verse como los lentes negros del rubio, de pronto, se tornaban en su máscara y como el traje que tenía, se transformaba en un resplandor y este se cambiaba a su gabardina blanca y sus pantalones purpuras, junto con el resto de su usual ropa, pareciendo un cometa brillante caer directo al portal del océano.

La batalla final estaba muy cerca.

* * *

**Gracias a Vestroia!, No saben la cantidad de trabas e ideas sin poder escribir para poder hacer este capítulo.**

**Masquerade: Aun así, está muy corto _*con los brazos cruzados*_**

**Luna: Lo se, pero eso es porque ¡Ya se va a acabar este Fic por fin!, Ya solo le quedan unos capítulos más antes de que acabe, y los que vienen van a ser largos, así por lo menos será un final a lo grande, y ya tengo ideas para continuarlo de por sí.**

**Masquerade: Bueno, espero que no lo dejes con un final mediocre como tú ultimo Fic largo del otro fándom, el capítulo final fue una vergüenza y tú lo sabes bien.**

**Luna: No me eches sal sobre este Fic, ¿Ok?, aquí si hare un final digno… espero.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen este Fic de todos modos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye. n.n**

**Masquerade: Hasta la próxima.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	30. Desiciónes ¿Alianza?

**Soy algo más, Capítulo 29**

**El rubio estaba contra la pared, buscando alguna salida a los lados, mientras una sombra frente a él crecía y crecía, revelando poco a poco a Luna, con las manos dirigidas hacia el rubio.**

**Luna: Debo… matarte… debo… matarte…yo… debo… yo…**

**Masquerade: Por última vez Luna (sudando algo nervioso, pero con algo de decisión aún en su voz) ya te lo dije: ¡Nadie pidió que me mataras, Mujer!**

**Luna: Pero… tú lo leíste, Masky (señalando el último Review que había en el fic) quieren que te mueras… quieren que acabe contigo, quieren que acabe contigo como acabaste en la serie, quieren… que acabe con mi héroe de la infancia… yo… debo hacerlo… o yo perderé lecturas…. Yo…**

**Masquerade: ¡LUNA! (La toma por los hombros y la cachetea por ambas mejillas como en las caricaturas) Escúchame mujer, para empezar, ¡tú hiciste este Fanfic porque se te dio la regalada gana! No para ser famosa ni para darle gusto a nadie, además… esta plataforma se está muriendo y tu bien lo sabes.**

**Volteando a ver al pasillo de la sección de Bakugan de FanFiction y viendo que ya casi no había ni lectores ni escritores.**

**Masquerade: ¿No estuviste acaso esperando este momento para poder publicar lo que quisieras? (mirando frente a frente a Luna con los brazos cruzados)**

**Luna: Si, lo sé (mirando avergonzada al piso), es solo que… me alegra que a alguien le interese las cosas absurdas y aburridas que escribo (tocando con sus manos sus dedos índices de modo tímido) y… me siento un poco presionada por querer dar gusto a los fans.**

**Masquerade: ¿Te recuerdo que así Sega ha perdido fans? (con una gota estilo anime, pensando en el pobre erizo azul), y también dinero por querer darle gusto a los fans.**

**Luna: Lo sé (mirando triste el suelo)**

**Masquerade: (Suspira) Escucha, los fans pueden ser difíciles, pero créeme, cuando a alguien le gusta un contenido (tomando con cierto tacto el hombro de Luna), los fans suelen aceptarlo e incluso les gusta aún más, porque es inesperado, pero no pierde su emoción y las buenas sorpresas siempre se agradecen.**

**Luna: Algo así… ¿como cuando revelaron que eras una chica?**

**Masquerade: No exageremos tampoco (con una enorme gota en la cabeza y una vena de ira en la cabeza), el punto es… (Con una voz más amable) que nadie te odiara por lo que escribas o publiques… bueno, quizás los de nueva generación, ya sabes, los que se ofenden con todo, pero… _así como siempre habrá alguien que odie tu contenido… también habrá quienes te apoyen y les guste lo que haces y públicas._**

**Luna alza la vista hacia el rubio, sonriendo de mejor humor.**

**Masquerade. ¿Mejor?**

**Luna: … si, gracias Masky.**

**Masquerade: Qué no me llames así (dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo), ahora ve y escribe el capítulo… los fans te esperan (dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Luna)**

**Luna: Jeje, si n.n (sobándose ligeramente el golpe en la frente, pero feliz)**

**La peli-castaña se aleja, dirigiéndose hacia la computadora a lo lejos, mientras la cámara enfoca a Masquerade y una vez Luna estaba lejos, este suelta un pesado suspiro.**

**Masquerade: Las cosas que debo hacer para seguir vivo (con una gota tipo anime), bueno, no los entretenemos más en esta cosa, al fic.**

* * *

El portal era largo y enorme, o por lo menos, eso parecía ante los ojos del rubio en plena caída libre, hacía rato que estaba en esa situación con un millar de colores a su alrededor.

Agradecía en parte no padecer epilepsia, pues sería bastante fácil sufrirla en ese momento, sobre todo porque eran los colores a su alrededor lo único que lo rodeaba y estaba a su vista, y el final del túnel… parecía aún lejos.

De pronto, de su bolsillo, Hydra comenzó a brillar con intensidad, escapando del interior de su gabardina antes de que Masquerade pudiera hacer algo al respecto o reaccionar a la situación.

De pronto, Hydranoid se abrió y su forma física apareció y abarco gran parte de la vista del rubio, mientras este terminaba en la cabeza del centro de su Bakugan y sentía ser absorbido aún más rápido por el portal hacia abajo… o hacia adelante, había perdido el sentido de la orientación de arriba o abajo hacia rato, su cuerpo se sentía igual en cualquier ángulo… falta de gravedad, el surgimiento de Hydranoid, era definitivo; Se estaban acercando a Vestroia.

_De pronto… algo familiar… demasiado conocido… sintió que se acercaba y se alejaba de pronto… no pudo el rubio ver nada, salvo… una sombra a una gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario al que él y Hydranoid iban… pero al voltear hacia arriba… seguía sin haber nada, tal como no vio nada cuando se estaba acercando… pero no podía pedirle a Hydranoid regresar, aunque fuera posible volver, el Bakugan volvería al mundo humano y volvería a ser una esfera, y el rubio caería de nuevo por el vórtice… era una estupidez tan siquiera intentarlo, no tenia de otra, debían seguir el camino._

Mirando al frente, un punto casi negro comenzó a hacerse más y más grande conforme llegaban, el portal había llegado a su fin, y una vez fuera… todo fue… desconcertante.

No se encontraban en un mundo como tal (No al menos como los peleadores les sucedió al entrar al portal), en realidad… estaban viendo todo el panorama a la distancia de los mundos.

La dimensión se veía casi vacía como cuando iba en presencia de Naga, solo que ahora, frente a él estaban las dimensiones mezclándose, y no de una manera ordenada o bella como en la historia de Wavern; más parecía uno de los cuadros abstractos de los museos que había visitado, o incluso ver la pintura mezclarse, pero en un constante movimiento ondulante a lo lejos… pero caótico dentro de esos mundos.

Lejos de las visitas a Naga y la Dimensión de la Perdición, esta era la primera vez que el rubio veía Vestroia… y no era una buena impresión precisamente.

Hydranoid: Vestroia… no creí jamás que se encontraría en este estado…

Masquerade: Lo mismo digo, es la primera vez que veo esto… y hasta para mí… todo esto es un caos…

De pronto, un resplandor blanco los cegó frente a ellos, no los absorbía… pero comenzó a revelarles cosas…

Frente a ellos, como si un gran espejo les revelara la verdad, podían ver imágenes a través de ella.

Primero distinguieron a Shun y a Marucho peleando en una zona llena de hielo alrededor, peleando contra una especie Bakugan jamás vista.

Masquerade: ¿Pero qué…? No sabía que existiera una Dimensión de Hielo.

Hydranoid: No existe, maestro… debe ser una mezcla de las dimensiones, debe ser la mezcla de Ventus y Aquos…

Masquerade: Viento y Agua… tiene sentido, supongo… ¿Y esos Bakugan? Jamás peleamos contra nada parecido.

Hydranoid: Ni yo conocía esa especie, pero… son reales…

Después, la imagen cambio, mostrando como Drago y los demás corrían lejos de un par más de Bakugan en una Dimensión que parecía estar bajo tierra.

Masquerade: Parece ser que esa es la Dimensión Subterra, no parece estar afectada.

Hydranoid: Se equivoca, maestro; la Dimensión Subterra no tiene esa clase de cristales y agujeros donde entren luz… y esos Bakugan y sus habilidades no son normales.

En efecto, el Bakugan tenía razón, ambos Bakugan sacaban cristales a su placer, deteniendo a Tigrera y a Gorem de su camino y uno de ellos había alzado un gran muro de tierra que detuvo a la distancia al Dragonoid y a Dan.

Masquerade: Entonces es la mezcla de la Dimensión Subterra y Haos, y esos Bakugan deben ser nacientes de ambas mezclas… eso explicaría que puedan usar ambos atributos.

En otras circunstancias, incluso al rubio le hubiera parecido magnifico y tentador tener un Bakugan con 2 atributos a la vez como herramienta, y aunque esos 2 Bakugan se comportaban de manera… infantil podía decirse, eran sumamente poderosas… y sin duda, estaban bajo el servicio de Naga.

Tal como Wavern lo sugirió, Bakugans nuevos de los atributos estaban naciendo, pero estos, al nacer lejos del Núcleo Infinito, toda su energía estaba basada en la Energía Negativa, tal cual como Naga había nacido, con la diferencia de que al tener ahora todo el control de Vestroia, estos nacían con atributos nuevos… con 2 para ser exactos.

Una vez más, era imposible no recordar la historia de Wavern, pues de ella se contestaban preguntas y se podían atar cabos sueltos.

Era cierto que los Bakugan expuestos a la energía Negativa se volvían locos y usualmente, se convertían en seres con deseos de pelear… pero… nacer directamente de la energía negativa, era muy diferente, eran almas complicadas, pero todas fuertes y particularmente violentas si no obtenían lo que querían…

Se estaba formando otro ejercito de nuevo, seres leales a Naga; el alma original creada por el Núcleo Silente… la historia volvía a repetirse, pero, Los peleadores ahora solo eran 5 contra el ejército en vez de 6… por ahora.

Sin duda… ese Bakugan acristalado… aún tenía su voluntad algo que ver en todo esto, no cabía la menor duda.

¿Acaso la historia se repetiría en todo y los Bakugan se sacrificarían de nuevo?

Y con las conclusiones de las que había llegado el rubio, es decir; Que todo sería destruido junto con Naga, debía ser detenido antes de ser tarde…

Sin embargo, una pequeña punzada… una punzada de dolor en el pecho del rubio le dio un amargo y breve recordatorio; Pronto podría ser tarde… pero no para el mundo, sino… para él.

La imagen frente a ellos cambio una vez más, ahora era una Dimensión oscura la que estaba frente a sus ojos, con el cielo teñido en rojo oscuro y lava por donde se viera, junto con rayos violetas, parecidos a los de los poderes de Hydranoid.

Masquerade: Déjame adivinar, es la mezcla de la Dimensión de Darkus y Pyrus.

Hydranoid: Así es, siento una energía sumamente familiar, la que me dio origen para ser precisos, pero… también esta corrompida, inundada en la energía negativa…

Masquerade:_ Lo que daría por tener esa energía en mi_ (pensó con ironía y amargura el rubio)

Sin embargo, la imagen frente a ellos mostraba de pronto a Dan y al Dragonoid siendo atacados por un par de Bakugans desconocidos, sin duda, eran parte de los Bakugan nuevos al mando de Naga, el Dragonoid estaba perdiendo y siendo ferozmente atacado, por más que un Bakugan con apariencia de Tigrera Pyrus los ayudaba.

Hydranoid: Maestro… creo que en verdad necesitan de nuestra ayuda…

En efecto, la misión principal y el plan de Masquerade, era enfrentar a Naga por su cuenta, sin embargo, aunque veían las Dimensiones frente a él… no habían visto señal o resplandor del Núcleo Silente en ninguna parte… seguramente tanto los peleadores como él lo habían estado buscando por largo rato… y no tenía tiempo que perder para buscar él solo a Naga, si los peleadores tenían una pista… no tenia de otra más que ir a ayudar a Dan.

Masquerade: Sin duda… Dan terminara muerto si no hacemos algo al respecto.

Hydranoid: Entonces, demostrémosle al Dragonoid quien es el Bakugan más poderoso.

Masquerade: Tú lo has dicho, amigo mío.

Ambos peleadores entraron dentro del espejo que les revelaba las imágenes de los peleadores, y más que ser un espejo, era un agujero de gusano, es decir, un portal que conectaba de manera temporal las dimensiones, y ya habían decidido su camino, conforme avanzaron, no escuchaban nada en realidad, pero las imágenes bastaron a su alrededor, vieron al Bakugan Tigrera morir en ese mismo lugar, vieron al Dragonoid pelear y usar sus cartas de poder… y aun así, caer aparatosamente…

Masquerade: No tenemos mucho tiempo, en cuanto lleguemos, Hydra, activare la carta _**¨Tridente Mortal¨**_ y quiero que lo lances hacia esos Bakugan, de lo contrario… la única pista que tenemos de Naga, morirá y no habrá nada que hacer.

Hydranoid: Si, maestro, no se preocupe.

El portal se terminó y cerro tras ellos, Hydranoid volaba por el lugar, y apenas una de sus cabezas logro encontrar a los Bakugan, se dirigió en esa dirección los más rápido que pudo.

Hydranoid: Maestro, los tengo en la mira, están a punto de acabar con el Dragonoid.

Masquerade: _**¡PODER ACTIVADO! Tridente Mortal.**_

Ambas cabezas en pleno vuelo hicieron surgir las esferas negras y violáceas y las lanzo hacia los Bakugan, los cuales apenas sintieron las presencias de las esferas, esquivaron el ataque y fueron a explotar en una enorme montaña a lo lejos, mientras Hydranoid aterrizaba en la Dimensión y Masquerade bajaba de su compañero, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban Drago y Dan.

Centorrior: ¿Quién hizo eso?

_**(N/A: Recuerden que los Bakugan de mezcla Darkus/Pyrus se llaman Centorrior y Druman, siendo este último el Bakugan con alas y Centorrior el que parece un Centauro… valga la redundancia, su nombre de origen)**_

Dan, mal herido, le contaba trabajo enderezarse, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para poder mirar desde donde habían venido las esferas Darkus.

Dan: ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso es…? (musito débilmente)

_-Espero que les haya gustado la carta que les lance, no fue sutil, lo admito, pero fue efectiva… Soy el mismísimo Masquerade-_

**.-.-.-.-.**

**(N/A: *Alza sus muños a la altura de su rostro y suelta un grito muy agudo, completamente emocionada por la escena en la serie***

**Masquerade:** _*cubriéndose los oídos*_ Tranquilízate mujer… vaya grito.

**Luna:** Ah, lo siento _*Rascándose la nuca con una gota anime en su cabeza, avergonzada*_ Lo siento, nunca eh podido contener mi lado fangirl en esas situaciones, es que… Wow, en verdad hiciste una gran entrada en el episodio 44 de la serie, de verdad fue increíble.

**Masquerade:** No tienes que exagerar tampoco _*con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza al ver las estrellas de ilusión en los ojos de Luna*_ Solo fue… _mi estilo natural ***poniendo una pose presumida y altanera, llena de ego***_

**Luna:** Aun así tienes un estilo único y deslumbrante, en verdad eres maravilloso _*halagando al rubio, en vez de humillarlo*_

**El enmascarado al escuchar eso, noto que era un cumplido genuino y este se le puso la cara completamente roja y dejándolo desarmado de cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.**

**Masquerade:** **¿PODRIAS CONTINUAR LA MALDITA HISTORIA POR EL AMOR A VESTROIA?** En verdad eres desesperante y absurda _*Dándole la espalda a Luna, para que no notara lo avergonzado que se encontraba el rubio*_)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Dan: ¿Masquerade?

La expresión del castaño era de genuina sorpresa, no esperaba que en verdad él apareciera… y mucho menos en su ayuda.

Drago: **¡ALPHA HYDRANOID!** (Parecía que el sentimiento de sorpresa era mutuo)

Hydranoid: Patético… Eres un guiñapo comparado a la última vez que te vi… supongo que tenemos que ayudarte.

El Bakugan Darkus se tomó su tiempo en decir esto con sus 3 cabezas por separado, en señal de burla al Bakugan Pyrus.

_**(Luna: ¿Qué es un ¨guiñapo¨?, así está en el guion en Latino.**_

_**Masquerade: No cuestiones y cállate, mujer *Dando la espalda a la cámara, pero escuchando de reojo el Fic*)**_

Dan: Eso… significa que… que tu…

La pregunta que deseaba hacer Dan lo hacía titubear, después de todo… todo este tiempo de peleas y desacuerdos… era dudoso que en verdad estuviera el rubio allí para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, el rubio alzo su mano a lo lejos, alzando su dedo índice hacia el cielo para que Dan pudiera verlo, y con una amplia sonrisa, contesto.

Masquerade: Solo esta ocasión.

El rubio era consciente de sus desacuerdos e combates… pero si el rubio lograba tener la información para encontrar a Naga y divertirse un buen rato… podrían hacer las paces… solo por esta vez con el castaño.

Dan sonrió también, y aunque el rubio lo negara… era un gesto de amabilidad muy noble por su parte.

Dan: Muchas gracias.

El Bakugan Pyrus se enderezo, dispuesto también a hacer una tregua temporal con el Bakugan Darkus, por lo menos en esta ocasión.

Drago: Me encantaría decir que no los necesitamos, pero ese no es el caso (dejando a un lado el orgullo que podría tener dentro de si mismo el Bakugan Pyrus) ¿Nos van a ayudar? (notándose un ligero tono de duda en su voz, con algo de esperanza en ello)

Hydranoid: Sera un placer (dejando notar un ligero tono divertido en su voz)

Masquerade: Son subordinados de Naga (menciono, señalando a ambos Bakugan rivales, con cierto tono de confianza en sus palabras) Prepárense porque seré su siguiente oponente.

Ambos Bakugan, sin embargo, miraban con desprecio al rubio, y algo de ansiedad por aplastarlo junto a su Bakugan.

Druman: Heh, escucha al valiente traidor.

Centorrior: Como detesto a los traidores.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A. Sé que a muchas personas, esta historia seguramente ya la olvidaron o ya no les interesa, y la verdad, creo que sería ridículo de mi parte que contara y narrara lo que sucede en el capítulo 44 de la serie cuando pasara igual aquí que en la serie, sin mencionar que… para muchos esta historia es aburrida.**

**Masquerade:** Aburrida no es la palabra que yo usaría _*volteando de reojo hacia la cámara*_ Es solo que no has explicado que clase de… ¨Relación¨ hay entre Hydranoid y yo.

**Luna:** Ya les dije que lo dejare en algo platónico **Q.Q**, no quiero traumar a nadie ni cosas así, y… la verdad, no veo como una relación amorosa entre un Bakugan y un Humano…. O _¨casi humano¨_ en este caso podría funcionar… y creo recordar que alguna vez leí un Fanfic donde Dan y Drago… no se… Creo que Drago embarazaba a Dan de alguna manera y…

**Masquerade: A NADIE LE INTERESA** esa clase de detalles ni ese Fanfic _*alcanzando a taparle la boca a Luna con la mano*_ creo que ese no es el tema en esta ocasión _*con una gota anime en la cabeza*_, por favor, no hagas traumas.

**Luna:** De acuerdo, lo siento _*sonriendo nerviosa mientras el rubio le daba una mirada de enojo a la castaña*_

**El caso es que, para que no se aburran leyendo toooodo lo que paso en el capítulo, les encargo ver el capítulo 44 de la serie y si así quieren lo alternativo, fijar lo que seguiré escribiendo en el momento en que Masky sale triunfal con el pulgar arriba, sobre Hydranoid.**

**Masquerade:** Un momento, ¿Quieres decir que solo escribiste _**¨la gran entrada¨**_ que hice, y toda la batalla la vas a saltar?

**Luna:** Así es, es que describirla seria tedioso, es más emocionante y mejor el verla en la serie, y créeme, es menos confuso que cuando uno intenta leer una batalla en un libro y me suelo enredar en medio de la batalla.

**Masquerade:** Aun así, seguramente a la audiencia le interesara ver mi punto de vista de la batalla como en los 2 combates que tuve contra Dan y que publicaste aquí, después de todo, a eso entran al Fic, a leer palabras y la historia.

**Luna:** Insisto, igual seguramente lo hice aburrido y tedioso, y tranquilo, planeo describir una batalla más, pero no es esta, además _*sonriendo dulcemente al rubio*_ todo lo que tendría que decir ya se ha dicho, lo grandioso que hiciste la estrategia para vencer a los Bakugan con tu plan y lo fabuloso que lucias.

**De pronto, una mano tapaba toda la cara de Luna, la cual era la del rubio que básicamente tapaba sus ojos mientras el volteaba a otro lado, completamente rojo.**

**Masquerade:** Tonta, tonta, tonta y mil y un veces tonta. _*repetía para sí mismo, molesto y sonrojado por el halago*_

**En fin** _*quitando la mano de Masquerade de su cara*_ **espero lo puedan comprender, no es que no quiera escribirla… pero en sí, la batalla si es todo el episodio, y es más entretenido y fácil de verlo que leerlo y perderte en la línea de tiempo de la historia, así que, ubiquen lo siguiente escrito después de la pelea, cuando Masky está a la distancia con su pose de triunfo.**

**Masquerade: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ¨MASKY¨** _*Molesto y sonrojado, mirando a Luna*_

**Luna:** Vaya grito _*cubriéndose los oídos, haciendo una pequeña burla al rubio*_

**Masquerade:** No tientes tu suerte… mocosa, se te está agotando _*con aura oscura hacia Luna*_

**Luna:** Jeje… je… _*nerviosa*_ bueno, a leer.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Hydranoid volvía volando desde el tiro de gran alcance junto a su maestro encima de él para reunirse con Drago, por un segundo, Masquerade había apuntado más a Druman que a Centorrior, pues Druman tenía la habilidad de **¨Reflector Pyrus¨** y podía esquivar cualquier ataque del Dragonoid con facilidad… sin embargo, se alegró de que Dan tuviera la suficiente fuerza y habilidad para acabar con Druman a pesar de todo… era irónico, pero… lo hacía sentir orgulloso por Dan, por una vez, el joven castaño en verdad lo había hecho bien y el rubio se sentia feliz por él.

Una vez llegaron al punto de encuentro, Masquerade bajo de un salto de Hydranoid, y se encontró con Dan esperándolo, con una mirada llena de alegría y satisfacción… no podía evitar pensar que se parecía a la misma mirada que el castaño le había dedicado la última vez que se vieron… Dan era alguien fácil de leer y muy tonto, pero más asombroso que eso… alguien honesto y de corazón puro.

Dan: Gracias Masquerade, por toda tu ayuda, en verdad nos salvaste.

La cara del castaño era en verdad honesta y gentil… algo que de Naga jamás pudo ver y muy escasamente de Hal-G… si es que alguna vez vio esa expresión en el viejo, era algo nuevo… pero agradable a la vez.

Dan: No tiene que ser solo esta vez (con tono de voz lleno de esperanza) Deberíamos unirnos y repetirlo (Estirando su mano hacia el rubio).

Para ser honestos… el rubio no esperaba que ese ofrecimiento le fuera dado por segunda vez…

Había sido una batalla dura, ni siquiera él mismo creyó salirse con la suya esta vez… pero el trabajar junto a Dan no era tan malo, el chico podía ser bastante inmadura… pero también era listo y muy noble, dispuesto a darlo todo por los amigos…

_Amigos…_

En verdad sentía genuina envidia por el castaño, el chico tenia buenos amigos junto a él, apoyándolo y peleando juntos en las buenas y en las malas… él solo tenía de amigo a Hydranoid, y no se quejaba, en verdad le toco un amigo valioso al rubio, sin embargo… ¿en verdad podría darse ese lujo de tener de amigo a Dan?…

El rubio miro la mano extendida hacia él, y… por más amargo que fuera, tuvo que resistir las ganas de aceptar de inmediato o hacer algo que sus impulsos le indicaban.

Masquerade: Ya te lo explique… no puedo hacerlo… no es mi destino.

Dan: Pero… si ya no trabajas para Naga… ¿o sí?

Masquerade dio una ligera sonrisa al castaño, llena de picardía en ella.

Masquerade: ¿Me ves con cara de seguir aun a esa lagartija de harina?

El comentario hizo soltar una suave y gentil risa a ambos, pues había sido muy ocurrente.

Dan: ¿Entonces qué esperas?... (Bajando la sonrisa un poco) Sé que los muchachos no te aceptaran fácilmente, pero… después de esto…. Así como me cubriste la espalda, yo te cubriré… no te voy a dejar solo… ¿Qué dices?... ¿Amigos?

En verdad… ¿El castaño acababa de decir _¨Amigos¨_?... lo había escuchado claramente, y eso… le daba cierto calor a su corazón.

Hydranoid: Vamos maestro, acepte… hemos llegado tan lejos, sé que será lo mejor.

Masquerade: Hydra… (Volteando ligeramente a ver a su Bakugan)

Tal vez la conexión entre ambos no era como la de Dan y Drago… pero incluso el Bakugan podía sentir los deseos de acceder de su maestro… y la alegría que esto le daría…

El rubio alzo su mano y con cierta gentileza... _y estrecho la mano de Dan_… un contacto humano gentil… eso también era nuevo para el rubio, y era grato…

Masquerade: Dan… no sabes cuánto me alegra que esta batalla fuera de tu lado…

El rubio soltó la mano de Dan con suavidad, dejándolo ligeramente desconcertado… dirigiendo sus manos hacia su máscara, su máximo símbolo de lealtad hacia Naga…

De pronto, este lanzó en el aire la máscara sin previo aviso, Dan la seguía con la mirada, mientras al caer justo frente a los 2… como si fuera en cámara lenta, veía entre la caída de la máscara y frente a él, el par de ojos violáceos que le dedicaban una mirada y una sonrisa honesta al castaño, dejándolo sorprendido… mientras la máscara se rompía en miles de pedazos en el suelo… dejando cientos de brillos a su paso y los fragmentos de cristal en el suelo.

Dan: Pero… tu…

El castaño no salía de su asombro, en verdad… ahora eran aliados, y podía ver una sonrisa honesta y amable en el rubio…

El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo, sin embargo… su expresión de pronto cambio a una de inmenso dolor y se dejó caer al suelo… aferrándose a su pecho adoloridamente.

Dan: **¡¿Masquerade?! ¿Qué sucede?**

Hydranoid: **¡MAESTRO!**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Masquerade: NOOOOOOOO, LE DEJASTE EN LA MEJOR PARTE, ERES UN MONSTRUO.**

**Luna: Jeje, lo se n.n, es para animarlos a leer el próximo episodio, ya está cerca el final, así que los dejare en suspenso para que estén al pendiente…**

**Masquerade: Eso es maligno y despiadado… demonios, comienzas a agradarme.**

**Luna: Jeje, gracias n.n, en fin, a los Reviews.**

**Camilo Navas:** Lamento si este episodio tardo demasiado, en verdad ha pasado de todo en mi vida estos días.

**Masquerade:** Otra manera de decir que no se le ocurrían ideas.

**Luna:** Qué malo eres Masky, en fin, aun así espero te gustara, ya está cerca el final… aunque dudo que sea el próximo episodio, aun así, espero lo disfrutaras.

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que aún se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia, espero actualizar más pronto el próximo episodio, cuídense mucho.**

**Masquerade: Que la bendición Darkus este con ustedes… … y lo digo solo porque ya tenía demasiado tiempo sin decir eso, ¿De acuerdo? _*con una ligera vena de ira en la cabeza*_**

**Luna: Jeje, gracias n.n nos vemos.**

**LunaDarkus.**


	31. La despedida, Redención

**Soy algo más, capítulo 30.**

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Masquerade sonreía lleno de orgullo y miraba de manera agradable al que alguna vez fue su enemigo jurado, pero de pronto, su sonrisa cambio a una de inmenso dolor y se dejó caer al suelo… aferrándose a su pecho, dolorosamente.

Dan: ¡¿Masquerade?!, ¿Qué sucede?

Hydranoid: **¡MAESTRO!**

Ambos gritaron preocupados, mientras Dan tomaba el brazo izquierdo del rubio y lo ayudaba a enderezarse.

Masquerade: Je… tal como creí… no es mi destino ser un héroe junto a ti… Daniel.

Dan: ¿Pero de que estas hablando, Masquerade? Tan siquiera explícamelo… ¿Hydranoid?

El castaño volteo hacia arriba, buscando que Hydranoid le diera la respuesta tan siquiera, pero el Bakugan… no encontró la manera de decírselo, o explicarlo del mejor modo posible.

El rubio se enderezo con dificultad, pero sonrió al sentir como Dan en verdad se preocupaba por él… de verdad el castaño era de corazón más puro de lo que él hubiera juzgado.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue borrándose al notar detrás de él y del Dragonoid unas leves siluetas acercándose lo más pronto que podían.

Eran, sin duda sus amigos, no podían verlo ahí mismo, sería desastroso, tenía poco tiempo para hablar con Dan… y también poco tiempo de vida.

Masquerade: Dan… hazme un favor.

Masquerade estaba muy débil, lo podía sentir, su vida estaba por desvanecerse, quedaba poco tiempo, pero se mantuvo lo más sereno que pudo para poder hablar con claridad.

Dan: ¿Q-Qué quieres, Masquerade? (sintiendo como el rubio se alejaba de su agarre por voluntad propia)

Masquerade: Por favor… te encargo mucho a Alice…

Dan estaba sorprendido, ¿Alice? ¿Desde cuándo Alice conocía a Masquerade?, ¿Tenían alguna clase de relación…?

Masquerade: Devuelve… a su abuelo a la normalidad, él… está dañado por la energía del núcleo Silente, pero… podrán regresarlo a la normalidad, si el núcleo infinito lo…

No pudo continuar, porque este cayo de la nada, arrodillado al suelo, exhausto, estaba muy débil.

Hydranoid: Maestro.

Dan: ¡Masquerade! (acercándose para ayudar a levantarse al rubio)

Masquerade: ughh (Levantándose con cierta dificultad, pero siendo ayudado por Dan por segunda vez… debía apresurarse) Dan… lamento lo que te hice… pero estoy feliz de que… mi última batalla fuera a tu lado.

Dan: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando Masquerade? Aun puedes pelear de nuestro lado, solo dime que debo hacer para ayudarte, nosotros…

Masquerade: **No.**

Masquerade freno de golpe lo que Dan iba a decir, enderezándose por su propia cuenta, alejando a Dan lo más que sus pocas fuerzas se lo permitían.

Masquerade: Lo siento Dan, pero ese nunca fue mi destino, aun así (sonriéndole, mirándole con ojos honestos y solemnes, una mirada que jamás pensó dedicarle a Dan) les deseo suerte…

El castaño estaba confundido, pero más que eso, preocupado… se estaba despidiendo el rubio, y no quería aclarar el por qué…

Masquerade: ¡Hydranoid! (Grito el rubio hacia su Bakugan, alzando la mirada)

Hydranoid: Si, maestro.

Hydranoid Bajaba una de sus garras para que su maestro subiera, lejos de la distancia de Dan, dejando a este perplejo y sin palabrasal ver como el Bakugan subía al rubio.

Masquerade: Hydra… llévame… (Suspiro, cansado) a la dimensión de la perdición.

Dan: Espera, Masquerade, ¿a dónde van? (no escucho lo que le había indicado a su Bakugan) No se vayan,** ¡REGRESEN!**

Dan gritaba desesperado mientras veía al enorme Hydranoid abrir las alas de pronto para disponerse a salir volando, alzando vuelo y también levantando una ligera capa de polvo en el suelo, haciendo que Dan se tuviera que proteger con sus brazos.

Dan: No puede ser, Drago, tenemos que alcanzarlos, yo…

Runo: **¡Dan!**

Dan volteo a ver detrás de él junto con Drago, eran los chicos junto con sus Bakugans que venían a verlo, después de la batalla que cada uno se había enfrentado para alcanzarlos, todos estaban felices de ver a su amigo.

Runo: Dan (deteniéndose frente a él) ¿Qué… sucede?, te noto raro.

Dan: Chicos, es Masquerade, él esta…

Dan volteo hacia donde el Hydranoid había volado, pero… no quedaba ni la sombra de hacia donde habían ido, lo había perdido de vista.

Dan: Drago, ¿tu viste hacia donde se fueron? (mirando hacia su Dragonoid)

Drago: Lo siento Dan… también voltee y los perdí de vista…

Marucho: ¿Eh? Pero… Dan, es imposible, Masquerade está al lado de Naga, no pudo haber estado aquí.

Dan: No, Claro que no, Miren.

Dan señalaba los fragmentos de la máscara de Masquerade, pero estos… se habían vuelto polvo apenas brillante, siendo jalada por la brisa del lugar, Dan no lo sabía, pero… tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso, y tenía toda la razón.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

No tardo mucho Hydranoid para llegar a la dimensión de la Perdición, voló hasta llegar a un claro entre las nubes grises y el suelo desértico, al aterrizar, aun tenia a Masquerade entre sus garras, pero… estaba demasiado débil, estaba recostado, apenas respirando entrecortadamente.

Hydranoid lo puso en el suelo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, parecía ya estar muerto, el enorme Bakugan, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, su maestro… no, su amor, estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos.

Masquerade: Hydra… (El joven rubio llamaba a su Bakugan en voz muy baja, apenas se le podía escuchar, pero gracias al silencio del lugar, lo podía escuchar su fiel mascota).

Hydranoid: Aquí estoy maestro.

Masquerade: Heh… (Tomando con su mano una de las garras de este) Mi fiel compañero (Sonriéndole a su Bakugan, con los ojos apenas abiertos).

Hydranoid ya no podía contener las lágrimas, la arena gris se humedecía con estas al caer, no quería despedirse, acerco su rostro aún más para poder ver a su maestro, aunque fuera una última vez.

Masquerade: Hydranoid… prométeme… que encontrarás a otro compañero.

Hydranoid: No, por favor, no, yo seré siempre su fiel guardián, con usted hasta el final.

Masquerade: Temo que este es el final, amigo (de los ojos de Masquerade, comenzaba a caer también lágrimas, no sabía que le dolía más, morir… o perder a su único amigo fiel y compañero de vida) Hydra… tu aun tienes mucho que dar en esta vida… por favor… vive por ambos…

El color violeta de sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse, estaba quedándose sin su energía vital del núcleo Silente, como si fuera el alma, comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo lentamente.

**_(Notas de la escritora: No puedo creer que estoy llorando por algo que yo misma estoy escribiendo, soy patética)_**

Hydranoid: Maestro… no se vaya… (Llorando sin consuelo)

Masquerade: Gracias… por todo…

El joven en el suelo, le dedico una última dulce sonrisa a su Bakugan, mientras cerraba los ojos y conforme soltó la garra de su Bakugan, desde los pies hasta su cabeza, se convirtió en piedra al igual que todos los Bakugans que perecían ahí.

Las lágrimas del Hydranoid ya estaban bañando en parte a la ahora estatua sonriente del muchacho a sus pies, El Bakugan soltó un rugido de dolor al aire, su maestro, el amor de su vida, se lo habían arrebatado por decidir hacer lo correcto por una vez, sentía su corazón destrozado y no podía tener consuelo, el dolor le impedía irse, no quería irse…

_**Mientras…**_

Dan volaba encima de su compañero Dragonoid en el portal junto a sus compañeros siguiéndolo por detrás.

No había logrado convencer a sus compañeros de que el rubio había estado peleando a su lado, y mucho menos pudo convencerlos de ayudarlo a buscarlo, pues el tiempo era limitado, el portal hacia el centro de Vestroia seguro se cerraría y tardaría mucho en abrirse de nuevo, por lo cual, derrotar a Naga era la prioridad.

Sin embargo… Dan no dijo ninguna palabra durante el viaje, ni el Dragonoid.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, no sabían que estaba pasando, si es que su amigo había visto una ilusión, pero algo… andaba mal… sin saber que era más allá que solamente lo de Dan y su supuesta afirmación sobre Masquerade.

De pronto, en el centro de Vestroia, el portal se abrió y dejo salir de él a todos los peleadores, por lo cual, habían llegado a su destino final.

Dan: Wow, este es el centro de Vestroia. (Exclamo Dan, al fin fuera de sus pensamientos), Es demasiado espeluznante. (Mirando alrededor)

Runo: Esperen un segundo…

Julie:** ¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADA!** (Exclamo la peli-blanco, también mirando alrededor el vacío dimensional)

Marucho: Al parecer esta desierto.

Drago: ¿Dónde estás Naga?, **¡¿DÓNDE TE ESCONDES?!** (Bramo el Dragonoid, buscando también por todas partes)

Entre más miraban alrededor… más percibían que estaban solos en ese lugar.

Gorem: No detecto su presencia (intentando sentir algo del Núcleo Silente)

Preyas: ¡Ya se! Tal vez se enteró que veníamos a buscarlo y el cobarde salió corriendo.

Preyas Ángelo: Tiene mucha suerte, estaba listo para acabar con él.

Giro sobre sí mismo para darle voz a su contra parte.

Preyas Diablo: ¡SI! Y partirle la cara.

Ambos Bakugan de Marucho rieron con cierta vanidad y egolatría mientras Tigrera le bajaba los humos de grandeza.

Tigrera: No creo que haya huido. (Haciendo caer de pena a ambos Bakugan, junto a Marucho)

Shun: Algo anda mal aquí.

Skyress: Estoy de acuerdo.

Era lógico que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo, _¨Escapar¨_ no podría ser el estilo de Naga.

Dan estaba a punto de sugerir algo, pues debían encontrar a Naga de alguna manera, sin embargo, su BakuPod de pronto hizo sonido de interferencia.

_-Dan ¿Dan, me copias? Adelante Dan, adelante-_

La voz sonaba de pronto en los BakuPod de todos, la voz era familiar, era Joe Brown.

Joe: _¿Hola?, ¿Alguien me copia?_

Dan: Si Joe, te escucho.

Joe: _¡Tienen que volver rápido!_

Dan: ¿En serio?

Joe: _Si, Naga está en nuestro mundo, y trajo a todos sus Bakugan. ¡Tienen que darse prisa! La tierra está bajo ataque._

El semblante de todos cambió a una llena de preocupación, era algo imposible lo que estaban escuchando de Joe.

Joe: _Dan, si puedes oírme, apresúrense, Necesitamos de su ayuda, ¡Rápido, los necesitamos!_

Shun: Así que, ¿Todo esto solo fue diversión? (Exclamo el oji-ámbar, frustrado por todo lo que había pasado)

Dan: ¡Naga nos engañó! (declaro el castaño, preocupado por lo acontecido)

Joe: _Esto es una zona de guerra, Dan. Si no llegan pronto… no duraremos mucho, tienen que darse prisa, Dan, ¡Por favor!, ¡Trae a los peleadores pronto!_

Sin embargo, la conexión se rompió y dejaron de escuchar la voz de Joe, debían volver, era más que necesario que volvieran, pero… no sabían cómo… el portal por el que habían llegado, se había cerrado desde hace rato.

Todos comenzaron a discutir y a sugerir ideas a la vez, intentaban llegar lo más rápido posible, pero no tenían idea de cómo.

_**(Notas de la Autora: Todos a partir de aquí saben que fue gracias a Wavern que los peleadores volvieron a la tierra, pero si comienzo a escribir sobre eso… me voy a salir del tema, por favor, sean comprensibles, así que vean el capítulo 45 (o por lo menos la parte casi del final) y así podrán darle una explicación… porque la verdad es muy largo y complicado escribir todo esto por parte de un solo lado, pero aun así queriéndole dar lógica a la historia y no decir que paso solo porque si… ya saben a lo que me refiero, en fin… sigan su lectura)**_

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_Los guerreros legendarios veían con horror lo que sucedía en lo que quedaba de Vestroia sin ninguno de los Núcleos sosteniente la fuerza de su universo… parecía deshacerse lentamente toda su forma, si el núcleo silente le daba forma nueva, por lo menos la mantenía solida… pero ahora…_

_No solo los mundos parecían alejarse cada vez más del centro, sino que también comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, era un espectáculo horrible…_

_Sin embargo… Solo eran 5 siluetas las que veían con horror lo que alguna vez fue su mundo, faltaba una de las ominosas presencias del lugar…_

_**Mientras… en otro lugar desolado…**_

Hydranoid se había quedado recostado junto a la estatua muerta de su amo, sabía que debía de volver a Vestroia, Sabia que debía ir a apoyar a los peleadores contra Naga, pero... no quería estar lejos de su antiguo maestro ni un momento.

Hacía rato que había parado de gimotear de tristeza, pero algunas lágrimas aun caían de los ojos de sus cabezas, estaba recostado, con su cola rodeaba el cuerpo inerte de su amo, y con su ala lo cubría como si deseara protegerlo del frio, sus ojos se podían notar cansados, adoloridos, no se había apartado ni un segundo de su cadáver hecho estatua, con una sonrisa de paz eternamente tallada en su ahora rostro de piedra.

El dragón pensó, al ver aquel lugar tan desolado, que así debían terminar todas las estatuas que solían estar ahí, vacías, sin vida, de todos los Bakugan que habían caído antes en la soledad absoluta... atrapados y sin esperanzas... pero que ahora al haber vuelto por la ayuda de los guerreros legendarios… ahora su maestro… pasaría el resto de la eternidad solo ahí…

Hydranoid: Entonces... este es mi final también... no quiero irme de mi maestro... no quiero... abandono toda esperanza y fe de vivir, me iré con mi maestro también...

_-Lealtad hasta la muerte... que noble pensamiento-_

Una voz hizo eco en el lugar de pronto, una voz profunda, pero sincera, Hydranoid levanto sus cabezas, buscando la fuente de esa voz, pero en todo momento, protegiendo con su cuerpo la estatua de su maestro.

Hydranoid: ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué quieren? (Preguntaba el Bakugan, alterado, ya habían sido suficientes emociones para un día… y para una vida también)

Formándose una neblina entre el desértico lugar gris, una figura comenzó a formarse, hasta revelar quién era el que hablaba con esa voz.

_-Hola Hydranoid, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-_

Hydranoid: Exedra, el guerrero legendario Darkus...

En efecto, el soldado legendario había hecho acto de presencia justo en la Dimensión de la Perdición, enfrente de los 2 guerreros caídos ahí frente a él.

Exedra: Ustedes no deberían de estar aquí... sobre todo tu, Hydranoid, tu vida está repleta de energía y de poder... aunque él…

El soldado no comento más acerca de la estatua a los pies de Hydranoid, podía reconocerlo, era el joven que lo había vencido junto con Hydranoid y había ganado su derecho a evolucionar.

Hydranoid: Mi maestro... dio su vida por el bien de Vestroia y de sus antiguos rivales, traiciono a Naga... por el bien de todos, sin importarle que moriría... (Soltando unas lágrimas que no pudo contener) no quiero estar lejos de él, no lo dejare aquí... sé que se ha ido, pero...

Exedra: Aun no.

Hydranoid volteo a ver confundido al soldado legendario.

Exedra: Tus palabras son sinceras, puedo verlo a través de tu corazón, por lo cual, seré sincero también. Veras, yo me alimento de la energía de los Bakugan caídos a la Dimensión de la Perdición, sus esencias, su vitalidad y la poca fuerza que les quedan, la absorbo para poder ser el más fuerte de los seis guerreros legendarios.

Eso ultimo era verdad, Apollonyr, el guerrero Pyrus, era el mejor estratega y líder por naturaleza, pero Exedra era más fuerte que su propio líder, así como cada guerrero legendario era en alguna habilidad el que más sobresaltaba por entre los demás, sin embargo, seguramente Apollonyr había vencido a Exedra por lo mismo de ser mejor estratega en una batalla, eso no quitaba que el poder de Exedra... era el más grande de todos los guerreros legendarios… y ahora que lo recordaba, eso explicaría contra quién había peleado Reaper para sobrevivir en este lugar, sin duda… Reaper se había vuelto muy fuerte, para sobrevivir él solo contra un guerrero legendario como Exedra, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarle… aun así, sin duda ese Bakugan era alguien admirable, donde fuera que estuviera ahora, al igual al que estaba justo frente a él ahora.

Exedra: Así como lo notaste en nuestra batalla hace tiempo, absorbo su poder y es por ello que esas estatuas estaban aquí, muchos no quisieron morir y por ello, muchos solían tener la expresión de horror e ira en sus rostros… (¿Cuánto debió pelear Reaper para sobrevivir a algo semejante?...), sin embargo, el caso de tu amigo es especial, su energía es la que lo abandono, poniéndolo en ese estado... pero aun no del todo.

Hydranoid aun intentaba proteger a su maestro, si algo quedó claro de lo que comento Exedra, era que él era quien cargaba la guadaña con una túnica negra sobre él, reclamando lo poco que quedaba del alma de su maestro, aquello a lo que los humanos llamaban ¨la muerte¨, en este caso, era Exedra el que poseía dicho título.

Exedra: No tienes por qué ponerte así, Hydranoid, te digo esto, porqué para empezar, de los seis guerreros legendarios, soy el único que hace esto, por lo cual, siempre podrás encontrarme en la Dimensión de la Perdición cuando no esté con los seis guerreros, vigilando lo que queda del equilibrio de Vestroia, y segundo, porqué al hacer esto, soy el único que siente... que el alma de tu maestro sigue con vida.

Hydranoid: Eso es... imposible...

El Bakugan estaba sorprendido, era imposible que su maestro siguiera con vida… ¿Aun lo estaba?...

Exedra: Así como puedo quitar energía... también puedo otorgarla, y la energía de tu maestro es débil, pero sigue viva... aunque no por mucho tiempo...

Hydranoid: Por favor, guerrero legendario Exedra, salve a mi maestro, se lo ruego.

Exedra: Por desgracia, no es así de fácil... no tengo suficiente poder desde que los otros cinco guerreros legendarios devolvieron a la vida y a la tierra a todos los Bakugan que tu maestro trajo hasta aquí, por eso fui el único que se rehusaba a devolverlos después de su caída, aun así... tu maestro es fuerte, demostró ser el peleador Darkus más digno que jamás haya visto, lleva el emblema de su atributo con honor y orgullo, pero siempre note esa energía del Núcleo Silente que lo envenenaba y lo corrompía, consumiendo su alma en vida, pero ahora... está libre de esa energía, ya no tiene más de esa oscura aura que lo consumía y lo corrompía por igual a todo aquél que este expuesto solo a esa energía... si pudiera tener más energía, podría devolverlo como un digno soldado Darkus que salvaría Vestroia y su mundo... lo lamento, Hydranoid.

La impotencia hacia presa del pánico a Hydranoid, no podía hacerse nada, a menos que...

Hydranoid: ¡Tome mi energía!

Exedra: ¿Qué?

Exedra si lo había escuchado... pero estaba poniendo a prueba la nobleza del Bakugan.

Hydranoid: Tome mi energía, maestro Exedra, no me importa morir, solo soy un Bakugan Darkus más en este universo, pero mi maestro... (Volteándolo a ver, con dolor en su mirada) jamás habrá otro como él, no me interesa dar mi vida por él, por favor... sálvelo.

El Bakugan legendario sonrió bajo su oscuro casco, simplemente un resoplido se escuchó bajo su casco, indicando que la nobleza del Bakugan era sincera, y su alma fuerte y determinada.

Exedra: No morirás, Hydranoid, tu poder podría estar al mismo nivel que el de un gran guerrero... pero al tomar tu energía y tu vitalidad, quedaras severamente dañado y débil, no sé con exactitud en qué estado, pues nunca eh absorbido solo parte de la energía de un Bakugan... perderás tus evoluciones, incluso podrías perder tu cuerpo, podrías no soportarlo y en efecto, morir de cansancio... ¿estás dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo?

El Bakugan volteo a ver a la estatua que quedaba de su maestro, sonriendo tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, recostado en la oscuridad.

Hydranoid: Si... por mi maestro, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida.

En ese momento, Exedra abandono su atuendo de guerrero legendario, para surgir con su forma original, con sus siete cabezas y su cuerpo entero surgiendo entre la oscuridad.

Exedra: Es un trato.

**-ATAQUE EXEDRA-**

El gran ojo que el guerrero legendario tenía en la parte de su estómago, se abrió por completo de golpe y comenzó a absorber la energía de Hydranoid, la agonía y el dolor lo hacían gritar y romper el silencio del lugar en un rugido infernal, sentía siendo arrancado de cada parte de su piel, cada vez volviéndose más y más doloroso, pero no iba a pedir que parara, NO, todo era por su maestro.

Su cuerpo de pronto volvió a tener solo 2 cabezas y desaparecieron sus alas, era su segunda evolución, tal cual como lo había dicho Exedra, y de pronto, solo quedaba su única cabeza, con la cual, noto que Exedra no estaba absorbiendo para él mismo la energía, sino que la estaba pasando directo a su maestro, pero eso fue lo último que vio, ahora sentía hacerse más pequeño, y más pequeño, siendo envuelto en una neblina completamente negra conforme veía el cielo gris sobre el desaparecer tras esa neblina oscura, hasta no tener más fuerzas para gritar y solo desmayarse del cansancio, sintiendo el frio y la dureza de la tierra que había bajo él.

Por un momento, Exedra se detuvo, dejando que la neblina poco a poco, fuera absorbida por el dragón, pero eso iba a tomar su tiempo, así que se dirigió directo con la estatua del rubio.

Exedra: también daré parte de mi energía vital, no necesitaras nunca más de la energía del Núcleo, sea Infinita o Silente, es la energía del atributo Darkus la que te daré, parte de mi... úsala bien, muchacho... mi guerrero Darkus.

Exedra expulso una esfera morada del interior de su cuerpo, una pequeña esfera brillante con tonos violetas la cual flotaba en la nada, la cual, con suavidad dejo caer lentamente en el pecho de la estatua del joven, entrando esta y haciendo poco a poco brillar la estatua hasta cubrirla en un brillo blanco por completo.

Exedra: Ahora todo dependerá de ustedes, confío en que lo harán... estaré cerca, mis peleadores.

Dijo esto último Exedra antes de desvanecerse en una neblina junto con la ropa que suele usar como guerrero legendario, dejando solos a ese brillo y a la neblina negra que cubría a ambos seres en medio de la nada.

De pronto, del brillo que comenzaba a apagarse, apareció poco a poco el cuerpo vivo y palpitante del joven rubio, tan cálido y lleno de vida como la última vez, el cual, apenas el brillo se apagó por completo, lo primero que paso, es que Masquerade inhalo con fuerza, recuperando el aliento y tosiendo con fuerza al volver poco a poco a la normalidad después de su breve letargo.

Masquerade: ¿Qué?... pero... yo... ... ¿Qué fue lo que...?

El rubio se comenzó a enderezar, sentándose en la tierra gris, cuando a su lado noto la neblina negra, la cual, se hacía más y más pequeña, y de pronto... una mano humana salió de la neblina, como si suplicara salir de esa negrura para respirar... poco a poco, esta se fue esparciendo, mostrando a un joven de piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabello violeta, casi negro, a gatas en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, como si estuviera exhausto.

_**(Su ropa si la lleva puesta, pero para no cansarlos con la descripción, es la que Inesidora le dibujo al personaje de Hydranoid en su versión humana en DeviantArt, y si, base a su personaje en la versión humana en esta historia, créditos de arte a ella uwu/ Inesidora-sama, búsquenla, no esta tan difícil)**_

Hydranoid: Demonios... sentí mi alma morir... ... ¿Esta es mi voz? Genial, lo que me faltaba...

Se decía a si mismo Hydranoid al escuchar su voz más suave y juvenil a diferencia de la profunda y amenazante de la que tenía al ser un Bakugan, aunque tomaba con su mano su garganta, adolorida de los gritos de agonía que había dado hace unos momentos... espera, ¿Una mano? El ahora humano miro sus manos y las daba vueltas para contemplarlas, eran iguales a las de su maestro... **¡SU MAESTRO!**, se gritó mentalmente a sí mismo, haciendo voltear y toparse con los ojos violetas de su maestro, ahí frente a él.

Masquerade: Tú... tú eres... (Vacilante)

Hydranoid: Maestro... está vivo... (Sonriendo, con algunas lágrimas asomando en sus rojizos ojos)

Masquerade: ... Hydra...

El rubio se levantó, quedándose estático donde estaba.

Hydranoid: Maestro... esta usted bien (Levantándose emocionado)... Maestro... **QUE ALEGRIA QUE**...

El joven de cabello morado, corrió con deseos de abrazar a su maestro... pero en vez de un abrazo, recibió un puñetazo por parte del rubio en la cara, haciéndolo caer de golpe y de espaldas contra el suelo de nuevo, y antes de poder levantarse, sintió a su maestro arriba de él, sujetándole el cuello de su nueva ropa.

Masquerade: Tu... idiota...

Hydranoid: ¿eh? (Adolorido por el puñetazo en su mejilla)

Masquerade: Hace tiempo... me hiciste prometerte... que jamás me sacrificaría por ti... y tú te quedas... esperas un milagro... y vienes a sacrificarte por mí...

A pesar de estar como una estatua, parecía ser que el rubio había visto y escuchado todo e inclusive las palabras de Exedra.

La mirada del rubio estaba siendo cubierta por la sombra de su cabello, pero apenas la levanto para mirar al oji-rojo de frente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas a rebosar, mirando con cara de preocupación, apretando los dientes en emociones que no podía contener más, mirando al chico frente a él... o más bien, bajo él.

Masquerade: si vuelves a hacer... una tontería como esta... (Cayendo aparatosamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas) juro que iré por ti, a donde sea que vayas a parar… y te matare con mis propias manos... Grandísimo idiota.

Fue lo último que dijo el rubio, antes de abrazar por el cuello aun con lágrimas al joven peli-morado, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando los gemidos de preocupación de su maestro en su cuello.

El peli-morado abrazó con su mano también, acariciando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, feliz y también llorando de alegría por volver a estar con su amor platónico.

Hydranoid: maestro...

El rubio se enderezo, soltando al oji-rojo y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus guantes, respirando más calmadamente.

Masquerade: Idiota, te dije que fueras a vivir por ambos. (Tomando de los hombros a Hydranoid)

Hydranoid: lo siento por desobedecerlo, maestro, pero no podía dejarlo atrás... no quería... (Dijo lentamente y con sentimiento el joven peli-morado)

Masquerade: Idiota. (Sonriéndole dulcemente a su compañero)

El rubio se levantó y le ofreció su mano al peli-morado, ayudándolo a levantarse y ahora estando frente a frente... de manera irónica, porque sin contar su cabello levantado, el rubio era por solo unos tres centímetros más alto que su compañero, irónico, pensando que el Bakugan siempre fue más alto que su maestro.

Masquerade: En fin, ahora, lo que hay que hacer es darles apoyo a los peleadores en el Núcleo de Vestroia contra Naga.

Exedra: Ellos no se encuentran ahí.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Exedra, pero no en el ambiente como antes, si no en el bolsillo de la gabardina de Masquerade, vuelto una esfera.

Hydranoid: ¿Maestro Exedra? Pero... ¿qué hace usted...?

Exedra: ahórrate tus preguntas, Hydranoid (Saliendo del bolsillo y poniéndose en el hombro del rubio, abriéndose en su modo esfera), Naga ya no está en el centro de Vestroia, Overus fue quien me lo dijo, ya no hay nada que mantenga el equilibrio entre Vestroia y el mundo de los humanos.

Masquerade: Después de conseguir a sus seguidores de fusiones de atributos, debió también conseguir moverse por sí mismo y dominar el Núcleo para ir hacia la tierra.

En eso, el rubio lo recordó… recordó haber sentido una energía familiar al entrar al portal en busca de los peleadores y de Naga… tal como la historia de Wavern, todo se estaba repitiendo, Naga los había distraído para que él pudiera ir hacia su objetivo… la historia se repetía de nuevo.

Masquerade: Maldita sea, como no lo preví antes, incluso yo caí con eso, Naga sabía que Hydranoid era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle problemas o incluso detenerlo, lo supo todo el tiempo. (Se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja)

Hydranoid: Pero eso es terrible, entonces los peleadores están atrapados en el centro vacío de Vestroia.

Exedra: Claro que no (llamando la atención de ambos), Wavern ya los envió de vuelta a la tierra, la conexión entre Vestroia y su mundo ya esta tan unido que no fue demasiado difícil para ella, solo faltan ustedes, deben de ir a apoyar y salvarlos a todos.

Hydranoid: ¿Pero cómo?, el Maestro Exedra ya está demasiado débil, no tendrá energías para llevarnos él solo.

Exedra estaba a punto de hacer una protesta en contra de no subestimar a un guerrero legendario, cuando de pronto, a la velocidad de un parpadeo, ya estaban entre los edificios de la ciudad de Wardington, aunque se veían diferentes… el cielo no era solo azul como de costumbre.

Masquerade: ¿Acaso me olvidaste por un momento, amigo? (Mostrando entre sus dedos la DT moviéndola juguetonamente, causando una sonrisa en el rostro del peli-morado)

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres dijera algo más, la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies violentamente, haciéndolos casi perder el equilibrio, pero no caer.

De entre las calles de pavimento, ahora con enormes grietas en el suelo, surgieron varios Bakugan de Atributo Subterra y Haos, rodeándolos a los tres.

Masquerade: Genial, tenemos compañía.

En un momento, tomando de la mano a Hydranoid, el rubio hecho a correr, con Exedra dentro de su gabardina y a Hydranoid siguiéndole el paso detrás de él, ¿Cuántas veces saldría corriendo en un día? Se preguntaba de forma irónica el rubio, pero no eran más rápidos los Bakugan tras de ellos.

Hydranoid: Maestro, no escaparemos, son más rápidos.

Masquerade: Ya lo veremos.

_**-Bakugan, Pelea-**_

Lanzando una esfera, confiando en que esta vez, el mezclar ambos universos le permitiera moverse con libertad, Masquerade lanzo a su Bakugan, el cual no era Exedra, para sorpresa del Peli-morado, era Centipoid, el cual surgió frente a sus ojos.

Masquerade: Vamos Hydra, hay que huir.

El rubio salto a la cabeza de su Bakugan Darkus, y Hydranoid hizo lo mismo, pero este perdió el equilibrio un segundo, resbalándose, pero antes de que en verdad cayera y se golpeara contra el pavimento, una mano había sujetado su muñeca, para ser exactos, la de Masquerade, haciendo que Centipoid corriera lejos del alcance de los Bakugan enemigos.

Masquerade: Te lo dije, mientras estemos juntos, no dejare que nada malo te pase. (Referencia al Capítulo 1 de este Fic)

El rubio le sonreía a su amigo, mientras lo jalaba hacia arriba de Centipoid y ambos se sujetaban, corriendo hacia un parque despejado, pero los Bakugan aún estaban tras ellos.

Masquerade: Y lo mejor, son mis atributos "favoritos" los que nos están alcanzando. (Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, al sentir que obviamente no podrían correr por siempre)

Hydranoid: Eso se puede arreglar.

De pronto, el peli-morado metió la mano en los pantalones del rubio, haciéndolo soltar un grito vergonzoso, llenando sus mejillas de rojo, pues el rubio se esperaba de todo... menos eso.

Por suerte, el joven encontró lo que buscaba, apresando la esfera entre sus dedos y sacando la mano del pantalón de su maestro.

Masquerade: ¡Avisa la próxima vez! (Rojo como tomate, pero aun así enojado gritándole a su compañero)

Hydranoid: Esto será extraño y nuevo para mí, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

_**-Bakugan Pelea-**_

_**(N/A: de hecho, sería la primera vez que un Bakugan... lanza a otro x'D, sería como Mewtwo al ser un Pokémon, entrenando Pokémons a la vez)**_

Del suelo, surgió Wormquake, el gusano Darkus que Masquerade solía usar en sus batallas, haciendo que Centipoid también se detuviera y vieran ambos Bakugan de frente a sus enemigos próximos.

Masquerade: Si así va a ser, no tenemos de otra, Hydra, ten esta.

Dándole una carta a Hydranoid, la cual tomo entre sus dedos.

Masquerade: úsala cuando te lo indique, solo así podremos derrotarles... o perderlos de vista el tiempo suficiente.

Hydranoid: Esta bien... maestro.

Ambos jóvenes se bajaron de Centipoid, dándole más oportunidad de pelear sin contenerse al enorme Bakugan.

Masquerade: **¡PODER ACTIVADO!** Caos de oscuridad.

Del cielo, de pronto, surgió un rayo violeta que rodeo a Centipoid y le dio más energía y lo hizo lanzar el rayo al suelo, haciendo que los Bakugan se detuvieran de pronto de su ataque, sin embargo, Centipoid también se sumergió en la tierra, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

El rubio susurraba en voz baja que se diera prisa, no tardaría mucho en que los Bakugan atacaran de pronto.

Masquerade: vamos… ¡Vamos!

Los Bakugan, apenas se liberaron del ataque de Centipoid, rugieron furiosos y fueron directo hacia los chicos, pero de pronto, Centipoid salió detrás de Masquerade, estaba listo.

Masquerade: **¡AHORA HYDRA!**

Hydranoid: **¡Poder activado!** ¡Deslizador!

Cuando estuvieron al alcance de Wormquake, la carta se activó y deslizo a todos los Bakugan a una zona algo distanciada, obligándolos a retroceder de todos, sin embargo, Wormquake también se sumergió en la tierra… antes de que el pavimento cediera e hiciera caer en un enorme agujero a todos los Bakugan enemigos, en una estrepitosa caída que los dejo Inconscientes lo suficiente para ganar la batalla, pues fue Centipoid quien hizo ese agujero lo suficientemente profundo para la trampa.

Hydranoid: **¡SI!** Lo logramos (Exclamo, mientras Wormquake volvía a su lado)

Masquerade: No será lo suficiente, recuerda que son Atributo de luz y de tierra, en cuanto despierten, los Haos seguramente comenzaran a volar, y los Sub-terra saldrán de ahí con mucha facilidad, debemos escapar ahora.

Hydranoid: Tiene razón, vámonos.

Sin embargo, antes de subir de nuevo a Centipoid, el rubio tomo el brazo de Hydranoid, con la mirada agachada y algo… avergonzado.

Masquerade: Por favor… perdóname… las veces… la veces que mate a nuestros aliados… las veces que mate a nuestros Bakugan como herramienta… perdónenme… no era consciente del daño que causaba… que les cause alguna vez a todos ustedes. Lo siento. (También dirigiéndose ligeramente a Exedra y a los Bakugans presentes)

Hydranoid: Maestro... ¿Acaso no lo sabe? (viéndose como a su lado, Wormquake se agachaba a la altura del peli-morado), ninguno de nosotros está enojado con usted por algo así, los Bakugan sabemos cómo son nuestros compañeros de batalla, nosotros decidimos estar al lado de nuestros compañeros humanos a voluntad… si alguno de nosotros estuviera en contra de pelear a su lado, simplemente nos habríamos ido con otro peleador, así de sencillo.

De pronto, Masquerade sintió a Centipoid al lado suyo, o por lo menos, su enorme cabeza, la cual, parte de ella la comenzó a frotar con gentileza en la cara del rubio en un gesto de cariño, tomándolo con cierta sorpresa, pero con su mano, acariciando el mentón del enorme Bakugan, en respuesta a su muestra de afecto.

Hydranoid: Siempre estuvimos a su servicio, sin importar nada, maestro… siempre fuimos leales a usted.

Masquerade: Aun así, disculpen mis antiguas acciones egoístas… y lo agradezco. (Rascando el mentón de su Bakugan, haciendo que este moviera sus patas y pareciera que estuviera feliz por la caricia de su amo, haciendo sonreír a los dos jóvenes de manera tierna)

De pronto, un fuerte ruido provenía de la ciudad, más sinceramente, del centro de esta, lo cual, hizo despertar a los presentes de su breve sueño alegre.

Masquerade: Esta batalla aún no termina, aun debemos derrotar a Naga y salvar al mundo.

Hydranoid: Sé que no es el momento… pero jamás creí escuchar esas palabras de usted, maestro.

Masquerade: Ya somos dos (con una gota anime en su cabeza), ¡vamos! El tiempo se agota.

_(Esta historia continuara…)_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad lo pensé demasiado y puff, está bastante largo, sin embargo, seguramente el siguiente será el final definitivo, así que no pierdan la sintonización.**

**Sin embargo, si se preguntan porque Hydranoid se quedó con Masquerade, es porque siempre me molesto con la facilidad con la que se fue con Alice en la serie, es decir, literalmente lo asimilo como si nada a pesar de que Masquerade nunca lo trato mal.**

**Literalmente me vi la serie y yo nunca vi que tratara tan mal Masquerade a Hydranoid… y la verdad si me enfado como fue que se comportó como un traidor en la serie.**

**Masquerade:** Por favor… bájale a tu emoción y pasión 2 rayitas… por tu propio bien, Luna.

**Luna:** Ok u.u

**Un abrazo, y que el maestro Exedra los bendiga. n.n**

**Masquerade:** Espera, ¿Qué?

**LunaDarkus.**


	32. La batalla final, Parte 1

_**Soy algo más, Capítulo 31.**_

**Rayos… vaya que deje abandonado este Fanfic un buen tiempo, ¿No es así?**

**Masquerade:** Dímelo a mi **_*quitándose las telarañas del cabello*_**

**Luna:** Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento _***Mirando con vergüenza a otro lado***_, en mi defensa, me quede sin creatividad, sin mencionar que estuve muy ocupada en mi trabajo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de dibujar, que es lo que más adoro de mi vida, pero no tenía ni siquiera oportunidad de imaginar o de hacer algo creativo… sin mencionar que no creo que a nadie le guste este Fanfic a estas alturas.

**Masquerade: _*con una vena de ira en la cabeza*_** Por última vez, este Fanfic lo hiciste por gusto propio, no para complacer a absolutamente a nadie.

**Luna:** Lo sé, pero… la presión de que _**¨Te observan¨**_ es… sin duda una presión bastante grande para mí, quiero dar lo mejor, es todo, sin mencionar que… en cierto modo, no quería darle un final a este Fanfic.

**Masquerade:** Todo en esta vida debe terminar alguna vez, aunque nos duela, debe tener un fin, al fin y al cabo, es lo único constante en esta vida:** El cambio.** Y para el cambio, deben terminar unas cosas y empezar otras.

**Luna:** Buen punto… en verdad tienes razón.

**Masquerade:** ¿Alguna vez no la eh tenido?

**Luna:** Bueno…_***Gota tipo anime en la cabeza***_ dejarle tu Bakugan, el más poderoso entre muchos, a Alice, quien ni lo supo hacer pelear con todo su potencial… y a la larga, ni siquiera lo hacía pelear, por más guerrero que fuera... Incluso haciendo disminuir su nivel de pelea en la segunda temporada.

**Masquerade: _*Facepalm*_** Ok, si eh tenido errores, ¿Contenta?, ¿Vas a seguir el Fic o no?

**Luna:** Si, tranquilo, lo hare, pero antes, diré el desate de responsabilidad.

_**Ni Bakugan ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, Sus posibles dueños son Mitsuo Hashimoto, director de la serie, Transmitido originalmente por TvTokyo, y sus productos son exportados y creados gracias a Spin Master.**_

**Luna:** ¿Saber? Es curiosa la historia original sobre el Disclaimer, Resulta que fue por obra y causa de _**¨Anne Rice¨**_, una eminencia para mí de la literatura con sus Saga: _**¨Crónicas Vampíricas¨**_, Es una pena que Ella, siendo tan creativa y algo sentimental en sus libros (Pues eh leído un par) Se haya enojado, puesto loca, y demandado de manera enojada a los Fickers que hicieron Fanfic de sus libros y sus personajes, diciendo que ¨Le robaba a ella la creatividad y difamaban cosas de la historia de manera artera e incluso (y la cito) ¨**_Robándole_** dinero por obras que no eran escritas por ella¨, por lo cual, fue también por causa de esto que el Copyright se hizo más fuerte, intentando hacer validad las leyes ¨Sopa¨ y ¨Pipa¨, de lo cual, por suerte no se aprobaron, pero que por causa de esto, los Fanfics más antiguos, aún tienen en sus primeros capítulos estos derechos de autor (Es decir, el Disclaimer) para evitar problemas legales y más aún, es una pena que una mujer a la que yo considero tan talentosa y con un inmenso sentido del humor negro con Lestat… se haya puesto de ese modo en general tan… ¿Cómo decirlo apropiadamente?... **Histérica y absurda**, con algo que solo hacen los fans por amor al arte de la literatura, que termina rompiendo el corazón por creer que les robamos dinero.

**Masquerade:** Si, si, si, si, lo que tú digas mujer, ¿Puedes continuar de una vez el Fic? Ya llevamos una página entera de _**¨Microsoft Word¨**_ escrito acá arriba por tu explicación y nada que ver conmigo.

**Luna: _*Gota anime por ver como Masky rompió la cuarta pared*_** No te interesa nada que no sea algo de tu propia persona, ¿Verdad?

**Masquerade:** Ya deberías saberlo, estamos en este fic ya casi un año.

**Luna: _*Suspiro*_** Es verdad, Sin más protestas…

Al fic.

* * *

_**La Batalla Final, Parte 1.**_

_**Flashback**_

El rubio se encontraba de momento, en la parte trasera de su casa en medio del bosque.

Realmente casi nunca se encontraba en esa parte, ya que, más allá de árboles y una espesa vegetación que le impedía ver más lejos, realmente no había nada interesante que observar, y bastante calma, aunque no la misma que en su biblioteca, claro está. Era más bien sonido natural de las aves y la naturaleza y de alguno que otro animal pequeño de por ahí, y su propio hogar le brindaba una sombra de la cual protegerse del sol que era intenso, pero agradable aquel día.

No pensaba específicamente en nada, solo sentía agradable aquella situación... pero ese mismo sentimiento... _"paz"_... fue lo que lo hizo pensar, mirando distraídamente hacia abajo.

_Realmente... ¿Era normal sentirse así?..._

Es decir **(meditaba el rubio)**, él había nacido y surgido de las emociones negativas y todo eso, sentir ira, orgullo, soberbia, ser egoísta y hacer las cosas por conveniencia era normal después de todo, pero... particularmente, sobre todo cuando le hacía falta la energía del Núcleo Silente; solía sentir otras cosas diferentes.

Sentía un gran compañerismo por Hydranoid, eso no podía negarlo, a diferencia de Reaper, de quien solo era una herramienta para él y la desecho apenas dejo de ser útil, sin embargo... recordaba cuando habían lastimado a Hydra una vez, quitándole una de sus cabezas... no había sentido "ira" aquella vez por casi perder la batalla, se había molestado de verdad esa vez por haber visto como habían lastimado a su... _"mascota"_... ...

Acaso por un segundo, quiso llamarlo... **_¿Amigo?_**...

Ese era el problema en la cabeza del rubio, ya que al ser una entidad originalmente de energía negativa, era algo imposible** (o se supone imposible)** que él sintiera ese sentimiento de "preocupación" por los demás... ¿no?

El rubio, sin embargo, miro cerca de donde estaba, una telaraña y a una Catarina volar directo a ella, quedando atrapada y forcejeando... aunque la araña no parecía estar cerca para matarle, pero él se acercó lentamente.

Masquerade: _"Se supone que debería solo servir y ayudar a la destrucción a Naga"_ **(pensaba el rubio para sus adentros)** _"sin embargo... siento una sensación agradable y felicidad en las mañanas tranquilas, siento emoción en los parques temáticos de los humanos... curiosidad por sus inventos, su arte y sus deportes" **(Nota: Masquerade considera como deporte el patinaje cuando hacen competencias de carreras y ha visto cuando pelean rudo y se empujan unos a otros, o incluso el Hockey)**_ _"pero... ¿eso está bien en mí?"_

De pronto, vio como la araña, del borde del árbol notaba al fin la presencia de la catarina y se acercaba rápidamente a esta para poder envolverla en la telaraña... sin embargo, no se acercó más ni la atrapo, porque el rubio intervino y la separo de la telaraña, salvándole la vida, mientras la pequeña catarina ahora caminaba a salvo entre los dedos del rubio y la araña se alejaba de ambos.

Masquerade: Se más cuidadosa la próxima vez. No siempre estaré ahí para salvarte, idiota.

Decía esto el rubio mientras veía a la catarina en sus dedos, limpiándose la telaraña de las patas.

Masquerade: _"¿Qué es este sentimiento?... ¿Compasión?... ¿Empatía?... ¿Está bien hacer esto? Digo, es solo un insecto, ¿Qué me importa a mi si muere o si vive? Después de todo, así es con la humanidad, unos mueren, otros nacen, y a nadie le importa si no los conocen, esto no tiene importancia, además, le quite la comida a otro insecto solo por ayudar a este, no tenía ni porque hacerlo, solo son insectos sin importancia ni cerebro"_

Sin embargo, de pronto, la catarina una vez se quito la telaraña restante, pareció voltear a verle y voló directamente hacia él, el rubio retrocedió por instinto, pero el insecto logro posarse en la punta de su nariz, y la sensación de sus pequeñas patas suaves, le provoco un sonrojo sutil en la cara al rubio... pero suavemente se asomó una sonrisa amable.

Masquerade: Me equivoco... ¿no es así?... Eres un ser vivo... una vida... y aunque no tiene importancia para el mundo, la tiene para ti... así como mis éxitos tienen importancia y brillo para mí,_ el salvarte tiene importancia para ti._

El pequeño insecto aun andaba ligeramente por la nariz del rubio, causándole cosquillas y aun teniendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas y en el puente de su nariz.

Masquerade: Si, si, de nada, ya agradeciste, ahora vete. Me comienzas a molestar.

El rubio soplo ligeramente, como si quisiera deshacerse de un mechón de cabello de su frente, y la catarina voló de nuevo hacia el bosque, esta vez dirigiéndose lejos de la telaraña hacia las plantas, mientras el rubio le seguía con la mirada hasta perderle de vista entre las plantas y flores.

El rubio leyó por ahí alguna vez que esos insectos en realidad eran carnívoros, quitaban las plagas de los cultivos por lo que recordaba, cosa que las arañas también hacían, seguramente cenaría esta los mosquitos de la noche, que vaya que abundaban por ahí a veces.

Sin embargo... seguía preguntándose si estaba bien sentir todo eso, y que clase de sensación era esa que estaba inundando y llenando de calidez su corazón... aunque... Jamás había sentido eso que llamaban _**"amor"**_, o no creía haberlo sentido por otro ser vivo, fuera humano o animal. Sabía que _**"amaba"**_ la vida, pero incluso para él, era un sentimiento egoísta, por cuanto disfrutaba la vida de manera solitaria y sin compartir lo que el disfrutaba, o al menos así lo percibía... pero...

Sentir compasión por los humanos, por aquellos que lo rodeaban, o sentir cosas agradables e incluso ser... ¿Amable?... rio a lo bajo para sí mismo, eso no era parte de él, era parte de Alice y nada más, todo eso podía dejárselo a ella y él seguir con su vida... ... pero... de repente, pensó el rubio mientras volvía a casa, esos sentimientos...

_**Ya no le parecían del todo "símbolo de debilidad"...**_

Pero aún era terreno desconocido para el rubio, así que solo entro a su casa sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ya había descansado suficiente aquel día, después de todo, aun tenia cosas que hacer.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Masquerade: _¨Hmm… no recordaba esa ocasión, es curioso… como viene a mi mente justo ahora, que es turno de salvar la tierra, sin importar nada¨_

Pensaba para sus adentros el rubio, con Hydra al lado suyo y con Exedra en su hombro, encima de Centipoid a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Naga no dudaría en hacer daño a Wavern para obtener el Núcleo Infinito, y mucho menos… dudaría en matarla, pero… Pensando con lógica, ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Solo defender el Núcleo? No parecía algo lógico ni prudente… pero era todo lo que se podía ocupar en la mente, era la única idea lógica de momento, ya que dudaba que Wavern pudiera pasar ó dar el Núcleo sin sufrir algún daño grave, sin mencionar que ahora, el único Bakugan cercano a ser el definitivo era el Dragonoid de Dan.

Sin embargo… sentía que en verdad la historia se repetía, entonces… Naga podría llegar al Núcleo de infinidad en cualquier momento y destruirlo todo…

Hydranoid: Maestro.

El joven llamo a su maestro, al verlo mirar al frente, pero incluso de perfil, se podía notar cierta preocupación en el rostro del rubio, el cual volteo al ser llamado por el peli-morado.

Hydranoid: No pensemos en la derrota, maestro, usted jamás ha pensado así… usted es el mejor estratega que hay en el mundo, sé que encontraremos la solución.

El rubio sonrió de lado con gentileza, dándole una señal de confianza a su compañero, pero… ¿En verdad había forma?, y si la había…. ¿Cuál?

De pronto, un sonido estridente llamo su atención, era como una explosión metálica, mientras miraban hacia arriba…

Hydranoid: Oh no… es…

Exedra:** ¡Naga!**

En efecto, era Naga a las alturas justo en frente de Wavern, ambos hermanos cara a cara…

Hydranoid: Llegamos tarde.

Masquerade: Amigo mío, si algo me enseñaste, es que jamás es tarde **(con voz determinada y fuerte)** Pero algo está mal, ¿Dónde están…?

Un ligero resplandor llamo su atención a lo lejos, era un domo de tonos brillantes y rojizos, casi como una burbuja, pero era lo suficientemente grande, pero transparente para ver por dentro al Dragonoid de Dan y a un par más de sus amigos, e incluso, conocidos propios del rubio.

Masquerade: Ya me parecía raro no ver a Dan metiendo las narices en medio de esto, lo atraparon.

Hydranoid: Debió ser una trampa de Naga, fue para que no llegaran a él y tomar el Núcleo justo frente a sus ojos.

Masquerade: _***La historia, LA HISTORIA***_ **(Se gritó a sí mismo el rubio en la mente)** Sin embargo, no dejaremos que pase, ¡Hydranoid! Tú ve y ayuda a los peleadores, Yo iré por Naga.

Hydranoid: ¡Pero maestro! Wormquake no podrá contra…

Masquerade sonrió cómplice a Exedra en su hombro y también miro a Hydra directamente, y Hydranoid al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonreír en parte también... tal vez si había forma de ganar.

Hydranoid: De acuerdo, maestro, apenas pueda iré con usted.

Masquerade: No lo dudo mi amigo… suerte.

En ello, Masquerade salto de la cabeza de Centipoid, mientras este a la vez cambiaba de dirección hacia el domo donde estaban los peleadores, mientras tanto, el rubio corría directamente hacia la torre de la ciudad, faltaba muy poco en realidad… pero no quedaba tiempo.

Hydranoid llego primero con los peleadores, la ventaja era que podría atacar desde afuera, mientras tal vez los peleadores podrían atacar desde adentro, no sabía si funcionaria, pero debía intentarse.

Hydranoid:_ **¡PODER ACTIVADO! Rayo Darkus.**_

De las pinzas de Centipoid, un rayo violeta comenzó a resonar y a hacerse más grande antes de chocar contra el domo de energía, sin embargo, este solo hizo una explosión y algo de polvo, pero no le pudieron hacer ni un rasguño.

Hydranoid: Maldita sea, es demasiado poderoso, ¿Quién rayos…?

El peli-morado miro dentro del Domo con más atención, mirando que Druman y Centorrior eran los culpables de esta situación, para ser más especificos, era culpa de Centorrior el campo de fuerza.

Hydranoid: Maldición, creí haberme deshecho de esa escoria en Vestroia, es decir… que mi maestro casi muere en vano por su culpa.

El peli-morado apretó los dientes, enojado, pero un chillido por parte de Centipoid lo hizo despertar de su ira.

Hydranoid: Je, tienes razón, aun no podemos rendirnos, ese no es nuestro espíritu de pelea, además… tengo un As bajo la manga también.

De su Bolsillo, Hydranoid saco 2 esferas más de Bakugan y un par de cartas muy especiales que miraba sonriendo y confiado.

Hydranoid: Esto será, muy divertido **(Sonriendo con cierta malicia)**

_**Mientras tanto…**_

El rubio aun corría a toda velocidad hacia la torre Wardington, cuando llego, La atención se la llevaban Wavern y Naga, pero era imposible ver justo en el suelo, una situación igual de molesta.

Alice había sido empujada por Hal-G, lejos de Joe, mientras este era sujetado por el anciano como prisionero.

Hal-G: ¡Quédate quieto! **(Le exigía el anciano a Joe)**,_** ¡Haremos un trato, Chico!, ¡TÚ POR EL NÚCLEO DE INFINIDAD! ¿QUÉ DICES? ¿TENEMOS UN TRATO O NO?**_

Le gritaba a Wavern, mientras esta gritaba el nombre de su compañero Bakugan preocupada, esto era el colmo. Era jugar demasiado sucio incluso para Hal-G, el rubio estaba molesto.

Exedra: No te alteres, debes concentrarte en la batalla, si dejas que tu mente se nuble por la ira, perderemos.

Masquerade: **(Apretando los dientes)** Es verdad, pero, ¿Qué debo hacer?

A pesar de estar aún lejos, oculto entre los árboles, podía ver la escena con claridad, debía pensar bien la estrategia y atacar, podría solo tener una oportunidad.

Aun así, pudo escuchar la voz de Shun exigiendo que Hal-G dejara al dueño de Wavern, al parecer, no todos los peleadores estaban atrapados en el Domo de energía, Wavern no estaba del todo sola, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que Naga fuera terriblemente poderoso, en especial al ver como hizo retroceder y chocar contra los edificios a Skyress, un Bakugan sumamente poderoso y hábil con solo mover una mano y activar un poder.

Masquerade: Maldición… incluso si tuviera a Hydranoid como antes a mi lado, me costaría trabajo vencerlo. **(Molesto al ver cuánto poder dominaba ahora Naga del Núcleo Silente)**

Exedra: Por eso debemos esperar un poco más, atacarlo sin tener ideas o solo por atacar es una misión suicida, debemos ser más listos.

El rubio no pudo evitar apretar los dientes en signo de impotencia e ira.

Naga: Ya no hay nada que se interponga **(La voz de Naga resonó a lo alto, mientras miraba a Wavern)**, ¿Por qué no te facilitas las cosas y me das **LO QUE QUIERO**?

Wavern: Eres mi hermano, Naga **(Contestaba el Bakugan a las exigencias del contrario)**, ¡Pero peleare contigo hasta el final si debo hacerlo!

Era increíble, Tal vez Naga era más intimidante y agresivo, sin mencionar despiadado… Pero Wavern tenía voluntad, **_¡Tenia un corazón!_** Un corazón leal, guerrero y valiente, incluso haciendo sentir al rubio un escalofrió de determinación por ganar y un quejido de terquedad y rabia por parte de Hal-G.

Sin embargo, Ninguno de los 2 espero de pronto la llegada silenciosa, pero brutal de Chan Lee, quien le propino golpes no solo para obligar a soltar a Joe, sino que de una buena patada lo mando volando más lejos y dejando a salvo temporalmente a los chicos… con algo de humor negro, el rubio agradeció no estar en los zapatos del anciano.

Joe: Hola Chan, llegas a tiempo.** (Sonriendo agradecido a la chica, mientras esta le devolvía la sonrisa)**

Chan: No quería perderme la diversión. **(Con tono más amable, pero divertido)**

Masquerade: ¿Soy yo o de repente hubo un ambiente meloso? **(Dijo en voz algo baja, con una pequeña gota en su cabeza y una expresión de confusión en su cara… sin voltear a ver que Exedra tenía la misma gota anime en la cabeza)**

Sin embargo, Chan no tardo en sacar al juego a su Bakugan Fortress, aunque ella era muy lista como tal a ojos del rubio, parecía ser que la prioridad era solo atacar con todo a Naga… una mala idea, pero… era todo lo que podía hacerse, el intento valía la pena.

**Era el todo por el todo.**

* * *

_**Bien, lo dejo por aquí por esta vez, el próximo capítulo es el final definitivo, es solo que quise dividir esta parte para al menos compensar un poco mi ausencia este tiempo, pero ahora si tengo un plan esta vez, y si tengo ideas para el final, así que será muy pronto... espero.**_

**Masquerade:** Más te vale **(Con una vena de ira en la cabeza)** No quiero que Dan se lleve todo el estrellato esta vez.

**Luna:** Bueno, como es obvio, el final cambiara un poco, pero no lo des-lineare tanto del final… aunque… ¿Quién sabe, no? **(Mirada de pensamientos malignos)**

**Masquerade:** Oh rayos **(con una expresión de miedo de _¨mal augurio¨_ en su cara)**

_**Aun así, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el final.**_

**Masquerade:** **¡**Qué el poder Darkus este con ustedes**!**

**Luna:** Bye bye n.n

**LunaDarkus.**


End file.
